The Farthing Spirit
by MidnightWand567
Summary: Loveday Maples, a gifted human with a lonely upbringing soon finds herself among a band of talking animals who need her assistance to escape on a long and perilous journey to an animal sanctuary. With their moral support, she'll prove that a human can become their special ally and maybe even more. Based on the TV program and books.
1. Chapter 1 A New Friend

**Episode 1: A new friend**

In a small, modest town in the lush countryside, was a foster home called "Mrs. South's Home for girls". Outside the home was a painted signpost with a single message, 'WARNING: CONSTRUCTION WORK IN PROCESS'. However it wasn't, the works operation was starting the day after tomorrow. The foster building was going to be demolished along with the surrounding forest, Farthing wood, to build new houses. As a result the children that resided in the foster home are to be sent away to boarding school; where they'll live for the rest of their young years. Well all except for one girl, Loveday Maples.

Loveday was sitting on her large windowsill looking down at the large pink ring on her finger that her grandma gave to her on her 7th birthday, feeling miserable. Whilst the cool air was floating through the window, blowing her long wavy blonde hair in the wind, she recalled the moment she received the ring, her grandmother told Loveday "the diamond holds nature's gift of friendship and if you prove yourself then the spirit of farthing wood will guide you."

Loveday used to live with her Grandmother, she raised her as if she was her daughter and taught her everything from survival skills to making beautiful things like jewellery. They had a special, undeniable bond that was scuppered by the harsh hands of fate. Soon after she got given the ring her Grandmother sadly passed away, and Loveday was sent to the girls home as she had no other surviving family. Even after all these years, the words of her Grandmother still baffled her, the ring was such a mystery to Loveday, she still had a lot to learn about the ring.

Lovedays thoughts were interrupted by the high pitched sounds of Canary, the only true friend that Loveday has at the home. "Tweeet Tweet Tweet" sang the very pretty yellow canary, singing such heavenly songs on her shoulder. Suddenly, the sound of chainsaws in full force could be heard cutting down all the nearby trees. The destruction the girls were dreading, was being done, making them feel as though they were living a real life nightmare. The girls most favourite place in the whole world, 'Farthing Wood' was being murdered!

"Don't they even understand that trees help keep the air fresh" Loveday exclaimed her bird friend.

"Tweet tweet" said Canary nodding her head.

Farthing Wood was a forest on the edge of the town, it's full of wildlife and had been the only safe habitat for them for many years. Nobody ever goes to visit it anymore, no one wanted to protect it anymore. Loveday felt so furious about what was happening to the woods because it was a special place for her, as she and her grandmother used to go there all the time, to help preserve and look after the land.

"It's not fair that I have to go to a proper ladies school!" she cried.

"I've got no friends Canary and from the looks of this brochure they don't teach anything I like! just only subjects like Math, History, Business studies and Languages. Not even a single Art, Fashion, Science or Drama courses".

"What's to become of me, i'll surely be an outcast again and suffer from being my true self, then die of loneliness. Whats worst Canary? they don't allow pets there" she stated.

"Tweeet!" Canary gasped with a shriek

"Loveday! Are You All Packed Now!" yelled Mrs Smith from downstairs

"Yes… miss!" She said nervously

"At Once! Your leaving early in the Morning! Understand!"

Loveday faced down as a single tear left her face. "y…yes miss..." she sniffed.

After facing another battle with that wicked woman, she just couldn't take it anymore, she already had to put up with her cruel ways of child care, making her and the other orphans do all the work and labor in the house until she felt sore everywhere. However, Loveday was a fighter and she refused to give up easily, she knew she would have to take matters into her own hands if she wanted to prevail over the harsh restrictions in her life.

"That's it then! Ill leave this horrible place before they come to take me away. I'll go and hide inside farthing wood, well… what's left of it."

"It is time to say goodbye to it before its gone forever, then i'll be free and maybe find out more about this for myself" she said looking at the ring.

"That's better than being a prisoner in ugly uniform while failing to multiply all sums for the rotten governments sakes. When they all should be thinking about saving the only planet that we are living and standing on." she declared very confidently before looking down at Canary in her hand.

"Tweet tweet?" asked the bird

"Your coming too Canary, I'd never leave such a loyal bird like you behind. You're the best friend I've ever had" said loveday, petting Canary on the head.

"Canary we're leaving" whispered loveday, allowing her bird to fly around her room in pure happiness like a tiny angel. She gave her a little bird hug on the nose which tickled so much.

Canary pointed a wing to her ring "Tweet?"

"Yes! I know this ring means something and I'm gonna go find out what!"

"I promised grandma before she died, that I would found out if this ring really holds the spirit of farthing wood. I wonder if it can guide me like she said."

Loveday quickly found her white rucksack, already full of stuff, then changed into a white knee length bridal gown that matched her long black socks and walking boots. The sun started to set, painting the clouds in pinks, reds and orange. She picked up the bag and threw it out of the window onto the soft grass, then carefully stepped out on the windowsill with all her courage.

"Its one step for destiny!" She thought, and with that she JUMPED down with all her might and landed safely on an old mattress, that had been abandoned on the grass outside her bedroom window. It wasn't the only piece of rubbish surrounding the house, random items polluted the area, demonstrating the lack of care Misses Smith had.

Loveday got up, found her bag and started running away from the foster home toward the fence surrounding the forest, with Canary swopping down, flying at her side.

Loveday soon took one final glance at the house which ruined her life, knowing that it would soon be nothing but rubble soon.

"Goodbye everyone good luck with your lives and good riddance to you Miss Smith" she said. Loveday couldn't be any happier running towards her new life and all the potential adventures facing her. They went down the road straight for Farthing wood, taking no notice to the warning signs saying to 'keep out'. She pushed through a gap in the high fence as Canary flew over it. It was dark when they arrived at the wood, Loveday stood on the path that lead into the forest with a warm smile on her face, at last she could now be a part of the forest one last time and find answers. She started walking in with canary perched up on her shoulder.

"Tweet?"

"Yes I remember coming here all the time with grandmother, she taught me everything about the animals who live here, she loved this place, some of the towns folk believed she could actually talk to animals. I wonder if it's true?"

But just as she was about to start exploring, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Vibrated a security alarm beaming from the fence, she'd been caught!

"Hurry canary we've got to hide!" she ran as fast as a hare looking for somewhere to hide or it was prison bars for her! While Canary was behind flying like a golden snitch from Harry Potter.

In a matter of minutes the police were there. Loveday and Canary could hear them getting closer as they ran, "STOP! POLICE!" echoed through the wood. "COME OUT NOW!"

Someone please help me!… help me!… help me!… Loveday prayed, she starting to lose strength, hardly breathing, painful memories flowing. This was supposed to be her freedom from suffering those lonely years, now she's going to be arrested and she'll never fulfill her promise to grandma.

She leaped over ditches, climbed the steep hill, tripped over a root, ran over a meadow and was soon near the site full of yellow diggers and bulldozers, mountains of earth were everywhere. Loveday was really starting to panic, there's no escape for her.

"Tweet Tweet Tweet!" Canary let out a warning, Loveday saw them coming after her now.

Up ahead was a rather dangerous peak in the construction yard, Loveday didn't take any notice until she almost slipped in the deep hole.

"I'm Trapped!" she saw the beams of flashlights from behind her.

"Kid get away from the hole!" shouted a rough voice from a megaphone.

Loveday turned around out of fright, took a step behind then…

"AHHHHHHHH!" down, down into the deep unknown she went, eyes shut for dear life! Falling to her death.

Suddenly the diamond ring was glowing pink and light surrounded her body, the last thing she remembered was feeling lightheaded everywhere and blacking out of consciousness. See saw herself in a soft pink sky flouting over farthing wood being destroyed by giant diggers like monsters cutting flesh, even a giant mixer pouring a Tsunami of wet grey cement, turning the grass hard. That's when she saw the animals trying to escape being swallowed up by the machines, mammals were running, birds flying, rodents scurrying before the monster digger buried them alive.

"Save them… save the farthing animals before its too late" said a soft voice, the ring was talking to her as it sparkled.

"Who are you? what are you talking about? She said gazing at her ring.

"You can save them, help them understand and act as an example of a good person, use the ring to save the farthing community." the voice then faded away

"No!… wait …I can't… please come back!" the pink sky grows brighter around her, then everything turned black.

Loveday blinked her eyes open; was she deceased? Had that all been a bad dream?

"No it felt too real to be a dream" she thought

She was in what looked like a nest of moss and straw, she looked at her surroundings, she was in a cave like cavern made from soil, rather than stone. There was no sign of Canary anywhere.

"Where am I? This isn't heaven!" she thought "Hello? Hello?"

"Well… it's about time you got up" said a husky voice. Loveday turned her head to see a pure red fox looking at her suspiciously, She was shocked that she could understand him! she was shocked that the fox could talk!

"This is impossible" she thought "animals can't talk, wait a minute, my ring!" She looked down at the jewel, it must have made her fox-sized and granted the power to let her understand animals.

"Are you okay?" fox asked

"I… I don't know, how did I get here? All I remember is falling down that peak, now here I am, shrunk down and sleeping in a burrow?"

"What! Your human stone brought you here to us, you were outside unconscious, I was the one who smelled your sent and found you"

"Really?" she asked, Getting found by a fox was a new experience Loveday thought.

"Well thank you, um Mr. fox"

"Just call me Fox, no need to be formal. What's your name human and what business do you have here in Farthing Wood?" he said sitting down in front of her

"My names Loveday Maples, you can call me Loveday" she said politely bowing her head, fox nodded back.

"Loveday hmmm… interesting name for a human" said fox looking interested.

"To answer your second question Fox, I'm not sure why, my ring showed me a vision; you were all being chased away by cruel humans, a voice told me to help the farthing animals" said Loveday.

"So you're saying, that human thing you call a ring, is telling you to help us animals of farthing wood with our human situation?" asked Fox.

"You better go back to where you came from Loveday, having a human girl here may cause some trouble for us." Said fox in an unbelieving manner

"But I have nowhere to go back too! I don't have a mother or a father, they died when I was a baby" Loveday said with tears growing in her eyes

"You're an orphan?" he said feeling sorry for her.

Loveday sniffs before answering "Yes i've just escaped from my foster home, I hated it there, all I wanted was to live a peaceful life beside nature like my grandma. She took care of me before she passed on, I have no place among society, I got casted out… nobody wants me… no one" Loveday couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried for what seemed like half an hour and fox was starting to understand her.

Fox took a good look at her ring and was positive that he'd seen someone wearing it before back when he was a cub. Fox thought to himself, could this girl be related to her? The name Maples sounds familiar! Fox pondered on this idea for a moment, "maybe she is here for a reason" fox whispered under his breath.

"I want to help you understand, prove you wrong about all humans being bad" she blew her nose and wiped away the tears. "Please Fox, let me stay here and prove myself"

When fox was about to answer when they were interrupted by a loud, protruding voice "Fox! is she awake yet? is the poor thing hurt?..." then a Badger came through the hole from the tunnel.

"Good Lord, the human girls alive!" he said with a smile

"This is Loveday, she speaks our language badger" said fox

"Really… I say...oh where are my manners, Greetings my child, welcome to farthing wood"

Loveday was surprised of his level of hospitality, never did she think a Badger was capable of it!

"A pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Loveday." She greeted him holding out her hand

"Um what are you doing?" he said looking confused at her hand

"Oh this, its how we greet where I come from, may I have your paw please?"

Badger didn't want to appear rude to her, so he offered his paw, Loveday placed it in hers and shook it very gently, both Badger and Fox were both surprised by such a new form of introduction.

"He he!... this is a new feeling, you should try it fox" said Badger in an amused manner, shaking his paw up and down with her.

"I don't need to badger, we are already acquainted and Loveday is going to stay with us" Loveday was sure fox gave her a quick wink, "She told me she's here to help us all out."

"Really? can it be that she already knows of the earth movers and why they are destroying our homes? i only ask as she is human after all" asked Badger to Fox

"I can hear you, you know" said Loveday

"Loveday will explain everything Badger" said Fox, he didn't want any more confusion concerning Loveday helping the Farthing wood community.

"Right now I'm going to do some hunting, while you both have a proper talk without me getting in the girls way" Fox turned to the hole then looked back to her with caring eyes "and Loveday, if you are here to help us animals, then promise you'll never go back to your world again, because now your one of us you'll have to live like us, if you don't then your on your own".

Loveday had never thought about leaving her own kind, but maybe it's time to move on. This proposal prompted her to think about her own safety and the risks involved if she were to go back to the humans or slum it on her own.

"Alright I promise, i'll do anything to gain your trust, if that's what it takes and I will use this ring to your aid" she promised as Fox gave Loveday an approving nod.

As soon as Loveday was about to thank Fox again he was already gone.

"I wish he stayed here, he somehow makes me feel safe, the foster families I use to live with didn't care about me, the way he appears too" Loveday sighed sadly

"now he's letting me, a human, the enemy of all animals to stay, I don't understand why?"

"You're not our enemy Loveday, my nose tells me you've come to us as a friend, don't think so negatively about yourself! you'll have to excuse Fox he's been rather sly and distant since he lost his mother last winter, but you'll get to see how compassionate he really is. After all, you wouldn't be here if he didn't save you" Badger said kindly with an arm sitting on her shoulder

Loveday then understood why Fox permitted her to stay, maybe there's more to him then meets the eye, maybe he does like her even if she's human. Loveday had never felt this way before, could the ring be working its magic on her? she just couldn't stop asking herself that very question.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the soft voice of Badger "I believe you were going to tell me more about yourself dear" waking her from distraction. "Hmm… Oh yes" she replied, this is going to be a long evening she thought. The rest of the evening Loveday told Badger everything from the beginning, including how she and Grandma tried to protest against the estate operation but were unsuccessful. Badger was impressed, now he knew why Loveday wanted to help, she was trying to protect them before they even knew her.

Badger said they were going to see the damages tomorrow, and asked for Loveday to come along as Badger believed she could be useful in helping them understand what was going on by explaining everything they need to know.

After having a nice chat with him, Loveday ate some nutella sandwiches that had made herself and stored in her backpack before leaving the girls home, as she was ravenous. She proceeded to snuggle down for the night with Badger sleeping beside her making her feel extra warm and safe. Just before she drifted off, Loveday thought to herself, I am so grateful to Fox for saving me, i really hope we are going to be great friends.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hello I'm MidnightWand567 this is my first time trying fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it, please leave good reviews so that I can continue my story.

I don't own any of the animals of farthing wood properties or characters, they rightfully belong to the author and creators of the BBC program. This is used only for entertainment purpose not for profit.

Please do not copy any of my OC's.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2 The Wood in Danger

**Episode 2: The Wood in Danger**

Instead of a normal dream , Loveday was reliving a similar dream that showed her the Farthing animals' downfall. She considered she was inside Stonehenge the legendary stone circle of England where magic and sorcery occurred. She soon noticed a beautiful large tree standing in the centre of the circle, covered in colourful flowers.

The environment itself was glowing heavenly like the landscape on Pandora from the film Avatar. From the grass on the ground to the clouds in the sky.

"This isn't Stonehenge, it hasn't got a tree" she thought out loud. I don't remember grandma teaching me stuff like this. I mean… I did have apprehensions that universal worlds existed, but this is absurd." She said, while admiring the beautiful scenery around her.

"You're in 'The Dimension'" a soft voice declared. It was a strange creature, lounging on a branch inside the main heart of The Great big Tree. Loveday approached it cautiously and looked up.

Loveday could've sworn it was Fox on the branch above , but she was mistaken. Instead his fur was silver like starlight, with illuminating gold eyes like a crown on a king's head. "Come forward child, don't be afraid" he proclaimed warmly.

Being startled by this new animal. Loveday motioned herself towards this bizarre beast, until she recognized the familiarity in his voice.

"Hey! you're the voice from my ring I heard in my dream before. Who are you?" She asks.

"My name is Kell the spirit fox. I heard your cries for help, so I found you and lifted you to safety." he said bowing politely "You're very lucky to be here you know. Only bearers of sacred crystals like you are granted membership in this place"

Lovedays heart froze, this was a-lot for her to take in all of a sudden.

"A sacred crystal?" She murmurs looking at her ring as her hand is shaking."W-what are you talking about? I never saw you saving me. What's all this got to do with me being with the Farthing animals?"

"Don't forget what I've shown you already. The powers hidden inside your ring will unlock soon. And you must prepare yourself to use it for the Farthing animals. When the time comes, you'll understand why" Kell said getting up. "

"Where are you going? There's so much I want to ask you. Come back"

"I'll see you again soon Loveday and good luck to you!" Kell yells, vanishing out of sight like the Cheshire Cat.

"He knows my name? okay! now I'm going mad" Then Loveday saw the Dimension turning bright like she was swimming beneath says of sunlight in the ocean. It was the same way she left her dream before.

The next morning wasn't a peaceful one. The woodcutters with their chainsaws were sawing all the trees, like a merciless army. Even mother birds evacuated their nests still full of eggs.

Through all the ploughing and digging up the ground, was a tired Toad gasping for air "Not…much further" he says nearly getting crushed by another falling tree.

"I'm sure… I must be…nearly there" he then looks at the forest ahead of himself.

"Yes! This is it, harrharr. This is my place, if I can just…keep going a little… bit longer." He did not know that a clawed hand from a digger was coming at him "I'll soon be… Home and I… Ahhhhhhhh."

The it shovelled the poor Toad up. What was worse, the hand dropped all the dirt along with him down onto a pile, with a rock nearly landing on top of him like a grave on top of a hill. There was no sign of the Toad anywhere after.

Back at Badger's sett.

Loveday struggled to open her eyes; the nest was so comfy that she felt she'd slept for a hundred years. But she knew you just had to wake up and face reality again as a new day arrived. "I wonder what-"

"WAKEY! WAKEY! - Sleeping beauty! Hahahaha!" shouts a High-pitched voice

"Ah!" Loveday jumps; it was a Weasel, teasing her with such boisterous laughter.

"Ya little pest! Don't you know it's very rude to wake up someone by shouting at them!" Loveday says furiously "You almost gave me a heart attack"

"hahahaha! Well somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed! Get it! Hahaha!" said the Weasel laughing

Loveday desperately held her hands over her ears "Stop it! your hurting my ears, being in noisy public crowds was really hard for me. Now your making me miss it"

"What time do ducks wake up? … at the quack of dawn! Hahahaha!" Weasels humour was now getting on Loveday's nerves.

"Weasel!… enough! I told you to watch her, not wake her up" called out Badger, who came into the nest.

"Sorry, I thought she was a sleeping lion, hahahaha" joked Weasel

"Good morning Badger. Oh my head, what dream that was" said Loveday holding onto her head from exhaustion. "I can't believe I met a real spirit"

"Are you alright Loveday… I say you look as pale as a ghost; did you have a nightmare?" said a worried Badger

"Aye, it's a long story Badger. How did you sleep?" Loveday says getting her hairbrush out from her bag.

"Quite well my dear. Oh I say, what's that you've got" Badger pointing to the spiky object Loveday held.

"This is my hairbrush, watch this" she demonstrates to him how she kept her long blond hair all soft with just a few strokes.

"Rumour has it humans always carry clever things like that" said Badger astonished

Loveday finishes brushing her hair "Aye, I've packed quite a lot of things in my bag"

"What are little girls made of, sugar and spice and all things nice!…that's what little girls are made of! Hahahaha! Sang Weasel, deafening Loveday and Badgers ears.

"Is your name Weasel the worst opera singer, whom everyone avoids" mocks Loveday

"No, I'm Weasel the best singer in all of the world, fancy hearing more?" Weasel blinks like a diva.

"Weasel, you've already ruined poor Lovedays morning enough" supported Badger

"Loveday ,that's a funny name, hahaha"

Loveday was getting angry now. "I'll let you know Weasel; my name means beloved or precious. Besides if you care to listen we have urgent matters to discuss" she scolded

"Quite right, now's not the time to waste." agreed Badger "You know our habitat is shrinking Weasel, we're already in trouble. Which is why our friend Loveday is here to help us. So please treat her with respect." He said acting so kindly like before.

"All right" sighed Weasel "What's in it for me then?"

"How about I give you this" Loveday quickly found some boiled eggs she stored in her bag. Weasels mouth watered and was about to grab in.

"Only if you behave yourself" Loveday says pulling the container out of Weasel's reach.

"I will…I will, promise!" Weasel replies, who soon started devouring away the delicious eggs in her mouth.

Feeling peckish herself. Loveday took out some cold chicken "Here Badger, have some with me" she said offering some.

"Oh no, don't waste your food on poor old me, you'll soon go hungry yourself" Badger exclaims

"Please Badger, you look weak from hunger. I insist it" Loveday says sweetly.

Badger wouldn't refuse such generously offered by a kind human and was soon enjoying the best juicy chicken he'd had in years.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast. They started to climb out of Badgers sett. Loveday was the last to pull herself from beneath a large oak tree and saw that the forest around her was enormously big like a deep jungle.

"Well now, I really am beyond the rainbow." She thought playfully; "I hope Fox is somewhere close-by, just wait till I tell him about my ring… well my sacred crystal. Although it would be wise not to tell him yet"

"Hooooo Hooooo" hooted a tawny owl up a tree. She looked pretty first class and rather wise.

"Oh, it's you Owl" greeted Badger standing up on his two feet.

Owl spoke in an old fashioned way "Who else? I am certainly not a stranger who I've heard is logging here in your sett, for that matter Badger". She was sounding rather surprised to see an off-sized human girl.

"Ah yes… Loveday this is Owl. Don't mind her, she just like to be a bit direct with everyone" said Badger

"How do you do Owl, I'm Loveday" she says curtsying.

"Well about time we've met. Fox told me all about you and how you've entered our domains. I doubted him for making up such a story."

"So, you wanted proof you bundle of feathers. Here she is now" said Weasel "The most beautiful thing this forest has seen in ages unlike some, hahaha!." Weasel presents Loveday to Owl like she was a celebrity

"Weasel don't be rude" scolded Loveday

"So, it happens the humans got manners which I'm pleased to see, is it true you shield an ornament of value, so you can communicate to us" questioned Owl looking rather curious.

"Aye, as it happens I'm a bearer of this sacred pink crystal" Loveday raises her hand for Owl to see it.

"Hmmmm… so you say. Still you are not supposed to mingle with us. Its thanks to your species that Farthing Wood is on the edge of extinction. And us for that matter.

Loveday felt awfully guilty, even an Owl can be so critical.

"Owl no need to be offensive with her. She's only young and I can reassure you that she's here to make peace with us" said Badger standing beside Loveday

"Oh really…hmm" Owl looks at Loveday "and what can you do to prompt my expectations"

"Please let me prove I'm on your side" suggested Loveday to Owl as the ring was glowing dimly "I'm against this whole demolish operation and I want to help"

Owl saw the innocence coated in Lovedays eyes.

"Hmmm… very well, if that's the only solution you suggest" said Owl as she thought loudly to herself "Logically she resembles something inordinary than her own kind, hopefully not to fool us"

"We better set off now" said Badger walking back on all fours.

"How can a Badger be able to stand on two legs like me?" thought Loveday, as they all strolled along the woods with Owl souring ahead of them. Weasel was being quite a chatterbox "So how old are you?" she asks.

"I'm 16 years old, it's the year I become a teenager for the first time."

"Really. And why must you wear such loose skin?"

"You mean my clothes. Well to put it this way, humans don't have fur or feathers to keep them decently covered or warm.

"What about that shell you have on your back?"

"It's called a bag. It keeps my stuff near me whenever I need it, like for example when I gave you and badger my food" Loveday explains

"You fed them your own food? I'd never heard of such an act done by a human" calls Owl on a tree branch waiting for them.

"It's true Owl. Loveday very kindly offered me some meat because I was hungry. She even managed to control Weasel with some boiled eggs." said Badger

"Now that would be something I'd like to see for myself" Owl smiles for the first time.

"I HEARD THAT" shouted Weasel crossly. Loveday tightly gripped on to her giggles.

Owl takes off again "If you'll excuse me, I think a saw a mouse to catch"

"Oh, Owl will catch up eventually. Ah… here we are. Does it all look familiar to you Loveday" said Badger coming to an opening along the path they travelled on.

"Yes Badger, this is where it all started from the beginning" Loveday felt sick, they had arrived back to the construction site where she was chased by the police to her fatal fall.

"Look at this place…just look at it Weasel" said Badger glaring at the sight.

"Hahahaha, doesn't get any better" Weasel laughs

"I don't know what your laughing at" Badger said sarcastically "Loveday why are the humans here?

Loveday recalls from her own experience "They want to build more houses by using unwanted land to save construction money. They don't care that this Land is important to you. And they don't consider its wrong taking over this place."

"How far will they bring this development?" Badger asks concerned

"As I recall reading about it in the newspaper. They said about ummm…600 Acres, that's the same size as Farthing wood itself." said Loveday

Badger sighs "Good lord…"

Owl arrives back holding a mouse in her wing 'How many homes have we lost today owl?" Badger questioned her.

"Half a dozen semi-detached burrows, three fully furnished squirrel holes and at least fifteen immaculately kept nests." calculated Owl

Just then they saw another tree dropped with the sound of a shriek from a unseen bird.

"Um make that sixteen Owl" Loveday whispers correctly.

"I did" Owl says "Sixteen" though Loveday knew Owl didn't.

Badger turns to Weasel "Chopping away at us everyday still they're not satisfied"

"Aye that's it Badger. they don't give up until they are satisfied. Greed that's humans trouble." said Loveday

Weasel gulps "Don't look now they'll be on us any minute, any second" she said nervously

"ah…our days are numbered" Badger grieved to himself

Just then a Kestrel flew down and landed gracefully to them. "Won't be long now…Won't be long now, now that they've filled in the pond" she sang to them.

"The Pond what does she mean?" Loveday murmurs

"It's you!" Kestrel spots Loveday

"Sorry? I don't remember meeting a hawk you before" said Loveday confused

"My name is Kestrel. I saw you enter Farthing wood last night being hunted down by those other humans. Now you're safe and you look smaller, How?"

"It's a long story. What's the news about Farthing pond?" Loveday reminds her

Kestrel turned depressed "It's gone!. I saw it all, the machines filled up the pond until there was nothing left. Now it's long gone forever"

Everyone frowned

"Not Farthing Wood pond!" gasped Owl jaw dropping

"Correct" replies Kestrel flapping towards Owl

"Our last remaining watering hole!" Badger mourned

"Oh no!" cried Loveday feeling ashamed.

"Hard luck on the ducks hahahaha! but were alright. We've still got the stream" said Weasel trying to cheer them up.

"Don't you mean the muddy trickle. Hmmm" turns Badger with Weasel nodding a yes back.

Loveday remembered where the stream was located. Feeling concerned she immediately ran ahead to see if Farthing Wood really was dehydrating everywhere.

"Loveday come back!" calls Badger

"Bye Bye! Hahaha!" said Weasel

Loveday ran through the construction site over to the other side. All the way to a dried-up bank where the stream use to flow. Now it was a tiny string of muddy water.

A thirsty Hedgehog and Rabbit were trying to drink the revolting muddy water, until they noticed her presence.

"Don't Panic!, it's an actual human" Rabbit said worried

"I know that's a human" said the Hedgehog rolling up into a ball

"Look at her size" Rabbit pointed

"I can see that" Hedgehog complained, uncurling himself

Loveday heard them talking in the weeds and saw how thirsty they looked. Taking out a bowl from her bag, she then poured out some fresh water from her flask and pushed the water bowl to them. "Drink. You'll need it more than I do" she told.

Both Rabbit and Hedgehog were soon tempted and came out of the weeds. They began drinking out of her bowl, satisfying their dried throats.

Loveday found a shadow on the ground and looked up; it was Fox, holding his prey and dropping it. "So here you are Loveday" he said surprised

Glad to see him Loveday smiled "Good morning Fox, I personally wanted to thank you again for letting me stay."

Fox seemed shy but Loveday could tell he was happy to see her again "Don't mention it"

"She can speak. I thought humans can't talk to us" said Hedgehog looking up.

"She can and is the bravest person I know to sacrifice all the water in the world for us" Fox said

Loveday blushed at Fox. How did he notice she was offering her last drop of water? Because her flask was now empty.

"Oh yes, don't Panic. She really did give us water" smiled Rabbit pleased

"I never knew humans could be so kind, its thanks to her I fill much better" said Hedgehog delighted

"She even gave me and Badger food for free, hahaha" it was Weasel eavesdropping on them.

"Oh really" said Fox looking impressed at Loveday. "She really does care about those in need before herself" he thought.

"Ah… you here too Fox" Badger says joining them "Just thought we'd wonder down and Um…"

"See the situation!" reminded both Weasel and Loveday together.

"Hmmm, oh yes! For ourselves" Badger remembered

"Doesn't look too good does it, old son… and if those big rains don't come soon. Then our outlooks" said Fox inspecting the sky for any rainclouds.

"Dicey? Hmmm" guessed Badger looking up.

Loveday soon remembered why everything outside was so dry "Oh, I forgot all about the summer drought!" she declares loudly "This is the worst drought by record and the weatherman from the tv said the rain won't come in weeks"

Everyone gasped

"Is this true Loveday" asked Fox with questioning eyes

"Aye sadly" Loveday answers back "This is worst then dicey actually, it's severe"

"You took the words right out of my mouth" said Fox feeling her certitude

"I hear ya Loveday. Looks like we've got a bit of a problem" said Weasel

"And a major one at that" said Badger

"Important enough to warren an assembly I reckon" exclaimed fox

"An assembly Fox!" said Badger stunned

Everyone was quiet, until Weasel as always spoke out first "A get-together for all the animals?" she asks excitedly

"No Weasel. It's not a party, an assembly is where everyone meets for a common purpose. I had to attend them back in my old school" Loveday explains seriously. Weasel frowned.

Feeling positive to this idea Loveday shared her opinion "Fox I think that's a great idea. If you summon everyone who lives here to discuss the situation, then maybe you'll find the answers to the solution by agreeing together" she advised

"Hang on Loveday. Isn't an assembly a bit drastic" Badger said looking unsure.

Fox acknowledged Badgers words "Lovedays making real sense badger, if this isn't drastic?" he said walking up to the trickle.

"Exactly" said Hedgehog

"Then what's the problem with having an assembly?" asks Loveday

"But a Farthing Wood assembly. Why we haven't had one of those in years, they're only ever called when there's ummm" Badger answers

"An Emergency!" sprang forward Weasel

"I call this more than an emergency. Look around you. Farthing wood is dying because of my species cruelty, and if nothings done soon you won't last long yourselves." said Loveday sitting beside Fox and Badger

"Not to put a fine point on it. Lovedays absolutely right. Without more than water, we Animals of Farthing Wood are hardly likely to survive" agreed Fox looking accurate

"Hear hear" cheered Hedgehog

"I mean if Loveday wouldn't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice! Hahaha" laughed Weasel

"Very funny" murmured Badger

"Um but if you don't mind my asking, Miss Loveday" said Hedgehog with his paw up.

"Please just call me Loveday" Loveday said

"Oh, pardon me. What will having some assembly achieve?"

"Yes, what can we mere animals do?" asked Rabbit, feeling calmer talking with Loveday.

Loveday couldn't think of a straight answer. "What do you think Fox?"

"I'm not sure yet Loveday, but I reckon that if you and me and Badger and Weasel. Can get every single member of our woodland community together fast… then maybe like you said. One of us might come up with"

"A solution!" Rabbit realised

"Clever clogs, Clever clogs!" praised Weasel, clapping her paws.

"Loveday and Fox are absolutely right everyone. One just can't panic no, no, no, one really has to roll up one's fur and do something." Rabbit says

'RIGHT!" they all responded

"Well said Rabbit" complimented Loveday

"Course persuading our not all-together harmonious population to attend such an assembly. Will not be what you call easy" Fox informs

"Your right Fox" replied Loveday "I might scare them since I'm a human stranger"

"And you said you'd do anything to prove yourself Loveday" said Fox with a tiny smile "We'll worry about you later Loveday. Right now we'll see if your contemplation with this idea will work"

"I hope so too" said Loveday determined

Loveday did not expect Fox to beckon her words like this. Since living in the foster home, she was never allowed freedom of speech. If she did speck up for herself then she'd find herself locked up in her room with no meals for the whole day. And now here she was talking happily to animals.

Fox strolled up to Badger who was in deep thought "However, I'm sure you'll soon sort it out Badger"

"Yes…what…who…me! said Badger, looking wide eyed

"Who better?"

"Well that's awfully decent of you Fox, but um" Badger paused.

"I mean after all, you know everyone of us, about don't you"

"Aye Badger. If you know everyone, then you're the one who is to host this assembly" smiled Loveday

"Busiest busybody in the wood. hahaha" Weasel teased

"Shut up, Weasel" scolded Badger cross

"and everybody knows you, so" Fox urged

"Please Badger." Loveday pleaded

"Oh alright. Absolutely just um… leave all the arrangements to me and I'll let Loveday to um…assist me."

"Thank you Badger" said Loveday glad

"Your welcome always Loveday" said Badger warmly

"That's my Badger. Knew I could rely on you" said Fox leaving them to it. "Loveday I'm relying on you" he calles back

"I'll do my best" Loveday shouted back "Okay so what's your plan? Badger"

"Um… first we spread the word out, then ummm…prepare our meeting spot" explained Badger "Well don't just stand there dithering as usual Rabbit off you go and…"

Rabbit jumped ahead before Badger finished talking "and…don't panic" she said

"And alert Hare of course" Badger told Rabbit as she disappeared

"I know rabbits are shy and jumpy, but does your Rabbit suffer from a bad case of anxiety?" Loveday wondered

"She can't help herself. Repeating the words 'don't panic' must be her only calming method" answered Badger

Loveday lowers herself down "Hedgehog can you please go find?…"

"The Newts" said Badger

Hedgehog accidentally stung Weasel on the behind "Oww!"

"Right you are Badger. Yes Loveday and sorry weasel" Hedgehog apologised hurrying away

"Ohhhhh!" Moaned Weasel rubbing her sore area

"Mole?…did you say Mole. Oh, he'll soon come scurrying once he hears all the commotion" said Badger confused

Loveday had trouble memorising the animals who lived here in Farthing Wood. So, grabbing her journal book and pen she thought of an idea. "Badger why don't I document everyone. It might help us incase of any emergencies" she said scribbling down

"Yes, please Loveday. My minds just not what it used to be." sighs Badger

"Bless you Badger" replied Loveday "you still have strength in you, and I'll be there to help you"

"Thank you dear" Badger smiles back

"What are you gonna tell them Badger?" asked Weasel

"Tell them?…tell everyone we're to meet at um…my place." He said walking away

"Your sett!" cries Weasel

"What's wrong with his sett Weasel?. It's perfect, and I should know because I stayed in it." exclaims Loveday

"Yes. What's wrong with my home?" Badger stood

"Oh, nothing Loveday… nothing at all. Only…" sputtered Weasel

"Just get to the point Weasel" urged Loveday

"Well it's all right for Badger and me…and the shrews and field-mice. Were creatures of the underground so were used to it. Only…"

"Only what?" asks Badger

"The birds aren't gonna like it much are they…imagine Owley hahaha, and Kestrel they aren't gonna like it are they" Weasel explains

"I see what you mean Weasel. Unnatural for a bird to go underground unless they are related to Burrowing Owls. I'm sure they'll reason." Loveday figured

"What's a Burrowing Owl?" said Weasel

"Don't start asking her questions again Weasel. Make yourself useful!" Badger says firmly

"Me!" Weasel said shocked.

"Let's go an alert a few Voles" Badger directed "Loveday while we go warn everyone, I suggest you go alert Kestrel and Owl. Tell them to meet us at sunset" said Badger leaving

"You won't tell anyone else about me coming to the meeting yet" Loveday calls back

"We won't" Badger understood. "Okay!" said Weasel

While Loveday went to look for the two birds. Badger and Weasel talked to the Voles.

"And so, Mrs Vole. Fox and I are agreed, that the situation we are facing is so severe. We have to merit a meeting" Badger informs

"What's he going on about?" said Mrs Vole, who was totally deaf to Badgers words.

"He's worried weather your eating!" yells Weasel

"Oh shut up. We're having a meeting!. In my chambers!" Badger shouts out

Mrs Vole still couldn't hear a thing "I eat where I like"

"A meeting at…" Badger says

"SUNSET!" Weasel shouts

"And please, don't be late Mrs Vole and tell the others" Badger says as both him and Weasel left. "I hope Loveday is doing better" he thought

Meanwhile. Loveday found Owl and Kestrel. "Owl! Kestrel! There's going to be a meeting at Badgers sett, at sunset."

"What! me down inside Badgers sett" huffed Owl

"We have no choice Owl. It's for a good reason, it won't be for long" negotiated Kestrel

"Kestrel with your keen eyesight? do you know who lives here in Farthing Wood?" Loveday asks

"Yes, my eyes have seen a few animals. Why?" Kestrel answers

"It's complicated but I'm writing a list of the animal residents who will attend the meeting. So poor Badger wouldn't stress out." Loveday took out her journal to show them her pages full of notes.

"Just how will your human square thing with black markings, be able to help him?" Owl argues

"Loveday only wants to help Owl; we shouldn't argue" said Kestrel.

Kestrel calculated all the animals she knew. While Loveday wrote them down in her book. Except Kestrel couldn't remember all of them.

However. Loveday thanked for Kestrels assistance and headed back to Badgers sett. she heard Weasels voice echoing "Sunset! Sunset!" everywhere.

Loveday felt excited "I hope they invited everyone" she thought. She then heard someone digging inside Badgers doorway and peeked in. "Badger is that you!" she calls

"Yes!, I'm enlarging my sett so everyone can get to my chambers. I need you to go help Weasel gather glow-worms to light up my tunnel" Badger calls back

"Alright but my list isn't finished. Kestrel couldn't remember everyone"

"Don't worry, when everyone arrives just record them in your journal thing"

"Aye thanks" said Loveday. She found Weasel piling up glow-worms "Good job Weasel. Let's light this candle"

"I thought we were lighting up Badgers tunnel?" Weasel said confused

Dusk was now upon them and it got harder for Loveday to see, including inside Badgers dark sett. "You'll never see a thing" said Weasel

"I wish I can see in the dark" Loveday imagined. She pictured the environment becoming shiny and bright. like The Dimension she saw before"

"Loveday what's that" cried Weasel unexpectedly

Loveday froze. The tunnel was growing bright with organisms like a sea of white fireflies. "Wow! It must be a new power?" she murmurs. Remembering Kells words about unlocking the special powers her ring still had. "I wonder?" she thought.

Using her mind, she started to summon the lights to spread out with her ring. The lights were moving on the walls everywhere, until the whole tunnel lit up.

Loveday was enthusiastic "I feel just like Elsa using her ice powers" she said moving her hands gracefully to direct them.

"What!" said Weasel looking impressed at her light show.

"Come on weasel we've got to finish the tunnel" Loveday says. Very quickly they both finished planting the glow-worms on the walls.

Badger checked on them "Good Lord! What's going on?" he said finding his tunnel covered in beautiful white lights.

"It's my ring Badger. look I can make them do this." Loveday said making the tunnel illuminate.

"Well I never" Badger says surprised. Before they could enjoy discovering more about Lovedays gift. "You-hoo, you-hoo" called a voice from the entrance. Loveday knew who it was "It must be Owl" she guesses.

"Ah sounds like somebody's here already" said Badger climbing up with Loveday and Weasel behind him. "Quickly Loveday. Make your um…whatever they are disappear!" Badger calls behind him. "Oh, somehow I thought it might be you Owl" he said coming out.

As Loveday climbed out herself. She telepathically made her trail of lights disappear. Owl thought she saw something happening in Badgers hole.

"Looks like my theory about Loveday being different to other humans is true" but Owl pretended to take no notice with what she saw. "Your surely not expecting us to go down there, are you!" she asks

"Where else Owl? Wonderland" snickers Loveday. "Yes" says Badger

"Out of the question! you won't get me down there" Owl pompously turns away

"Told you so" said Weasel

"Owl is such a hard bird to please" thought Loveday. Then Owl lectures "He who dwells in the soil himself becomes soiled, he who dwells in the light shall find in lightenment"

"Oh she's afraid of getting dirty. So that's it" Loveday realised "only one thing for it then"

Weasel giggles "Specking of light did you!…" but Badger held Weasels mouth before she gave Lovedays game away.

"Owl I know your still getting to know me, but I know how much an Owl with great taste like yourself" Loveday reasons "would set a great example for everyone in this meeting"

"Lovedays right Owl. We need you there and I can assure you that my home is quite spotless" Badger gestures

Owl soon gave in "Well, if you both put it that way" she said flying down.

"Well done Loveday. it's hard to convince Owl mostly" whispered Badger giving her a thumbs up.

"Just trying to be reasonable" said Loveday. She then saw a party of animals coming. "They're arriving!" she points out "I'm going to move somewhere so they don't see me yet"

"Good idea.." said Badger.

Loveday soon found a place distanced from them "Now I can finish off this file" she said taking out her journal.

Owl waddles up and shrugs her shoulders before entering Badgers doorway.

"One down and?" Weasel says to Badger. A family of Newts crawls passed them, then two female Squirrels came next.

"Hello Squirrels, just follow the Newts" informed Badger as they went in. Then the Rabbits, Voles, Field-Mice and Shrews followed in next. Though one of the rabbits got stuck and needed a push.

Loveday was checking her list. Fox sat himself beside her giving nods of approval. "Follow the Field-Mice, Hares" called Badger as a Hare couple went in next.

"Fox I'm worried they won't like me or win my trust" warned Loveday

"Don't worry Loveday. All you have to do is be yourself no matter what they say about you" Fox replied determined "You stay in the tunnel until I introduce you. Okay"

"Okay then. I trust you" Loveday says as Fox went down

"One more thing" Fox smirks back "Don't be too hasty with your ring if you use it again"

What he said made Loveday puzzled. "Does he know what I've just discovered" she thought, but she brushed it off herself. "Where's Kestrel"

At the same time, Kestrel swooped down "Here I am. Are you coming in too? Loveday"

"I'll join you all in a bit. I mustn't make my presence known" Loveday explains

"Good luck" Kestrel wishes, entering the hole also.

"Is that everyone?" Loveday asks coming down, while Fox went inside

"Almost everybody" said Badger

Then a pheasant couple came strolling up.

"Not late are we Badger?" said the male pheasant in a posh tone "Only you know what the females are like take so long to get ready 'eh"

"Its always my fault" said his wife, upset with the excuse.

"Of-course"

"You shouldn't excuse yourself by using your wife as cover. That's very cruel of you" affirmed Loveday, startling the Pheasant with a jump.

"Ahhh! A human!" Pheasant screams. Running into the hole leaving his wife behind him.

"Forgive my mate, he's so selfish, you know" says the pheasant hen nicely to Loveday "nobody's spoken up for me before. Thank you"

"A pleasure for equality's sake" said Loveday, who remembered to always speak for women's justice no matter what species they were.

"Right! are we all here?" registered Badger

an Adder approached them next. With a crafty look on at Loveday."Not last am I Badger?" she hisses "oh, is this the human I've heard of"

"Well somebody has to be Adder" Badger assumes

"My name is Loveday. And I'll have you know I do know snakes." Loveday firmly explains, as Adder slithers into Badgers sett.

"Now Adder. Just follow the glow-worms and don't eat" Badger stated "You'll have to watch yourself around Adder, Loveday. She's alright in her own way, but she is rather vile sometimes"

"I understand. Adder reminds me of the girls I met at the foster home. They preferred to keep their business to themselves, though we got along well together." Loveday exclaims

"Oh good. Just make sure she won't gorge herself on anyone there for me" said Badger

"Leave it to me, I'll think of something to keep her composed". As Loveday crawls down the tunnel, she heard Adder muttering to herself "Shucks. I was looking forward to a few glow-worms"

"If your so fond of them, how about I make you a bargain" Loveday suggests

"What bargain?" Adder says suspiciously

"A fair one. If you promise me to behave yourself and not eat anybody. I'll give you all the glow-worms you want" promised Loveday

"You better not be lying to me. Just to fend me off from enjoying myself" Adder smiles "if you are. Then I might be tempt myself to taste your skin"

Loveday took a breath "I cross my heart Adder; you can eat them after the assembly. Deal!"

"Hmmm you surely have guts for a tiny human and I like it" Adder chuckles sliding away "very well it's a Deal!". Loveday breathed a sigh of relief.

All the farthing creatures had gathered in the large chamber. Adder entered it, roaring right in Field-mouse's face. The poor scared mouse hid himself behind one of the Squirrels tails.

"I think I'll surprise them with a special opening" Loveday thought remembering how she mentally controls her ring.

"Now listen everyone!" addressed Badger

"Someone's missing" chants Weasel, mischievously.

"Who?" Badger asks, searching.

"you know who"

A wall began to crumble away. Revealing a panting Mole behind it "Sorry!... sorry, am I late for something Badger" he said. "Your always late for everything Mole" Badger complains. Making everyone burst into laughter except Loveday feeling sorry for the little guy.

Meanwhile Badger mounted a rock stage and Addressed his audience again.

"Now Friends! Adder! And fellow Woodlanders!"

"Do get on with it!" said Owl crossing her wings impatiently.

Badger saw Loveday giving him a ready signal "Before we start Fox has something to say to you first"

"Last night I found a mysterious stranger. She's very harmless and wants to meet you all, so let's not be alarmed by her appearance" Fox says. He hoped for Lovedays sake, the animals would somehow accept her. Like he did.

All of a sudden. The white glowing organisms magically appeared on the chambers surfaces up and down. The animals were all enchanted by the rays of little lights floating beside them. They saw a silhouette in the dark tunnel.

"is that a ghost" said Mole worried

"is it an angel" said a Squirrel

Hare sniffs the air "No! "It's a human look!"

The lights worn down. Revealing Loveday who was controlling it. "Hello". My name is Loveday Maples, please don't be scared I come in peace" she said in her friendliest voice.

The animals looked at her. They couldn't believe their eyes. A human being was actually talking to them. And one who makes beautiful lights out of thin air, for that matter.

"Are you a real human?" asked Mole innocently

"Yes I am" replied Loveday, making sure to not freak them out.

The other animals asked questions as well "Where did you come from?"

"Why are you this small?"

"What is that shiny stone on your finger?"

"Can you show us those lights again?"

"Have you come to help save us?"

"Are you prey or predator?"

"Woah, woah one at a time, Please!" shouted Loveday. "I can't answer all your questions at once. All I can tell you is; I remember plunging down a large cliff and waking up with these special powers." she avoided telling them about her encounter with The Dimension. "I don't know how or why I'm here but please don't be alarmed".

Fox disbelieved her story; he knew Loveday was obviously trying to be sensible with them, so she wouldn't scare them out of their skins.

After Lovedays bright introduction Owl grew cranky "Can we get on with our ordeal" she huffed, brushing the dirt off herself.

"Don't worry, were just about to discuss it. Now that we've all been introduced to Loveday. Let's start" said Badger "You don't need me to underline the gravity of our situation and thanks to Loveday she revealed everything about the humans plan with Farthing Wood"

"Yes. We're all aware that since the giant earth movers moved in" Fox pressed on

"Life in Farthing Wood has become unsustainable for one and all" sighs Loveday shamefully

Badger runs his explanations "First they devastated our habitat and now"

Loveday turns to Kestrel "You better tell them kestrel"

"They've even filled in our pond. Filled in our pond!" Kestrel uttered

"Yet still we've hung in there" Badger exclaimed

"Bloodied but unbowed" Kestrel detailed

Owl looked very sad "Where indeed is the solution to our problems" she asked sarcastically

"Heaven only knows the answer to your dilemma" Loveday mutters

"I'm sure for example that no-one here needs reminding. That once upon a time our Farthing Wood pond was home to 47 indigenous Toads and where are they now we asked ourselves. What's happened to the last?." Told Badger

"You have toads for friends?" asked Loveday

"We did a-while ago. Our Toad vanished without a trace last summer" answered Fox with a regretful look

"Pompous, puffed-up Toad!" mocked Owl

"I'm so sorry. I hope he was a nice Toad" regretted Loveday

"He would've liked to have met you Loveday. Who was always so…" Badger said

"Dear to us all" said Mole in a sorrowful manner

"If only I could bring him back" Loveday said silently

Suddenly there was a crackling noise from above, it caught everyone's attention. A green leg broke through the ceiling, someone or something was trying to get in.

"Hold On! Weasel what's that?" gasped Badger

"I 'm holding on. It appears to be" Weasel replies

"Yes?" asked Owl critically

"A Foot" Weasel ridiculously answers

"Weasel that's not a foot it's a…a" Loveday was speechless with what she saw next.

"I'm here matteys!. I'm coming!" The green thing climbed himself through the ceiling, then jumped down. A jolly looking Toad, with a big smile Landed with a thud!.

"Toad!" cried Badger

"Your powers of deduction were admirable Badger" Owl states

"Loveday brought Toad back to us" shouted Mole influencing the other animals. "Did you see that"

"I can't bring people back from the dead" said Loveday embarrassed "I can only make the environment light up"

"It seems that you are secretly a miracle maker Loveday" said Owl

"I really! Didn't do it" persuaded Loveday.

"HAHA same old Owley" Toad chuckled happily

"Same old Toad" muttered back Owl. Wishing toad would shut his mouth.

"Bet you'd never thought you'd see me again 'eh Mateys" boasted Toad. Owl turned away in disgrace.

"We were so certain you'd snuffed it!" Adder hissed vainly

Toad turned wide eyed "eh' are you a human, matey"

"This is Loveday, our friend" Badger introduced

"Pleased to meet you" greeted Loveday

"Haha. My what a peculiar sight you are matey. I did not expect myself to actually meet a human, after my own escape and journey back to here" said Toad astounded

"Escape, what do you mean?" Loveday said baffled "Fox told me you vanished last year. We thought you were dead"

"Yes, but where have you been?" asked Rabbit curious

Toad hopped onto a rock and eagerly bragged about his adventures "Where haven't I'd been more like. No offence to you Loveday, but I was taken away against my will weren't I. Hmm… captivated I were and took off in a jam-jar. Harr' but all the time I was away, I kept saying to me-self 'Toad you must get home!' it was the thought of you look that kept me going."

"Fancy" Adder whispers

Loveday felt remorse for Toad "I'm so sorry you got captured like that Toad. If I'd had known kids were disrespecting the amphibians-"

"Now-now matey. It wasn't your fault. Anyway, I kept thinking to myself 'Must get back to my mateys'. Must get back to my…"

"Pond" Mole guessed, looking worried

"Exactly!"

Badger was hesitant to tell the truth to Toad "Speaking of which, um…I'm afraid"

"What?" Toad desperately asks

"It's bad news Toad and after all you've travelled far" said Loveday nervously

Mole snuck up to Toad, placing a supportive paw on his back and struggled to tell him the bad news "Its your…P-poor P-pond Toad you see…"

"It's been filled in!" Owl sharply interrupts

"WHAT!" shouted Toad, fainting backwards.

"Now look what you've done" Loveday says. Helping poor Toad up with Moles help.

"You see Toad. You have to understand there have been a great many changes. While you've been away…" Owl spelled out.

"but my pond!" Toad said quietly. While waking up.

"Gone completely I'm afraid" Fox murmurs

"And the Newts puddle?" asks Toad. The Newts wept in each-other's arms sadly in response.

"And the stream?"

"Just a muddy trickle now" replied Fox again

"Which is why we called this assembly Toad. Farthing Wood has lost battle against man and it will never be the same again" explained Loveday. Toad mourns out tears, he never imagined coming home to this.

"If we ever get to hold this meeting" said Owl impatiently

Fox stood himself up "Ya see we've gotta face facts old son. As a community were all but finished here. Man, and his machines have seen ta that"

"True. It's my governments fault this has all happened" Loveday responds

"Don't talk to me about those machines. I know all about them" pounded Toad, remembering how he too was nearly crushed by the diggers.

Fox exclaims "In-fact it must be obvious to everyone here that…"

"If we don't find a new watering hole within the next few days" Owl reasons

"Then were going to be in the worst sort of distress if you know what I mean" Fox says, looking worried.

The chamber turned frozen cold. horror was read on everyone's faces. What were they going to do?

"Couldn't we try digging for water?" offered Mole

"In earth as dry as a biscuit!. Don't be silly Mole" said Owl, leaving a disappointed Mole.

"Maybe this meeting wasn't a good idea" thought Loveday, feeling she'd failed to help them "We must figure out a strategy. And fast." Just then. An idea popped into her head "What about you birds, you've scouted beyond Farthing Wood haven't you. Is there somewhere to go find water or even live in?" she asks

"Got any idea where we would go?" recommends Fox seeing Loveday was onto something

"Not really. You see being game birds, the wife and I don't venture out of the wood very much, always endanger of being shot at you see" said a woeful Pheasant

"Quite" understood Badger

"I always have been against hunting for sport. Its totally illegal" agreed Loveday

"See dear. Loveday won't hunt us" said Pheasants wife "She's good"

"Obviously" breathed Pheasant

"There must be a better place out there, somewhere" suggested Loveday

"Why would we want to leave?" asked Mr Rabbit sadly

"Because living a new life somewhere else, will bring you happiness instead of suffering the wounds brought down upon you here" quoted Loveday. Helping them to understand that it was a desperate time for them to move on

"She really is wiser than she looks for a human" thought Fox

"I knows a place that we could go to" submitted Toad

"Who asked you!" said Owl rudely

"Shsss, let him speak" said Loveday, wanting to hear Toads idea.

"It's a great little place…wonderful place" Toad vividly whispers

"Poor old Toad. Obviously rambling poor fella" doubted Badger, but Toad didn't stop describing his location. "Purpose build for animals like us" he says.

"Was it really Toad" Mole believed

"They calls it 'White Deer Park' Moley" replies Toad

"White Deer"

"Tis a nature preserve"

"Is it really!" Mole whispers

"Is a place where all wild creatures are protected by humans" Toad lets out proudly. Instead of receiving praise, Weasel just laughed.

"If such a place existed I would know about it" said Owl disbelieving Toads story

Mole kept buttering Toad with questions "Did you come upon this deer white place on your travels Toad?"

'That I did Moley harr" Toad answers

"Deer white park 'eh" slipped Mole

Badger scratched his head "Hm White Deer Park"

"Never heard of either of them!" disagreed Owl

"Well I know it well and no where's better I reckon" persuaded Toad

"Well Fox what do you think?" Badger asks

"Have we any alternative?" Fox says turning towards Loveday "Loveday Have you heard of this place's in your world. Does it exist?"

"Give me a minute" Loveday says collecting her thoughts. "where have I heard that name before" she asked herself

The animals stared at her questionably. Until she shouts out "Aye! There is such a thing!" making them jump. "White Deer Park is a real animal sanctuary. I remember hearing about it. It provides everything for wildlife's survival. It was purposely built to save the rare white deer, besides other endangered creatures it houses. It's the perfect place for you all to go"

"Told you so didn't I 'eh" said Toad, pleased to hear Lovedays flashback.

"Well if what Loveday says is true, then I trust her. White Deer Park it is everyone!" announced Badger

"What!" Owl gasps

"All those in favour" declares Fox

"Yes!" "Aye!" the animals respond

"Toad you're a genius" said Loveday

"Yes, well done Toad" said Badger also

"Hooray!" The animals broke into a victorious celebration with a song and a jig. Loveday watched them in delight.

"We're going away, we're going away, we're going to White Deer Park!" they singed merrily, dancing around and around her.

"Nothing can ruin this moment" thought Loveday. Seeing them reminded her of the movies she watched all the time like 'The Wizard of Oz' or 'Oliver Twist'.

"Will you just hang on a minute you lot" Hare says "Excuse Me!"

This interruption turned the party off. "Happens there someone else here who'd like to be…".

"Hared" teased Fox

"Typical Hare trust him to spoil things" insulted Pheasant to his wife.

"Spoke too soon" Loveday responds in her mind

"Well Hare what is it?" permitted Badger

Hare very rudely pushes Toad off the stone. Looking formally like a government politician in the house of commons.

"You didn't have to jolt Toad; you caught our attention" Loveday reasons, hating hares totally mean action.

"Whatever you say" Hare scoffs

"We're all ears Hare" says one of the rabbit kids

"Do I hear right or do I not hear right, are you actually suggesting Badger that we travel to this here…" Hare pauses

"White Deer Park" reminds the audience

"Together!" Hare snaps

"of-course Hare" said Toad calmly

"Naturally" said Badger also

"What's got you so worked up? Were only trying to do what's best" said Loveday confused by his outrage

Hare fired away his mark "I mean that vegetarians like us…"

"Herbivores" Loveday corrected him

"Herbivores like us. Along-side our natural enemies the Carnivores!" Hare says pointing on purposely at the prey animals "You're expecting us to except having a fox along with us and a thing with claws!"

Fox looked offended

Owl scorned "Steady on Hare".

"And as for that slimy, slithery, sneaky Snake!" Hare turns to Adder

"Did someone mention moi" Adder smirks

"Oui Mademoiselle" Loveday replies smiling

"it's eaten half our field-mouse population already" Hare complains. He just wouldn't stop excluding.

Adder turned herself away "Yes they're so tasty"

"Worst! you want an unregular human to join us. We can never trust humans, their always dangerously unpredictable and they never care about our rights" Hare remarks harshly.

Hares words took a toll on Loveday. She knew she'd be judged by the bad reputation humans keep pressing on animals and presenting her new powers wasn't enough to prove herself different.

Just as she was about to give up, she remembered Fox's advice "Be yourself no matter what they say about you". Determined to show she was on the Farthing animals side. She stood up bravely on the stage, looking teary.

"I-I know my species does hold a bad reputation, but I love animals. I-I was forced to escape where I came from. When I my grandma died n-nobody wanted to adopt me, since I didn't agree to their ways of living and I was never given any rights for my lonely life in return" Loveday declared to every-creature in the chamber. "Somehow I'm connected to this sacred crystal I wear and its lead me here to you for a strange reason. Only I don't know why?".

Lovedays heartfelt speech did change most of the animals unpleasant feelings at her. Some of the animals didn't agree with what Hare said about her anyway.

"She offered me and Badger her scrumptious food" confirmed Weasel

"She shared fresh water with me and Hedgehog" called Rabbit

"Yes, my husband told me about it, and I believe she's a good-hearted human" said Hedgehogs wife

"And she spoke up for me when I was offended" spoke Mrs Pheasant as her husband grumbled

"Well I still don't make hast" Hare scoffs, still not believing.

"I know what you mean" said Owl to Hare

"Owl, you've seen her assist Badger in this meetings setup. She wrote a list just for him" supported Kestrel "I think she's nice"

"Dear. It's not right of us to judge this girl by her species. If this human did those deeds of kindness I'd say she's a blessing for us. She rightfully deserves to stay." said Hares wife, though Hare wouldn't give in.

"Hares got a point Badger" explains Mole "and Loveday"

"Which both issues can be easily overcome" Badger said positive

"How? Badger" asks Vole

"By the reintroduction of the ancient woodland vow" Badger replied

"And what the hecks that, when its tow" grumbled Hare

"My late father remembered it, when those men first started cutting down our trees to build houses" Badger continued "It was called the 'Oath of Mutual Protection"

"Oath of Mutual Protection?" The animals turned to each-other in surprise.

"It's a promise not to…"

"Frighten" added Fox

"Terrorise nor consume one-another" said Owl

"A life's full promise to stay together as-one for providing safety and guardianship" revised Loveday

"Not eat one-another. How's a snake supposed to survive" complained Adder

"Wait Badger. If I took this oath will I be welcomed to join?" questioned Loveday

"Without fear Loveday. Even the oath applies to good humans who want to join us" replied Badger

Loveday was over-joyed to hear that. So she held up her right hand "let me be the first to accept this oath for dear life".

"I propose we welcome in Loveday by taking the oath together" said Badger

"I'll give her a chance" said Fox raising his paw.

"If you do accept then please raise your right paw" Badger then notices Owl looking confused because she had only wings "or claw" Owl then lefts up her wing.

"I think she's lovely inside and out" said Mole smiling, putting up his paw.

"We agree" said both the Squirrels doing the same "Let her stay"

"Us too" said the Hedgehog couple

"What about you Adder?" asked Badger

Adder stayed silent. Until she surprised them with a nodding of approval "I'm not losing those glow-worms now" she hisses to herself

With the whole argument settled Badger commenced the oath "Repeat after me. I name of animal"

"I name of animal" repeated Toad blankly

Loveday pursed her laugh "No Toad, he meant like this" she clears up her throat "I Loveday" she gave out

"I Rabbit" said a baby rabbit following Lovedays example

"Yes" said Badger calming his anger from Toad's embarrassment. All the other animals gave their vows with their real names too.

"To solemnly swear!"

Everyone including Loveday repeated "To solemnly swear!"

"Not to swallow anybody!" Badger continued

"Not to swallow!"

"Except when nobody's looking" whispered Adder deviously

"Never to cause harm or evil, only to protect and love" adds Loveday

"While on route to this place of Toads. Toad will obviously be our guide on our journey" Badger proclaims

"And Leader!" professed Toad

"Just guide I think Toad" sighed Badger, leaving Toad sulking "but Toad is right we will need a leader. Someone we can look up to, someone cunning, courageous and…"

"Preferably not a snake! Hahaha" mocked Weasel causing a laugh-house. She then gulped when Adder showed a cold stare "Joking"

"I therefore nominate…Fox! To be our Leader" Badger then announces

Fox looked very aghast; why did it have to be him?

"Fox! Why Fox!" they all respond. "Are you off your trolley" mocks Hare

"Thanks a bundle, Badger" said Fox sarcastic

"Fox but why Fox" said a baby rabbit to her mother

"No-no-no Fox has all the right qualities. He's an experienced traveller roams far and wide, over all sorts of terrains and he's used to scavenging" explains Badger

"Aye! he came up with this assembly idea and has triumphed. Its fool-proof that he cares about you all. I know he's got a big heart and that's what a leader requires most of all" adds Loveday making Fox blush

Fox took some thought on the proposal "I'll agree. Under one condition"

"Anything Fox… what is it?" asks Badger

"Personally, we'll need a guardian to rely on if were gonna survive our journey" Fox says looking at Loveday "You said you wanted to return all the trouble we've been through with your aid and assistance Loveday"

Loveday reads his mind "Yes but I'm still struggling to adjust with this whole new experience. I don't feel ready to be a protector yet" she replies honestly

"Your awareness about the outside world can prevent us from becoming easy targets" Fox exclaims "You've got the abilities and having you along might change our outlook on humans"

For the first time Loveday speculated why 'Kell the spirit fox' had chosen her "Maybe fox is right. It does seem fair that I do owe him for allowing me to stay. I should consider it". While being the only human in the group, Loveday undoubtedly had to rely on Fox as a leader to guarantee her own safety too. "OK I'll do it" she gestures back

Fox was pleased "Great. If you're having trouble remember you can always come talk to me" Fox said. Somehow he knew something that drove him to believe Loveday was capable of such actions to battle against the dark cruel world they'll be traveling in.

"Thank you Fox" blushed Loveday.

"Hah!" scorned Owl disappointed with the election.

"Don't be like that Owl, we can't all be leader" exclaimed Badger "it's all settled then"

"I seriously hope Loveday keeps her word" Vole whispers to Field-Mouse "Yes I hope Fox has chosen right" he replied back

"I wonder what else she'll do with that magic ring?" said Squirrel to her sister "Maybe she can help us find the nuts we lost" they both laughed cheeky.

"She will help protect us, will she" mutters Mole "Don't worry mole matey, she's one of us now harrharr…Thanks to her I'd never initiate 'White Deer Park' in the first place and me becoming the guide" boasted Toad

"Don't Panic, my babies want Loveday to be their friend " said rabbit to Mrs. Hare

"At least try to get along with her dear. She needs all our support as much we need hers" advised Mrs. Hare to her mate

"Well alright, as long as she remembers this oath" Hare replies, handling his guilt for lacking Lovedays first impression.

Badger started to wrap up the meeting. Listing all the preparations as they all left the chamber one by one "Now I'm sure we've got lots of things to do before we leave. Eating up our last few berries and cleaning our fur coats".

"Though just don't forget. Midnight!" he announces

"We meet by the great beech at midnight" Fox explains out loud

"Midnight at the great beech!" replied the animals, jumping out of the tunnel.

Before Loveday could leave to get ready herself.

"Loveday may I have a word privately?" asked Fox leaving the chamber with Badger.

"Sure, anything for the new leader" snickers Loveday, Fox smirked back "Come on, guardian"

"Oh Adder! a deal's a deal. Bon Appetit" calls Loveday, keeping her bargain with Adder.

Adder was left behind to her feast of glow-worms. After the first bight she thought "Things are going to be more fun now. About time we had a human who can kick tail with superpowers".

* * *

Hi guys

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm still getting use to fixing my errors and mistakes as well. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you've enjoyed it so far.

The next chapter will come soon, so don't worry and remember to feel free to share your reviews to make this story better.

Till the next chapter, see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey Begins

**Episode 3: The Journey Begins**

After having a successful meeting. Fox was now nominated leader to the Farthing Wood animals, his bravery and good instincts would pursue the animals on their journey to the nature reserve 'White Deer Park'. Others were also appointed various roles too. Badger was nominated quartermaster in case something ought to happen to Fox, the birds Owl and Kestrel would be scouts flying ahead of the group ,and of-course Toad will be their guide since he'd already journeyed from the destination, that will change all their lives forever. More importantly, Loveday was convinced to become guardian and mentor. Apart from her secret powers, she'll use her human nature to help them overcome any obstacles.

Right now. She and Fox were having a conversation outside Badgers sett, before they headed to the Great Beech. Fox had some revelations to confess.

"Are you saying that I wasn't the first human to be engaging with animals?" asked Loveday

"No. I know clearly well" Fox replies "I recall when I was cub playing with my siblings, I somehow got lost. Then I saw food laid out as if it was meant for me, as I got closer a large box fell on top of me. I then realised I'd walked straight into a human trap."

"No! you didn't" Loveday gaped

"Yes, and my only source of light was through a peephole. I looked into it and saw a large man holding a gun and dog coming for me, I was absolutely finished until that woman came to my rescue. She wore a ring like yours, only it was Ruby."

"Did she perform stuff like mine?" said Loveday surprised

"I remember seeing her fending off the man and dog with it. She shot these energy lights that punched them down with brutal force, the lights looked similar to yours only more powerful. Thanks to her she scared them away and released me from my prison, I was picked up by her and she nuzzled me comfortably. It did help me feel calmer afterwards. She brought me back to my worried parents, who for some strange reason, already knew her and they talked to each other. Like we're doing now.

"Did she have a name?"

"From what my father told me. I believe it was Mary"

"Mary? Wait! my grandma's name was Mary"

"Was it? But that's not all Loveday"

"Sorry?"

"Her full name was Mary Maples"

Lovedays breathing stopped "Impossible" she murmurs. "I know my grandma used to be a naturalist here, but surly she never used a sacred crystal like mine, how could she own two powerful rings?" she thought loudly "I don't even know where that ruby ring is myself"

"Are you alright? Fox asks

"You-You were saved by my grandma with another sacred crystal! I really don't believe it" gasps Loveday

"You must've known your grandma was up to something, she did save me after all. Did you know she had her own ring?" Fox said

"I didn't Fox. Helping her nurture the forest was one thing we did together normally, but she didn't tell me anything about owning a sacred ring or being able to talk to animals or the Dimension"

"The Dimension?" Fox said suspiciously

Loveday should've said that "Uh oh"

"Loveday is there something your hiding from me?" Fox said narrow eyed

"Alright. I'll confess" Loveday told Fox about what she encountered in the hidden realm. Where she learned that Kell rescued her and he brought down secrets about her ring she wasn't ready to understand, until now.

"Blimey" Fox swore "I have heard stories from my mother about the legendary fox named Kell, he was said to be the first Fox to ever make peace with many creatures throughout the land he roamed. Now I don't know what to think"

Loveday concluded they were in the same boat "you're not the only one who's confused here, but I do need to know if there's more that my grandma's hidden from me?. Maybe my reason being here is? that we're being tested spiritually for something important" Loveday wondered, scratching her blond scalp.

"No offence to you Loveday, but I don't really believe in spiritual material" Fox said pacing around her

"That's alright I understand, there are things without a clear meaning until we discover them ourselves" said Loveday

"There you go again with your words of wisdom. Next thing you know, you're going against Owl in competition hahaha" Fox chuckled, whilst loveday giggled.

"You really are a fantastic fox in your own way, hehe" joked Loveday

"Thanks, you're rather foxy yourself for a human" Fox complimented

Loveday beamed "Nobody's ever said anything as nice as you have before. Though how are we gonna figure this whole mystery out.

Fox took a moment to think "For now. I think its best that we keep it to ourselves till something strange occurs. I never thought I'd say this to you Loveday, but I seriously don't know how I'm going to cope with this leading job"

"You just need to give it time to settle in yourself. I know I'll be facing the difficulties with my own role" Loveday advised. While she thought about how far this adventure may affect her physically and mentally. Maybe building a friendship with the animals will help fulfil her unanswered questions about life itself.

"Okay, if you say so. Right now, you should be with Badger and your register at the Great Beech where everyone is waiting" Fox remembered

"Before I get there. I just wanted to say I'm glad you found me in the first place Fox, this is one adventure I wouldn't miss for anything" Loveday smiled

"The pleasures all mine" said Fox turning serious again "Now off you go"

"Aye Fox. See you there" called Loveday pulling on her bag and rushing towards the meeting spot.

The whole forest had an eerie atmosphere that night. Especially with the unmoving bulldozers parked silently, with leftover logs and tree trunks still scattered everywhere. As Loveday passed by a part of the construction site. She saw in the distance a spooky looking church and graveyard beyond the woods boarder. "This place is now getting haunted" she thought. Just then dark flapping shapes were everywhere making poor Loveday shudder. Only they were just bats out hunting in the moonlight for moths, Loveday then hurried along.

Elsewhere Badger was also making his way over to the great beech. Owl rushed over to him "Better hurry Badger!. If your late they'll never get to start" Her voice hooted. This prompted Badger to hurry on his feet.

In an enclosed area surrounded by bushes was a leaning Log, that had once been known as the Great Beech tree before it fell to its end. All the animals had gathered themselves around it. Eagerly waiting to leave their dying world to the great unknown beyond the forest borders. They were so excited that even Mrs Field-mouse was singing a cheery song.

"We're going away. We're leaving today. We're going away. We're leaving today and heading for-" Sang Mrs Field-mouse. Jumping with excitement as some of the creatures clapped to her rhythm.

"W-White Deer Park!" finished Field-mouse with a gleeful smile. They all laughed happily afterwards.

Well, almost everyone was excited. Pheasant hated having to brave the new world they were going to, because when you're a game bird the worlds your enemy. "It's a nightmare" he groaned.

"Yes dear" said the pheasant hen, daring herself to not disagree with her mate as always.

"How would they like it, if they were hunted all the time. They'd not be singing and dancing then." Pheasant says, gesturing his wing towards the excited crowd.

"No dear" agreed his wife again

"I'll be a sitting target" Pheasant said, looking rather hysterical

His wife tries her best to keep him calm. "I'll do my best to look after you"

"You! What good are you!" Pheasant shouts, right into her depressed face.

Meanwhile. Both Badger and Loveday were extremely busy with the organisation of making sure everybody was ready to leave. Badger summed with his fingers, while Loveday monitored the animals all around.

"Let's see here. Squirrels check!, Weasel check!, Shrews check! And Hares check!. That should be it. Oops and Adder! check!. Wait a second Moles missing." Loveday looks around to see if she'd missed him, but he was not there yet. "Oh, confound it! We can't go without him. Um Badger?"

"23, 24, 25" Badger counted, taking no notice of Loveday.

"Badger?" Loveday asks again.

"26, 27, 28"

"BADGER!" Loveday yells

"Hmm. Sorry Loveday did you say something?. Oh, don't worry I haven't forgotten you either. 29, 30"

"Badger! Moles missing" Loveday says looking worried

"Mole? Did you say. Oh dear, what's become of him this time? He can get easily distracted you know" Badger said, glancing around for Mole.

Fox clambers onto the log, above everyone else. "Are we all here Badger?" he asks looking down.

Badger signs deeply " 'fraid not Fox. Loveday said Mole is missing"

"Aye. He can't be far" Loveday reasons, looking to Fox "I'm sure he'll be here any minuet"

Adder on the other hand, had ideas of her own "Let's do ourselves a favour. And give him the slip! Moles slow, stupid and tasteless. If Adder had the nerves to turn around, she'd probably regret saying those offensive words. Mole had arrived unseen, to hear Adder bully him to tears and tunnel himself away.

"He's better company then you any-day Adder" Badger said, supporting his little friend no matter how struggle-some Mole may be. "We cannot leave without Mole"

"Sorry Badger there's no time to waste. We're going now!" Fox exclaims serious. Adder laughed herself to hearing this.

"Oh, for goodness sake" Loveday says under her breath. Then she quickly had a bright idea "Fox! You and the rest go on ahead and give us a few more minuets'. Mole, Badger and I will catch up with you" she says grabbing onto Badgers arm and disappearing into the bushes suddenly.

"Only 10 minuets more!" Fox yells to Loveday, who was already gone with Badger to find Mole.

"Alright Everyone! We're moving off" Fox then announces.

"Hooray! Hooray!" They all cheered excitedly; the hour to they're big adventure had finally struck.

"I hope Loveday will catch up to us?" Fox said to himself "Toad! Take the lead and remember were all relying on you" he commanded to Toad

"Right-o Matey!" Toad replied, jumping into his guide position.

Before they made a start. "Water!" the baby newt cried dryly. The Newts were so dehydrated, they struggled to move or worst of all breathe.

Owl took pity on the Newts "It seems some of us can scarcely put one foot in front of the other. The newts won't last the night" she says seriously

"Only you can find water in the dark, Owl" Fox proposed, knowing they all had to find a drink somewhere.

Owl considered "True. I shall fly ahead, rely on me" she said flying away.

"Good luck Owl" wished Rabbit

"Luck is something were all going to need" Fox murmurs. He leaps off the log and starts exiting out of the Great Beech. "Now remember everyone. Stick together!" he instructs.

"Yes Fox" the animals responded. They all immediately follow after him, forming into a straight line behind.

"Gee! Gee! Kestrel shrieked happily, taking off herself'

Pheasant was enjoying a lazy snooze instead of listening to Fox.

"Wake up dear" his wife whispers.

"Don't Shot!" Pheasant screams, now fully awake.

"Time to go dear" the pheasant hen explains, as they too took off. After them.

Every creature was now at full speed ahead. There was walking, hoping, flapping, scurrying, running, pacing, slithering and crawling. Fox checked behind him as they all bided farewell to Farthing wood. Thankfully no one else was left behind. "I hope they've found Mole now" Fox thought, desperately wishing Badger and Loveday would hurry up.

Meanwhile Loveday and Badger rushed as hard as they could through the bushes. Badger started to get angry. "Oh, where is he? Where is he?" He kept growling "I'll give him late. He's always late. Be late for his own funeral that Mole!"

"Maybe my ring can help" suggested Loveday, taking no notice to Badgers muttering. "Ring where is Mole? Take us to him quickly" her minds voice said. The ring beamed and the glowing organisms made what looked like a path for them to follow. "Badger quick. Follow the trail!" Loveday points out. They both ran along it until they were at a patch of grass. The lights trail then disappears.

"This can't be right. Where's Mole?" Loveday said confused

"Well your ring could've picked a better time to let us down" Badger grumbles disappointed.

"Mole! Mole! Loveday calls "Mole please come out!"

"Mole where ar-" Badger then spots a snake of mounded earth, moving beneath him. There was only one creature who could do that.

"Oh!" Badger growls, while his head shook.

"Aha!" Loveday spotted it too.

"Allow me!" Badger says taking a big step, he stomps right onto whoever it was.

The creature bumps right against his foot. "Eek!" it said with a fright.

"Is that you Moley?" Badger asks, looking relieved

Indeed, it was Mole "Go Away!" he squeaked from underground.

"Mole, everyone's waiting for you. We have to go now!" Loveday calls down to Mole.

"Don't stop Loveday. I'm not going. They could plead and plead with me, but I've made up my mind. I'm not going. Mole cried

"Why ever not Mole?" Badger asks loudly

"What's wrong?" Loveday asks concerned

Inside his tunnel. Mole replied looking really hurt and depressed "Because…because it wouldn't be fair on the rest of you" he said bursting into tears

"Nonsense Mole! We couldn't leave without you" Badger talks to him from above.

"I'd only hold you up, because I'm so little and…and" Mole stuttered, looking above himself as if he really was facing both his friends.

"And what, Mole?" Loveday asked

"S-S-Slow!" Mole answered her

"Slow?" Badger mimicked

"And T-Tasteless!" Mole hesitantly said

"Ah. Adder" Badger remembered

"Let me talk to him" Loveday says sitting next to the molehill. She realized what Mole was going through.

"Mole. You know better than to take offence to Adders words. We can't help the way people judge others individually. I know it really hurts but you've got to have some self-belief in yourself." Loveday reasons

"H-How do you know" Mole cries, listening to her.

"I used to get tormented by words all the time at my old school. My own classmates called me offensive stuff just for their own amusement, because I preferred to be different. I got so depressed, that I started crying everywhere uncontrollably. Until I learnt that the only way to avoid being offended easily. Was to positively accept the beauty you possess deep inside, without giving yourself consequences.

"Really?" Mole asks sniffing.

Badger listened "I never thought, humans could live to harass their own companions.

"I know" agreed Loveday "The point is Mole, you're not useless. You have great skills and I'm sure they'll come a time during this adventure; we may need your help most of all.

"You should listen to Lovedays advice, Mole" Badger explained "We all took the Oath of Mutual Protection and that means…it means I'll look after you Moley.

Mole finally surfaces himself out through the grass, feeling calmer. "All the way?" he asks timidly.

"Nobody shall be left behind all the way, especially you" Loveday says leaning down. She gently picks Mole up and gives him a motherly embracing hug. Mole hugged Loveday back tightly and rubs his tears away on her shoulder. "Feeling better?" Loveday whispers.

"Mmm-Hmm" Mole nods smiling. it felt so comforting being cradled in Lovedays arms and Mole never experienced anything like it before.

Loveday kindly hands Mole over to Badgers paws.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, Mole" Badger whispers smoothly. If Badger said he'd look after his little friend, then he would. "Honest?" Mole asks sitting in Badgers paw. Badger brings Mole over to sit on his shoulder "Honest Moley, you're coming with me. Leave you behind indeed" Badger exclaims.

Mole was overfilled with happiness to know his best friend Badger was by his side "Oh Badger" he says clinging onto his fur passionately.

"There see Mole, you're lucky Badgers allowing you to ride on him" Loveday said brushing Moles head. Moles cheeks turn red by Lovedays stroking fingers.

Loveday looked at her wrist "Wow! Look at the time" she says checking her compass watch. "Fox will be leaving the woods at this rate. Come on" she says running onwards.

"Hang on Moley!" Badger instructs, running after her.

They both hurried away, running fast through the thick bushes and trees. "Ow! Oh! I say Badger. Ouch!" Mole complained, barely holding onto Badgers fur, he was having such a rough journey.

On the outskirts of Farthing Wood. Fox and the animals were waiting impatiently for them to arrive.

"Come on Loveday, where are you both? Fox said under his breath. Time was running out and he was growing worried. "Get ready to move everyone. We can't wait any longer" he forcefully declares.

"Mum, is Loveday coming?" asked a baby rabbit

"Yes. She's the only human who can protect us from the human world herself" Rabbit responds. Before her long ears picked up something "Don't panic. I can hear something".

"Wait for us!" shouted a gruff voice, rustling in the woods

"Aye, we're coming" says a high voice also

"Wait for us!" the gruff voice repeated.

Then Badger and Loveday approached the crowd, rushing out of the greenery panting hard. The animals were so glad, they cheered "Hooray! Hooray!" for them.

"Good old Badger" Rabbit hurrahed

"We would've been sorry to leave without you" said Fox proudly

"Not half as sorry as us, eh Mole" said Badger, turning to Mole who was ashamed for the hold up. "If it weren't for Lovedays persuasions, Mole wouldn't have the sense to return to us" Badger finished.

"Aye, it was nothing" Loveday said back humbly "At least we're all finally together now"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Fox said looking pleased with her "Well done Loveday". Loveday smiled back.

"Well uh…better get a move on eh" Badger prompted as they all left.

All at once the Farthing Wood crowd, plus Loveday. Ambled themselves away from the forest, down to a location full of unfinished buildings, still being constructed. As they all walked pass the place, some of the forest creatures began to feel nervous.

"I don't want to panic but is this going to be a v-very long journey Toad?" Rabbit asks

"Oh har, matey. Going to be a terrible long it is" Toad answered as Adder came forward.

"Don't believe a word he says" Adder meanly says

Toad stood his ground "I've done this journey, so I know. Don't worry Rabbit I'll get ya there"

"Says who? Says you" Adder hissed

Toad was angry at her "I don't know why you bothered coming?" he said jumping away.

"Just came along for the ride" Adder responds

Rabbit pointed towards the struggling newts "Don't panic, those newts are on their last legs" she said to Adder

"Lucky they've got any" Adder complains, sliding away.

Rabbit bounced over to the newts. The baby newt was so weak he collapsed exhaustedly.

"What's wrong?" Rabbit asked them.

"Our baby's dying" Mrs Newt tearfully explained

"If we don't find water soon will all die" Mr Newt said also. His words started to spread panic amongst the other animals.

"I can face it. Tell me are we going to die Fox? Field-mouse asked nervously to Fox.

Weasel popped out "Probably hahaha. Wanna take bets on it" she teases

"Perhaps we should go back?" suggests Hare "Do you think we should?" said his wife beside him.

Fox had had enough of this. "No one's going back!, there's nothing to go back for" he firmly reasons.

Loveday heard the whole conversation and came over. "Please, will you all just calm yourselves down. We've only just begun the journey and your already overreacting" she went over to the poor Newts "Until we do find any water, you Newts are gonna travel in my bowl. Just jump in and I'll carry you"

The newts were really flattered by Lovedays offer and jumped in the bowl that she held out for them. "Thank you Loveday" they said kindly.

At that moment Owl wheeled over "Only fools waste time discussing thirst, when there's water a few minutes away" she said leading them in a direction.

"In the nick of time Owl. Well done!" Fox praised, feeling relived.

"Oh, thank goodness" signed Loveday

The animals followed Owl excitedly.

"Water! Whoopee!" "I'm really thirsty" said both the squirrels.

"Don't panic, Owls found water" Rabbit says to her family and Hares.

"I'm as dry as a rabbits warren" Badger states as Mole jumped excitedly on his head.

Loveday quickly followed them, clinging onto the bowl with the Newts inside "Owl said its not far. Think you can make it?" she asks the newts.

"Needs must dear. Just keep going" Mrs Newt said trusting her

"Be careful Loveday" Fox said running beside Loveday. He was worried in-case Loveday dropped the Newts while she ran.

"Aye trust me" Loveday said back "I know how to handle things delicately"

After they all passed the bulldozers and portable offices. They followed Owl to an area of new houses looking all spiffy and luxurious. Owl flew over a high hedgerow where they peered their heads right into a garden.

"Look at all that water" Badger said surprised.

"That's a swimming pool" Loveday said

"What's a swimming pool?" Fox asked

"It's a type of pond for us humans to swim in" Loveday described

"Can humans swim?" Toad asks

"Most do. We swim either for sport or relaxation" Loveday replied

"Har, now there's something we don't hear everyday" Toad laughed

The animals kept urging to go towards to the pool, after living for days without water they really needed to quench their thirsty dry throats.

"Water at last"

"Oh, I can't wait"

"Please can I have a drink"

Then a reminder struck Loveday "Fox I've just remembered something important"

"What is it?" Fox said

Loveday explained "Swimming pools contain a substance called chlorine. It means if you drink the pools water it will make you really sick"

This made the animals really upset "What?"

"And how do you know its poisoned?" Hare argued

"Yes, I really need a drink. You see I've not been very well lately" Mr Rabbit complained

"Loveday I think you should go examine the water for us first, before we jump to conclusions" Fox insisted

"Very well" Loveday crept silently across the grass, wearily edged the pool and sipped some water from it in her flasks cup. It tasted nothing like chlorine, it was totally hygienic. "By the taste of it, they never did put stuff in" Loveday thought.

She hurried back to the hedge.

"Well?" the animals asked.

"Its alright. Whoever owns this pool forgot to clean it with chlorine" Loveday "You can all go drink it now"

The animals got over-excited, even their tongues hung lose. "Can we now?" Mr Rabbit said

"Alright but…" before Fox finished, Badger rushed on forward with the others "Don't make a noise".

"We're saved! We're saved!" Mole cheered happily

"Mole shut up!" Badger hushed "If those humans hear us we're done for"

While Loveday picked back up her bowl with the newts, the animals ran over to the other side of the pool with stairs leading down into the water. Toad however jumped onto a pink lilo and dived off it into the pool, making a loud splash!

"How can a creature as small as Toad manage to be so noisy" Fox complained, as both he and Loveday headed straight for the pool.

"Well he hasn't been swimming for ages, might as well let him enjoy himself" Loveday said bringing the Newts over to the pools edge.

"Just be sure we don't get caught" Fox asserted her

"Getting caught is the last thing on my mind" Loveday thought. The rabbits, Hares and squirrels drank first on the lower steps in the pool. Weasel and the pheasants drank next.

"Okay Newts, here you go" Loveday says dunking them into the water. As she watched from above the water, the newts sprang back to full health and life with satisfaction.

"I better refill my flask, but first I'll have a long drink too" Loveday murmurs to herself. She went over to the steps and joined Fox and Badger to satisfy her thirst.

Adder was on the pools edge "This is going to be interesting" she said laughing

Toad who was swimming back and forth, feeling a home. Popped his head up "Come on Adder, get your feet wet" he prompted

"Chance would be a fine thing" Adder responds

Weasel saw her opportunity to have some fun "Got a bit of a problem Adder, hahaha. I could get you a drink, no trouble. How much is it worth eh"

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" Adder threatened

"Fair enough" agreed Weasel, grapping onto Adder tail with her mouth. "I've been wanting to do this for ages" she teased.

Poor Adder felt stupid, by agreeing to Weasels deal "Swindler, sharper, sneak-oh! Mmmmm" she said being dunked by Weasel clinging to her tail. Adder soon forgot all her troubles as she bathed halfway in the water.

"I'm too small to reach the water" Mole said. All the small animals, the Field-mice, Voles, shrews and Hedgehogs couldn't possibly be able to reach the water either.

"Don't worry. You can all reach the water if you use us as a bridge or have Loveday lift you down to it" Fox said solutional. "cling on tight" he said as Mole climbed down Badgers back.

"We don't want any accidents" Badger whispered, while the mice and shrews slid down them.

"All aboard" said Loveday. The voles and Hedgehogs boarded her hands and were lifted down like an elevator. Finally quenching their thirsts.

"I hope the others are keeping out of trouble" Fox murmurs as the little creatures surrounded his face onto the lowest step.

"Don't worry Fox, they'll be alright" Badger calmed him

"I'll keep watch on them for you" offered Loveday climbing back up the stairs

"Thanks" Fox replied coolly

Before Loveday could do her bit, she had to refill her water flask before she forgot. What she didn't know was, the rabbits and hares were all curiously sitting on the lilo.

"Haha, you oughta take up swimming mateys. Its lovely" Toad said

The rabbits didn't feel like trying Toads passion. "Oh, no fear Toad. I had a cold recently" Mr Rabbit excused

"I'm frightened of water too" Rabbit said

"I didn't say I was frightened. I'd said I had a cold" Mr Rabbit argued

"Go on! Enjoy yourselves. Just dive in nothing to it mateys" Toad persuaded

"Dive in!" the Rabbits shrieked

"Yes, look I'll show ya" Toad went under, then without warning shoot up out of the water like a rocket. He landed right on the lilo making it swing like a seesaw. The rabbits were so scared of falling off, that they squeaked at the top of their lungs.

"What the?" Fox noticed

"Oh no!" Badger heard too

"What going on? Loveday asked. She turned to see the rabbits and hares playing seesaw on the lilo, while making a racket. Toad jumped back in the pool.

"Shut up the lot of you!" Fox yelled to them. Worst was still to come.

Loveday saw lights being turned on in the house. They'd been heard from by the owners. "Fox! We've got company" Loveday shouts, pointing towards the house. Everyones jaws dropped, including Weasel who'd forgotten about Adder and accidently dropped her into the pool.

The riders on the lilo were also tilting into the pool.

"Get off the lilo! Now!" Loveday yells. She started to panic because she didn't want to be found and taken away, back to her life of unhappiness. Fox himself had to take immediate action.

"Toad, Newts, Adder get out of the pool now! Badger get everyone through the fence. Follow Owl!" Fox ordered as the lights in the house got brighter. "Come on! Come on!" Fox shouted to them. Toad and the Newts exited the pool, but Adder couldn't get herself out.

"Excuse me sir" Adder called

"Oh, don't worry Adder I'll think of something to get you out" Fox responds

Loveday beckoned the other animals over to the fence with Badger. "Go, go, go" Loveday said.

"Move along there. Follow the others, that's it. Fast as ya can" Badger said also.

Adder was getting impatient with Fox "Psst! Still here foxy. Submerged but not sunk" she complained loudly

"Oh, shut up!" Fox growled; he grabbed a bamboo cane which stood up a delphinium plant.

Suddenly at the back door was cat-flap. A great fat ginger cat appeared "CHOW!" it roared licking its dripping tongue, at the sight of the mice and other tiny creatures it called food.

"Oh no!" Badger said

"Fox! Hurry! Danger!" Loveday shouted

"Run for it you two" Fox said holding the cane over to Adder.

"Ahhhhh!" the cat alerted its owners. It tried getting outside the door, but he was too fat to fit himself through.

"Go on! Now!" Fox yelled back to the hesitant girl and Badger. They both ran away to the fence. Once they were safely inside the bushes they watched as Fox was struggling to rescue Adder.

"What's taking them so long?" Loveday said looking worried

Back at the pool. "What am I supposed to do with this eat it?" Adder said examining the cane.

"Hang on to it. You silly, slithery-" Fox bickered crossly

Adder took offence "Say you're sorry"

"Alright! If you insist" Fox apologised. Thankfully Adder violently snapped her jaws onto the cane and Fox with all his might, flung her into the air. Landing right on front of the cat. Adder made her escape.

"Oh, I didn't know we had eels in our pool" the cat said confused.

Loveday felt a powerful urge flowing in her veins, she forced herself back towards the front door where the cat was.

"Loveday! Go back!" Fox called to her.

"Take this, you Fatso!" Loveday screamed. Pointing her ring without any care, balls of light shot out at the cat-flap. Causing the door to slam right onto the cats face.

"Come on Loveday!" Fox said pushing her away. They ran back into the fence, joining the others.

"Yay!" they all cheered "Good old Fox and Loveday" Mole praised

"Fox saved our lives and Loveday defeated that cat" Mr Rabbit said amazed.

"Who's the real hero or heroine then? Hmm" Weasel said confused

"Loveday that was the stupidest but bravest thing you've ever done. Don't disobey me like that. You nearly lost control of your ring back there!" Fox scolded

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me there?" Loveday apologised

Badger stepped in "I think there's a lesson for everyone here. At lease we're all safe and everyone's had some water"

Fox looked calmer "Sorry Loveday, I didn't mean to be angry. I was just scared for you" Fox apologised back

"Aye as I am, I'll take better care to not lose control of myself. I'll keep practising using this" Loveday said looking down at the pink crystal.

"So anyways, onwards we go" Fox declares as they all left.

"You know one thing?" Loveday asks walking swiftly up front.

"What?" Fox answered

"Whom-ever owns that property isn't going to like the mess we made in the garden" Loveday giggled, everyone else laughed.

Well almost, Owl perching on the fence thought to herself. "So, Fox's cunning mixed with Lovedays creativity saved the day. Still as Confucius say 'Lets see what tomorrow brings" she says flying away.

The hours of night-time had passed by quickly. Dawn was now breaking to its fullest. Loveday was feeling sore and exhausted "I hope we'll take a break soon; my feet are killing me now" she thought. The other animals pace had slackened too. After traveling all night, they slowed their steps and Toad couldn't lead on anymore.

Fox called up towards Kestrel, who had already scouted ahead beyond the community of houses "Kestrel! Can you find us a safe place to rest?"

"There's a large gorse thicket. It's on the armyland straight in front of us, but first" Kestrel replied. Coming up to a broken gate, Fox saw the thicket behind a wired fence, but a road was cutting their route to it. "I see what you mean" Fox then understood.

Loveday caught up to the gate and yawned. That's when she saw the road, it looked a lot bigger then how she naturally saw it when she was normal sized.

"Fox?" she said tiredly

"I know Loveday. I know" Fox said calmly as Badger came up himself with Mole sleeping on him. "Loveday does this place look familiar?" Fox asked

When Loveday tried to think her head felt painful "My heads too tired to recognise it Fox, but I know this road is dangerous. It's the truck road, they always drive here unnoticed by anyone"

"Don't worry, you relax a minuet and leave the rest to me" Fox whispered

"Aye" says Loveday sitting down beside him.

"Badger, we have a slight problem" Fox explained

"Oh no, do we really have to?" Badger sighed, looking at the truck road.

"Looks horribly like it. That gorse thicket is the only safe resting place anywhere near" Fox said

"He's right Badger. We'll have to risk it am afraid" Loveday said also

"But we've been traveling all night. We're worn out" Badger argued as Owl landed on the gates beam.

"Everything comes to he who waits, including death on the road" Owl coaxed grimly.

"Owls right! The cars will be here any minuet" Fox agreed "They'll kill anything trying to cross"

"Fairly, cars can kill humans as much as they kill animals worse without regret" Loveday let out "Fox we can't lose any time, If I remember correctly this road becomes busy in about um…half an hour I think" although Loveday was tired she still had plenty of spirit in her.

"You stay here with me Loveday. Badger go back down the line and hurry everyone up" Fox ordered

"On my way Fox" Badger answered, turning back

"Kestrel! Keep watch for us" Fox demanded

"You haven't got long there's something coming!" Kestrel called back as she keenly observed above the road.

"Why don't I go help Badger?" Loveday offered

"You look like you'd pass out if you did" Fox reasoned "I want you to save your energy for helping us get across"

"Aye, I see now" Loveday said "I wish we were in White Deer park now"

"We'll get there, thanks to you and your ring we've already made better timing" Fox said

"I'm flattered" Loveday responds "Your also quite a charismatic hero yourself"

"Don't push yourself" Fox snickered while they waited.

Meanwhile Badger tried his hardest to hurry the exhausted animals. They were panting and pushing themselves painfully on their dragging feet. Even Mrs Vole refused to walk another step and had to be pushed by her Vole son.

"Now then, I know your all tired but…" Badger paused

"Your all very tired I know" Weasel mimicked, making a face similar to badgers expression.

"Please do hurry up! Its actually rather important" Badger scolded as Mole assisted him.

Weasel mimicked again "It's actually rather important"

"Uh Badger?" Mole said

"What is it Mole? come on Hedgehogs not far now" answered Badger

"Please can I get down?"

"What on earth for Moley"

"Its just" Mole just wouldn't say it.

"Spit it out Moley" Badger demanded "Wonderful work Voles just a few more yards and your there."

Mole finally spoke up "It's just, I feel so guilty riding along like this. Everybody else is so tired and I'm not helping at all" he moaned.

Badger appreciated Moles sympathy for the others but knew it was best for a slow-paced creature like Mole to stay safe on his head. He never even felt Moles weight on him.

"Your more help where you are. Then you would be on the ground Moley" Badger comforted

"I could keep up, now that you've all slowed down" Mole suggested., he just wouldn't give himself a break.

"I'll swap places with Mole anytime" offered Adder, slithering pass them.

"What would you hold with? Your teeth! Hahaha" Weasel joked

Adder whipped her face against Weasels looking outranged "I'd be pleased to steal a ride on you Weasel" she said flicking her forked tongue.

"Stop bickering you two! Everyone's waiting for you" Badger said

Adder calmed her temper "I'll see you later!" she hissed

"Not if I see you first" Weasel spoke back

The Farthing animals gathered themselves on the roads edge. Fox had formed a plan and told Loveday his strategy to get everyone across. Loveday agreed to help him lead the first group of animals to their destination.

Fox started his plan "Owl you can take the pheasants. Fly with over to the other side"

Pheasant had dozed off again, but his wife woke him gently "Wakey wakey dear, just a little bit further"

"Then everyone can be aiming for you" Fox continued to Owl

"An unfortunate turn of phrase Fox" said Pheasant

"We have no time for talking Pheasant" Loveday exclaimed as she kept checking the road.

"Listen all of you, no one moves until I say so. Badger!" Fox said

"Hm who me?" Badger says coming out of a daze

"You and Loveday go first, and guide the rabbits, hares, squirrels and Weasel"

"You can count on us Fox" Loveday answers

"Great. All clear Kestrel!" Fox calls

"Some of the faster animals should go now, the rest wait!" Kestrel responded

"First go are you ready!" Fox asks

"Don't panic" Rabbit says nervously

"Hang on Mole" Badger instructs

"Were ready" Loveday responds "and everyone whatever you do. Don't stop"

The first group listened to Lovedays warning, got on their feet and waited for Fox's command.

"GO! Badger! Go! Loveday go, go, go" Fox shouted. Loveday ran across first leading the first group in front while Badger ran in the rear. They all shouted encouraging words to keep themselves calm as they crossed.

Lovedays heart was pounding hard, she was running faster than she'd ever done before and was feeling scared at the same time. "I think we're going to make it" she thought hopefully, but she carried on leading towards the thicket.

Meanwhile Fox formed the next group. "Now second group. Lead by Adder will be field-mice, voles, newts and Toad" Fox declared

Adder was shocked to hear this "Let them look after their own skins" she complained

Toad himself didn't feel strong enough to cross yet "Please me old mate…I doubt if I can make it" he said panting

Fox kindly granted his green friends wish "Alright Toad. Get your breath first, you can cross with me"

"Watch out rabbits were right behind you, follow Loveday" Badger said panting

Owl was on the wired fence gesturing the group to go through the fence fast. "Go through, go through" she repeated

Loveday was almost across until she heard something. The rumbling noise was approaching her and the animals from the right, it was a truck!"

"Everyone! Jump!" Loveday shouted as she leaped herself through the fence and landed safely in the thicket. After she pulls herself up the hares, squirrels and rabbits all jumped right on top of her, ending up in a big pile.

"Is this what you meant?" Hare asked her.

Loveday struggled herself out from underneath the animal pile "Maybe not" she answered, feeling embarrassed.

"Thanks anyway. I thought we we're goner's for a minuet if you hadn't told us to jump" Hares wife thanked her

"Yes, you saved us" the squirrels said

"Your welcome, but what about the others? I'm going back to check; you stay here where its safe" Loveday instructed as she left to help.

"Are we there yet Badger!" Mole shouted as they got over in time. The truck roared pass causing a hailstorm of loose gravel right at the waiting animals. Instead of taking cover with the little creatures Adder kept complaining.

"Fox you've really upset me. Saddling me with this bunch of stupid-" she didn't see the rock coming to hit her on the head.

"Second group get ready" Fox said "Kestrel!"

"Go now! but be quick!" Kestrel said from above

"Adder Go!" Fox yelled. All the little creatures scurried themselves across with Adder lacking behind.

"After that. There's a lot of traffic coming!" Kestrel informed

Loveday was watching against the fence waiting for them. "C'mon C'mon" she gestured. Luckily most of the second group made it over apart from Adder. Loveday saw her struggling to keep up.

"This is going to ruin my scales" Adder complained to herself reaching the halfway point.

"Go on! You can do it!" Toad called to her

"These clippings scratch" Adder said again.

"Faster Adder faster!" Fox whispered; Adder was slowing herself down.

"Adder stop complaining and hurry!" Loveday shouts out to her "there's a truck coming!"

"That's easy for you to say" Adder replied, until the snake finally saw the set of wheels running to her. She was frozen stiff and in trance. The truck came closer and closer until Badger came to her rescue. He grabs Adders long neck and hauled her over to safety, as the truck rushes by.

"I'd be much obliged" Adder swallows "If you didn't squeeze so Badger" or in other words Adder was thanking him.

"Nice one Badger" Loveday complimented "you saved her just in time"

"Likewise, Loveday. Only one more group left" said Badger as he and Loveday got down on the ground.

"She's made it, she's made it" Loveday heard Toad yell "Can we go now Fox?" He asks

"Now Fox! But quickly" Kestrel calls. This was their finale chance.

"Run everyone! As fast as you can!" Fox shouts as he sprang himself across the road, with the shrews and hedgehogs following. Toad struggled to jump all the way; his pace was hardly getting him any closer to the other side.

"Come on! Come on!" Badger gestures with Loveday beside him. Fox and the rest made it. Toad was halfway across, but he stopped. "Look!" Mole pointed to the next truck driving up.

"I'm coming mateys, toadies coming" Toad panted, not moving an inch forward. "I'm coming matey" he saw the truck and was in trace like Adder was earlier.

"Not again. Toad! Don't look at it! Come here to us!" Loveday screamed

"I know just how he feels" Adder hissed remembering her near death experience.

Toad fainted and curled up instinctively "I'm a goner" he said

"Toad! No!" Lovedays voice was getting sore from all the yelling she had to do.

Mysteriously the truck that was approaching came to a full stop and the driver jumped out.

"Look out Toad!" Fox yelled. He, Loveday, Badger and Owl stared in horror at the scene.

"Goodbye mateys" Toad whispered

"What on earth we got 'ere" the driver says looking at the paralyzed toad. The man was about to pick him up when Owl attacked him from above.

"Get ready toad, I'm coming" Fox said running to him. "Come again matey?" Toad answered in a daze.

While Owl distracted the driver, Fox brought his bushy tail at Toad "Grab hold of my tail quick!" he breathed. Toad awoke himself and grabbed him "Oh right you are matey" he says.

When Fox and Toad made back they all hurried away back into the safety of the Gorse Thicket. Everybody was even more exhausted from their challenge. Loveday had a mixture of feelings she angry at toads actions but was relieved that Fox managed to save him.

"You saved my life there matey" Toad said showing his gratitude towards the leader.

All the farthing animals stared in amazement at Fox. They now saw why Fox was truly the rightful leader among themselves.

"Congratulations Fox your plan worked a treat" Loveday said

"Without you and Badger this would've been harder" Fox said humbly

Owl joined them again after she'd finished taking care of the truck driver "I trust the others reached their destination unmolested"

"If you mean did everybody else get across safely then yes Owl. And thank you for everything you did" Fox answered

Owl did actually enjoy herself earlier but receiving thanks made herself feel impressed "Well it is nice to be appreciated I must say" she said

Badger cleared his throat "And I'd like to say a few words"

"Oh dear. I've had enough excitement for one day" Loveday thought, she pulls out her old blankie and makes herself comfortable on the soft grass. The animals did the same as her. They all closed their heavy eyes and went off to dreamland.

Badger however continued his speech "Especially how proud I am to be amongst this valiant group, much has been achieved even in this one day and-"

"Sleep well Badger" Mole yawned, as he burrowed himself underground to sleep.

"Oh, yes of course. Sleep well everyone. Sleep well" Badger whispered to the scene of sleeping animals and girl.

"Shhh" Fox shushed to Badger.

"Sorry old friend" Badger apologised

Fox looked over towards the sleeping Loveday. She looked so peaceful and snug. Feeling grateful for Lovedays friendship he shuffled his warm body beside her "You're the closest friend I've ever had Loveday" Fox whispered "Goodnight"

"Goodnight my furry friend" Loveday says to herself

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hey everyone, I hope my story is getting better for you?

If anyone wishes to share any ideas for upcoming chapters please share them in my reviews.

Have a happy October


	4. Chapter 4 Through Fire and Through Water

**Episode 4: Through Fire and Through Water**

After yesterday's events. Loveday and the Farthing Wood animals started their long and dangerous journey to White Deer Park. After Loveday recklessly saved Fox from a ferocious cat near a garden pool ,they had managed to survive a road, where Adder and Toad almost got runover and both needed rescuing.

Fortunately, they were all now sleeping safely in a large Gorse Thicket on the armyland. Unseeing a danger sign with a skull and crossbones symbol.

Sleeping soundlessly, Loveday never predicted today was going to be a disastrous day for her or her traveling companions. As she stirred herself awake, she felt something warm and furry. Opening one eye Loveday saw it was Fox who'd been sleeping beside her all along, but she didn't mind him and went back to sleep smiling.

"Assuming all the helpful favours I've shown, mainly supporting those helpless newts and navigating the animals right across the road, Fox must be distinguishing me different to other corruptive humans. Especially since I saved him from becoming kitty chow last night, like how similar to when grandma saved him long ago from a nasty hunter"

"I wonder what Fox is personally thinking about me now?" Loveday curiously asked " Hopefully I haven't let his guard down"

Fox himself was confused with unlogical explanations about his on growing bond toward the human girl "I'm surprised Loveday has demonstrated a rare capability to protecting us animals from the world where she comes from. Strange to think a human child would betray her own race just for the sake of homeless animals, even by risking her own life. And I admire her for that. She really does possess the sprit that's one with nature"

BANG! BANG! The whole land rattled and shook furiously. Loud explosions caused a big disturbance that it woke some of the forest creatures up"

"Do stop snoring dear" moaned Mrs Hedgehog coming out of her slumber

"Me? I don't snore" Hedgehog replied wearily

"That's what you always say, but I think your snores are positively earth-shattering" said Mrs Hedgehog

Pheasant shrieked "I say. It's a pheasant shoot!"

"For once I do believe your right dear" said pheasants wife

"For once?" Pheasant complained

BANG! BANG! blasts kept repeating on and on. Poor Toad was woken up by a sharp vibration on the ground "Weee!"

"What are they using? Canons!" Pheasant questioned himself

BANG!

Loveday woke up "AGH! MAKE IT STOP!" she said gripping to her ears. In the past Loveday found out she was born with sensitive hearing and couldn't stand certain noises like balloons popping or fireworks bursting, but these explosions were far too painful for her ears to bear. "PLEASE STOP!" Lovedays anxiety changed into a panic attack.

Fox opened his eyes and saw Loveday with a face cringed in extreme pain. Feeling concerned Fox dashed to her "Loveday! what's wrong? Are you alright?". Loveday absentmindedly wrapped her arms around Fox protectively. Fox looked stunned at her in surprise. Feeling awkward to her human embrace, but he allowed Loveday to hold him closer until her head nuzzled his chest "Loveday calm down, look at me and take a deep breath in" Fox said

Loveday stared into his eyes and continuously took a few calming breaths,

"I'm sorry… my ears are sensitive to loud sounds like those explosions… they really hurt me" explained Loveday panting heavily

"Don't apologise for anything Loveday, just keep breathing" comforted Fox uncontrollably wrapping his own tail around her back.

It felt nice hugging Fox for the first time. Now that Loveday knew her friend was there with her, she felt a sense of great recovery. Noticing how close she'd now gotten Loveday broke herself off Fox's body.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to-" Loveday awkwardly said brushing off the dirt on her bridal dress.

"It's ok, I don't blame you" Fox sighed "Just let me know when you do it again next time alright"

"Aye" Loveday responded happily "We're friends still right"

"Right" Fox concluded with a smile

Once that episode was all over, the investigation of the Armylands explosions was afoot. Loveday finally found the scary warning sign with the skull.

"Oh great! Now were in huge trouble!" Loveday said heading over towards Badger

"Badger wake up, wake up!" Fox nudged over to Badger fast asleep.

"What?...what? where am I? huh?" Badger says as Mole appeared next to them.

"Oh, is it an earthquake!" Mole asks

"I don't think it is?" Loveday answers him

"Kee! Kee!" squawked Kestrel as she flew above

"What's going on kestrel!" Fox calls up to her. With Kestrels powerful eyesight she'd be able to find out what's happening.

"Kee! Kee! I'll go and see!" Kestrel replies flying off in the other direction.

BANG!

"AGH!" Loveday jumped coving her ears

"Stay calm Loveday, remember how I told you" Fox reminded her

"Yes, I will" Loveday said doing her breathing method

"If I was a rabbit I'd be panicking, hahaha" Weasel teased, her nasty joke actually persuaded the baby rabbits to bolt away in fear.

"Don't panic, don't panic!" Rabbit shouted out, but her children ran by Badger and passed Lovedays feet in a flash.

"Where's everyone going?" Fox asked

"They're going back to the road" Badger answered before turning his head "and listen to the traffic!"

"They'll get themselves killed!" Loveday alarmed "Stop! Rabbits stop!" she screamed, running after them along with Fox.

Owl and Adder both secretly good friends to each-other but were too prideful to disclose about it. Proudly stood guard back at the roads edge hiding between the steel crash barriers, watching the cars roar pass.

"When perched between two evils, the best solution is to stay still!" Owl lectured to Adder

"Easier said than done" Adder agreed back

"Stop those rabbits!" Fox shouted, causing the bird and snake to steer their heads.

"Do something!" called Loveday. Before the baby rabbits ran themselves onto the road, Adder scarred them with a lunging roar. Thankfully making them stop.

"Thanks Adder" said Fox looking grateful

"Yes, thank you so much" Loveday thanked also

"The pleasure was all mine" Adder replied feeling pleased with herself.

"Rabbits! Stay right where you are till told otherwise!" Fox scolded crossly

"If you were told to run across a road like that, you might've killed yourselves" Loveday firmly reasoned "Don't ever do that again, you understand"

"I can't stand creatures or humans shouting at me" wept the boy rabbit

"Pull yourself together" Fox moaned

"If I did have the time, I should've tried using my ring to capture the rabbits safely" Loveday thought to herself

"I will calm the rabbits down Fox" Owl offered

"I'll stay with them" Loveday said to Fox

"Good luck" Fox grumbled

"Their only babies" Loveday exclaimed sensibly

"Which is why they need to grow up and not get into trouble" Owl declared

"Loveday I'll round up the others. Adder, help her keep an eye on them" Fox requested as he left

"Only one? as you wish" Adder hissed mischievously

"I heard that Adder" Loveday glared settling herself down

"Only joking hehehehe" Adder laughed

Loveday adoringly faces the baby rabbits "Everything's going to be alright, you're much safer if we all stay closer together" Loveday spoke softly

"I can't go on, my nerves my nerves" The boy rabbit shivered along with his sister.

Loveday knew exactly how-to sooth them "Come here" she gestured opening her arms

The baby rabbits were so shy at first but hesitantly jumped up on Loveday. She then holds them close to her and stroked their backs comfortly on her lap like wee babes. Owl tried her technique, teaching the rabbits an important lesson.

"Fear Rabbit is the greatest enemy. Conquer fear and you can conquer the world, for he who fears nothing has nothing to fear" Owl spoke metaphorically

"Owl do you have advise for every occasion?" Loveday asked as she rocked the rabbits in her arms.

"Actually, yes I do. Depending on which day it is?" Owl answered, feeling a little jealous of Lovedays success.

Adder yawned "Fox said to calm them down, not send them to sleep" she snickered

True the baby rabbits had tuck themselves in Lovedays arms securely and were fast asleep. Loveday awed at the sight of them.

"Now I know what it feels like to be snow white" Loveday thought "these little guys are so cute"

BANG!

"Oh, not again" Loveday moaned, holding the frightened rabbits who were awake again.

"I want my mummy" cried the girl rabbit

"Me too" cried the boy rabbit also

"Come on, I'll carry you back" Loveday said pulling her blankie out her bag "Jump in, this blanket was made by my own mother and it always made me feel better"

The rabbits hopped into the sofe blankie. as Loveday carried them it looked like they were riding a big woolly cloud.

"Where is your Mother?" asked the girl rabbit curiously

Loveday let out a sad sigh "She's gone up to heaven with my Father" she told them "They died in a horrible traffic accident when I was a baby"

This made the rabbits feel sad for her "We're sorry" "Yeah sorry"

"It's alright, I never really knew them that much because I had my grandma taken care of me, but I do love them for bringing me into this world" Loveday said "Promise me you'll always value your parents. Your very lucky to still have them around with you"

"We promise" "To always love mummy and daddy even when they panic" the baby rabbits vowed

"Good"

"I really like you Loveday" the girl rabbit said

"So do I, your wonder human" said the boy rabbit.

Loveday blushed "Why thank you. Oh, look you two, there's your mother"

After bringing the kids back to their parents Loveday watched as the rabbit family all huddled together in reunion. Seeing this scene almost brought Loveday to tears. She'd give anything just to be in one of her grandmas loving warm hugs herself.

"I wish you were back here with me grandma; I could really use your love right now" Loveday thought "If she was here she'd probably tell me never to lose faith in finding a family of my own someday, but I'll worry about that later"

"Oh, thank you for saving my kin Loveday" said Rabbit looking up at her

"Yes, thank you" said Mr Rabbit

"Please I didn't do it alone, I had a little extra help" Loveday modestly explained

Just behind her, Owl and Adder both silently heard Lovedays story about her lost parents. "A-pity for that girl, wouldn't you agree Owl, hehehe" Adder grinned

"Shameful indeed" Owl answered feeling sorrowful "Most horrible occurrence for one so young to lose ones parents without sophistication"

"At least she does have her uses" Adder complimented

"Let us hope her talents doesn't bring us to dismay unlike her original species" Owl said

After Loveday spotted Fox and told him all that had happened back there, Fox seemed delighted.

"They really do take after they're parents. Well that takes care of them, perhaps you'd be popular with kids in the future" Fox mentioned

"Maybe someday" Loveday agreed

BANG! BANG!

"I have a funny feeling about this land" Loveday said "that awful signpost back there did remind me of a location in the town that's publicly off limits"

"Without your human navigation we'll probably be stuck in this place" Fox said

"I only hope this armylands not what I think it is" Loveday exclaimed feeling tensed

Mole found a juicy worm and gulped it up like a piece of spaghetti. He just couldn't resist food when he sees it.

Badger stood in front of him "Ah I suppose somebody always profits in a crisis, but does it have to me you Moley" Mole nods back in response to Badger.

"A lot of feet are coming this way" Hare affirmed, detecting the grounds vibration with his long ears.

"No doubts in your sharp hearing" Loveday told Hare "Compared to my human ears they range only 64 hertz to 23,000 hertz. While your long ears range 360 hertz to 42,000 hertz and that's a super record.

"I didn't even knew that" Hare said surprised "Clever you"

"I do know quite a lot of information about animals" Loveday brushed off

"If you do say, let's use that to our advantage" Fox said before looking up "See anything Kestrel!" he shouted up

Kestrel orbited around until she spotted something "Kee…Kee I see soldiers carrying guns" she replied

"Oh, darn it! We're in the marines firing base!" Loveday was remembering the armylands were a part of the training field, where the royal army practiced aiming guns or blasting cannons. No wonder they heard the explosions.

Loveday had to warn Fox "Fox listen to me"

"What is it Loveday?" Fox answered "have you remembered"

"Yes! We're lounging in a Death Valley; this land is used by human soldiers who exercise with dangerous military weapons that can easily kill us in rage, if we go out into the open fields"

"Badger round everyone up we've got to stick together!" Fox demanded after hearing the girls words. Badger quickly did as he was requested.

"Lucky thing you know about this area Loveday" Fox said, "How did you know?"

"One of the neighbouring marines visited our school to teach us about military life. I've always hated anything to do with war or armies. They bring nothing but evilness and consequences for many innocent lives" Loveday said "And I tell you I was lucky to get myself out from that lesson he gave us by pretending to be sick"

"Sly thing you did" Fox shared her opinion "As your training to be our guardian why don't you ask Kestrel for further information for me" he asked.

Nodding in response Loveday called up "Kestrel! What are the soldiers doing?"

Kestrel answered her "One of the soldiers has raised his guns, he's sticking a knife on the end of it"

"I say, that's none too sporting" Pheasant yelped

"What else Kestrel?" Loveday called using a hand for volume

"Now he's attacking a sack" Kestrel replies

"A sack?" Weasel said confused

"It's hanging from a branch" Kestrel said

"Why what's it done to him?" Hare asked baffled

"It's a game" Fox realised

"A life or death game to be exact" Loveday informed "its custom for soldiers to play pretend by attacking a dummy by using a stabbing technique, if you look where I'm standing you can see him doing it over there" Loveday pointed to a stabbing silhouette in the distance.

"A strange game" Pheasant said as he looked

While Loveday and her companions watched, Weasel found a wasps nest hanging in a tree nearby. "Now for some fun" she thought. Picking up a twig Weasel copied the soldiers tactic on the wasps nest until both man and animal stabbed their pretend opponents at the same time. Being threatened by their attackers action the wasps swarmed all over Weasel in chase.

Badger saw her foolish actions "You stupid female!" he said

"Who are you calling stupid female? that's…Weasel? What have you done!" Loveday watched

The swam of wasps then flew in fury straight for the soldiers, barely crashing into Kestrel. The soldiers swatted their arms like crazy battling the killer bugs.

"There running away!" Kestrel informed, watching the soldiers sprang away from the open like clumsy stooges in panic.

"Imagine afraid of a sack" Pheasant huffed, ignoring the fact about the wasps effort. Loveday rolled her eyes.

Kestrel lands on top of the wired fence "Where did all those bugs come from?"

Cracking up Loveday pointed "From the W-E-A-S-E-L" she giggled

"Kestrel is it safe for us to come out into the open for water?" asked Fox

Kestrel turned her face and scanned the area "Yes, you'll be quite safe. They're all running away, they're miles off already"

"You'd run if you were stung by a wasp!" cried Weasel fidgeting her face in pain.

"That will teach you for provoking that wasp's nest. Although you did us a favour" Loveday pitied for Weasel

"Follow me!" said Kestrel swooping off, now they can finally move out.

For a little while, the animals and Loveday followed Kestrels orientation in a line.

Fox turned to check "Right are we all here"

"All except Moley" answered Badger who'd noticed Mole had snuck off of his back.

"Again?" said Loveday annoyed

"He's probably gone down after his dinner" Fox playfully suggested to the girl

Badger crawled to Moles molehill, "Mole you've had enough worms. It's time to go"

BURP!

"Oh! Its another explosion" Owl yelled flying off the ground. It turned out to only be Mole belching beneath her.

"Do we have to?" Mole said innocently

"We must stick together Moley" Badger exclaimed to his friend

Owl felt indignity by Moles manners but had a better solution to ease his big appetite "I can highly recommend the marsh Mole. It afforded me the tastiest, juiciest breakfast I can ever remember"

"Please we've already waited enough nonsense as it is" Loveday said walking ahead towards the marsh. "Come on"

"Come on everyone! No stragglers please" Fox called catching up to her

Poor Weasel was making such a fuss about her wasp sting on the snout "Nobody cares about me!" she cried clutching to her face

"I was stung on the nose once it hurt for weeks and weeks" Mr Rabbit said to Weasel only making her cry more.

The newts were very excited to be reaching the wet marsh with everyone else.

"Come along we're going for another swim" Mr Newt said happily

"Water!" squeaked the baby newt riding his mother's back

"I hope its not far" Mrs Newt said "if it is Loveday will carry us there like last time"

"Bless that little girl" Mr Newt agreed, being thankful that Loveday was the one who saved them from dehydrating to death back in Farthing Wood.

Toad accompanied his little reptile friends "Hallo there matey. Thought you were a goner and look at you now, no worst for wear at all eh. Hehe" Toad said to baby newt making him smile.

The rest of the animals were also minding their own business. Rabbit cleaned her kids, the field-mice were having a little splash and of course Weasel was cooling her muzzle in the cool water. After aiding Weasel's stung with some lotion in her bag Loveday sat down to rest, Mole appeared beside her.

"Owl was right, look at this" Mole delightfully said gorging down more plump worms

"I can already see that" Loveday giggled as her stomach growled "Time for a snack I think"

"What have you got to eat Loveday?" Mole asks

"Chocolate chip cookies" Loveday answered pulling out a long packet

"Oh, what are they?"

"A special baked treat we humans eat, it's what we call a biscuit with chocolate chunks"

"Can I try some?" Mole said with pleading eyes

Loveday broke off a piece "Only a tiny bit, because somethings we humans eat don't appeal to animals stomachs" Mole tasted the crumb and looked bright-eyed from its sweet flavour.

"It's delicious! c-can I have one more?"

"One more" Loveday gave him a finale piece.

Fox and Badger were busy quenching their thirsts

"Waters very bitter but lovely and cold" Fox described

"I bet Toads enjoying himself eh, where is he?" Badger asked

Fox searched for him, rather worried "We can't lose our guide"

When Loveday was drinking her flask, she pointed her finger over for Fox to see.

Fox followed her direction "Ah, look keeping the newts company. Thanks Loveday"

"Poor old Toad he's worn out from yesterday" said Badger, Loveday nodded in agreement Toad was looking awfully tired.

The newts and Toad finally joined the group. "I thought Kestrel said it wasn't far" said Mrs Newt to her mate

"It isn't if you're a bird" complained Mr Newt back

Toad collapsed in front of Fox

"Pace too fast Toadie?" Fox asks

"No, no, no I enjoy a nice walk" Toad contradicted before falling backwards into the water. SPLASH!

The newts were too in the water, except for baby newt. His parents kept urging him to come in. "Come on baby" called Mr Newt, though his son refused.

Loveday gently pushed the baby in surprise.

"Thank you Loveday" Mrs Newt said

"At last" moped Mr Newt

"We must pay it in mind that these small animals can hardly keep up with us" Loveday clarified as she watched Toad float lazily on the water's surface in refurbishment.

Badger took note to Lovedays statement "Lovedays right, travelled too far yesterday Fox"

Toad dazedly looked up "Too fast for us small animals, too slow for you" Toad stated

"True Toad its very uncomfortable for us large animals" Badger said

"Ahem?"

"Or humans, beg your pardon dear" Badger apologised to Loveday

"None taken" sighed Loveday

"Oh dear, it's all my fault. 'm sorry Badger" Mole mistakenly said

"I didn't mean you were making me uncomfortable Moley. go on eat your worms it's alright" Badger comforted him

"Please try to not jump to conclusions Moley" Loveday said to the little guy.

"Yes Loveday" Mole said disappearing under.

"Your right Badger we can't slow our pace any further, what are we gonna do?" Fox questioned

"Aye, this is a real toughie" Loveday said thinking "How can we set ourselves with more mobility?

"I know" yelled Weasel "What Adder needs is a sting in the tail, hahaha! That'd make her move"

Adder crept out of nowhere "I'll give you a sting in the tail" she threatened narrow-eyed

Weasel ran away letting out a blood-curling scream "AAAGGGHHH!"

While Adder pridefully laughed with triumph "Hehehehe"

Fox's eyes rolled "Some weasels never learn" he said sarcastically after seeing Weasel escape

"Somebody please put her out of misery?" Loveday groaned with a facepalm "Any better ideas?"

"Perhaps it would be better if we newts stayed here" Newt proposed looking positive

Badger objected "Oh no, certainly not. Where there's a will there's a way, Adders going on. Aren't you Adder?"

Adder slid over behind the field-mice "Mm mm, I suppose the mice get deliciously fat in a nature reserve" Adder hissed scaring the poor mice away.

"Adder remember the oath!" Fox scolded the snake

Mrs Newt proposed to stay as well "This journeys much too hard for us Fox, I don't think we could make it. No matter how slow you all went" she said looking up to the leader

"What? even if I had to carry you all the way there?" Loveday said feeling uneasy with this idea

"Yes, even with all your strength and generousness dear" Mrs Newt answered

Toad popped out and spoke on behalf of the aquatic lizards "Bet the newts have everything they need here and their quite safe nobody comes near this end of the marsh. They'll not do any better at White Deer Park"

Loveday realised a heavy sign "I'd hate to say this, but I agree with Toad. Newts need to live in wetlands, and this might be the perfect place for them" Loveday claimed "Think about the pressure we may feel if we forced them to continue this journey selfishly. The oath we pledged together also stands for giving our friends the admission to choose wherever they wish to live if that's a probability"

"I suppose you and Toad are right, Loveday" Fox comprehended "The oath does naturally mean for us to deal with friends life options respectfully"

"Don't like it, not in the team spirit" Badger disagreed

"I'm on your side too Badger" Loveday said

"And as long as no one else wants to leave" followed Fox

"That's settled then we're staying!" Newt ended the meeting "You do see it's better for us don't you badger"

"I suppose so, but I don't like it" Badger said shamefully looking down in defeat

Feeling hard with his pact for letting the Newts stay Fox departed "Well 'm afraid we better be going ""I'd like to get round to the other side of the marsh by night. Goodbye Newts and good luck!"

"Thank you for everything Fox" Newt heartfully said, waving goodbye to his loyal companions.

"Time to go everybody!" Fox shouted; the other creatures bided Farewell to the Newts as they all left. Leaving only Badger and Loveday.

"Goodbye" Badger sadly said before he examined the ground "Moley? where've you gone now!"

Mole appeared again "Here I am"

Badger firmly picks him up "It's time to go"

"But you said I could look for worms"

"Later! Later"

"One day Moley you'll be so fat; you'll get stuck down one of your own tunnels" Owl scoffed at him

"Burp! Oh pardon" Mole responded crawling back onto Badger

Loveday leaned her small body down "I guess this is goodbye, after getting to know you and your little family for only a few days ago"

"I imagine you're the only friendly human who'd existed to save us, so we can live on peacefully here in our new home" Newt replied "There are no finale words we can say to you Loveday"

"We'll miss you most of all, take care of yourself Loveday" said Mrs Newt "And remember the lake will never blossom without having a water-lily to nurture its true beauty"

Loveday was baffled by this strange quote "Um thanks newts, it's been a real pleasure to meet you. Bye-bye baby" she kisses her finger and pops it on top of baby newts head

"Bye-bye" Baby Newt replied

"Loveday!" called Fox who was waiting for her.

"Coming!" Loveday calls back to him "Farewell Newts" she said walking away "Be safe!"

"Goodbye!" the newts say as they all dived down into the water

Loveday glanced over her shoulder "I never expected we'd be leaving without them, giving up their only chance to live in White Deer Park. I just hope nothing bad happens to them living near the royal marines territory" she thought nervously, racing to the animal party like a beautiful horse against the breeze.

Finally catching up to them while waking further around the marsh Loveday thought she saw one of the squirrels picking an acorn up. Only it wasn't any acorn it was a live bullet!.

After recognizing the missile shot from her world war history lessons Loveday panicky rushed forward, if someone came into contact with that bullet then it would trigger itself and blast right in the animals presence.

"Throw that away! It might be dangerous!" Fox instructed without knowing the weapons harmful cause. Until Loveday ran towards them.

"NO! Don't!" Loveday warned squirrel "you'll make it-", but it was too late. Squirrel had already thrown the bullet below next to Pheasants long-feathered stripy tale.

"BOOOOOOOOOM!" it went off with a bright flash

"DAHHHHH!" Pheasant painfully screamed

"Oops!" shrieked Weasel looking traumatized with other animals at Pheasants now badly burnt tail.

"Pheasant! Are you okay?" Loveday said as she came to check the damage on his behind. She was relieved to see nobody else got harmed.

"My-my-my-my beautiful tail!" Pheasant sputtered "This is all your fault Human! You didn't save my precious tail!"

Loveday regretfully took his blame "I am sorry. I just didn't warn Fox in time, here let me clean it for you"

"No! this is the last time I trust my life to a human like you" Pheasant shuffled away from her "Curse upon your species"

Feeling hurt Loveday turned away and collapsed to the ground in harsh guilt. Hate raged through Fox's veins hearing the pompous old bird criminalize Loveday like that.

"Is that all your worried about! your stupid tail! And your falsely accusing Loveday for its damage" Fox said furiously. Loveday looked at Fox in surprise.

Pheasant fumed "When you've been shot at as often as I have Fox! You'll realise nothings more important than ones…personal dignity"

"Dash your dignity! you mustn't accuse Loveday by making her feel responsible for all the offense's humans have caused against us animals. This human girl here was alternatively trying to help you because she cares about your injury and is the one who tried to prevent this from happening. If you want someone to blame its me for not listening to Lovedays warning sooner" Fox personally explained "then this might not have happened" turning his face towards the girl "What was that thing Squirrel found Loveday?"

Loveday sniffed while wiping her wet eyes "That was a bullet, a deadly weapon made to cause destruction, I should've protected you all more from it"

"It's not your fault Loveday" Fox consoled her "Now Pheasant let Loveday treat you and I mean now"

Having no other choice to fix his ruined tail Pheasant soon forgot about his agony and permitted it. "Very well" he said looking embarrassed

Loveday was bewildered to be stood up for by Fox, she felt even closer to having Fox as more than a friend. Getting up Loveday hugged Fox "Thank you" she whispered to him, Fox didn't know how to react instead he just smiled warmly as Loveday went to nurse the pheasant bird.

"Are you alright dear?" asks Pheasants wife

"I'll never be able to turn my back on anyone again" Pheasant cried

"That'll be a nice change" His wife muttered

"That ought ta to it" Loveday said finishing her medical treatment, using simple veterinary skills taught from her grandma "Your tail won't grow back again sadly but you'll live"

"No! my tail!" Pheasant cried in agony again

"Thank you Loveday" Pheasants wife kindly said "And sorry for his rude behaviour. He can't handle his pride"

"Happy to help" Loveday replied feeling pleased of her handy work "If any other beast needs my medical assistance then please come and get me"

"Yes Loveday" the animals replied building new feelings of trust towards her.

Now feeling better for Loveday. Fox stepped up "The quicker were out of here the better. Get into single file everybody and don't step out of line. This is dangerous country"

"Wait. Where's Toad?" Loveday asked as she packed away her first aid kit "isn't he supposed to show us the way out?"

"Yes he is. Owl have you seen him?" Fox asked

"Too tried to move" Owl explained meaning they're guide was still catching up to them.

Fox sighed "Take a rest everybody I'm going back for him"

While waiting for him, the animals settled down except for Mole who was fidgeting on Badger "While we've stopped Badger can I get down?" he asks

"What for?" Badger groaned

"I drank a lot of water with those worms" Mole said as he slid himself off

"Honestly Mole, you should've gone before we left" Loveday tells him

"Sorry" Mole innocently answered before he burrowed underground

Mysteriously Loveday felt her head was intensely painful all of a sudden. "Badger I'm gonna take a little rest under that tree, please wake me up when Fox comes back" she said

"Absolutely dear" Badger said

"What a busy morning this is" Loveday thought as she sat under the shade of a tree close by. After laying down her head, Loveday was interrupted by bouncing bundles of fur. She reopened her eyes to see it was the baby bunnies sleeping on her lap "These little guys are growing on me" Loveday giggled. Going back to sleep her ring mysteriously activated itself with a glow.

In her dream Loveday was standing on the road where a car was parked on the edge of the armylands with a regular guy smoking from an open window.

"Strange? why am I watching this? Grandma always said smoking was bad for your health" Loveday said to herself "And that cigarette I smell makes me feel sick to my stomach"

"Tis the gift of foresight you're experiencing" Loveday reacted to who's voice that belonged

"What?... Ah, I know you're here somewhere. So you might as well come out if you are going to talk to me" Loveday provoked the mysterious stranger, crossing her arms.

"I'm right behind you" Loveday whirled her head. Catching the sight of the silver fox she'd met before, lying on the road barriers.

"Your name is… uh…Kell right"

"The one and only" Kell bowed to Loveday "I'm so sorry for the improper greeting we had earlier, I had to make sure that you'd bring yourself and the animals away from Farthing Wood as soon as possible"

"Oh aye" Loveday understood "It's not that I'm ungrateful to you for rescuing me Kell. I was hoping somebody like you must be able to answer my inquiries"

"For example. how your grandma Mary once saved Fox the same way as you're fatefully rescuing the animals you feel desperately sorry for?" Kell guessed

"Well…yes. I feel there's a hidden scheme behind my family's heritage which has somehow brought me to join the animals side"

"Good" Kell exclaimed before looking serious "because I'm not the one who's going to tell you"

"Hah! But you said-"

Kell dismissingly interrupted "The only way to solve your question above all questions is to keep on escapading to White Deer Park"

Loveday become surprised "But…But that's still miles away, what's there for me to find in an old animal sanctuary that's gonna explain everything" Loveday asked

Kell smiled "Only you can find that out"

"You sound just like a fortune teller" Loveday doubted "Still if it's the only way to find the truth surrounding me and my sacred crystals existence. Than I'd better stay put with Fox and the rest of my new companions"

"Indeed you must. Without them having you join their oath of protection you'll never learn to beneficially fight together, side by side against the adversaries who will threaten to destroy your happiness on the end of your journey" Kell predicted

Loveday was irritated "What! I thought we were gonna escape any more moral dangers in the park. Isn't this hard journey meant to be our only destiny"

"You'll just have to what and see for yourself" Kell said "now I suggest if you are going to reach the park safely, you must train yourself hard with the gift you've forgotten about"

"I didn't forget" Loveday argued "My ring has already shown me a few tricks"

"It isn't your ring. Do you actually know who you've become?" Kell playfully questioned

Before Loveday could answer she paused to recover what skills she developed "Um…I have communication, make lights appear and I remember shooting a fireball" Loveday recalled "What does that make me anyway? A Witch?"

Kell smiled "No, you're feral psychic Loveday"

"I'm…I'm a what?" Loveday freaked out

"A feral psychic" Kell resaid "Somebody who's love for wildlife becomes so real is then uprooted by the rings efficiency and given the power to control telepathic energy for the sake of nature's blessed creatures"

Loveday stood quite "How did I ever pursue a career in mind spirituality?" she sarcastically said

"Its no career Loveday" Kell said "It's your new life"

Although Loveday was now weakened with serious shellshock, she couldn't block away her thoughts of fierce astonishment "I don't know if I should feel exited or scared about the new psychic me" Loveday thought aloud "Fox and Badger are never going to believe me, when I tell them It was no mistake that my crystal brought me to Farthing Wood"

"It might be best to not share your new identity yet" Kell advised

"Why not?"

"Because you're foresight is trying to send you a warning message" Kell pointed a paw in the direction of the car.

"What message?" Loveday spoke

"Watch" Kell instructed

As Loveday kept her eyes on the scene. She immediately saw the human recklessly throw his hot cigarette into the dry grass.

"That's so wrong" Loveday thought "it's still burning and if…Oh No!" Loveday noticed. In seconds the smoking fumes caught a light on the brown weeds bursting into big flames growing endlessly around Lovedays surroundings.

"I've got to stop the fire" Loveday tried stamping on the burning grass, but her shoe didn't put it out "Kell please help me out!" Loveday yelled

"My efforts won't work on something you can't physically touch" Kell said "you're in a hallucination silly girl"

"Oh…now I get it" Loveday stopped "I'm asleep"

"Start using your abilities Loveday go…and remember all I've told you go…go!" Kell faded into the shadows as his voice echoed in Lovedays mind.

With no time to waste Loveday shook her head violently trying to regain consciousness "Loveday wake up! Your friends lives are in danger again wake up… wake up… wake up!" she repeated to herself as the fire engulphed over her.

All the time Loveday was out sleeping with the baby rabbits. The animals were also about to detect the same thing she visioned happening further away from them.

It all started when Weasel sensed something sooty in the air

"Fire?" Weasel gasped looking puzzled

"It's that sting on the end of your nose, it's effected your sense of smell" Rabbit rationalized

"I smell smoke" Weasel firmly said, " I do really!"

Rabbit disbelieved her "You can't fool me again. I'm not going to panic and besides if Loveday were awake she'd probably dismiss you" Rabbit excused

"Fire…fire…need to get away…fire's coming!" the animals eyed Loveday. Her eyes were glowing, and her body was shaking like she'd had been possessed.

The baby rabbits who had been awakened run worriedly towards Badger "Badger! Badger!"

"What's the matter?" Badger asked

"Lovedays having a nightmare" the boy rabbit pointed "She won't wake up"

"Oh good lord!" Badger gasped and hurried over to the tree Loveday laid under. "Loveday wake up dear!" Badger petted her. He sniffed something traumatising in Lovedays sent.

Then unexpectedly Loveday bolted up gasping for air into her empty lungs. She looked very drained and dry. "Water! Where's my bag" Loveday asked dryly

"Quick Loveday needs water! Find her…um bag!" Badger alerted everyone

"Here it is!" Mrs Hare struggled to dragged it over with her jaw. Loveday saw her flask sticking out of the top of her bag and desperately reached it until her mouth was drowning in huge gulps.

Badger patted Lovedays back "Steady there Loveday, you were only dreaming" he calmed her

Hare turned his head around and soon spotted a red glowing sensation painting the clear blue sky. "Look! A red glow in the sky"

"What could it be, it isn't sunset?" Badger asked before Loveday recovered her words.

"Badger… we need to get everyone… together its… urgent" Loveday panted

"Easy Loveday" Badger said supporting her back.

"What's the matter with Loveday?" Owl asked looking suspicious

"I think her crystal has something to do with it" Badger explained

"Wildfire" Loveday spoke up catching their attention "A wildfire is coming to us"

Owl and Badger stared wide at each other in surprise.

Meanwhile Fox was heading backwards toward the marsh where some of the smaller creatures were still struggling to catch up with the bigger mammals. "Have you seen Toad?" Fox asked Hedgehog and his wife.

Hedgehog shook his head "Nah but the mice and voles a close behind"

Kestrel jetted over Fox in panic "Kee! Kee!"

"Kestrel have you seen Toad?" Fox called up

"DANGER DANGER FIRE FIRE!" Kestrel alerted him

Instinctively Fox was side-tracked by extreme fear "Fire!" at once he hotfooted to get himself away, then stopped to whip back around where the smoke blow from "No mustn't run, must find Toad" he reminded himself aloud. He had completely forgotten.

Back towards the party. At first Badger and Owl didn't want to believe in Lovedays dream when she told them about the approaching wildfire. That was until they too saw the flames in the distance.

"You are right Loveday" Badger said even more surprised by her predicament.

"I still don't follow your impossibility " Owl reassured "But we do need to overtake this hazard that you've managed to predict"

Unhearing what Owl said, Loveday quickly got up "I'll gather everyone together so we can wait for the rest"

"and I'll look for Mole he's been taking too long" Badger said crawling to Moles hole "Mole where are you!" he called down to him

"He went down there" Owl pointed her wing

"That little puddle?" Badger asks feeling worrisome

"Looking for worms I expect" Owl spat out. Mole had been trailing molehills all over the damp ground next to the marsh "Oh that greedy little" Badger groaned

After Loveday had accumulated everyone near, she helped poor Badger search for Mole "Of all the inappropriate times Mole goes insane for worms it had to be this" Loveday complained "if he's dug any deeper, the water from the marsh will give way and fill in his muddy tunnel"

"Oh Dear! The poor thing will be drowned" Rabbit said looking startled

Badger kept calling down "Mole come out of there! Mole? Mole! oh ya silly greedy little…Mole!". Deep inside the hole, Mole was blindly bewitched with his love for the big appetizing worms and paid no attention to Badgers loud voice.

"Fire Look! AAGGHH!" Weasel panicked; a stream of yellow flames were starting to draw near.

"Weasel! Stay where you are!" Loveday called "you're running straight towards the marsh!"

Weasel luckily halted, but the rest of the creatures were starting to get very scared in case the fire would overtake them all.

"Don't panic" Rabbit said to her frightened kits before they ran away.

"Permission ta run away p-please!" asked Mr Rabbit

Badger refused "Certainly not! We can't leave without Mole"

"Or anyone else either" Loveday added

As before Owl gave out a dignified lecture "He who lives with his greed, dies by his greed"

"Don't be crude Owl, Mole's probably trying to find his way back" Loveday pried

"Oh shut up" Weasel scoffed at them both

"I've not tasted weasel in ages" Owl taunted throwing her sharp eyes on Weasel

"The oath, the oath hahaha!" Weasel jokingly told Owl off with a wiggling finger.

"Where is Fox?" Loveday impatiently said that same feeling was starting to urge her to go find him.

Fox himself was still searching for Toad, he bumped into the field-mice "have you seen Toad?"

"He was with Adder, but you can't go back there. There's-" Mrs Field Mouse squeaked

Kestrel flew above again "Kee-Kee! FIRE FIRE!" she desperately interrupted

"Kestrel! Tell the others to wait for the slowest of all, then you and Owl lead them to safety" Fox commanded above

"What will you do?" Kestrel asked

"Go back for Toad" Fox bitterly answered

"What should I tell Loveday?"

"Tell her to wait with everyone until I return with Toad" Fox said "Tell her not to worry"

After departing from Fox, Kestrel bolted away until she hovered over the big animals and Loveday "Owl and I will lead you to the other side of the water you'll be safe there" Kestrel said

Besides Kestrel, the Hedgehogs re-joined the group as well "The mice are coming" Hedgehog informed as the Mice came along.

"Bet you Adder won't make it" Weasel teased

"We need to wait for her Weasel" Loveday said

"I won't, I won't hahaha!" Weasel laughed

"We must and there's Mole" Badger reassured "Will give them both…uh 200 heartbeats"

"200 heartbeats?" asked a baffled Weasel

"200 heartbeats!" Badger confirmed

Weasel misjudgingly counted " 10 11 12 13 14 15-24 25 26-36-45 46 47-51-60-100-177-199 200!"

"I can hear my own heart, don't panic" Rabbit said to her

"Where's Fox Kestrel? Has he found Toad yet?" Loveday yelled to the hawk

"No he hasn't. He told me to tell you not to worry" Kestrel answered back

In opposite Loveday grew even more anxious "Don't worry he says" she muttered The air was beginning to get suffused with black smoke, it made everyone cough strenuously.

Loveday soon detected someone with scales "Adder!" she coughed "Is that you?"

Indeed it was, Adder had finally catched up "How nice of you not to start without me" she greeted

Now that all the big and small animals were united, Kestrel obeyed Fox's words and directed everyone to a safer place "Hurry everybody follow me!" Kestrel sang down

"But what about Mole?" Badger inquired

"He who could lose home and friends an still remain calm I beyond all grief" Owl quoted

"Oh Shut up" Badger coughed as he and the animals fled after Kestrel, but Loveday stopped to look behind and saw the blaze increasing from that area Fox had went "My psychic instincts tell me I should go back but what if I'm wrong" Loveday thought gripping her hands into tense fists.

Far from his friends, Fox fearsomely struggled to locate Toad. Raising his voice Fox called to the lost reptile "Toad Toad! Where are you!"

Before Fox believed his courage failed him, his pointy ears picked up a fainted familiar croak calling to him from under a gorse bush.

"I'm coming toady!" Fox swiftly sprang himself over, peering underneath the bush he found Toad shivering with horror at the flames.

With parched lips Fox broke Toad out of his shaking trance "Toad, Toad…Toad?"

Relief flashed inside Toads face "You came back for me" he gasped

"Hurry!... the flames are almost on us" Fox said as Toad jumped on Fox's neck. The fire grew brighter and hideous as they travelled back towards the clear opening among the bushes, when disaster struck them.

A burning tree suddenly timbered down, blocking off their only exit!.

"No! were blocked" Fox thought

Seeing their situation Toad grew hysterical "Fox what are we gonna do?" he desperately asked.

Fox was heroically doing the best he can to find a way out from their scorching prison.

Badgers party was also suffocating in the smoke-filled atmosphere. The smog stained their eyes and after strenuously running they couldn't breathe in enough air.

"Follow Kestrel around the marsh!" Owl instructed flying a few inches behind Kestrel

"I can't…we can't…can't see!" a baby rabbit choked

Hearing all the coughing commotion Badger halted "The little ones have got to have a breather" Badger sighed to Owl above.

"Mum will we ever see Fox again?" the little rabbit looked up to her mother

"Of course, Fox can run faster than fire itself" Rabbit comforted

"We won't see poor old Moley" Badger reminded "I know. Loveday can you carry a few of the young ins-…Loveday? Loveday where are you!" Badger called turning his head everywhere, but there was no sign of the human girl.

Lovedays psychic instinct had forced her to venture outwards where she mentally sensed Fox and Toads whereabouts.

Standing outside of the burning range she took a stabling breath "I really hope that I can do this"

"Hello!... Fox!... Fox are you in there!" she shouted as she choked in the black smoke.

"Loveday!" a fainted voice barked "Loveday is that you? Were trapped we can't get out!"

After searching a few paces with boils and sweat all over. Loveday dimly saw a glimpse with Fox and Toad fighting for their lives behind an enclosing circle of gorse bushes a blazing.

"Go back Loveday. Save yourself and the others" Fox persuaded

"Not without our leader and guild. Don't move you two" Loveday argued.

As a sign to her now awakened powers, Loveday lifted her shaking hands and telepathically barricaded the flames aside, cutting a safe path between the fire all the way towards them.

"Wow! I really can control things psychologically, I bet this is the type of mind control Carrie White uses" Loveday encouraged herself

"I'm on my way!" Loveday called as she kept mentality controlling the fires fiery with her arms to travel even further

"Fox matey there she is" Toad pointed "Look she's making a clear path"

Fox was slack jawed "I just don't believe it" Fox had never expected to see Lovedays idealist powers do such a thing like drawing the flames like curtains without even touching them.

Before Fox could ask himself how Loveday was doing it, the long gap reached over and pushed the burning bushes aside. "Quick Run! My barricade won't hold it for much longer!" Loveday warned with a cringing face

"Come on Fox now's our chance" Toad directed

"Hang on Toad!" Fox said as he ran all the way back to Loveday who was struggling to hold her grip.

"Hurry! I can't hold on" Loveday shouted in pain

"Nearly there" Fox replied as the path started to turn narrower

Before the walls of fire ambushed him, Fox bounded out of the inferno in one huge leap and then ran away with Loveday to safety.

In their restful silence Toad spoke first "Harr!… that was a thrilling experience wasn't it, eh mateys" Toad cheered to their victory. "and good work Loveday matey for using…whatever you did to fight it off"

"Loveday are you injured?" Fox asked trying to hide his concern

Instead of looking fully drained from using all her will power. Loveday was over-enthused with herself "Did you see that? I did it! My telepathic skills worked; I told my mind what to do then I happened!"

"Hehe, You certainly were something back over there" Toad agreed

Fox didn't look amused "What's happened to you Loveday? we never saw you do something beyond humanity like that before"

"It's a long-complicated story for me to answer now" Loveday explained "We have to get away from the fire before it overtakes us"

Even though Fox was feeling suspicious towards Lovedays behaviour and her powerful rescue he knew duty had to come first. "Very well…but I do expect an explanation from you when you're ready to actually tell me later"

"Yes Fox I won't forget to" Loveday understood, she was afraid about Fox's reaction to hear that his human friend was turned psychic all along. He'd probably think she was talking crazy.

"HEHE well now that we've sorted out our dilemma let's go!" Toad rode on Fox "Tally-ho!"

"Where did they all run off to for safety?" Fox asks as he and Loveday fled

"They've gone around the marsh toward the lake; the water will give us all a little protection" Loveday recalled

"Then too the lake! mateys" Toad pointed while they continued to find their group in the faint smoke. Soon they unexpectedly heard a startling sound echoing around where the fire increased.

"I know that sound" Loveday said as she turned to see large red vehicles with flashing blue lights coming their way.

"A fire engines siren!" Loveday gasped "What luck!"

"I've heard those kind of humans before" Fox said, "They have the power to kill fire with their machines and ideas"

Loveday nodded "Aye it's true these noble humans have the priority for extinguishing fires it is also a great enemy for us humans too. At any rate the firefighters will prevent the wildfire from advancing rapidly"

In the meantime Badger and the party had distanced in the lake's boundaries.

"I think were safe now, eh Owl?" Badger affirmed

"Yes you can stop now!" Owl replied

"What's the odds Fox didn't get to toad in time and Loveday abandoning from us. Hahahaha"

Just then Badgers eyes smiled with delight "Look I can see them! Coming out of the smoke and Lovedays with them" thought the smokes mist the animals caught sight of the pacing pair of misfits.

"Hi everyone…sorry to keep you all waiting" Loveday panted as they arrived

"Are we all safe?" was the first thing Fox asked

"All but poor Mole" said Badger miserably

Toad was busy starting to boast everybody his epic tale "I heard a strange sizzling noise. I looked back and I saw a flame shoot out of the dry grass. It caught on the bushes and up they went like bonfires, hehe. Luckily the wind wasn't blowing our way, it was blowing the flames back the way we'd come. To the other side of the marsh"

"Wait a minute, did you say it went to the other side? Loveday questioned

"Yes" Toad answered

"The Newts" Badger remembered, he knew leaving the newts behind was a bad idea and now he felt guilty for their catastrophic loss. He especially didn't want Loveday to be saddened from agreeing to let them live where she thought best. So he didn't mention them out loud.

Over on the other side. Mole took blame for being stupidly vain with his awful appetite. As he tunnelled upwards he swore timidly "Oh Badger if I ever get out of here, I promise I'll never be greedy again"

Until he emerged himself to surface he looked in dismay at the wasteland that surrounded him with no hope of seeing his friends again. "Oh Badger…Oh Fox…Oh Loveday" he sobbed violently "All my friends what's happened to you. I'm all alone…All alone!" he wailed feeling depressed and helpless.

Being so crushed and regretful with himself, Mole never heard the vibration of heavy fireman boots pounding over him.

"Oh Dear! What have we got here" the fireman said in shock, as he mercifully picked Mole up and gently dropped him in his coat pocket.

"Help!" Mole cried in fright

"The poor little fella" the fireman said as he strolled along back to his fellow lads.

An hour later the animals stood in discomfort as they watched the fire pale the sky from afar. Fox had passed out from exhaustion and was resting to sleep it off. Loveday did want to tell Fox her secret but decided to let him sleep for now"

"The winds changed" Badger exclaimed as he saw the orange light spread around the marsh from both sides.

"Your right, the wind was blowing south-east when we escaped and now it looks like it changed course to south west, the direction were in now" Loveday figured before she went up to the peaceful Fox.

"Do we have to do?" Loveday asks in hesitation

"Seems a pity to wake him, but he is in charge" Badger said regrettably

Weasel volunteered "Wakey-Wakey!...Hahaha" she shouts in Fox's ear. Waking him up with a sharp jump.

"What's happened?" Fox said sharply

"The fire's spreading around the sides of the marsh" Badger quickly advanced

"And now were trapped right in the middle of it" Loveday added

Fox turned his head towards Loveday "At the mercy of the human firefighters" he said with satisfied resignation "they can only save us all now" Loveday smiled in response.

Just now Kestrel landed on a branch from returning to see what was happening.

"Is there any way-out Kestrel?" Fox asked his scout with Badger and Loveday looking up to her.

Kestrel immediately told them her eyesight's bearings "There's a causeway. A narrow stirp of land just underwater, running out to a tiny island in the middle of the lake. You'd be safe there"

"Take me to it" Fox instructed "come on everybody!"

At once they all hurried to the lake.

"Here Here!" Kestrel flew expertly

"Can you see it Loveday?" Fox asked as they were edged beside the lake

Loveday peered over "I think so" then she saw a lump of mountain built in the lakes distance "Yes, yes I can" Loveday pointed

"I'll go first" Fox said. He trampled on the water sunken ground until it weighted his chest. "I think it will be alright"

"We haven't got long" Loveday said, she took off her shoes and socks and tipped her toes right in "Ohhhh it's a bit cold" Loveday shivered

Unfortunately the small creatures weren't up for the task

"I'm too tired for swimming" Mrs Field mouse said "And the water so deep I'd drown"

"Yeah so would we" agreed Hedgehog

"And us" added the squirrels

Loveday soon had an idea "Alright, alright let's sort this out" she calmed them "some of you small animals climb onto Fox or badger and I'll carry some of you along. we mustn't press too much weight on the soft ground"

"You heard her" Fox said "climb up my tail" the mice in urgency scrambled for Fox's tail

"Stop it! One at a time" Fox cringed, from their pushing and shoving.

Loveday giggled to Fox's annoyed tone; she then went over to the rabbits "Baby rabbits climb into my bad I'll carry you on my back"

"Please be careful" Rabbit said

"I'll take good care of them" Loveday replied as the young bunnies excitedly jumped in the bag and pop their heads out.

"Squirrels your next, grab my bags straps and hold on" Loveday instructed

The squirrels rushed on "Okie dokie" they said excitedly

"Excuse me girl mind if I hitch a ride?" Adder hissed

Loveday wasn't too sure "Well I can only take you along on my shoulders if that's no trouble for you"

"Your shoulders?" Adder asks "How's a snake supposed to do that"

"It's simple just wrap yourself on top of me" Loveday assured, with negotiation she picked Adder up and placed the snake comfortably between her shoulders. Adder gained a sense of high pride sitting on the human for granted "Hm I could get used to this" she signs in delight.

"Just don't wrap yourself too tight on my neck" Loveday informed as she mounted her bag full of squirrels and rabbits.

"All present and correct Fox" Loveday said as both she and Badger who was carrying the voles and shrews came to the water's edge.

"Well you two, you've got the right idea" Fox complimented "Are you sure you can manage all who you are carrying Loveday?"

"Only if no other passengers hitches a ride on the express" Loveday said she pulled up her slipping bag.

An airborne Kestrel informed of the fires progress "Kee Kee, the fires coming nearer!"

"Um…Loveday you wouldn't by any chance-" before Hedgehog asked Fox nudged him in.

"You'll just have to swim for it. We can't take everyone, and Lovedays already got her hands full"

"Follow me please!" Loveday called to the rest. The Rabbits, Hares and Weasel all trailed behind her while they all balanced themselves underwater on the causeway towards the island.

After Loveday emerged she helped the others out "That's it, you did very fine" she said before she dried off her wet feet. The animals all made it across and clustered themselves close into a standing tight knit group, everyone experienced a feeling of security and mutual affection.

"Nothing like a crisis for making ya pull together eh" Fox encouraged, they all absorbed the humans battle the fire.

"It's nice to see that you're not the only human who puts right into the trouble your kind causes" Badger declared to Loveday

"For once I'm glad they came to our needs" Loveday said "I was starting to forget about how us humans are the prime example for coming together as one to win against anything that is life-threatening"

"Like how you're helping by bringing us animals together" Fox added

"Exactly" Loveday nodded

"If only Mole could've been here" Badger sighed

"and the newts" said a shrew

For a while they all stared as the flames were gradually diminishing.

"Well the humans are finally winning the fires dying out" Badger said looking in the distance

Fox agreed "At the moment the humans are our friends but-"

"Wait till they see us" Owl finished

"How will we escape?" Badger thought out loud

"There's just got to be a way" Loveday said until Kestrel broke off their conversation with good news.

"Kee, There's Mole!" Kestrel shouted

"Mole?" Loveday looked over to where the fire engines stood.

Mole woke up to find himself still peering in the fireman's coat which was removed on the door of the firefighters vehicle. "Where am I?" he slid out of the pocket and wandered away aimlessly from the humans.

"He's alive!" Loveday said in astonishment

"But he hasn't seen us" Fox exclaimed

"Well he wouldn't he's blind in daylight" Badger explained feeling really relieved "Oh what are we going to do?"

"Sounds like this is a job for me" Loveday offered "I'll go fetch him" she takes off her bag and jumped back in the water.

"Hold on, will you be alright" Fox asks "you don't want the humans to see you leading towards us if they find you"

"Trust me I know who I am now" Loveday reassured as she ran across to the land.

"Owl! Kestrel! Can you distract the humans while Loveday runs to get him" Fox commanded above

Instantly the birds hovered over to give Loveday an easy wing. They swooped and danced all around uttering their loudest cries of bird speech.

"Hoo-Hoo-Hooooo" Owl called

"Kew-Kew-Keee-Keee" shrieked Kestrel

While the humans kept their eyes up on the birds interesting flight display. Loveday crouched forward and gestured Mole towards her. Mole gave out a wide smile to see her again and hopped onto his friends shoulder. They both then hurried off in fast pace.

"Hey look at that!" Pointed a fireman in surprise

Loveday panicked. So in desperate suddenness she jumped behind a row of cattails thinking they found her out ,but luckily instead the firefighters had spotted the regular zoo in the middle of the lake.

"Well I'll be"

"Did you ever see anything like it in your whole life"

"Sure"

"Don't want ta frighten them do you" the whole fireman team muttered to themselves

The darkened sky started to rumble. Seeing the humans distracted by the sudden change of weather. Loveday swam back.

Toad felt small drops of water "OH Lovely mateys, hehe haha, it going to rain!" Toad croaked joyfully as the lighting flashed making the clouds burst heavily down on everyone.

Loveday pulled herself out of the water panting. Fox help her back onto dry land.

"Well done Loveday, couldn't have done it better myself" Fox complimented

"For a moment I thought I was going be captured" Loveday said as she wiped her brow "Thanks"

Fox noticed the humans were leaving. Mole stood below at Badgers feet with an apologetic face "Oh Badger, I did miss everyone especially you" he wept

"Well Moley me old pal. Can't say I'm sorry to have you back either" Badger said affectionately, picking Mole up with a forgiving smile.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson properly Mole" Loveday stated

"Oh yes Loveday. Thank you for rescuing me" Mole said in Badgers arms

"Us too" Toad called out "without your special powers we wouldn't be alive. eh Fox"

"Oh yes" Fox whispered shyly

"and your dream of the fires occurrence saved us valuable time" Badger added

"You actually dreamed about the fire's happening?" Fox asked

"Sorry, after everything that's been happening I didn't want to cause any more confusion for you" Loveday modestly said

"I think you may have, even if you meant to be selfless" Fox explained "Anyway Thanks for saving my life Loveday" Fox smiled "I owe you one"

Loveday returned the same smile "Your welcome"

After receiving a few congratulations from the other animals Loveday was happier then she had ever felt. She thought her conversion into a feral psychic definitely paid off, even if it did cost her kinship with her farthing animals.

"What's the plan now?" Loveday asked in team spirit

"Let's take our chance and slip away" Fox answered "Toad? Where do me go from here?"

Toad pointed over to the landscape outside the armyland "Once over the causeway, its straight on for the fence mateys. Then were off armyland and on ta farmland"

"HOORAY!" everyone gladly cheered. The dark sky went darker and the thunder crashed louder.

"First a fire, now a storm. I can't stand it" Mr Rabbit shook trying to block the scary weather.

"Now now, we should be grateful that we've come this far" Loveday petted him in comfort

"Just be glad that were all together" Badger supported

"But were not. Where are the newts?" Mole innocently asks in Badgers cradled arms

Putting on a natural face Badger said "Don't ask there's a good clap. Up ya come now" he happily replaces Mole on top.

"Come on Adder you too" Loveday proposed nicely

"Hm don't mind if I do" Adder accepts in pleasure as Loveday places her long body back on her shoulders.

"Come on everybody let's get out of here" Fox directs "and whatever happens now were together lets stick together"

"As the old saying goes 'One for all and all for one" Loveday proclaims

"What does that mean?" Fox asked

"It's a motto from a famous book I know called 'The Three Musketeers'. It stands for being loyal to each and every Individual, like the oath for example" Loveday hinted

"Your full of surprises" Fox said as he loaded his passengers on his back again

"I'll tell you an even bigger surprise" Loveday says taking the baby rabbits in her bag again

"and what's that?"

"My sacred crsytal has turned me into a feral psychic so that I can help you all get to white deer park" Loveday rushed away into the causeway

"What? Loveday come back here this minuet!" Fox chased after her

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hi everyone.

Yes i'm finally back after such a long time, been really busy at work but I managed to squeeze in my writing session.

Thank you so much for your positive reviews and ideas. Please keep them coming in, every little bit counts and they really help me to continue my fanfic.

If theres anything you do request for the story please let me know.

Hopefully I'll upload the next chapter soon. So stay tuned for next time.


	5. Chapter 5 False Haven

**Episode 5: False Haven**

The Farthing Wood animals could never be so lucky since they'd narrowly escaped a nasty forest fire in the armylands. The Newts were sadly lost to it, but Fox courageously braved the flames to rescue Toad even thought they were left trapped in the end. Loveday however saved the day by coming to their rescue with her newfound strength, after having discovered she'd been transformed into what she was now known as a 'Feral physic' a special type of human infused with the power to protect or shield the lives of animals mentally.

Of course she had finally learnt why it was her full intention to stay on the animals side the whole time they had dodged dangers on their journey to White Deer Park. Loveday still had a lot of lessons to maximise if she was to become what the animals now saw inside her. A close friend to all living creatures whom they can depend on through hard times.

So far now, with the group forged strongly by surviving disaster. Fox had proudly settened everyone off to the next stage of their journey and was simply trying to comprehend Lovedays now revealed secret.

"So all this time, we thought it was your ring making you do those strange things. And it turns out it was you all along" said Fox as they both strolled down in the heavy rain.

"Yes you got me. I've been reborn since the beginning, not only from when we first met but back to when my grandma first gave this on my birthday" Loveday held out her ringed finger from beneath her black raincoat "When she first told me it holds natures gift of friendship, I didn't really knew what she meant…until today"

"Hmm…Well I did say before we needed a something strange to happen that could explain everything about you" Fox recalled "Now it looks like we finally got it. After everything we'd already been through"

"Aye…But I seem to know there's still something we don't yet know about me. I'm fearing that if I did push beyond measurement with these skills it might cause something evil to come after me and put you lot in danger. And then I'd be blamed for it all" Loveday says in a worried tone

"You! put us all in danger…why I'd never believe in such a thing" Badger said walking beside them "You my dear have been nothing but a good girl with a heart of gleaming gold. So there"

Loveday threw in a modest smile in shyness.

"I understand how you mean Loveday; I've been insecure about either making a foolish mistake with my decisions or causing a bad influence among everyone's safety…that including yours" Fox honestly exclaimed

"Fox. No one has had any doubts being in your protection. Don't you see, we all made it out of this alive thanks to you mainly" said Loveday "and I do trust you with my life"

"Really?" Fox looked surprised

"Really Fox" Loveday nodded "You're the bravest and most righteous Fox I've ever known to risk his life for others before himself and that's what I name a true leader above all"

Fox needed to hear the girls encouraging words to lift up his heavy shoulders, which did him a whole lot of good. "Can't say I'm pleased to hear that from you Loveday. You always know what say to help make me feel better"

Loveday started to laugh "Oh please, I'm only doing what I should for a friend"

Fox smirked "Says the girl who played with fire. Personally I think your trying to keep most of your feelings hidden" that being said Loveday's face turned rosy causing them all to laugh.

Feeling lesser worried Loveday decided to not think too much about her new self and just carried on naturally. What she didn't know was that today was going to be a day full of vital lessons that would stitch onto her forever.

Rain, rain and even more heavy rain kept rushing down onto everyone until they were a sorry sight to see. Only Toad was making a real celebration of it, after all he was an aquatic animal and found the weather comfortable.

"Its raining its pouring the old man is snoring, he bumped his head on the back of the bed and couldn't get up in the morning!" Toad sang trying to tune everyone up with a cheery song "Haha lovely weather!" he said to Adder as she came along.

Having scales instead of fur it was easier for Adder to move ahead of everyone in the downpour "Hmm…soothes the scales slithering through this. Nice" Adder replied with a naughty smile

"The little ins are falling behind" Toad pointed to the rodents

This gave Adder a chance to be sneaky again "I'll soon speed them up" she said before hiding behind a rock, full of cheeky giggles.

As the soaked Mice, voles and shrews came in sight, Adder jumped out with open jaws like she was about to shallow them all up. The little creatures panicked and sped away.

"It's alright she didn't mean it" Toad tried to calm them

"SHE DID, SHE DID, SHE DID!" they said back as they ran fast

Adder was blindly overjoyed to have helped out in her own nasty way "Works everytime" she laughed to herself

In all their rushing to escape, the little creature's accidently bumped into the Hedgehogs and Mr Rabbit whose son fell in a deep mud paddle from the sharp push.

Rabbit in gasp pulled the baby out in time "Why did you do that!" she yelled looking narrow-eyed

"Don't shout I'm not well. And anyway I didn't do it on purpose" Mr Rabbit excused, rubbing his exhausted head

"Yes you did!" Weasel provoked who was hidden on upper ground

"No I didn't. Hedgehog bumped into me" Mr Rabbit informed

"Sorry. the shrews bumped in ta me" Hedgehog said

Then they all got in a loud repeating fight which caught the sudden attention of Fox and Loveday to look behind them.

"What's going on back there?" Fox asked

"High spirits matey high spirits" Toad happily splashed past them

"Doesn't sound like it" Loveday corrected as she heard the voices getting higher

"Sounds more like bad temper ta me" Fox sighed "I suppose I better investigate" he said turning back

"I'll come with you" Loveday volunteered

As the fighting was getting worse, Weasel as always decided to play a joke on them. by throwing a mud pie right in Rabbits face "Take that!" she shouted mischievously

After getting splattered by Weasel, Rabbit was most offended "Do something! don't just stand there, she insulted me!" Rabbit cried to her husband for support

"I'm not well" he coughed in miserable reply

"Cowardly cowardly custard hahaha" Weasel laughed

Rabbits children though Weasels trick was funny and tried it too, leaving Mrs Shrew all covered in mud as well "How dare you!" she said throwing mud back

This lead to a tempering mud filled battle. Every creature throw mud at one another in anger while the little ones thought it was some sort of game. On and on it went until!

"OH!" pointed Mr Rabbit to his wife

"Uh oh!" Pointed Hedgehog

Hands on hips, Loveday stood silently with her hair all stained by mud. looking rather unsettled by their muddy outrage. Fox's snout was too hit by Rabbits latest mudball from behind.

"Eee I'm so sorry Fox" Rabbit said wiping off the mud in embarrassment

"Sorry Loveday we didn't see you there" Mrs Shrew apologised also

"Suits you both" chuckled Adder

Loveday took a deep breath in "Would one of you please tell us. What in blazes is going on here!" she asked furiously as she shook the mud violently off her long hair.

"Adder started it!" Mr Rabbit pointed

"No it was Weasel" Rabbit argued

Fox had had enough "Don't start arguing all over again" he cease them in calm fury "Look I know it's hard going. Can't you try to remember that moment when we all stood together against the bad humans. Like how Loveday pronounced it 'One for all and all for one"

"Yes Fox" agreed Rabbit

"Yes Fox!" they all said to him

"It's all very well but I'm a martyr to my rheumatism you know, and that bump didn't help" Mr Rabbit brought up again

"Shssss!" Rabbit shushed him before anything else happened

"Aye, I forgive you all for making a commotion over nothing… but look I'm sure well find somewhere warm and dry soon" Loveday explained "so long as we all stop fighting each other and start moving again"

"Yes Loveday" they all agreed again

"Come on I'll take some of you on my back" Fox offered as he lay down for them

"Oh thank you Fox" said the little ins in gratitude

Rabbit politely tapped Lovedays leg "Loveday dear, can you take my babies again they're tired"

"Alright, come on you two" Loveday got down to help them back in her bag which was tucked inside her raincoat to keep her belongings all dry.

Later on Toad asked Badger "Speaking of birds where's Owl?"

"Oh if she's got any sense at all. She'll be tucked up nice and snug underground" groaned poor Badger thinking about the old cosy set he left behind in Farthing Wood.

"Owl?" asked Hare as he and his wife ran by

"Well under a bush then…whatever?" Badger shrugged

"Look I think I can see the boundary fence we can shelter under the bushes" Toad pointed toward the distant fence where a big shrubbery stood in front of them. Only big enough to shelter everyone from the storm.

"Oh good" thought Loveday as she hurried further to it first.

As she stepped inside the comparatively dry space below the shady greenery where all the birds were resting themselves. Loveday collapsed on the ground, releasing the baby rabbits out of her dry jacket. Loveday then drank up all her water and ate up the last of her cookies.

"Oh dear, I'm all out of food" Loveday gasped "I'll have to restock myself again somewhere… but how?" while she though deeply about this and stroked the baby rabbits on her lap, the pheasants beside her soon broke her train of thought.

"Hello Loveday" greeted Mrs Pheasant "How are you?"

"A little cold but I'm fine thanks" Loveday answered, "how's your mate doing?"

"None too well sadly" Mrs Pheasant sighed "did you say you were out of food?" the wild hen asked in concern "If you want I can dig you up some nice grubs"

Loveday cringed to that thought "That's very kind of you to offer but I'm afraid I don't eat the same things as you do" she said trying to not upset her

"Oh I'm sorry, I had no idea. It's no wonder we pheasants never learn much about human customs we're always running away from the sight of them" Mrs Pheasant said regrettably

"Well I'm even more sorry that you poor helpless birds suffer from the strangling hands of my kind. If I had the power I'd put a stop to it all" Loveday bravely supported

"If only it were possible my dear" Mrs Pheasant smiled feeling lucky to have a human like Loveday for a friend "Oh just the right thing" she looked up and grabbed a brown feather in her beak

Loveday watched as Mrs Pheasant place the feather in Pheasants burnt tail.

"Dah!" Pheasant woke up with a startle

"There that's better now" said Mrs Pheasant examining her work

"I'll say?" Loveday agreed

"What have you done?" Pheasant asked his wife looking aggravated

Mrs Pheasant tried to impress him "I just added a stray feather to your tail dear, ta hide the burnt bits. Ooh it do look lovely"

"What kind of feather?" Pheasant questioned in suspicion

"Well I think its one of Owls actually" his wife said nervously

"That dowdy female!" Pheasant looked up expressed with disgust

"Beggars can't be choosers Pheasant" Owl said looking disturbed to hear this

"You should be grateful" Kestrel kindly added

Pheasant glared "Grateful! What? To have her feathers in my beautiful tail" he pointed to his tail in unsatisfaction "Stupid bird! Take it out at once. As if any other creature had feathers anywhere near as handsome as mine"

Mrs Pheasant looked as if she was about to cry "I was only doing my best" she said taking the feather off

Loveday hated to see the female pheasant she was so fond of be treated that way. Feeling extremely conflicted she crawled over to give a piece of her mind.

"Listen to me you spoiled, vain…empty headed beast! Your own wife has always been there to sacrifice her skin just to keep you above all others happy because she loves you and this is thanks you give her in return. How dare you say those things to her! It's no wonder your always afraid of your own shadow, your nothing more than a dirty little coward!"

"C-c-coward, coward! Hah!" Pheasant huffed away "why I'd never have been so humiliated! Hmmm!"

As Loveday took some time to calm herself down she didn't avoid the birds giving her looks of surprise.

Owl seemed to be rather impressed by the humans moral support "Well…she certainly told that pompous wit off in all honesty. Right Kestrel"

"Yes…I guess it was the right time for somebody as sensible as Loveday to approach pheasant with the truth about his ways of strategy" Kestrel nodded "Quite a figure of liberty"

"Or feral psychic to be exact" Owl concluded as she stared down at Loveday giving Mrs Pheasant a comforting pat on the back.

"I'm sorry about the disturbance. I couldn't help it" Loveday said up to them

"He who has Privilege to say whatever they believe is injustice, is never a mere matter of such violation Loveday" Owl replied

"Uh…thanks Owl" Loveday said feeling better "I needed to hear to that"

From outside the shrubbery Fox did somehow hear the commotion happening but decided to ask Loveday about it later "Peace perfect peace" he grumbled as he let down his passengers once they'd got under the shelter.

"I shall not allow myself to be treated this way by that…that?" Pheasant moaned to his pity self

"Stop squabbling! can't you see Fox is tired and look at all the others" Kestrel warned as the rest of the animals arrived with dejected faces and rested themselves down "welcome Badger" Kestrel warmly greeted

"Ah thank you Kestrel" Badger replied "not much like home is it"

"Any boat hole in a storm" Owl reassured

"You never said a truer word Owl" Fox said as he tried to lay down comfortably "personally I'm just glad to get out of the wet"

"Aren't we all" Loveday added "Toad where are you off to?"

"Oh just going on a foraging expedition Loveday Matey" Toad informed her

"Okay. Don't go too far and if you do come across a food pantry somewhere… than please tell me so that I won't starve" Loveday settled herself down

"Food is it matey? Well I'm sure to be finding you human food if necessary" Toad jumped across and back out through the fence

"Please do" Loveday whispered as she fell asleep

Only a few moments later the animals makeshift shelter was getting more damper and damper from the merciless rain lashing down. Everyone still remained wet as if they all were in the open.

"Rains coming in" Badger told Fox as drops of rain fell on top of his nose

"You don't have ta tell me Badger" murmured Fox feeling the same drips too

"Achoo!" sneezed Loveday, she felt a cold coming if she didn't get somewhere warm to sleep "This is no use, we can't stay here Fox" Loveday said in a croaky voice

"What other choice have we got?" Fox asked sarcastic "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not sur-a-Achoo!" Loveday sneezed "Excuse me"

"Bless you dear, Fox Lovedays right we all have to move somewhere else otherwise she'll get worse" Badger reasoned in concern for Lovedays health

"Guess even humans with powers can get sick" muttered Fox feeling anxious to get Loveday and everyone a better shelter

"It's raining its pouring the old man is snoring he bumped his head on the back of the bed and couldn't get up in the morning!" Toad sang loudly "How does a barn sound to ya matey's haha" he appeared suddenly with a gratified look

"A dry barn? Sounds like heaven" Badger smiled excitedly

"Where is it?" Loveday sprang up

"Not far" Toad said

"Too near humans" Fox dismissed "Oh I knew there was a catch"

"Any boat hole in a storm" reminded Owl

"You said that Befor-a-achoo! Owl" Loveday croaked

Fox sighed heavily "She's still right and we seriously need to get Loveday indoors. Come on Toad lead the way, can you make it Loveday?"

"Eh-hmm" The girl nodded wrapping her coat and hood tighter as they all followed Toad across the field to a cornered stile.

Loveday and Fox both saw the little farm in the distance

"Surely that place has a stash of food storages where I can forage for my needs" the girl thought excitedly

"Ahoy there! Mateys there it is" Toad called on the wooden stile

"Yes but is it the one we're looking for?" Fox asked Toad being cautious that it was the right one he saw before

"It's a barn matey what more's ya want" Toad said back before they all circumvented over or through the stile right for the muddy farmyard.

"Any sign of the humans?" Fox whispered instantly checking everywhere

"Don't worry they don't like rain" Toad said trying to cheer Fox up as they approach what looked like a wooden storehouse. With an open door?, that's very suspicious.

"Not all us humans. We really value what the rain does for us, mostly for nourishing the food we grow all the time" Loveday told them "Even though it helps you to catch a cold"

"Then let's not waste time and get you well again" Fox gestured inviting her inside. The other animals hurried themselves in as well.

"Oh I'm getting too old for this" murmured Badger who stopped to catch his breath.

Inside the barn, everyone marvellously started making their own nests of straw amongst the stacked haybales "Hmm…I like this. This is cosy, very nice" nestled Hedgehog to his pleased wife on their dry soft makeshift bed.

"Well done Toad" said Badger as he and Mole were the last ones to enter the barn "what do ya say Fox?"

Fox stood silently looking very irresolute "It's that open door's got me worried" his face pointed

"Yes Fox, very unnatural for a farmer to keep his barn door open when they're not using it" agreed Loveday "I'm scared that someone's going to come down and find us here"

"Just till it clears up eh Fox" Badger persuaded

Owl alighted on one of the barns roof beams "Kestrels in a plum tree keeping watch. Pheasant will relieve her later and I'll take my turn when its dark"

"Where wouldn't we be without you Owl" Loveday delighted her

"There now. nothing can go wrong can it?" said Badger laying himself down

Fox finally gave in "If you say so. Alright get some rest everybody" he declared. While everyone was scattered all over the place peacefully, apart from Pheasant snoring loudly keeping his wife wide awake.

Loveday took this time to change out of her dripping clothes into something much more snuggly. After hanging her white dress and long socks to dry, she put a pair of thick grey tights with a graphic vine pattern on and pulled herself into a short fluffy light-coloured playsuit making her feel more like a furry animal herself.

"Oh yes that's much better" she said as she examined herself in her hand mirror "Now all I need is pointy ears and a busy tail, hehehe" she laughed quietly.

Hours later when the sky grew dark and the storm had abated Kestrel arrived back after completing her part of the watch. "uh-hum" she sputtered to get Pheasant to do his duty

Mrs Pheasant already awake did her best to get her mate up "Oh dear…wakey wakey dear, time for watches" she said tickling his neck

"No! must get my beauty sleep. No getting any younger" he replied lazily

Loveday turned herself awake hearing the conversation "Some use he is" she thought sharpy

"Well I'm awake. So I suppose there's no need to wake anyone else is there?" Mrs Pheasant said to herself feeling entrusted to keep everyone safe instead. As Pheasants wife started to fly out, Loveday packed away her hanging clothes and decided to explore to property to search for any food.

Stepping out through the door she looked around wearily until she found Mrs Pheasant going over towards the plum tree orchard.

"What are you doing out here Loveday? it could be dangerous if someone see's you" Mrs Pheasant said in concern

"I'm running out of food, if I don't restoke then I might become weaker. So from now on I have to start foraging the same way as Fox does if I'm going to survive"

"You should've let Fox know your whereabouts first. What if he wakes up and finds you gone?" said Mrs Pheasant

"Don't worry it'll only be for a few minuet's" Loveday calmed the bird "I'm going to check out that pantry door near the house and if you hear or see anything don't come after me, go warn Fox and everyone"

"You're so brave Loveday but please promise me you'll be twice as careful" the bird assured

"I promise you" Loveday affirmed as she'd began to head in the little conjoined shed "you watch your back too" she said turning her head

"Thank you dear" Mrs Pheasant smiled

A pleasant sight lay on Loveday. Shelves after shelves of food were neatly plied up to the top, plenty enough to feed her for mouths.

"Lucky me. Well time to go shopping" she said happily to herself "I'll only take the essentials I'll need for this journey and if they don't miss a few items I guess it isn't stealing"

From the stocks she took a two bread loafs, a slice of cheese, a few carrots, two small jars of homemade peanut butter and strawberry jam, a helping of leftover meatpie, then finally a long-lasting bar of milk chocolate.

"That should be enough for a while" she said Packing them safely away. Just then she heard a door open.

It was the black-humoured farmer Mr Griggs "just going to collect the eggs love" he called to his wife Mrs Griggs carrying a large gun out with him "Bruno! Come here now!" he called to his watch dog

In still silence Loveday peaked out the pantry door keeping her eyes on both the farmer and the open barn door where her friends were unaware of the danger close by. She really had to get out there before the farmer and his wife find out that a tiny girl had been helping herself to their food.

Seeing the farmer call upon his damaged chicken coop Loveday rushed out and hid herself behind an old tractor and pile of crates.

"What the? Foxes!" Mr Griggs outcryed "aw not again. Where were you eh? Call yourself a watchdog you're not worth feeding"

The dog Bruno whimpered in misery, getting the hard boot from Mr Griggs "Useless mongrel! What use are you eh? Stupid cur"

"Oh poor thing" thought Loveday feeling sorry for that poor dog as she peered out

The farmers abusive racket woke Mrs Pheasant up in the orchard "Oh dear! That doesn't sound too good and poor Lovedays bound to be seen. Better go and wake the others like she instructed" Mrs Pheasant hurried back to the barn door

While the farmer was too distracted with his dog Loveday gently forced herself to sneak right behind a barrel that was inch's beside the door. Just as Loveday got to the doors threshold where the farmer couldn't see her, she turned back to see Mrs Pheasant crossing through the yard.

Suddenly! the dog barked in Mrs Pheasants direction "Huh? What have you? ah!" Mr Griggs aimed pleasurably for a clean shot

When Loveday heard this she shifted into sudden alarm, trying to get Mrs Pheasant to come over quickly but no sooner as the pheasant hen was halfway across she froze in a complete horror trance.

BANG!

"Ahhh!" Loveday screamed covering her mouth looking startled. Her friend Mrs Pheasant who'd she had been so supportive to was now lying crumpled and lifeless.

Every creature sleeping in the barn woke with a start from the monstrous noise and hearing a girl scream.

"What was that?" called Fox

"A gun!" cried Pheasant in horror

Fox's nightmare about staying in the farm were now coming true. Worse yet he saw Loveday passed out on the floor.

"Loveday!" Fox tapped his paw on her to see if she'd been shot luckily for him she had only fainted from shock. "Loveday wake up! Wake up!"

"Don't panic!" Rabbit assured feeling scared for Loveday

"Hahaha I'm not nervous!" said Weasel getting shushes from everyone

All of a sudden Loveday woke up and sprang up on her feet. She knew the farmer was coming after them; course she noticed the farmer looking through the window. His eyes pierced at the sight of his barn occupied with animal guests, including her.

"What happened?" Fox said to her first "Did he hurt you?"

"RUN! Run for it quick!" the girl yelled hurrying for the door. Taking full heed to Lovedays alarm call the animals quickly ran after her.

Fox had sensed there was a full-grown human outside earlier and believed his human friend instantly "Run for it!" he bellowed as well to the others

Then bam! The door locked in their faces, nearly causing everyone to crash right into each other. Now they were in deep manure.

"Help! Were trapped! were trapped!" cried Pheasant in hysteria

"Be quiet!" Loveday growled in whisper

"Shh shh!" added Fox as they both listened to the faint voice outside the crack beneath the door.

"Right Bruno now's your chance to save your skin. Guard that door! And guard it well because if that fox or any of those culprits escape's. You'll be as dead as this bird" Mr Grigg held the limp body up for everyone to see

"My wife!" Pheasant tearfully said looking from the window. Loveday resisted the urge to burst into tears herself but painfully knew now wasn't the time to cause any more panic for the animals.

"You wait till I've reloaded my gun fox; I'll get my own back on you. You see if I don't!" Mr Griggs finished, going back home.

"You filthly good for nothing" Loveday hissed

"Check the windows" Fox told Owl

"There shut" Owl informed as she perched on top some brown sacks. She even stared outside to see Pheasants wife hanging dead in the farmers grip

"I'm afraid your wife's going to be the farmers dinner Pheasant" Owl sorrowfully said to him

Pheasant was full of utter disbelief about his wife's decease "Where? Where is she? He kept asking over and over like a big baby

"Poor Pheasant, no wonder you were so scared all the time" Hare's wife said

"Just because your paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you hahaha!" joked Weasel

Loveday sniffed and gracefully went up to Pheasant. The sad bird's face was asking the girl for an honest answer

"I'm sorry" Loveday replied "but she's gone" everyone then saw Loveday leave them to have some alone time to recover from the back of the barn.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fox kindly asks. He knew what overwhelming trauma Loveday was going through.

Loveday turned with a sad look "Not yet. Please figure a way out without me for a bit" she said going around the hay-bails

"I take it that what Loveday's experienced has affected her emotionally" Owl guessed

"Oh very much" Badger answered "You know how fond she was of that bird, bless her"

"I'll talk to her later Badger" Fox said still looking remorseful "Kestrel keep an eye on her"

"Shall do" Kestrel flew up and landed above where Loveday sat curled up into a ball, face down on her knees "Poor Loveday I've never seen her look so depressed" Kestrel thought

"There must be some way out" Fox thought loudly before turning to Owl "Owl?"

"This is going to take some thinking about" Owl accepted closing her eyes looking very meditated in her own personal world of knowledge.

"Mum she's fallen asleep" pointed A baby rabbit in amusement

"Shh" Rabbit replied as everyone sat in silence so having to not disturb Owl's thoughts.

Outside the dog Bruno stayed put in position baring his fangs while Mr Griggs went back inside.

"That Fox is done for this time!" he said to his wife in the hallway

"He'll keep, your dinner won't" Mrs Griggs allured placing the roast midday meal "and if you tempt yourself in the pantry again you'll be answering ta me!" she added furiously, not knowing that it was in fact Loveday who helped herself to their food.

Mr Griggs growled impatiently "Oh Women!"

Back in the barn. The animals watched Owl with hopeful ease but fearfully started to grow impatient to escape their prison

"Hahaha this is silly!" mocked Weasel earning more shushes

"I've got it!" Owl sharpy opened her eyes "We can dig our way out" she observed

All faces turned to Owl

"Dig?" asked Weasel

"Dig?" the others asked again in amazement

"Who's the best tunneler" Fox desperately questioned

Badger already knew who the professional digger was "Why Mole of course!"

"Oh gosh" Mole blushed proudly "thank you" at once he set to work ecstatically until he noticed how'd stupidly useless he was. Trying to dig down on top of solid wood in front of everyone was crazy and embarrassing for the little creature.

"Oh dear I'm no use to anybody. No use at all" Mole whimpered disappointingly

Seeing what was going on, a now better-looking Loveday came out and took Mole in her hands to calm him.

"Who here's got the best powerful set of teeth to chew into that wooden floor?" Loveday asked the crowd

"Well I've got a good set of teeth" answered Squirrel

"So have I" said Rabbit

"And me!" Hare added

"We could help" offered the little creatures

"Well what are you all waiting for, help Mole get started" Loveday pointed to the bit of floor against the back wall

At that moment Weasel excitedly got down to Lovedays chosen area "You heard her. Come on everybody get chewing!" on command the rabbits, hares, squirrels and all long-fanged animals ganged up together and ate away the floor in one full-blowing go.

"You see Mole all you needed was just a little bit of help" explained Loveday to the tiny creature.

The guard dog Bruno had his nose sticking down to the door's gap, strongly sensing the animals excavating actions. That's when Adder appeared stationing herself with pleasure to keep the dog at bay.

"Hello stranger" Adder hissed lunging in the dogs face. Though the dog was already up for a fight, even against a creature as small but violent as Adder it stood up baring his teeth face to face with the snake.

"If I could get my teeth into you" Bruno growled crossly.

Adder roared in defence "Watch it! My bites worse than my bark"

Pretty soon Adder eyed the farmhouse door opening, with Mr Grigg coming along handling his now fully loaded and nicely polished gun

"Say anything and you'll be sorry" Adder threatened Bruno. She hurried herself away until she spotted a proper hiding place located under a turned over water bucket "well everybody has to play they're part" Adder proudly said as she curled up to rest awhile.

"Try that for size" Weasel presented to Mole a perfectly chewed up hole where it met the earth beneath the floor planks. Mole dived in and earth flew itself out staining lumps right in Weasels face.

"Poo! There's thanks for you" Weasel spitted sarcastically. Loveday smiled at the sight of Weasel but soon sank deeply in thought.

"Badger!" Mole muffed loudly

"I'm here old fella" Badger replied as Mole came back up

"Would you follow me along the tunnel. Widening it as you go" Mole instructed, Badger kindly didn't need to be asked to do any bidding for his friend.

"Do you think some of you others could come down here to shift earth?" Badger asked

Before anyone answered Loveday stepped forward "I have better idea to shift this earth"

"What sort of idea?" Fox questioned; he was still worried encase Loveday wasn't fit to do any work after what just happened

Loveday turned her face with a smirking smile "You'll see" she joined Badger down the dark pit. Seconds later the shifted soil begun to float up out of the hole piling itself on the rooftop as if gravity had diverted itself.

"Well I'll be" Hedgehog gasped as he and the rest watched Lovedays new trick

"Amazing! what Loveday could do these days" Hare stared

"My word, the soil looks as if its glowing" pointed a squirrel

"but what if it collapsed on top of us all" Fox thought in confusion "No. Loveday wouldn't do something like this unless it was intended for something else" he then thought suspiciously

Loveday soon reappeared with her hands shaking up from the power pressure "Come on. We need all the help we can get" she then ducked back under to keep the soil moving out

"Coming Loveday" the hedgehogs came along

"I'm coming" Rabbit offered too

"Jolly good, all for one and one for all eh" Badger said inside the tunnel. Mole being industrious dug a straight path for Badger to sniff out as the tunnel got overloaded with creatures handling the dirt alongside Loveday who was busy keeping the heavy earth afloat.

"Hallo? Is that you Badger?" panted Mole checking behind him

"Yes" Badgers snout popped behind

"I think we're nearly there" Mole signed in relief

"Keep going!" Loveday echoed to Mole after mentally lifting 20 more piles of earth Loveday started to feel strain in herself

"How's it going Moley?" Badger maffled voice said in the darkness

As if right on queue Mole emerged up until he found the orchard outside the farm property. They had all been tunnelling for at least half a mile. "were out!" Mole cheered

Badger smirked with impression "Well done Moley!" spreading the good news down the animal chain until it hit Loveday far back. "Were out, were out" everyone repeated back

"You're a real useful animal Mole" Loveday congratulated "I like your spark"

"Loveday said that she liked my spark Badger. What's a spark?" Loveday heard Moles voice say. Fox on the other hand was stalking a reluctant Pheasant towards the escape route.

"But I'll get dirty" Pheasant stupidly refused

"Pheasant get down that tunnel at once!" Fox growled impatiently showing his fangs to persuade the bird

Before Pheasant could protest again two long arms grabbed him firmly by the neck and dragged him downwards.

"Come on Pheasant you stinking chicken!" Loveday struggled to plummet him down through the tunnel, leaving Fox with a big impressed smile. Till he noticed without Loveday the huge earth pile was starting to give way on the roof.

Worst of all the barn door began to rattle in effort to get opened with a dog in the way. "right Bruno get out of the way" Mr Griggs ordered

In a flash Owl and Kestrel plummeted themselves in the hole. Lastly Fox managed to leap in just as Mr Griggs entered pointing his gun with extreme fury to see his prize slip away so unexpectedly "What?!"

Accidentally Bruno tackled his masters legs making him slip focus on Fox and letting the shot go through the roof and the entire soil heap!

"Gahhhh!" Mr Griggs and Bruno were buried under, Lovedays triumph for revenge against that rotten farmer had worked out.

"Yes!" Loveday awarded herself outside "That'll teach him to mess with my animals" she thought as they all raced up towards a hill nearby

"So that was your plan all along" Fox realised in astonishment "you piled all that soil so that you could stall the farmer for us"

"That and a lot more" Loveday confirmed looking physically drained "I'm sorry for not discussing it properly with you, there wasn't enough time and-"

"We'll talk when we first get to safety" Fox interrupted respectfully; Loveday nodded in understanding. Being in charge meant friends and followers had to come first before their own personal matters.

Up ahead was a large stretch of common land that lead steeply uphill. It even had a dirty footpath for humans to hike on.

"What's over the hill?" Fox relied on Toad for his past experience

"I seem to remember there's a sort of wood?" Toad pointed in lack of remembrance

Fox needed more detailed information so he asked Owl for help "Owl what can you see!"

Owl circled the sky from over the other side of the hill and flew back to her waiting friends in quick pace "The path goes straight down past farms and houses to a copse. You could hide there" she told

"A copse? That's perfect cover" Loveday approved

"Can the smaller animals make it?" Fox questioned in concern

But before Owl could answer any more questions Kestrel who'd had been scouting behind shrieked to them all with alarm

"Gee! Gee! Keep going!" the hawk shouted

"What's the matter?" Loveday asks

"The farmers dog has found your scent" Kestrel informed

Still sheltered in the water bucket Adder pocked out to see what all the noise was? Turns out that the dog was running out the farms bounds in full excited triumph, looking pretty dirty from Lovedays soil trick.

"Stupid beast!" Adder cursed "I might as well settle down to a long snooze, safe here is anywhere else" she yawned coiling herself comfortably

Now having a better reason to race up the steep slopes of the hill. Everyone turned to see the dog coming after them.

"A little more to do, to do" Owl hooted

"He's coming I see him. Gee gee, keep going" sang Kestrel again

"When running away watch your back Fox!" Owl warned

"I know what your getting at Owl, the weakest are at the back aren't they" Fox understood

Loveday's hard feelings started to flicker her sacred crystal like her temper pulsing inside. "This is all my fault" she was on the brink of tears

"Sorry?" Fox asked

"I should've choose to stay with Mrs Pheasant instead I selfishly decided to go raid the farmers pantry and now even my own trap doesn't stop that silly dog" Loveday sniffed

Fox strolled up to her looking serious but sympathetic "Listen to me Loveday, it is not your fault that all of this has happened because of your natural instincts for survival. Secondly that dog isn't coming after you, it's me he wants so he'll have to deal with me first" Fox said in a lower voice while looking aggressive to outwit the canine

"You're going to take him down?" Loveday unbelievably said, "on your own?"

"What are you going to do Fox?" Mole asked in slight shock

Fox didn't answer either instead he insured back to Badger to take charge again "Badger take charge, get them to the copse. See you later" he ordered his old comrade

Badger feeling scared for his young friend said "Good luck Fox" as he and the party walked up "come along Loveday dear you've done plenty for now"

Loveday's nerves had glued her to the ground as she watched both the animals go up while Fox went down. She felt she needed to help Fox in some way but didn't want to over-shadow him when he could actually take care of himself like the leader he always was. What was she ta do without getting herself into trouble?.

At that moment Fox was charging back down the hill like a red furry solider in combat where Bruno the dog was doing the same but more aggressively.

Once he'd had reached the gate Fox stood still patiently waiting to have a serious talk with the pet-driven animal

"Well Dog?" Fox asked formally as soon as the dog blindly raged past him. Pausing to see the fox with his nose sticking up in the air.

"Well Fox?" gasped Bruno

"I suppose it was me you wanted?" Fox confirmed

"My master wants you dead!" Bruno growled

"So! He wants every fox dead" Fox replied

"You killed his chickens!" Bruno said back

"Oh no I didn't" Fox calmly explained

"Liar!" Bruno barked

"I'm not the only fox around"

"You're here"

"Ah I see any fox will do, that it? You're master must be very stupid"

Bruno's tail stood up in anger "How dare you!"

"Ta kill one fox because another hurt him. That's the same as kicking you because his wife's burnt his dinner" Fox evenly said

For once in his lifetime the dog started to feel puzzled with this unusual fox there was definably something special about this type of fox for discussing matters he'd never even come close to terms within his life "Huh! It does too" Bruno said

"I mean? does that make any sense to you" Fox said looking really serious

Bruno growled again with dripping fangs "Uh? No! but you still haven't told me why you were lurking around the chicken coop"

Fox gave him an amusing smug "Not for the taste of chicken. I don't even Like them! too many feathers. Achoo!" He joked playfully

"You're a right one aren't ya joking at a time like this" Bruno gave Fox a weirded out look "Alright if it wasn't for chickens, what was it for?"

"Didn't you see the others?" Fox questioned

"What others?"

"My friends" Fox strolled past looking precise "not foxes but rabbits, mice, hedgehogs, toads, birds all kinds"

Further upwards the farthing animals continued climbing at safe distance. From all their excitement with digging, clambering and immediate flight from the farm they started to feel irritated with exhaustion

"I'm tired after all that digging" said Squirrel to her twin sister

"I'm so sorry but if I offered you a lift you wouldn't want it" Hedgehog consulted feeling sore on all four paws

"I never dreamt…I'd be going in for…mountain climbing" panted Mrs Shrew effortlessly struggling to keep up with the rest of the small creatures behind the group

"Permit me to push you madam" Vole volunteered and did actually push her from the behind as if they were doing a wheel-burrow race

Kestrel herself continued to survey the area with her hawk eyes "Gee Gee, keep going!" she called down

"Quite right Kestrel no point in standing here" Badger agreed

"Consider that without the hard climb there could not be the easy consent" Owl reasoned wisely

"Come on everybody not much further" Badger reassured as they hurried toward the top of the hill

"B-Badger?" Mole asked clutching tight top Badgers top

"What is it now Moley?" Badger answered

"Lovedays not here" Mole explained "where is she?"

"Oh! Loveday? Kestrel you haven't seen Loveday have you?" Badger asked feeling worried, now he'd noticed Lovedays absence

"Yes! I can see her down where Fox is at the bottom of the hill, she's sitting on a stone wall" Kestrel informed

"Oh I expect she's backing up for Fox just in case he needs some help" Badger insured "Always being loyal to him that poor girl"

"Is Loveday alright Badger? She seems to be more…um?" Mole said questionably

"Distraught?" Badger guessed "Don't worry Mole she's just learning to overcome traumatic shock?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well…It's a little complicated but a strong person like her will overcome it eventually"

"But what is it Badger?" Mole asked again

"Later Mole I'll tell you later" Badger concluded

Loveday sat on the wall watching Fox outwit the dog in admiration, before blaming the dog for bringing death to Mrs Pheasant she felt sorry seeing the dog be treated so abusively by the farmer. And now she was having second thoughts about forgiving the dog just for staying loyal to its master's wishes

And thanks to Fox's amazing performance Loveday now knew there were other ways to problem-solve without penetrating with teeth and claws or mind powers in her case.

"Your friends" Bruno resaid in bafflement

"We've taken an oath of mutual protection" Fox told

"What's that when its at home?" Bruno caught up with Fox's pace

"Well?...we've sworn to look after each other on this journey were doing to a nature reserve, even humans can't hurt you there. I happen to be close friends with a human myself who's really shown me the opposite side of human's demonic nature. Lovedays the name and she's a feral psychic.

"Pull the other one, who's this imaginary friend of yours?" Bruno disbelieved

"That'll be me!" a voice called

"Who's there?" Bruno glanced at the girl playing with white glowing orbs in her hands

"I'm the animal psychic my friend Fox is telling you" Loveday introduced herself as she jumped down the wall, seeing Fox looking wide eyed to see her here

The dog oppositely growled in wariness to see the human stranger, there was something non-human about her smell but couldn't help to feel surprised to hear a girl talking to him as an equal.

"Strange I've never heard a human talk to me before" Bruno gasped

"And you never will again" Loveday corrected while crossing her arms "your lucky I'm not going to punish you for causing death to one of our members because I've also accepted the oath to be the animals guardian on this journey so my priority to them comes first instead of you domesticated killers" Loveday stated trying to stay calm

"Why?"

"Because they are more important to me than you'll think" Loveday cleared "Such as this cool Fox here, who's given me a place to join among animal society. So in return I offer my love and care for their well-being like an honourable feral psychic should according to what I've learnt so far"

"Every word you hear from her is true" Fox added glancing at Loveday "We found her lost and outcasted form her world, so we've broken our own rules and allowed her to stay as one of us"

"Get real? Humans can't live with animals"

"True as I'm standing here" Fox affirmed

"You're true to your name I must say. Very cunning but you can't fool me. Oh no, I'm taking you back. I'll get a nice fat reward when my master sees your dead" Bruno said savagely

"You just don't give up on your master's bidding do you" Loveday said looking annoyed at the dogs lack of intelligence

Fox stood tall and honestly tried to outsmart the big brute "Oh no you won't!" he said with a smile

"Oh yes I will!" Bruno replied

"You won't" Fox said looking cross armed like Loveday "He doesn't want you to kill his fox, he wants to do it himself. All you'll do is rob him of the satisfaction"

Shocked with unexpected defeat Bruno shock himself in fury "Alright! Suits me I'll take ya back alive" he growled trying to advance Fox away

"If you want him, then you'll have to get past me first" Loveday stepped in front protectively "If Fox wants to go back with you that's his choice, when you're a born free animal you get to decide on your own free will"

"I heard her...Sorry can't obliged old son. If you want me, you'll have to kill me first" Fox growled back

Looking less confident with his failure to capture Fox Bruno sighed "Ah I don't know, first my master blames me for not catching his fox then when I've caught him he still blames me"

"That's about it" Fox nodded

"See…now you're getting the point. Catching the wrong animal won't bring your masters praise. Technically you should have caught the animal that was clever enough to elude you once it killed those chickens" Loveday contemplated him

"Got a lot to say don't ya" Bruno turned confused to Loveday before turning back to Fox

"Hmm you and your human got me tied in knots you clever dick" Bruno dazed

Fox turned his heel and walked away in contrived coolness "Like what Loveday says you should have caught the right fox or whatever" he said then turned around to see Loveday going up to Bruno

"You're a fool to be following somebody who doesn't give a darn for a wimpy slave such as you. Do yourselves a favour and free yourself from his clutches" Loveday advised

"My masters the only thing I've got why would I leave him?" Bruno asked

"Aren't you tired of being blamed for his personal faults and for being kicked in the face for his own pleasure" Loveday firmly reasoned

"I don't know I've never even thought of it like that, I don't know why he does it"

"Because your spoiled to the brim, you've been blinded by those humans generosity and now you won't think for yourself" Loveday said before pointing to another gate "see that other gate, I want you to go and find somewhere better to live where you'll never have to worry about being blamed for anything. If you'll do that, you can be free to choose the life you want instead of getting into trouble all the time"

"Out there? but where do I go?" Bruno just didn't get it

"Don't rely on me, rely on yourself" Loveday heeled away "and one more thing I forgive you, goodbye!" she said coming to Fox with a wink, Fox smiled and returned the wink as they both kicked away into the walls opening

"Wild animals and little girls?" Bruno was all mixed up "next thing you know they'll be telling me to catch friends with a mouse next. Oh no that can't be right? Or I'll make friends with a cat? That can't be right either. Or what I'm I ta do? suppose I follow that strange girls demand and go out through that other gate to see the world, well better than having to face my master when he's angry"

Next thing you know Bruno absent-mindedly walked out through Lovedays gate and was never to be seen from his old owners again, maybe he did get taken to a better life but who knows?

Finally high tailing out Fox and Loveday laughed together in triumph as they both ran the slope over the brow of the hill back to where they're friends were waiting.

"Hehe you're the coolest Fox there ever was" Loveday laughed "You really did prove brain over broad with him"

"Hahaha You've certainly convinced that dog to get a life of his own, just wait till Badger and the others hear about a dog getting sense knocked back into him" Fox said bursting into laughter

"Thy deed is great, thy heart is pure, I am eternally in your dept" Loveday bowed dramatically

"Haha thanks awfully for sticking by girl" Fox winked "I'll never forget this moment"

"I hope not, forgive me for thinking outside the box but I'd say we make a pretty good team sometimes. You and me" Loveday honestly said

"A fox and a human? A human and a fox?...Hmm strange but its true" Fox said thinking wondrously out loud as they both panted coming down the hill side

Fox turned back to Loveday "Are you alright now?"

"I don't know…maybe? I just don't understand why'd it have to be me to witness poor Mrs Pheasant getting shot" Loveday said looking guilty about it all

"I know it's upsetting for you Loveday, but you do need to understand that's the way things happen to us sometimes and we can't control them. Not even all the powers in the world can save everybody so you may as well learn how to bear it just by trying your best like you've always done" Fox told

"Thank you" Loveday started to feel better "You really do have a thing for knowing my feelings even though I'm different compared to everyone else in the group"

"That's one secret we wild animals have. We observe humans at a distance that's helped us to understand them better, feelings included" Fox tutored "But having you with us did shine down on all our mistakes for thinking that all humans were bad"

"Aye it's also taught me so much more about animals the way I'd never imagined" Loveday explained "despite all the hardship's it's the best thing that's ever happened to me"

"Glad to hear it" Fox chuckled as they both re-joined the animal party with such a story to tell them. From their latest success Badger and the others respect and admiration for both their heroic leader and ingenious guardian was now heightened.

"Hahaha the poor dogs been so mollycoddled by those humans, everything done for him. he's lost the few wits he's ever had" Fox finished his story in hard amusement

"All the same you were quite heroic, and Lovedays been doing a wonderful job" Badger admired "though next time you offer to assist please let me know where you are Loveday. I can't have you running off all the time"

"Its okay Badger Lovedays just independent" Fox supported

"Yes I know better now" Loveday says "I'll stop running away"

"Ah good" Badger sighed

"I'm hungry" Mole timidly said

"Oh you would me" Badger replied

"We all are" Loveday added

"Soon be there now mateys, oh lots of good things to eat there too" Toad joyfully jumped past

"Hooray!" Mole cheered happily

Dusk was first falling when they reached the cute copse of trees and shrubbery. In immediate objective they all either went to sleep or started to satisfy their hunger once they made camp and separated in forays. Loveday ate away all her meatpie before it went bad and did save some for Fox for when he woke up from a nap.

"Argh my poor old bones" Badger groaned as he plopped down hard to the ground, making poor Mole tumble down his back.

"Sorry Mole, just couldn't stand a minute longer" Badger apologised

"Lovely soft earth Badger" Mole smiled with excitement to go have his worms

"Now don't get too carried away Moley you know what happened last time" Badger firmly reminded him as Mole burrowed downwards

Pheasant did nothing but cry and mourn in misery because his wife was sadly not here anymore "My poor wife"

The hare's did stay near him for support "Yes we must be nice to him dear, do try" said Mrs Hare to her annoyed mate who sighed in reply

"It's only now she's gone I realise how much she did for me, who's going to dig for my grabs now?" Pheasant continued to mourn

Hare didn't stand for his playacting "Oh I draw the line at that" he sarcastically said

Weasel pulled up a rock to find a feast of tasty grubs and beetles "Oh! There's a nice hoard here"

Hedgehog smiled with satisfaction "Hmm those look nice"

"Finders keepers!" Weasel hogged the rock with a greedy grin

"That's not fair!" Hedgehog argued upset

"Alright what will you give me" Weasel tried to bargain with Hedgehog until Kestrel dived on her with pressing force

"Share! All for one and one for all!" Kestrel chided pierce on a tree

"I prefer the all for one bit myself hahaha" Weasel joked

"No life's too short. Wake me when its dark I'll eat then" Hedgehog brushed aside as he pulled on a leaf blanket with some of the others snuggled together

"Weasel if I have told you once I have told you a hundred times" Loveday said crossly while still having her dinner "Feel better Badger?"

"Yes dear" Badger said laying lazily on the grass with a pesky fly circling around his face "Oh… I do wish Adder would flick out her tongue and- AGH!" Badger woke with a horrified face

"Badger what's wrong?" Loveday hurried to him

"Adder! we've left her behind" Badger remembered in shock

"Oh No!" Fox woke

"Oh I don't believe it!" Loveday face palmed "She's still on the farm! And we've completely forgotten"

Oh yes, Adder was still there. She'd only woken with no idea which direction her companions had taken "No sign of the others? Better go and search of supper I suppose" she hissed and slithered away in hunger.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hello all, sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you're all excited about the holidays coming, I just love Christmas time.

And if there are any Animals of Farthing Wood fan readers out there please tell them about my fanfiction.

In case I don't upload the next chapter soon,

A Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! to you all

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6 A Snare for the Unwary

**Episode 6: Snare for the Unwary**

It was both a succeeding but disappointing day for Loveday. Being lucky to restock her supplies on a farm where she and the farthing animals took shelter under, without knowing about the devastating consequences. Such as poor Mrs Pheasant getting shot to death and having to make a dramatic escape, leaving the destructive farmer Mr Griggs buried alive in soil thanks to Lovedays stronger psychic energy. And because of Loveday and Fox's ever-growing relationship they'd all managed to get away towards a copse for safety. Nobody can still explain how super a human and fox would become quite a heroic couple together in order to help protect their friends they cared so deeply for. Unknown to them the animals could clearly see that there was something more going on between the two saviours. Something far more personal than even Loveday and Fox can see themselves. Maybe it has something to do with destiny? Or historic gratitude for Fox to repay Lovedays grandma for saving his life as a cub?. Or obviously it was natural imprinting where two souls become inseparable and are there for each other if they're in trouble.

According to Kell the spirit fox, Loveday somehow knew the answers to her powers were now hidden somewhere deep inside White Deer Park but there was still a long, long way to go if they were all ever going to make it there alive.

Badger right now had suddenly remembered through all their accomplishing excitement today, they'd forgotten one teeny tiny detail. Adder!.

"Adder! We've left her behind!" Badger admitted again. His outcry awoke all the other farthing creatures who just stood around speechless. Not knowing what to confirm about this situation. Except for Weasel of course.

"I expect that big farm dog's eaten her by now Hahaha!" Weasel joked as usual

Looking very annoyed Badger said "He'd have to be very hungry"

"Weasel You know pretty well, that dog never did such a thing" Loveday told her "I was there with Fox dealing with him all along. Besides I saw that dog leaving for good. So it's highly unlikely Adders in any danger there now, so long as she stays hidden"

"Its my fault" Fox sighed shamefully

"The burdens of leadership are great indeed" Owl rationalized

"Don't blame yourself" Loveday concurred to the down-casted Fox "you had a lot on your mind. If you want someone to blame for its me. I should've stayed proposed on taking care of everyone. Instead I just couldn't stop blaming myself for not saving Mrs Pheasants life all along"

Seeing that Loveday was in broken depression, Fox went up to her and kindly used his tail to brush away her wet tears.

"Loveday it's alright. No one is expecting you to be perfect at everything you do, you're still young and learning, so stop hurting yourself for doing nothing wrong on purpose"

"Are you sure that I can still be of use to you all? After what just occurred" Loveday sniffed anxiously, looking up to face him.

"When have I ever doubted you yet Loveday?" Fox seriously asked "Do you see anyone else shunning against you"

"Um…" Loveday doubtfully guessed, still feeling bad about herself "No?"

"See" Fox resumed, "and can you remember your promise when we all took the oath to accept you no matter what you may be?"

"…Aye" Loveday said, finally hearing her own voice back from when she'd first met them all, the farthing animals that had kindly allowed her to tag along with them.

"Never to cause harm or evil, only to protect and love"

"Your right thanks Fox, I needed to remember that" Loveday thanked him

"I'll always be here for you Loveday, remember that" Fox assured

"Long journeys can still change us, but what the heck. Farthing wood animals forever" Loveday commented, feeling better with herself.

"Farthing wood animals forever?" Fox noted in a baffled manner.

"Oh…it's a motto that I came up with in my head" Loveday descried "too much is it?"

"Maybe a little" Fox nodded "but nice catch to it though"

"hehe I will take that as a compliment" Loveday smiled with a laugh

"Anyway where were we again?" Fox asked

"Discussing about Adders situation" Badger reinformed him as they both re-joined the group conversation.

"Oh well…never mind" Weasel shrugged without pity.

Everyone snapped their heads in directed shock to what Weasel just said

"What do you mean never mind!" Badger snapped at Weasel "We can't leave poor Adder behind. Especially after what she did"

"You mean all that hissing and stuff huh?" Weasel questioned playfully

"All that hissing and stuff, kept that stupid dog quiet while we escaped remember!" Fox scolded before facing back the animal crowd with Loveday beside him "it's no good. We've got to go back for her"

"OOOHH!" Chorused every creature with groans of dismay.

"Go back for her?" Vole grumbled and crossed his arms "personally I think we can thank our lucky stars and forget all about her"

"I-I quite agree, T-that Adder gives me the willies" chimed Field-Mouse looking shaken from the thought of the snake returning.

Even Toad himself disapproved Fox's statement "No-no can't go back to the farm mateys, it's much too far"

"The Farm! Don't mention that place! My poor wife" Poor Pheasant mourned his dead wife for the 100th time in a row.

"I'm happy to even see that somebody with conceited blood can show emotion" Loveday thought feeling sorry for judging Pheasant as a heartless creature since she'd first encountered him.

Strolling up to the edge of the copse Fox overlooked back in the direction where Adder was surly depending on them to come and fetch her. "Look! Someone's got to go back for her"

"Aye exactly" nodded Loveday "I know some of us don't see eye to eye with Adder, but we can't just abandon her like this. It just isn't right"

"Don't you care what we small animals think" Vole stood up to her "I thought a sensible human such as you would know that"

"I do…but not when I'm right about such injustice" Loveday stated honestly "and anyways, we must stick together like Fox has told us all before. Plus she's far too useful for our own benefits, no matter how proud or scary she may be"

"What we need?... is a volunteer" suggested Badger trying to keep the peace amongst everyone's argumentative thoughts about recovering Adder.

"Yes…it'll be easier if one of us goes to get her without drawing too much attention" Loveday fully agreed "I'd go myself, but I don't want to risk being spotted. I'm already in enough trouble with that farmer as it is"

"You stay here" Fox told her in a caring voice "I don't want to lose you too"

Loveday blushed in response to this.

"Any other takers?" Loveday offered to the animals. Sadly no one else gave their commitments.

"Popular ain't she Hahaha" Weasel teased making a mockery about Adders unpopularity

"How could we forget her" Fox muttered as he, Badger and Loveday outlooked beyond the hill towards the valley where the farm still speckled in the distance. Their minds heaving together with the question 'What are we going to do?'

"I'll go" came a sudden whisper

"Who said that?" Fox asks in surprise

To their real astonishment it was none other than Pheasant himself. "It was me; I'll go and fetch Adder" Pheasant responded with a look of confidence.

"Well I never" gasped Mrs Hare as all the other farthing animals glanced at him wildly.

"Pheasant! Your volunteering to go back to the farm for Adder" Fox said looking disbelieved that the last beast on his mind would take up this dangerous challenge all by himself.

Pheasant started making his way past in front of the other creatures "It will give one last chance ta… see my wife's final resting place, wont it" he cried

"He only wants to make an exhibition of himself as per usual" Hare complained

"Its very brave of him" Loveday said sternly aiming her words at Hare "This is what I call real effort"

"Of course it is very brave of ya Pheasant" Mrs Hare added joining Lovedays encouragement

'When you've faced death as often as I've had, You get used to it. Besides now that my wife's gone there's nothing left to live for" Pheasant carried on, sounding pretty suicidal.

Unexpectedly Hare fiddled with a stick ,stringing it like a violin creating a sad music piece to Pheasants farewell speech.

"For goodness sake Pheasant! If you're going, go!" Mrs Hare raged feeling embarrassed by her husband's ridiculous display. Without forgetting to shove away Hares pretend fiddling stick.

"Alright" Pheasant realized "I know…when I'm not wanted…goodbye"

"Hmm Good luck Pheasant!" Hedgehog wished

"Yes Good luck" Mrs Vole added also

Just before Pheasant took off Loveday ran up to the copse edge "Pheasant wait!"

"Yes? what is it?"

"I'm sorry for thinking you were rude and especially for calling you a dirty little coward before. Please forgive me"

"No Loveday you were right all along. I am indeed a foolish bird whose never done anything for anyone, not even for my own wife. She would never be dead, if I had just kept watch on the farm like I was supposed to. Now I'm going to find her forgiveness by doing something right for this once"

"Well if that's the only way you think of relieving yourself. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

"No Please Loveday… I'll be fine, just stay and take care of everyone like you always did for my wife"

With Pheasant treating her nicely for once. Loveday didn't deny his wishes and stood back respectfully "Bye Pheasant, be safe"

"Thank you"

Ready for take-off, Pheasant tried firstly by flapping his wings in mid-air but just collapsed. So instead he swooped up off the hill edge and into the air with all his might.

"Ohh dear I'd forgotten that pheasants aren't very good at flying" Fox realised as he watch Pheasant fly weakly at a short distance and nosedived straight into a bush.

"That's true, Pheasants are mainly built for running, not flying" Loveday described, cringing her face at how painful it looked

"We'll be here at Christmas this rate" Fox complained still watching Pheasants funny flight out

"Hang on, where have you heard about the word Christmas?" Loveday remarked "it's not a word native to the animal kingdom"

"Can't remember Loveday" Fox recalled "is it a human thing?"

"Yes but I'll save it for another time" Loveday said as she turned away "right now I've got to have a word with someone"

Looking extremely annoyed Loveday marched herself up to Hare "Will you please stop embarrassing us Hare, Its no laughing matter to make fun of someone's personal issues"

"What? I was only trying to set the mood better" Hare giggled with an uncaring shrug

"Take no notice of him Loveday" dismissed Mrs Hare "I'll take care of him seriously for you"

"Oh great" Hare grumbled miserably seeing his wife get involved.

"Thanks a lot" Loveday said feeling relieved "By the way. How are you both doing so far?"

"We're fine thank you very much. You?" Mrs Hare asked before her mate answered first

"Perfect, never been better" Loveday replied "though I do wish Fox hadn't allowed Pheasant go off all alone"

"Me too but It was Pheasants choice to go wasn't it" Mrs Hare exclaimed

"Yes… poor old Pheasant" Loveday said in understandment, then she decided to continue chatting on with the hare couple to get to know them better.

She'd had soon learnt that Hare only liked to show off his opinions, well maybe not in the nicest fashion but Loveday knew he meant well all the time. He was probably trying to play more of a key role towards the farthing group. Unlike Mrs Hare herself who was a lot more polite and seemed to share a soft spot for Loveday more because she considered the human girl to be trustworthy since Loveday said that she had symphony for the animals of farthing wood.

Down on the farm, Mr Griggs was raged by the mysterious soil avalanche that had collapsed out of nowhere, making a right old mess of his storehouse and injuring himself for that matter. Which would cost him weeks to recover and repair the now useless barn, which could now be used to house many slimy worms.

With no time to waste, he forgot all about his revenge on the fox that he had tried to kill and stomped off to find his tools to save himself from having any more financial problems.

Sliding the window open, Mrs Griggs stalked her husband suspiciously "Where are you going?" she insisted

"To secure the hen house!" Mr Griggs answered carrying his now ruined and soil stained gun.

"As long as you don't miss your supper" Mrs Griggs pulled up a huge dish with what looked to be a freshly plucked up bird body, getting ready to be eaten.

"No chance of that, I'm really looking forward to tasting that pheasant" Mr Griggs said as the dish was lowered onto the window sill.

"Have ya found that watchdog of ours yet? He's still not returned from finding that beastly fox of yours"

"Good riddance that's what I call it, to that blooming useless canine!"

While all of this was happening, Pheasant came for a landing on top of the farmyard wall. Looking around desperately he began to eye for Adder around the property.

"Psst! Adder?" Pheasant whispered

Adder was already safe from human dwellings. During the time the animals had left her alone, she had maintained the pleasure of comforting herself by hunting the pesky rats that were nibbling away all the farmers hoarded crops in one of the tiny farm buildings.

Going in for the kill on her third rat, Adder was struck to hear someone calling her name.

"Psst! Adder!, Psst! Adder" Pheasant silently yelled for her. Although he kept his pride aside, Pheasant soon suddenly saw the most horrific, painful and most condemning sight any bird would see in their whole lives.

His own wife's carcass laying beheaded and feather less, cooked to a crisp for the farmers own gluttony. Pheasant was overloaded with blame and guilt to see his wife like this. He exploded into blinding tears, knowing this was all his own fault.

Adder poked her head out the farm building window "Psst! Pheasant get out of sight!" she quickly tried to warn him.

"I can't see anything…Where are you Adder?" Pheasant wept heavily trying to locate the snakes voice.

"Never mind you silly! Don't let the farmer see you!...Oops" instinctively Adder saw danger lurking upwards and helplessly hid back inside the building.

All by himself and weighted down from culpability, Pheasant didn't take heed to Adders warnings "Farmer?" he sputtered as something long and silver came into his view.

BANG!

"Caw! Caw! Raw! Caw! Raw! Caw!" the rooks voices circled spreading their panicking outcries inside the copse.

"Oh No!" Badger gasped

"If that's Pheasant I'll never forgive myself" Mrs Hare declared frightfully

"What do we do now?" Loveday glanced to Fox in deep worry, trying to keep calm in front of him. Although Fox could sense Lovedays true expression of solid remorse since he'd felt the same as well.

"Need another volunteer Fox?" reported Owl towards her leader

"Owl. I'd be grateful if you were a little less critical and a little more helpful" said an agitated Fox

"You want me to help" Owl asked astounded as if Fox had finally taken notice to her instead of Loveday

"You could offer to go back for Adder" Fox clearly explained

"To make it more important for yourself, see if you can find out for us, if that shot did kill-you know who" Loveday informed "Please"

"I suppose…I could" Owl seemed to oblige with a yawn

"So why don't you" Fox glared sarcastically, getting more impatient

"Well it's almost night and wings are faster than the fleetest of foot" Owl answered back "so I might as well…volunteer" at last she opened her bronzy wings and flied into the open countryside.

"See you soon" she hooted

"That bird!" Fox groaned rolling his eyes

"Maybe it would have been better if she'd just offered to go first, in the first place" Loveday muttered to herself "The minute I step out of this copse again, I faithfully swear to prevent any more deaths happening"

"Are you sure about it?" Fox made Loveday jump "If you ask me? It sounds more like wishful thinking" he remarked

"I'm a feral psychic, so maybe It'll be my chance to prove it otherwise"

"You may not have to" Fox finished with an amusing smile

"Look! A stranger" pointed Badger upwards

"Don't point its rude" Loveday followed the badgers direction "Oh…Hello there"

"Evening" a young rook greeted politely

"Evening" Fox greeted back

"Mixed bunch aren't you? That lot from Farthing Wood are you?" the Rook questioned gaining surprised looks back from them

"How'd ya know?" Badger questioned him amazingly

"Aye…How did you know who we were?" Loveday asked curiously

"Word gets about. Especially in the bird world huh? Especially when there's a fire and shooting and miraculous rescuing yes" the rook who now appeared to be the patriarch of the whole flock clarified them. Loveday looked around to see even more rooks than she'd ever seen before. Living up high with their nests hidden amongst the tree branches.

"Word gets about then alright" the rook concluded

"You have a very fine rookery establishment here" Loveday complimented

"How kind of you to say young lady. Oh…pardon me for my guessing but are you what they call a feral psychic. The human who we've heard carries the power to understand creatures like us and any other such abilities?"

"You have guessed right" Loveday nodded happily "My name is Loveday, the official guardian and human escort to the farthing wood animals"

"Then I admire you all the more" the Rook welcomed her

"Why thank you" Loveday replied "Still it's a nice little wood you've got here Rook"

"Your all welcome to stay if you'd like" Rook offered excitedly

"I say Fox that is kind" Badger exchanged a gratitude look

"Fox couldn't we stay here?" Mrs Hare asked through the animal party

"You mean for good?" Fox questioned back suspiciously

"It's so dangerous in the world outside and it seems so safe in this little wood" Mrs Hare explained

"Oh…no good here matey" Toad reasoned "Lots of grub in summer but what will happen in the winter eh?"

"Toads right you know Mrs Hare" Badger added "We've just got to keep on for…White Deer Park. Sorry Rook and all that"

"Yes sorry Rook. We appreciate the offer for your sanctuary, but we have to stick on to our route" Loveday amended kindly "It's very important"

"Dear say we'll survive the disappointment. Tell ya what? We might have a bit of a sing song later on, send are little ins to sleep. Like to join us?"

"Oh yes…thank you" some of the creatures said thrillingly

"This'll be rather interesting" Loveday thought

Later on as the sky had grew dark, Owl found the same exact location once again.

"Where are you?" Owl hooted about, as she scanned the place with her powerful night visioned eyes

"At last. What kept you?" Adder growled hiding her relieving gladness to see her close companion Owl again

"Where's Pheasant?"

"Roasting for supper…specking of which, can I offer you some juicy rat?"

"Hmm…don't mind if I do"

Accepting Adders invitation, Owl eagerly flapped herself into the farm building.

"Fancy Fox allowing Pheasant to come back for you, why he couldn't even fly properly" Owl began

"I suppose there were lots of volunteers?" Adder asked dropping her visitors snack

"Well one or two" Owl replied simply "well one anyway"

"You'd have known better than to ask" Adder exclaimed

"Fox couldn't lead a pack of hounds" Owl mocked Fox's lack of intelligence

"Even if they were on his scent" Adder amused causing them both to giggle humorously

Though for being admired for her wisdom to help assist everyone in desperate times. Owl did hid a jealous manner for Fox's heaped praises that had been stolen from her life saving ideas. Occasionally Loveday's powers were no different either for she too was secondly the best admired.

"Speaking of hounds? Suppose something were to happen to him?" Adder wondered

"Someone else would have to step in to replace him wouldn't they?" Owl said

Looking sneaky Adder estimated some members "Badger?"

"Huh! That old fool" Owl scoffed she imagined the eldest member to only lead them into idiotic trouble more

"Ones as bad as the other" Adder giggled "who else is there?...I know everyone sees Loveday as a second in command"

"Loveday?...she may be modest and formal, but a human appointed leader? it simply isn't done, she's far too childish and inexperienced of leadership qualities"

"but I thought you liked her?"

"I never did admitted I ever liked the girl. There's something still unnatural about her presence and I can feel it in me we shouldn't trust in her"

"Hmm…tell that to the others" Adder hissed. In secrecy Adder thought in opposite to Owls remarks, she believed in Lovedays powerful motives not after having to get a free ride on her shoulders which she longed for again.

"Someone renowned for their wisdom?" Adder gazed at Owl

Having a proud lead on herself for being the best choice, Owl boasted "Where would they be without me?"

"There without you now" Adder teased

After shrugging it off they both started to consume the dead rat in companionable silence.

"Wonder how they're getting on?" Owl muttered

"This rats nice" Adder spat with dripping lips

"Nice evening too" Owl added "just right for hunting"

"Seems a pity to waste the chance" Adders excitement over-limited, finally she could experience the being of a real snake once again, right beside her Owl friend. Well only for a few hours until they had reached the top of the hill again.

Back inwards the tiny wood shaded in moonlight. The melodic birdsongs of rooks singing to their welcomed guests could be heard all around. For a good long while they had sung a number of performances which were completely outer world for Loveday to witness. Music wasn't a craze Loveday followed much into when she use to live back in her old home, but she did memorise popular classics that were from the films she'd watch all the time.

"It's strange how they come up with their own songs, but I've got to admit they really are an amazing band of vocalists. Aren't I the lucky one" Loveday thought as she listened to the last song titled 'There's no place like home' which affected everyone emotionally.

"Now I wish that I still had my old CD player with me" Loveday said looking just as forlorn like the animals who were all covered in tears.

"How's Mole holding up?" Loveday whispered beside Badger who was being extra comforting to Mole soaking down on his cheek

"Oh He'll be fine…once the shows over" Badger replied warmly "How's the baby rabbits doing for you?"

"I've only just gotten them settled down" Loveday smiled looking down at the little rabbits snugging on her torso "we've had nice time playing this evening, now they just want to curl up on my playsuit" she said stroking them

"Well I must say…that new skin your wearing seems to have solved the mystery, how you humans are always changing your…um clothes everyday" Badger tried to clarify "Its interesting that you can simply readjust them whenever you please?"

"Well nearly…It's a whole lot more complicated than how you may think it is" Loveday explained without having to give away the whole privacy talk about it. "let's just stick with it as a human custom"

"You mean like all the other human traditions you've taught me?" Badger said thoughtfully

"Precisely" Loveday answered

"Hmm…I wonder if I'll ever get to understand humans properly" Badger thought to himself "maybe over time"

So soon as the rooks song ended Hare broke up the depressing silence.

"Good thing Pheasant isn't here, or we'd all be drowned in tears" he said in a squeaky voice

"Yeah something more cheerful!" Hedgehog called wanting to lighten up everyone's spirits

"I know one!" Toad cheered "Its called 'Toad went a-courting"

"NO! its my turn" Weasel interrupted rudely "I wanna do a solo"

"OOHH!" everyone groaned as they soon prepared for the worst

"Oh please let her sing better this time" Loveday begged up above, shielding her ears. The last time she'd heard Weasels shattering voice her head was ringing like crazy.

"Half a pound of tuppenny rice! Half a pound of treacle! That's the way the Money goes! POP! GOES THE WEASEL!" The weasel sang recklessly giving off a silly performance at the same time. Of course it would be Weasels ideal number.

There was nothing. No claps, no cheers, no hoorays and no crowd enthusiasm. Just quite viewers and wings patting together from a polite rook.

"Boo!"

"Did I hear someone calling for an encore" Weasel asked happily taking no notice to everyone's glaring manors and ignoring the fact that she'd be thrown off stage if she were on one.

"NO!" shouted the audience back

"Ah well if you insist" Now Weasel was totally bratty. Pretending to hear they'd just said they wanted more from her. She'll never stop herself from this diva madness

"Half a pound off!-" she started again when suddenly

"Zzzap!" a ball of light blasted down on her like a cartoon bomb explosion.

At last, while looking electrized and eyes twinkling Weasel ceased with a dizzy expression.

"Tupp-en-ey…rice" she span till she collapsed down.

This caused everyone to laugh hard at her messy state with their Coors and Wows.

There was only one such person who could save everyone from a night of nightmares. They turned to see it was none other than Loveday. Her pink sacred crystal was glowing bright and light poured out from her now positioned hand. Looking really smug.

She saw everyone looking thrilled by her generous offer, so Loveday blew herself out quickly while changing her facial expression.

"I believe it was your turn now Toad" Loveday said modestly trying to block off her ring

"Yes-yes thanks Loveday matey" Toad said back pleased, then started clearing his throat "Nice aiming there by the way"

"Quite a show eh?" Hare said

"Wow! What a bang" said the first Squirrel

"It was so funny" laughed the second Squirrel

"Did Loveday do that on purpose?" asked Vole

"I-I shouldn't think so" answered Field-mouse "at lease Weasels now asleep"

"Loveday did you do that?" Hedgehog asked sensibly

Loveday paused herself "Yes Hedgehog" was all she could say

"Oh thanks a million" Mrs Hare said "I couldn't take anymore of Weasels…well performance"

"I could hear Weasel from all the way into the sky" Kestrel informed from the treetops "but that light flashing surely gave me a surprise"

"Alright everyone, let's all get back to our concert" Fox polity drawed the party away from the very tired looking girl. Loveday soon mouthed the words "Thank you" back to Fox.

"What's happening? Has Weasel finished?" Mole asked loudly blocking out his ears as well

"Oh yes. Toadies singing now" Badger reassured getting Mole to relax again "and it's all thanks to Loveday again, bless her"

"Oh your all welcome" Loveday giggled looking pleased to see Weasels disturbance hadn't struck the rabbits still laying on her. She yawned out big and settled her head against her little pillow again, thinking about tomorrows plans.

Enjoying the sound of Toads now more cheerful song everybody felt more relieved and relaxed since Loveday took care of Weasel for them.

"Badger? Owls been a very long time do you think she's alright" Mole timidly asked

"Ought ta be. She is a night creature like me" answered Badger before releasing a sigh "Poor old Fox"

Fox was really exhausted, as leader he'd been keeping watch the entire time while the animals were enjoying themselves because somebody had to do it efficiently. Though having to watch Weasels cosmic downfall cheered him up a little and was secretly grateful to Lovedays psychic powers.

"May as well get some sleep Fox. I'll keep guard" Badger kindly offered seeing Fox let out a giant yawn.

"Thanks Badger" Fox said in a gasping voice "but I don't think I could sleep"

"Know what you mean, even a dormouse couldn't sleep after weasels singing" Badger agreed

"I'm too worried about Owl and Adder" Fox said feeling pressured "They could be in trouble"

"They'll be alright, If I know anything better their sure to be making their way back to us now" Loveday yawned laying herself down "First thing…In the morning"

"Suppose they are" Fox replied

After shutting her blue drowsy eyes. Loveday had soon fallen fast asleep after having such a long and action-packed day. Fox chuckled to see her clearly feeling the same tiredness as he, though she kept it professionally hidden away from him.

"Hehe that's Loveday for ya" Fox whispered getting up. He then buried his snout into Lovedays bag and sniffed it out for the blankie. Once he found it, he pulled it and covered up Lovedays cold body.

"There we go" he muttered fondly "better keep you warm or otherwise"

Fox turned away for a second but then halted himself. That same strange feeling was still stirring up in his tight stomach, so having no other option he nuzzled the girls head affectionally before turning in himself.

Loveday dreamt that she was in command with a flock of multicoloured butterflies that looked as if they were made by her very own psychic powers because they appeared to be souled in pure light.

"Hahaha haha, I love this" she said having the time of her life in dreamland, remembering what it was like to be a child at heart.

"Hello? What is this?" she turned behind to what appeared to be a lake of sorts. If you could imagine a pool in a fairy dimension this would be it, with the glowing butterflies included.

"Magic" Loveday kneeled herself and crawled up to the edge. In slow motion all she could make out was viewing herself in the water a bit like Simba from The Lion King. As she did, peered into it like a black mirror. There face to face was the refection of…what was like a white mass clearing itself in front of her.

"Where's my refection?" Loveday wondered trying to look harder at the white mist in the depths. The shape of it soon morphed itself into a white canine like creature with huge eyes that were waves of red, green and blue merged together.

"Impossible" she breathed, to be so sure this wasn't a minds trick, she put her hand up against the water. She gasped to see a white paw mirroring it. With a slight roll of her eyes Loveday glimpsed the white monsters head turned in the same position, like her!.

"What?!" jumping back from the face looking again at her when she did. Going back up she saw it again looking very afraid and innocent. Which was very identical to the what she felt deep down.

Then it occurred to her, Loveday was looking at. Herself!. Her own refection.

Loveday leaned down so fast that she soon tripped with a loud splash into the pool. Swimming back up Loveday struggled to keep herself afloat more. Instead of it being still and safe like before. The black water was now racing on and on like a giant river. The current strangled her towards what she imagined was the edge of the world going down into oblivion.

"A waterfall!" Loveday tried mightily to fight it but the next thing she knew was that…She didn't fall down.

Tapping the stable invisible floor. She got back up to see the waterfall still flowing down into nothing while she stood there completely harmless next to it.

"Strange? Why didn't I…Hang on" Loveday then focused on her previous meeting with Kell the spirit fox whom she only saw in her dreams sometimes.

"What was that visionary thing Kell shown me I had?. Something about sight that's what it was…Oh! Yes I'm gifted with foresight, I remember now" she cheered "This waterfall must surely mean something, but what? How's a feral psychic supposed to guess the right meaning"

There were too many theories for Loveday to simply follow. Her mind said it was either a challenge or a location or maybe even danger.

"and I so was enjoying the start of this dream" Loveday complained "speaking of which why was my reflection a white dog of all sorts"

"You're doing splendidly Loveday; your new mind is getting better but not close enough yet, but don't worry the more you do this independently you'll soon be the one figuring things out alone"

Loveday spinned around "Kell? Where are you?"

"Don't mind me Loveday, mind what you are seeing now" the invisible voice said again "also your reflection will be vital soon so keep that in mind"

"Why? None of this still doesn't make any sense" Loveday shouted out "and it's because it that, I had to watch my friend Mrs Pheasant died before me"

"There was nothing to be done to prevent that from happening Loveday" the voice smoothed her calmly "but that doesn't say you can learn from it to save even more previous lives then you already are destined to"

Feeling her growing tension crumbling Loveday sighed "Really?"

"Yes really"

"I get that this was a new lesson for me along with the other ones?"

"There you see. Didn't I tell you were getting better at this"

"Harhar very funny" Loveday said sarcastically "I better stay on topic before you lead me to distraction"

"That's the spirit" Kells voice laughed

"Sleep well and fear no more about humans seeing you again" Kells voice vanished

"Why? I've done nothing but to stay hidden" Loveday reassured

"Oh you'll see" Kell concluded

Thinking about leaving through the waterfall Loveday tested herself by walking up to it. Only one more step closer.

"Oh wait and one thing!" Kells voice nearly pushed her in

Hiding her annoying growls by force Loveday looked back up into the black empty world "yeah?"

"Nice shot on Weasel by the way" he chuckled loudly

"Glad to hear it" Loveday reply's "It's a good thing I am only talking in my sleep" she stepped herself inside the refreshing wall of water where she soon vanished out of plain sight.

Morning came, the sun was only a few inches rising above the copse at that time. With all the fun and entertainment they've all been having last night with their new friends the rooks, Loveday and the farthing animals were laid down asleep peacefully.

Well almost everyone, the young rabbits being full of beans early in the morning, were already up and running with their mother keeping a close eye on them.

"Don't go too far now" Rabbit said to her son, busy wishing on all the dandelion seeds in one single breath.

From out of the morning sunbeams, a small creature appeared out the blue, straight for the copse. The boy rabbit saw it come in for landing.

"Look! There's Owl" the young Rabbit pointed, stirring some of the creatures to wake including Fox.

Fox blinked "What?" he then found Owl happily standing in front of him on a tree.

"Loveday wake up, rise and shine" Fox rubbed his nose on Lovedays face "Come on Owls back"

"She's back" Loveday pulled up quickly before staring up "So there you are" she greeted

"Likewise Loveday" said Owl

"Where's Adder?" Fox asks.

Adder soon slid out of grass with her broad evil smile.

"Where've ya been" Toad croaked proudly "we were worried about ya mateys"

"Sorry we were so long" Adder replied "but I had ta sleep off a good supper first"

"Heaven knows what she's eaten" old Mrs Vole said nervously "I knew we should've left her behind" she then told her son. Adder growled to hear this unwelcoming stage.

"More importantly, What happened to Pheasant?" Loveday asks

Owl shrugged her shoulders "You need me to tell you" she bluntly said. Truthfully it was obvious that the animals had already known poor Pheasant wasn't coming back with them. Even Loveday wouldn't say it out loud.

Mrs Hare broke down into regretful mourning "I knew it. Poor Pheasant and I was so unkind to him"

"Now he's got something to cry about" nodded Hare

"That's just it" his wife replied "he'll never cry anymore" she so fondly cried

"Don't you start" Hare complained

"I should have never let him go" Fox regretted shamefully

"True" Owl agreed

"Pity" Loveday thought miserably. "Pheasant must've thought he could handle it and we were convinced to see his chance of wanting to make up for the things he was useless with"

Thinking precisely on what to say without causing any more gloom for everyone Loveday went up to support the sad Fox.

"He forgot about his own prime to do his bit for us, and we shall miss him" Loveday concurred "but ta put it this way. I believe you can be firm to face the facts of our wrong decisions. Sometimes even my own kind has done much worser and has left them scarred for life but doesn't everybody make mistakes, yes they do. Even leaders have to make them if they are expected to become wiser"

Fox heeded his human friends words valuably and was soon wiping away his frown.

"Guess your right Loveday" Fox said in a cheered-up voice "though don't expect me to become wiser in a minute"

"I'll be behind you all the way" Loveday said smiling

"No need to tell me that again" Fox chuckled "Well at lease you're back here Adder, so I suppose we better be getting on our way"

"Yes lets…Huh! Fox!" Loveday screamed spotting something.

Fox desperately turned his head to see the boy rabbit choking up painfully with his neck caught around a piece of orange chord. The harder he tried tugging on it, it only made it worse and started to suffocate him mercilessly.

They all ran up to him. Then they saw the wooden stake nailed on the ground with the orange cord attached.

"It's a Snare!" Loveday described as she saw it quickly

"Don't Panic! Don't Panic!" yelled Poor Rabbit seeing her son suffer for the worst.

The baby tugged his paw hard on the noose but it was no use at all.

"Keep Still!" Fox warned Him "Every time that you move the noose will get tighter!"

The baby was starting to lose breath and was gasping so firmly for air

"What can we do?" Rabbit panicked

"Hahaha Panic!" Weasel laughed

Loveday started to panic herself, she grudged to not lose the baby rabbit she had sworn to protect and was about to break her promise with his mother in seconds. They were losing him every second.

Rushing over to the buried peg Loveday first tried untangling the sting but the knots were as tight as hell.

"I can't untie it!" Loveday said with alarm

"and what does our leader say we should do?" Owl eagerly demanded

"Hmm…Yes Fox what are we going to do" Badger said also trying to think of a way to help release the baby rabbit.

"Oh dear" Mole cried next to the trap

"Could we chew through the rope" suggested the first Squirrel

"We could try!" answered Field-Mouse biting at quick pace, stinging his mouth against the hard cord "Ah! It's wire!"

"Any fool could see that" Owl said grumpily

"What to do? what to do?" Loveday repeated she didn't have wire cutters so chopping the cord was out of the question.

"My baby, my baby!" Rabbit sobbed with horror. Her son only had a few breaths left.

"KEEP STILL RABBIT!" Fox roared in frustration "And let me think"

"Think?" Owl argued "if you'd thought to check the area for snares before letting the other animals loose, this would never have happend"

Loveday exploded emotionally. With powerful despair she leaped over to the struggling baby "Hold still" she said catching hold of the chord on his neck gently wriggling her fingers into the noose.

"What are you doing Loveday?" Badger asked

Loveday didn't answer him, instead she hauled her fingers to widen the chord where the neck was blocked off from its breathing tubes. The baby rabbit suddenly started to breath properly again even though it was still trapped.

"Come on! Time is of the essence" Loveday gritted out keeping the lifespan flowing for the baby so that the animals have more time to task themselves.

"Hurry up all of you!" Fox pleaded he was more worried for both the rabbit and Loveday painfully supporting what life it had left "Loveday's giving us the chance we need"

Kestrel soon had a bright thought "If you're so clever Owl you think of a way to free the rabbit"

"Very well if you insist" Owl replied going into thoughtful mediation again

Badger had to shush Mole from crying loudly, Loveday herself was making painful cries from doing what she was.

"What's she doing" asked Rook referring to Owls peculiar manner

"Thinking" Badger said

When Owl had awoken she said "Your attacking the wrong part of the trap. Mole! Start digging under the post"

"Alright Owl" Mole saluted back feeling excited to help. Down underneath he went pushing the heavy pole back up.

"Mole what's keeping you" Badger called seeing the big pole still stood up high

"Its stuck!" Mole muffled

Loveday saw the whole thing happing with her fingers now burning tightly. So very carefully she pulled one hand out and telepathically started to pull the top of the post with invisible force.

"Push Mole Push!" yelled Loveday in cringing might

"I'm doing it" Mole responded back when

POP! It ejected out with Mole standing proudly in place and because of that Loveday felt the noose loosen and then undid the whole thing joyfully. The baby Rabbit was now free and alive.

Rabbit looked so overjoyed to see her baby free at last. "Oh Thank you Owl, Thank you Mole and Thank you, thank you Loveday" she said giving Loveday a thankful cuddle

"Thank you" baby Rabbit squeaked also coming up to Loveday.

"Oh!" Loveday blushed looking up to read Owls green eyed expression

"A moments thought and save a life time's misery" Owl lectured heroic

"It is you we must thank most of all" Loveday smiled to her "You're the real hero here Owl"

"You!...think I'm worthy of such titlement compared to your supernatural scale" Owl gasped to Lovedays kind credit

"No…your worth more than twenty geniuses baked in a cake" Loveday said making poor Owl feel totally bashful

Fox then stood beside Loveday "Hehehe you're a wise old bird I'll give ya that" he smirked

"Oh!" Owl nearly turned pink "Think nothing of it" She brushed aside modestly

"It seems my judgement on Loveday was miscalculated all this time" Owl thought honestly "She really does live up to her status as a feral psychic that's for sure"

"How's that baby rabbit doing" Fox kindly asked

"He's going to have such a sore throat" Rabbit replied cradling the baby any mother would do "poor little thing"

"I'll get him some water" Loveday said searching her bag "Ah! Here we go"

While Loveday took care of preparing her nurse equipment Mr Rabbit came along

"Do you remember that time when my throat was so sore, I couldn't speak at all" Mr Rabbit said

"Yes dear it was lovely" Rabbit teased back at her mate, everyone around laughed at him.

A few moments afterwards, everyone was set and yarning to leave the copse behind immediately.

Fox first took the liberty to give his thanks to Rook and his relatives.

"Well Rook, it's time to go" Fox confirmed

"Good luck! Good Luck!" Rook cawed his adieu

"Goodbye Rooks and thanks a lot" Loveday left waving to them above, hearing their happy caws of farewells in return.

"Goodbye Loveday" Rook bidded solemnly. Until a certain blob of bird business came tumbling on his head.

"Junior!" Rook cursed as their visitors disappeared down the hill.

Emerging from the copse's safety Loveday and the rest skirted to Toad's directional instinct, feeling more wiser to stay cautious from the other neighbouring farms.

Entering through the cool meadows in their usual line routine. Badger paused to make certain of Toads further tracking.

"What lies ahead Toadie can you remember?" Badger asks

"Well…there's more farms hehe" Toad described

"We better skirt right round them" Fox decided

"Definitely" Loveday chimed "Were taking no chances this time"

Toad carried on "then there some meadows and then…there's a river"

"A river?" Vole said

"er…yes" Toad replied

This brought worry down in all the small creatures tummy's.

"Is it very wide?" Vole asked sternly

"Oh Dear" Hedgehog too got the same realization

"Don't worry. You just leave it to me mateys. I'll soon get you across alright" Toad reassured them as he positively hopped on.

"Toads such an optimist isn't he" Adder said from behind

Kestrel as always kited over them in scouting signal "Kee! Kee!"

"What can you see Kestrel?" Fox asked the hawk navigator

"Water! A wide river just ahead!" she reported down

"Oh no. Please don't tell me that's not what I think it is" Loveday anticipated that it couldn't be the same one from her foresight but decided to wait and see it for herself.

"Is there something on your mind Loveday? your very quiet" Badger interrupted her thoughts

"Badger I…I think that…wwweeelll" Loveday hesitantly tried to speak up

"Yes?" Badger said

"What is it this time Loveday?" Fox joined them sensing Lovedays high anxiety

"Well you remember back when we'd had escaped from the fire in the armylands" Loveday recalled

"Oh yes…the one where you've dreamed of seeing it happen before it did" Fox said

"Yes well…its just, I saw a river in my dream last night" Loveday recited

"If that's all there is to it Loveday, then I don't see what danger it has to do with us. Toads already said there's a river ahead" Badger assured her

"But you don't understand me" Loveday said "the dream was warning me about something life threating and now I'm scared that the river were going to is highly dangerous like the fire I saw last time"

"What did this river you saw, looked like exactly?" Fox asked trying to not look sceptic in front of Loveday.

"Wild, deep and powerfully strong with the currents going down a waterfall" Loveday detailed

Off course both Fox and Badger wouldn't want to distrust the girl who was gifted of seeing such disturbing predicaments but they were afraid if what she meant was surely true.

Without putting any more pressure on Loveday. Badger turned directly to Toad.

"Toadie did you say it was wide?" he asked sensibly

"Well…alright its wide but the currents very slow" Toad pointed up towards the distance. From afar the little stream of water did seem fine but Loveday was still not convinced.

"There now Loveday, it sounds safer than whatever river you may have seen in your dream" Badger indicated

"I'm still not satisfied about this" Loveday confessed

"Right then, well calmly go and see how false your indication about this river is" Fox said disapprovingly without causing any meaningful offence to Loveday

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you" Loveday indicated still as she followed onwards.

Drawn to a bunch on the side of the water's edge. Toad lead them upstream to a particular spot he knew from when he last travelled back to Farthing Wood.

Eventually coming to a halt "I'm sure this is it. There's a hole in the bank here just like I hid in last time" he said confidently

Examining the wide rivers flat, relaxing and harmless looking state Fox nodded "You're right Toad. The water here seems hardly to be moving"

"It does look refreshing" Loveday muttered "but I still don't know if we should consider it-"

"Loveday girl, does this look anything like a wild, dangerous river to you?" Fox assumed

Loveday surrendered as she observed it "I suppose not. Oh alright…I'll admit I was wrong about my dreams meaning. It was actually letting me know what was up ahead"

"There's a good girl and remember we all make mistakes" Fox exchanged eyes with her again

"Loveday stills got a point" Field-Mouse commented "It looks a long way to the other bank" he pointed

"Don't worry" Toad calmed him

"Once Toad has crossed, well all go into the water together right" Fox announced to the still worried looking animals.

"Wait. Give me one moment" Loveday interrupted and immediately began to shed off her play suit and tights. The animals got an even bigger shock to see her take everything off, leaving only her white Brandy Melville tank top and short shorts on.

"Alright now I'm ready" Loveday affirmed packing everything away in her bag.

"Great" Fox smiled "Good luck Toad!" he told him

"Here we go!" Toad sprang high from the water's edge and propelled his small body in a series of leg jerks.

"Show off" Adder hissed

They all waited and waited desperately, keeping a sharp eyeing out for any sign of Toad reaching the other side safely. In about two minutes or so.

"I made it! I made it!" Toad called triumphally on the other riverbank across "hehe, come on in the waters wonderful"

"Line up along the bank everyone" Fox directed "and lets all go together. Good luck!"

"Good luck!" every creature wished for each other, taking their flanked positions bravely. Although some were feeling daunted to try this attempted sport.

"Get a move on Rabbit!" Hedgehog shoved him in impatiently

Rabbit shivered cowardly "I don't like water" he said

Toad kept on urging his friends gleefully "Come on the waters fine" he called again

"It's cold" Rabbit complained avoiding to move any further

"Come on, this will be fun" Loveday persuaded as she expertly dived straight in the cool water alongside Fox and Badger. She was able to swim up front first, enjoying the very essence of being a part of the water loosing against her body like a mermaid in sweet happiness.

Assorted next to Loveday were the excellent animal swimmers like Badger, Mole, the hares, the hedgehogs and squirrels. Following behind were the small fragile creatures full of capabilities and Adder poking in and out like a tiny sea serpent.

Though Owl and Kestrel needn't had any strategy fluttering across.

Toad watched his companions proceed towards him in the halfway point. "You're a natural born swimmer Loveday matey, hehe. Come on Mole, come on Hedgehog your doing fine. Come on, come on you're nearly halfway across. I can see ya Squirrel. Come on Adder" Toad kept jumping excitedly

At reasonable process, Adder paused. "That Toad's sickening enthusiasm is beginning to get on my nerves" she bared crossly

With a finale stroke Loveday shot herself out. "Thew, what a work out" she gasped to Toad completely refreshed.

Toad suddenly looked frantic "Huh? What's up?"

"Toad is something the matter?" Loveday asked looking puzzled

"Somethings wrong!" Toad said "Look!"

Forgetting about her enjoyable swim. Loveday peered back across to where she knew the rabbits were struggling to keep up. From way ahead she saw nothing but a blurry typhoon of splashes and splosh's going around in circles, expect for one sturdy head which she recognized as Fox.

Badger strained to make out whole deal happening "Where's Fox? Where are the Rabbits?" he observed in concern

Mole appeared out up on a stone worriedly "Somethings going wrong over there" he said

Oh yes. There was trouble again alright. The rabbits were not swimming straight at all. In opposite they just kept on panicking, ridiculously going around in makeshift whirlpools in alarming dazes. Fox courageously hurried back to check on them.

"Rabbits what are you doing!" Fox panted up

"Were Panicking!" Mr Rabbit squeaked

Next into sight was Weasel paddling up to the group.

"I can't see them" Badger told getting more worried

"Weasel what's happening?" Loveday said

"The rabbits are panicking and swimming round in circles in the middle of the river" Weasel affirmed

"Oh those Rabbits!" Badger scowled "even with one your problems are multiplied"

"Just like Fox" Loveday covered her shooking head.

Still across, the rabbits were tiring and on the edge of drowning.

"Help save me" Mr Rabbit screamed as he sunk down. Amazingly Fox shouldered him back up on top of his head.

"Stop going round in circles!" Fox tried to calm them sternly "swim straight in front of you" he directed

Stupidly refusing to listen, the rabbit family tried to climb up on Fox for support.

"Take me too Fox" "Save us Fox take me too" they kept shouting while dragging down the poor struggling Fox.

Paddling furiously Fox protested to stay afloat "No! Stop it! No! Stop it! Sto-" Fox was sinking with exhaustion.

"Fox do you need any help!" Badger desperately called to his friend but the only sounds he heard were the continuous audible splashes.

Loveday felt the epic nudge to go help out Fox. Shamefully watching the Fox get drowned by his victims she hurryingly threw away her bag on shore and plunged back into the river.

"I'm coming Fox!" she called out as she swam up at faster pace.

"Loveday! be careful" Badger said until something unexpected turned up

From upstream there came a large mass of debris built on drifting twigs and rotten logs, running down a few yards away from the unnoticing bathers. Loveday didn't see it approaching as she directly crossed over the river with her friends lives at stake.

Mole was the first one to spot it coming "Badger! that massive debris. It's going to hit Fox and the rabbits and Lovedays not seen it. It will kill them all" Mole shuddered

"Oh No" Badger then knew they needed to act quickly straight away "Quickly my friends they're in danger, we must save them" after motivating Badger then dived in with Toad, Weasel, Hedgehog and one of the squirrels teamed up behind him.

While in close contact with Fox, Loveday instantly saw the debris collision.

"Oh that's brilliant" she sarcastically thought. It looked like she was going to have ta risk using her full psychic energy for this one if they all had a chance to make it back to dryland.

After coming up with a plan Loveday waved out to the paddling Badger. "Badger listen! I'm going to haul the pile with my powers. So that you can rescue Fox and the rabbits steadily"

"Are you sure you can hold it for that long?" Badger answered

"No but I'm willing to give it a go" Loveday honestly said

"Well if you're so sure about it" Badger replied, "Good luck!". Once that conversation was over Loveday sided more over for a better perspective on the debris as the rescue team passed next to her. In the centre she relaxed herself and closed her eyes.

"Come on Loveday you can do it, remember all that you have achieved with this special bunch of friends you've made. You've helped them more than once or twice. It is time to really show them what a feral psychic in training was born to do. What a trusted human can do. Use all the love you have inside to muscle it. Now!" she meditated deep inside.

Boldly cringing her now telepathic vitality, Loveday opened her sparking blue eyes and fired a tidal wave of invisible energy through her hands. Mentally pushing the cold pile up to keep it staying in place.

"Each of you must rescue a rabbit, I'll tack care of Fox" Badger cried

Fox was trapped head above the surface as he carried all the rabbits on him. He had used up all his strength and stamina on the heroic efforts. As the animal party reached them Fox was on the brink of submerging down.

"Help!" Rabbit screamed engulfed in fear

"Oh shut up Rabbit, swim that way" Toad told her

"Which way?" Rabbit looked all around frantically

"That way!" having enough of Rabbits lame excuses, Toad shoved behind her and jetted right across the river in one go.

"This way please Rabbit" Squirrel informed as she too gripped Mr Rabbits ears and back. Leaving only Weasel and Hedgehog to get the rest of them.

According to how much ambitious pressure she was using up to grasp the debris, Loveday weakened and started to struggle with the painful pushing. There was only Fox and Badger left to get out and she couldn't abandon them now even if it killed her. The pile now got nearer and nearer to them and Loveday stood right in its way still.

"Come on Badger" she said "It's getting closer"

"Hang on Fox, I'm coming!" Badger ducked down but managed to surface him up in tight support. Loveday was hardly staying afloat, incapable to both threading the water behind her and straining to keep her hands in place together.

With little life he had choking in him Fox noticed Lovedays hard wrestle with her powers draining away fast. She was beginning to lose consciousness.

"It's no-good Badger…I'm done for…don't let Loveday drown for me…save yourselves…go on…go back to the others…they'll need you both…take care of Loveday for me" were the only words he could manage to beg.

"I'm not leaving you me dear friend" Badger loyally refused as he steeled his way over to help get Loveday.

The farthing animals watched in serious horror.

"LOOK!" Rabbit shrieked

Lovedays face was the only part of her you could see "I love you all" she uttered, hopelessly letting the water peacefully claim her down until Badger pulled her head back up.

"I've got you Loveday" Badger panted effortlessly seeing the mass struck him brutally on the side. They all got enveloped and vanished down underwater with the alarming various voices of terror smacking the animal crowd.

"Can anyone see them?!" Mole yelled frightfully

They all surveyed to see either their leader Fox or his deputy Badger or their human guardian Loveday but their was no real trace of them seen anywhere.

That is until Owl spotted something, nestled in the debris was both Fox and Loveday on either side totally powerless to prevent anything going to happen ta them.

"Fox is caught in the tree trucks! And Lovedays stuck on a branch" Owl pointed

"Come on! Perhaps their still alive" Mole gestured to the others

"I'll keep an eye on the debris" Kestrel informed "Follow me as fast as you can" she said now zooming the sky

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" Toad prompted them to follow in a mass of movement, keeping sight on Fox and Lovedays course.

"Oh! Mustn't forget this" Weasel found Lovedays bag and picked it up in favour.

"Coor! How does she carry this all day" she complained hurrying beside the others with the bag snuggled on her.

In a few yards overhead. The debris floated to a high waterfall where a rock guarded in the middle. In no time at all the whole pile collided and broke into half's, making poor Fox and Loveday tumble down in the end.

The animals were now making their way down to the banks located beneath the waterfall.

"Can ya see anything Kestrel?" Toad shouted up

"The tree trucks are caught at the top of the waterfall but there's no sign of them" Kestrel reported back

"Are you sure Kestrel?" Mole wept in despair as the animals still searched in the waterfalls tragic depths.

Landing in a branch overlapping the river below Owl doubtfully tried breaking everyone's theory of finding anyone still alive "I'm afraid we'll have to accept that Badger and Fox and Loveday are all dead" she feared

"Wait! Look!" Toad directed them to something. Can it be?

* * *

Author's Notes: Happy 2020 everyone!

Sorry if i worried you all. I'm still alive and yes of course there's going to be a season 2, 3, maybe even a 4. but you'll have to give me time.

I hope your still enjoying it because all of your likes and supports really warm up my heart. Please keep on sending your reviews to help me make this better for you, i really appreciate them.

Next chapter is coming soon. So don't worry, I'm willing to upload more. Have a nice February.


	7. Chapter 7 Who Shall wear the Crown?

**Episode 7: Who Shall Wear the Crown?**

"Where am I?"

"I can't feel anything?"

"Why is it so…void?

There was absolutely nothing but stillness flowing in and out. The silhouettes of green and brown and blue vortexed above Lovedays face. Wide eyed and cold like a living corpse. Hair getting itself tangled on her fingers. No breath of air would stop the young girl from getting parallelized deeper in the shady water.

With her head drowning in pain, Loveday could only manage to hear her inner voice speak for herself.

"I'm dying to go to sleep…but I mustn't. Something's desperately telling me to resist the urgency" she thought heavily

Her faint memories of past circumstances returned shortly. She remembered what did happen to her earlier.

After when crossing the wide river, the rabbits panicked as per usual. Fox heroically tried to help them but unfortunately needed recusing himself. While attended to save them from a passing debris pile, Loveday volunteered to telepathically shove it all back with her psychic powers alone as Badger lead the rescue unit towards the drowning fox and rabbits.

Though they'd managed to bring the rabbits back safely on dryland. For Fox, Badger and Loveday there was no escaping from their tragic ending. Loveday grew entirely weak from over stimulating her powers limitation and had blackened out when Badger was close enough to reaching an unconscious Fox. Afterwards disaster struck in bad results.

After falling down the waterfall, Loveday had been down lengthily underwater for who knows how long?

"It's no use. If I hadn't taken my powers for granted than that bloody debris pile would never have hit and we'd be on our way back now to White Deer Park together. Oh why?...Why do bad things always keep happening around me? Things keep going wrong somehow and I've tried everything to overturn the animals venerability in this world, like I'd promised.

But now I've really and truly done it. My foresightment about the river causing trouble were true all along and I ended up deceiving myself, all cause I was afraid that the animals were starting to be disappointed in me"

"Worst! What's become of Badger and Fox?"

"Poor Badger was so kind-hearted and been the first one to address me a farthing wood citizen, even though I was first judged as the animals enemy"

"But Fox?. Well what can I say about him? He certainly isn't any ordinary fox that's for sure. He's really shown appreciation in my motivating stand up against my own species and was given the chance to prove it otherwise on this journey"

"I…I honestly admit that he's…he's way more than just a friend to me, I actually look up to him as a brotherly figure since he's always stood specially close to me" Loveday admiringly confessed "Now the animals shall never make it to salvation in White Deer Park, because now their leaderless. And it's because of me"

"I'm such a disappointment to you Fox I'm so sorry, and worst of all I've disturbed my grandmothers spirit with my lack of promise"

With all hope stolen by grief, Loveday started to choke underwater violently. Her memories of promising grandmother Mary to find out if her ring 'sacred crystal' guarded the farthing spirit, and to seek the lost answers she needed to know about her special heritage in White Deer Park, were now completely lifeless. So sadly she allowed herself to sink deeper and deeper with weighed guilt, taking no notice of the dark mass forming up the water's ceiling. A burst of bubbles broke through and something yanked the girls hand floating right above her face.

Earlier at the foot of the waterfall. The farthing group was in depths of despair about the whole hectic tragedy. For ages they'd been seeking out any signs of their companions lives at presence in the water but there was no such luck.

That was until Toad shockingly pointed out towards the river's calm surface.

"Wait Look!" he said as the other animals turned their heads over towards his direction. Out of oblivion a familiar black and white snout shot up and was screaming effortly for help "AAAh!"

"No it can't be" Owl was taken aback "Is that Badger?" she wondered

Before anyone could answer her. The white furry head of the animal drifted up again.

"It is" Mole assumed; he'd know if it was his best friend Badger from anywhere. "Badger! Badger!" he shouted enthusiastically

"Excuse me but shouldn't somebody help him" Hare submitted very authority like.

"Yes I'll second that" Hedgehog agreed

"Come on! what are we waiting for?" Toad persuaded them to quickly come help and without hesitation was the first one to hop right in.

"Pop goes the weasel! Hahaha" Weasel dived in next. Then Hare and Hedgehog loyally followed pursuit while the others watched from a distance.

As they all swam up, Toad focused his goggle eyes down to Badgers hazard underneath "Come on! He's caught in the reeds" he gestured back

"Is he alive?" Hare paddled over

"Wait for me" Hedgehog swam behind

"Hold on Badger. Hold on!" Mole bellowed for his encouragement

Poor Badger had no attempt to stay afloat. Plus being entirely tangled up with the reeds prevented him from moving any muscle and was continuously struggling to stay above water.

"Oh no you don't!" Hare lifted Badger's snout up again forcefully with Toad. They weren't going to let him give up easily. Thankfully Badger's nose took in a few breaths of fresh air.

"Do what I do Badger, tread water. See its easy" Toad demonstrated with a raised flickering leg

"I…I can't" Badger gasped weakly

"He's not a toad stupid" Weasel taunted then swam under to chew the vegetation which savagely trapped Badgers legs and feet.

Toad wouldn't let Badger give up the fight yet either "Try Badger, you can do it. watch me" he said continuing to flick his leg.

Badger tried to but still couldn't remove himself without ability "It…It's no good I'm done for"

"Save your breath for swimming if you please" Hedgehog strongly recommended

"Swim? I couldn't swim now to save my life" Badger begrudgingly argued, he couldn't take the strain anymore.

Hare swam over beside him "That's just what you will have to do Badger" he encouraged

Over on the shoreline the animals stood ground to help the frail badger

"Come on Badger, Come on!" Rabbit shouted

"Don't give up you can do it!" Squirrel one yelled

"Yes don't give up!" Squirrel two chimed

Weasel came back up with a gulp "Is he free yet?" she asks Hare as he still supported Badgers head in his paws.

"Not quite, keep chewing" Hare replied

"I'll help you Badger" said Toad going underwater with Weasel to help untangle the last remaining reeds. While doing so, Weasel saw Badger going all drowsy and was helplessly submerging back underwater. So without any option she bit Badger severely by the foot making him startle.

"AAAh!" Badger jolted back to conscious

"That woke you up didn't it, Hahaha" Weasel laughed, although Badger growled wildly to response

"Try again now" Weasel then said

"Now Hedgehog you push!" Toad beckoned him

"Don't order me about" Hedgehog scowled with a glare

"Get on with it" Weasel resumed them

So without any further delay the rescuers pushed and shoved Badger effortlessly, though they waited for Weasel to break Badger out from below. Till at last Badgers body was free they struck the rivers current towards along the shore.

"Hooray! He's afloat matey's" Toad cheered in celebration to their successful rescue. The animals applauded them heroically with joyously cheers. Especially Mole who felt intensely relieved.

In a series of nudges Badger unablely grasped the shoreline edge and yanked himself out with the assistance of his savers and friends.

"Oh dear, Oh dear" Squirrel inspected Badgers pitiful condition.

Although he was safe and sound Badger lay totally matted and bruised in mud and rotten grass. With barely keeping his eyes open or steady breathing. The others were scared to still lose their old deputy.

"Please don't give up on me now Badger" Mole begged him in distress, no way did he want to lose him now.

"I know what he needs" Weasel guaranteed as she violently embarked Badgers stomach. Causing him to cough out a pint full of water.

"OOOh!" Badger chocked "Oh good gracious"

"Oh Badger you're going to be alright" Mole hugged him affectionately "You're going to be alright"

"Hooray!" the surrounded animals boomed for their fully recuperated friend, strangely Mole just leant his little velvet head and wept as though he were heart broken.

"What are you crying for now. You stupid undersized seal" Adder reprimanded him "Can't you tell that he's alive?"

"What am I crying for?" Mole moaned, "Why I'm happy of course!"

"Ask a silly question" Adder remarked

Now feeling better Badger wondered "How's um…Fox or Loveday?"

Everybody soon felt cold chills running down their spines.

"Who knows?" Hare shrugged looking afraid to explain the disappointing news.

"Both drowned I should think" Weasel teased

"Oh No" Badger's heart skipped a beat. This mystery's evidence started to look grimmer.

"Kestrels flying down river to see what she can see" Owl quickly informed "but I wouldn't hold out any hopes if I were you" she then warned

Hare fiercely eyed the Rabbits "It's all rabbits fault!" be accused

Mr Rabbit looked gullible "Oh!...I swallowed so much water" he coughed "I…I think?" he then dramatically pretended to pass out

"Hahaha, I know what he needs" Weasel mischievously pointed and pranced aggressively on Mr Rabbits fat belly

"Oh!" Mr Rabbit shrieked

"Serves you right!" Hare rather enjoyed Weasels severe lesson

"Well I'm very sorry for what happened I'm sure" Rabbit defended her family "But we can all panic you know Hare, even you. You're not perfect although you seem to think so"

"Ohh do be quiet!" Badger gasped angrily "Isn't there enough ta trouble us without quarrelling amongst ourselves"

"Come and rest Badger" Mrs Hare settled him "Kestrel will be back with news either of Fox or Loveday soon I'm sure"

"I hope your right, thank you" Badger sighed

"Try and sleep Badger" Mrs Hare took occupation to help nurse the poor old Badger back to health

"If Fox has drowned and Loveday?…Oh poor Loveday" Badger thought sadly as he lay his head against Lovedays bag which was stained with Lovedays sweet scent.

"Wait until Kestrel comes back, then we'll know" Mrs Hare reassured

After touching the ground Badger passed out from deep exhaustion and was snoring away peacefully.

"Is he asleep?" Mole asked

"If he isn't he's doing a very good impression of it, Hahaha" Weasel joked

Leaving Badger alone in the undergrowth, the farthing animals gathered to form a council meeting together.

Toad sitting on a log spoke first "What are we going to do if Fox and Loveday really are both…" in agreement to not speak about their lost companions fate Toad dared not say it "Lost?"

"Elect another leader of course" Hedgehog said

"Fox never named another successor" Hare indicated

"Badger will lead us, who else?" Mole loyally declared

"I doubt if Badgers up to it. After his latest experience" Owl added unsurely

"I led the rescue party" Weasel bragged

"No you didn't, I did!" Hare argued with her.

From the looks of it all, Adder grinned "Its seems we have several pretenders for the throne eh Owl?" she drawled

"Pretenders!" Owl huffed "They may be pretending, I am not. If I am required? I shall be occupied in a little discreet hunting. Goodbye" in excuse she flew away hastily.

"Come on Mole, let's go back ta the riverbank and cheer ourselves up with a few nice juicy worms. What ya say?" Toad coaxed the miserable Mole

"Oh I don't think I could eat" Mole said "I already miss Loveday"

"Go on matey, bet you can" Toad coaxed him again and this time made Mole accompany him.

One hour later as everyone patiently awaited Kestrel's return. Adder met up with Owl like they usually did.

"Nice catch Owl" Adder commented her prey "I like your style"

"Thank you Adder" Owl said "I must say that your own technique is extremely efficient"

"I get lots of practise" Adder confessed. They both laughed amused at each other's dark entertainment.

"Shame about Fox and Loveday" Adder then brought up

"Hmm…Badger as leader huh!" Owl spat while swallowing her fat catch

"Huh!...too slow and stupid" Adder agreed

Owl was intentionally pleased that Badger having survived but held a certain reserve which only Adder could deeply recognise. "A bird would be a more sensible choice" Owl said

Adders face indulged "You mean?...Kestrel" she guessed on purposely

""Kestrel! Oh no, no" Owl swayed her head "she hasn't the common touch"

"Whereas you have?" Adder glared

"What are you getting at Adder!" Owl uncomfortably turned away

"Just praising you Owl" Adder simply explained

"Well? Yes your right of course" Owl turned back around

"All the animals trust you"

"That's true too"

"And your wise enough to know when someone's winding you up"

"WHAT! Are you saying?"

"I'm just saying how wise you are" Adder finished, feeling pleased with herself. Owl only stood there, wings crossed and confused by Adder's strange intention.

Just on the riverbank Toad and Mole were just finishing their meal.

"Well that's filled me up" Toad beat his tum "Now for some fun matey eh?" at once he dove into the river again. Mole watched him curiously.

"Why don't you try it" Toad gestured Mole as he frequently enjoyed diving in and out.

Mole was hesitant when he dipped in his toes "Is it safe?"

"We'll be alright so long as we stay near the riverbank" Toad calmed his good friend

Together they splashed around in enjoyment. Toad eventually gave Mole quite a surprise as he appeared like magic.

"I wish I could do that" Mole said looking impressed

"I'll show you how matey" Toad offered "Watch me" performing his best Toad cheekily slid himself through Moles black velvet legs. Mole had never laughed with such torture, the fill of Toads rubber skin rubbing his velvet body really trickled.

And just as Toad was demonstrating his swimming method again to Mole. He suddenly vanished underneath. Mole thought Toad was playing games with him again and was being tickled nonstop. If you'd have looked underneath him, you would be sure to catch a glimpse of silver scales shining like butcher knives.

"OH! Toadie stop tickling me!" Mole laughed

"Over here matey, quick!" Toad ordered

"Oh hello Toad, Toad?" Mole realized then that Toad was waving alarmingly to him with Squirrel two beside.

Mole grew stone cold. What was under him? quickly looking below he saw, skimming about was a huge fish about three feet long with large cruel jaws and amber eyes. With such fright Mole began to swim for it.

"Quick as you can matey!" Toad shouted as the monster fish narrowly missed clutching Mole with his powerful fangs.

In immediate action, Mole scrambled back to shore and luckily got saved just in time as the fish was about to catch him for good.

"What was it?" asked Squirrel in horror

"Pike matey. Nasty things pike swallow you whole that could" Toad described and soon thanked Squirrel graciously for her help pulling the now shaken up Mole out.

Somewhere not too far from the camp. Where the wind in the willows were heard ruling the riverbanks and the songs of daybreak sang endlessly. A certain girl lying safe below an old statue was curled up sleeping.

A hand stroked her backside to awaken her.

"Loveday" it whispered

"Come on girl, don't leave. You need to wake up now" a creature soon licked her face "its not your time, you must get up"

Loveday soon felt air rush to her lungs and started to gasp. She woke up with a startle and looked around herself. There was nobody, dark cloudy thickets were surrounding her with a few wild flowers spread here and there. But the most peculiar sighting was the large black statue she'd been sleeping underneath.

"What a weird place I'm in" Loveday thought feeling light-headed "This isn't another one of my dreams is it?" she wondered "Only one way to check"

She pinched her right arm to be precise "Ow!"

"No definitely not" she lifted herself up to properly search the new environment. Stretching her head up to see the stone man with goat legs and was playing a pan pipe.

"By the looks of those horns that must be a faun" Loveday described "but more to the point? Where did I go to? And how did I even get here?"

Loveday was overemotive to make it all out moderately. It had seemed she was magically transported to a different part of the world. Her mind was circuiting one question 'How?'.

"All I can remember is, being stranded underwater until I couldn't hear myself anymore" she said scratching her head "what about my friends? I must go find them…but are they gonna welcome me back if I do? I have no idea if Badger or Fox are even still alive"

"First it was the Newts then the Pheasants. And now…No! get a grip on yourself girl" Loveday initiated firmly trying to snap out of her hysterical manner.

After a heaving breath "If I am saved for a reason, there's still hope for me to gain everyone's forgiveness in this mishap I've brought on. I'll just have to forget about my conclusions and start acting"

"Firstly, I think I'll sit down here and relax my mind…If Owl does it all the time, then why not me" Loveday settled down under the faun statue and shortly recalled how hard she'd associated over the past few days.

Closing her eyes while feeling the breeze massage her skin, Lovedays ring glowed again.

What had started an attempt to escape from her troubled normal life behind. Turned into such a quest to reconnect with her ancestry's coexistence with nature by coincidence. And it was all thanks to being there beside Fox and his farthing wood residents, whom she'd hope were safe somehow.

"So little time" Loveday sighed impatiently but ignored distracting her latest plotline. Such as tracking out her friends unknown location while determined to see if Badger or Fox could've survived the early tragedy.

"Oh I do hope they still have my bag" she thought worriedly "but at least my swimming undergarments aren't too exposing"

After the lifelong period of planning meditation, Loveday then stood up and began to leave the area instinctively.

Before she knew it, Loveday glanced back at the mysterious statue mounded between the willow trees, somehow feeling a dim sense of forever gratitude.

Smiling at it "If you were real then I'd know who came to save my life. Whoever that may be I'll always be forever grateful to them…Thank you" Loveday headed off down into the opening lane without looking back.

Just then, some visitors showed up unpredictably.

A girl wearing a frilly pale blue gown, curled in strawberry blond hair sat pleasantly in-between a young fox couple.

"My dearest Loveday, if only I could've gotten the chance to make you see me again one last time" the girl said in despair

"Shameful" the male fox nodded "but it is the laws unlimited price for allowing us to rescue her, sorry it had to be this way Mary"

"She was able to feel our presences. I'm just glad that Lovedays safe again" chimed the vixen "which I'm happy to say the same for our precious son at least"

"Precious son? My foot, you actually mean…famous son right?" the fox smirked up to his mate

"Really Stout Fox, must you already get ahead of your head even in the afterlife" Mary sniggered "only fate is deciding upon their victory and we strictly mustn't interfere with it remember"

"I agree with you Mary" the vixen added

Stout Fox shrugged "Well what else can I say? Your granddaughter is set on the right path to becoming legendary" he chuckled "You must be proud to see her following your footsteps"

"I am" Mary replied "now that Loveday has found out more from Kell, the powers are roaming closer to her heart as we speak and she's aware of being misled by them"

"Reminds me of the good old days when we all used to live in perfect peace eh? Stout Vixen" Stout Fox playfully asked.

"Seriously Dear" Strout Vixen scolded with a giggle "Must you bring that up now?"

"It breaks my heart to see all of Farthing wood gone forever" Mary shamefully recalled "if only I'd found the time to gather my family's ancient history then things would've been different"

"You did the best we animals could all ask for" Stout Vixen nuzzled her human friend "your literally part of our family than a Feral Psychic movement"

"Yeah and more importantly if you hadn't first encountered our struggles with the troublesome otters and deadly illness. We wouldn't have lived to raise our cubs together." Stout Fox reminded

Quietly overwhelmed by the foxes comforting warmth, Mary's shattered emotions were healed. "Truthfully I'm more worried about Lovedays whole life ahead. These animals will be famous someday and should be prepared for what's coming up for them"

"Apparently that is until they are ready so" Stout Vixen "What's more we shall always watch over them weather the good or the bad unfolds"

"Surely" Stout Fox agreed "Correct me if I say? Pretty soon Fox will be meeting the one"

"Um…Best we don't mention about it yet" Mary whispered before getting up "Our times almost over now"

"Must we really go?" Stout Fox asked "I really find it unbearable to leave everything that I've lived for behind, especially young Fox"

"I feel you old friend" Mary assured him "It's hard to let go of those who you love eternally, it'll be hard for me to see Loveday enjoy her new found freedom but she'll forever be my beautiful baby"

Stout Vixen sighs "Besides my Love, we'll forever have each other and now only heaven awaits all three of us"

"And we will meet our children again someday" Mary laid her arms around them both "Though let us pray it won't be too soon"

"Yes. Let's go home girls" Stout Fox said feeling at peace "The land of ethereal forests and landscapes is waiting"

"Let's" Mary concluded as they all smiled blissfully above and materialised like the cosmos traveling back towards the high atmosphere. Never to be seen or heard from again because they were now at eternal peace.

So far as ta now. Loveday was traveling up the river until it got cut off by a bridge somewhere close by and if she'd waited any longer to walk over the bridge. A certain someone she knew was floating downwards under it and disappeared from sight.

Plus a baffled hawk was swooping narrowly around, it was certainly trying to spot someone unassumingly. Kestrel had scouted the riverbed for hours and was lengthily returning to her fellow animal comrades.

The farthing animals got so fixed to scanning the sky for Kestrel that most of them had now fell asleep against Badger separately.

"Don't mind if I snuggle down beside you, do you?" Adder crept over to the Voles, getting herself coiled around them enthusiastically. Noticing the green scaled ring with amber eyes encircling them, the Voles hurried out of her twisted body.

"Who needs friends?" Adder deadpanned proudly

When at long last, their patience was fully rewarded.

"Gee! Gee!" Kestrel hovered signalling them below

Badger awoke himself quickly "Kestrel! Is that you? Did you find either Fox or Loveday?" he asked looking expectant while Kestrel landed with a sank heart.

"Yes" Kestrel forced herself to say "after a awhile I saw Fox, clinging to some driftwood. I kept sight of him for a long way, there was a weir but Fox came through it and then as the river broadened he floated on through pleasure boats and steamers until he reached a bridge" Kestrels expression turned pale. She nervously was afraid to tell them the rest.

"What happened?" Badger persuaded her

"He floated underneath it but when the driftwood came out the other side, Fox was no longer on it" Kestrel explained miserably

"Oh No!" Poor Mole collapsed his infuriating head.

"But surely? He can't just have…disappeared" Badger vindicated

"I waited and waited" Kestrel made absolutely clear "I even flew under the bridge and called for him. He wasn't there"

There was hushed lamentation. They were horror-stricken to the fact of Fox's loss.

"Wait! Where's Loveday? did you somehow manage to find her instead?" Hare asked persuasively

There was nothing more for Kestrel to say "No…I was inefficient to even find her body; she too isn't seen anywhere near"

Then the animals sank deeply to the ground. It was awfully obvious that Loveday wasn't coming back to them like Fox either. Nobody dared to speak instead just cried and cried powerlessly.

The rabbits were the mostly effected they stumbled away in misery. Feeling guilty to lose both their great leader and kind human turned feral psychic.

"We've lost them!" Mole wept uncontrollably 'Forever!"

Without much choice Badger putting on a brave face, shook himself. "I see" he said "Well in that case? There's no point waiting here any longer. We must move on" he insisted towards the depressed animals. As easy as that Badger took charge upon the party.

"Move on?" Mole repulsed the idea "But what if Loveday or Fox came back? and we weren't here"

"If they are alive?" Badger noted unsurely

"Not very likely" Owl taunted

"They'll find us" Badger argued disapprovingly with faint hope "Meanwhile I'm quite sure Fox would want us to continue on our journey and Loveday would've done the same with us probably"

The other animals recovered, they'd excepted Badgers takeover respectfully and were willing to get moving alongside him. Even with their minds full for missing both their lost friends emotionally.

"Yes your right I suppose" Hedgehog nodded "It's what he'd want"

"And Loveday" chimed Mrs Hedgehog sadly

In an new authority voice Badger organised "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes Badger" Rabbit said looking forlorn

"Good" Badger pleased "Then…Lets be on our way" he announced

"Of course Badger" Mrs Hare said as they all once again formed in a striate line and moved off silently.

"Hang on a mo" Weasel halted Badger

"What is it now Weasel?" Badger asked

"I've got Lovedays bag. What ya reckon we should do with it?" Weasel wondered

"Oh right" Badger understood "Um?...Just keep a hold of it weasel, In case you may know what?" Badger explained without much detail

"If you insist" Weasel said mounting the bag on her back "Just what I need" she deadpanned

Hanging loose like a python amongst the branches, Adder slid above next to Owls head. Owl jumped in big surprise to hear her hissing inside her feathery ear. "Seems were going to play follow my leader Owl" Adder provoked as Owl flew down away "Only Badgers the one that's Leading"

Owl speechlessly shrugged to Adders arousing manner and henceforth joined the animals. Crossing over the green furry meadow away from the river.

Toad tried to lift everyone's mood "Come on mateys hehe, grass is nice and springy here. Just like I remembered" Toad ducked as suddenly Hare sprang right above him and refused to resist having an enjoyable run on the springs with his mate beside him at their pleasuring speed.

"Sorry I'm so slow" Toad said feeling overshadowed with speed volume.

"Not at all Toadie" Badger reassured him "the hares are just enjoying themselves that's all"

Oppositely Mole sat on Badgers back still weeping sorrowful for Fox and Lovedays absence. "I don't know how they can" he said feeling hurt

"Now don't take on Moley old thing" Badger fondly comforted his best friend "we don't know if they are dead, perhaps even now they is making they're way back to us" Badger stuttered

"What? Swimming up river" Weasel teased

"No harm in hoping Weasel" Badger defended

"If only the rabbits hadn't panicked" Mole blamed

"That's enough Mole!" Badger shushed him severely

"It's the rabbits fault, the rabbits fault!" Weasel sang to ridicule to them

Unhappily shuffling near the rear, the rabbits were certain to never forgive themselves "Oh dear were never going to live this down" said Rabbit carrying her daughter on her back

"When is Loveday gonna come back mummy?" said Rabbits son

"Shss don't say her name baby" Rabbit told him then turned towards her dim-witted mate "Now what's the matter with you?"

"I think I may have stepped on a thorn. My paw will be so swollen up in less than an hour, that I won't be able to walk at all" Mr Rabbit dramatically said trying to gain her attention

"Well I can't carry you. If Loveday were here she'd be happy to but she isn't here is she?" Rabbit huffed away missing their special human dreadfully

In fury response Mr Rabbit childishly pretended to play fainted.

Up in front Badger, Mole and Toad were somehow beginning to feel rather drowsy.

"Oh dear I do feel tired" Badger sighed

While Mr Rabbit wastefully stayed close on the ground, Adder had a bone to pick with him.

"Suppose I bit you" she glared monstrously at him "Then everyone would be sorry for you"

"No! no thanks! I'm alright really" Mr Rabbit confessed jittery then was soon sensibly bolting up ahead of the line. Nearly fast-paced as a hare himself.

"Look at the Hares enjoying themselves" Toad pointed to the odd coloured Leporidae. Zooming right across the meadow beyond the Hares who stood there waiting patiently.

"That isn't a hare that's Rabbit" Weasel corrected

"Good heavens so it is" Badger said surprised to see him running way ahead for a change.

"Whatever's got into him?" Mole wondered, not dangling to see Adder looking very prideful with her dirty work "shall I get down Badger?" he asked feeling worried about his weight slowing down Badger.

"No, no, no, no" Badger assured him calmly

"Cheer up" Toad said "Things aren't so bad. We've come a long way you know"

"Yes" Badger admitted "a long way from Farthing Wood"

"And a long way from Fox and Loveday too" Mole added sorrowfully

"Moley do bear up" Badger consoled impatiently "Loveday wouldn't want you to be like this you know. I know you were very close to her but your distressful behaviour is sure to let her down"

Mole just couldn't handle himself. He solemnly missed Loveday since she was the only other person who'd ever cared about him, except for Badger of course.

Onwards and onwards they continued on foot or wing through the soft springy grass downland at easy pace. Feeling lesser attached to the present hardships and enjoyed the fun experience of adventuring forth.

Strolling along part-way, Toad strangely halted Looking extremely muffled.

"What's happened Toadie?" Badger asked him in concern

"I don't know" Toad answered feeling quite funny

"Halt!" Badger ordered loudly before they trampled onto each other.

"Halt! "Halt!" "Halt!" the animals chained down the line repeatedly

"Something wrong?" Badger said again

"No! no we're alright so far" Toad empathised trying to figure himself out "It's that…um? Oh dear, oh dear. I don't know where to go next"

"Have we taken a wrong turning?" Squirrel suggested behind Badger

"No, no I remembered everything clear as day" Toad said "If we came along"

"Oh dear! I knew things would go wrong without Fox or Loveday" Mole wept

Badger quickly tried calming him down again "Oh don't worry Moley. I'll get us all there safe and sound, Toads just a bit confused that's all"

Toads puzzled head was spiralling in different directions, mostly towards his left side "Hmm…I don't know? I feel sure we should go straight ahead but something keeps pulling me ta the left…oh well"

Being positive to follow Toads guidance once more Badger shouted, "Moving on!"

"Moving on!" "Moving on!" "Moving on!" "Moving on!" the animals repeated down the line before following Toad more closely this time.

About a few yards forward Toad was confined in a weird type of dissatisfaction and seriously had to stop "It's no good" Toad muttered hopelessly. Causing the line to shout 'Halt' for the second time.

"It feels all wrong somehow? I'm just not comfortable mateys" Toad expressed

"The guilds lost" Weasel laughed, even the animals grew doubtful.

"Shall we try the other-direction?" Badger patiently suggested

"I don't know mateys" Toad said again nervously "if you say so"

Finally obliging to turn back around with a chorus of 'moving on' Badger steadily thought to make things better.

"Kestrel can ya scout ahead for us? He asked the hawk above.

"Willingly" the honouring Kestrel flapped eagerly in opposite direction while they cornered around the left bend.

As Badger reassured a paranoid Toad he only made a single mistake and that nobody would go to blame pressures on him. Struggling to carry on forward Mrs Fieldmouse desperately seeked old Mrs Vole's gentle assistance.

"Mrs Vole! Mrs Vole! I really don't think I can go on" the Fieldmouse declared touching her seemingly round belly.

"Sing you a song?" Mrs Vole mistook her words deafly

"She says-she can't-go on!" Hedgehog resaid into Mrs Voles flicked up ears.

"It's terribly inconvenient but I rather think I'm due for a…happy event" Mrs Fieldmouse smiled down proudly. Although being Mrs Vole she unheard a bit of it.

"Stop mumbling dear and do get on" Mrs Vole scolded ignorantly. Pretty soon there was more unlucky inconvenience's to stumble upon.

Owl in finality announced immediately "Badger! Badger!"

"What is it Owl?" Badger replies

"You're going round in a circle!" Owl revealed "Your headed for the river". A medley of gasps and unforgivable growls sounded, mainly pointed at poor absent-minded Toad who felt worse than reprehensible.

"Oh dear mateys I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Toad apologised shamefully "Oh dear what could've happened?"

"Hmm? Now let me think" Owl took to thought silently investigating on the ground.

"Poor old Toad. You shouldn't blame yourself" Badger continued to reaffirm the amphibian

"SHHH!" Owl hissed annoyed

"Oh! Sorry Owl forgot you were thinking" Badger said

"typical" Owl muttered "It's very simple really. Toad homing instinct has come into play that's all" she reasoned with unimpression

"My homing instinct?" Toad asked blankly

"That's correct" Owl sternly explained with her wings folded "Just as it did when you were captured and taken far away. It lead you back to your birth place in Farthing Wood then and it's doing so now"

Toad soon' realised how'd foolish he'd been to not recognize this familiar old calling alone. His homing instinct misguided him and the farthing animals on purposely with wasteful progress to find the right destination.

With no other words Toad timidly said "I am sorry"

Considering their deep situation without Fox's lead out of it, Badger decided to turn in all his trust within wise old Owl "So?...what do ya suggest we do Owl?"

"Retrace our steps of course" Owl advised; this gave everyone great disappointment to hear. To Mrs Fieldmouse it was a nightmare mostly of all.

"Retrace our steps!" Mrs Fieldmouse gasped, her insides began to ace very tremendously and it almost caused her to go faint "Oh I don't think I can" she clutched her plump belly.

"But how will Toad be able to lead us to White Deer Park?" Mole said

"He has his memory" Owl replied "Just so long as he ignores his instinct and goes by what he sees and remembers along the way. Kestrel and I will help"

"Thank you Owl, I don't know where we'd be without you" Badger gratified Owls providence

"Back in Farthing Wood I expect" Owl certified pompously

"Seems we've been led astray" Adder hissed to herself, till Kestrel appeared at good timing us usual. Where would they also be without her accommodating services?.

"Gee! Gee!"

"What can you see? Kestrel!" Badger asked

"The other way is scrubland and a few birch trees" Kestrel reported. Hearing this description brought restoration to Toads heaving memories in a loud snap.

"That's right! I remember it now, there was a lot of scrubland" Toad retaliated

"Good! Shall we move on?" Badger said he was so revived having both Owl and Kestrels guidance's save the day. It was already too much despair for him to handle every beasts reliance controlled down on only him. Nevertheless the farthing animals again circled the field and this time, in future were absolutely inquired to Owls high recommendations if they felt victim to strange mysteries. Take Toads case for example.

A few steps onward.

"Excuse me!" Hare hurried up suddenly at Badgers path.

"What is it Hare?" Badger asked as Hedgehog crawled up beside Hare.

"There's been a happy event" Hedgehog beamed looking pretty pleased

"A happy event?" Badger said dumbstruck

"Don't you even know what that means?" Hare snapped "you lead us around in a circle wearing us all out"

"I'll second that" Hedgehog stood up

"And you don't even know what a happy event is!" Hare continued

Receiving their news vacantly, Badger just stood there blinking blankly. So Hedgehog spelt it out for him.

"The Fieldmice have had babies of course" he presented proudly

"Babies! How lovely" Mole happily applauded then slid himself down Badgers back.

"Delicious eh? Adder hahaha" Weasel cruelly joked

"Weasel! The oath" Badger urgently reminded her, now things were desperately on turning point with these new happy addison's.

"Hmm…she wouldn't have dared say that if Fox or Loveday was still here" Hedgehog remarked

"True…True" Hare nodded

"So? What do we do now Badger?" Owl impatiently demanded with content

Badger sighs coarsely "Perhaps? It's time we all had a rest; it is drawing near nightfall after all"

"And what are we supposed to use for cover?" Hedgehog said looking as apprehending like everyone around.

"Oh…we'll just have to find what cover we can" Badger answered feeling the same thing. At any rate, Badger did sniff across a secluded area by the fields edge line, with a perfect compartment of rocks and thicket bushes to help hide them all for a relaxing night.

Spoken otherwise by the next morning's early light, the baby mice's crying made it unrelaxing. While trying to settle them for nursing Mrs Fieldmouse struggled to adjust a way out of their situation.

"It's so difficult traveling with babies" she moaned to Rabbit who'd offered her help.

"Hmm…I know just what you mean" Rabbit related "Although Loveday never made these things look difficult, she'd always confer her help with things like this"

"It's times like now that I wish she was still here" said Mrs Fieldmouse as she laid to nurse all three babies "I'd never thought that I'd lay all my trust in a human who outlooks over her original species to prefer on behalf of us to them"

"I quite agree" said Mr Fieldmouse who was trying to sleep "Loveday is way smarter than any of those other humans and she'd manage to make the babies stop crying for us"

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could find a home here" Mrs Fieldmouse sighed

"Instead of going on to White Deer Park!" said Rabbit almost bursting out with secured laughter. Some of the other animals gathered up to share their obliging opinions.

"None of this would've happened in Fox's time, no matter if Loveday were with us or not" Hare said

"It's not Badgers fault he's doing his best" Squirrel two proposed

"and how are we supposed to travel with a lot of baby mice, we go slowly enough as it is" Hare assumed

"I shall advise Badger to leave the mice behind" Owl proclaimed

"Seems a pity I love little babies" Adder grinned disarmingly

"Oh I bet you do" Weasel concurred witlessly

"The oath Adder! The oath!" Owl prompted officially

"I'm sorry matey it's all my fault" Toad said trying to take full response

"Not at all old thing" disagreed Badger as he woke with Mole lying beside him.

"It was your instinct" Mole tried defencing him. Without Toads warning he'd have been eaten by the pike, so he owed Toad his full pledge support.

"And now babies" Badger groaned feeling unknowing what he should do " If we were at White Deer Park I'd be pleased, but on the journey"

"What shall we do?" Toad turned to Badger concerned

"I think the mice might want to stay behind" Mole suggested

"Well I'm not going to let them!" Badger fiercely opposed "Look what happened to the newts"

"And yet how can we go on with them matey" Toad fairly reasoned, they'd follow to Badgers admitting opinion but the mice's issue was different compared to that of newts somehow.

"By holding us up they'd endanger the rest of us" Toad informed

"I wonder what Fox would do" Badger whispered "He'd probably ask Loveday to carry them and their mother but…Oh dear"

"Do you think we'll ever see them both again Badger?" Mole wondered wishful

"They'll both make their way back to us if they can Moley, either together or separate" Badger patted Mole comfortingly "Meanwhile…we'll have to make the best of it…If only I knew? What to Do?" he said miserably

"This may sound silly Badger but somehow…I've got this feeling that Loveday may not be lost, perhaps Fox as well" Mole confessed

"I doubt if what you're saying may be true Moley" Badger sighed

"But I think your forgetting something Badger" Mole said back

"And what might that be?" Badger asked without looking challenging

"Didn't Loveday said she saw something dangerous about the river" Mole recalled

"That's right mateys" Toad gasped defensively "She seemed really suspicious of it somehow? Only she didn't know what to expect from it"

"And we should've listened to her like we were supposed to" Badger understood "without her joining us we'd not be able to make it all this way thanks to her human intelligence. Why she was improving marvellously well to our ways of living. If we'd hadn't forsaken her…she definitely was worthy to be one of us. Once a Farthing Wood member always a Farthing wood member"

Meanwhile traveling further away out from the rivers distance. Loveday herself was struggling to cope her own issues. Since she'd crossed over the bridge to follow a dirty country path desperately in finding her friends. Nothing seemed any familiar to her anymore.

"Lost lost lost" she muttered helplessly "surely I'd know where to find them at this point after all that I've been training to walk on the wild side"

Feeling tiresome Loveday soon trailed ahead where the pathway changed separately into three other ways.

"Ok now I'm hopelessly lost" She groaned "Now which way should I go?"

The paths all had rather curious places forward. The one going down left showed a strip of canal with narrow boats gushing across it. The second path viewed what could be a superior town. But lastly the third one going uphill looked more promising. It showed a wood in the distance, a type of place where the farthing animals were sure to go shelter under.

"Aha! now I know where to go" Loveday figured "and I didn't even use my powers to solve this"

Without waiting any longer, Loveday ran excitedly up the third path like the wind making her fly all the way across. Over the hill and through the gap, she soon spotted the deep dark looking woods.

"Aye I'm positive this maybe it" Loveday said feeling definite "Hiding in a dark wood is better than slacking off in that town over there that's for sure. If I must I must, "

Obviously catching up further to the neck of the woods Loveday would never imagine that back in the town where the canal met. A wooden narrow craft rose inside a canal lock to meet the next waterway. And it boarded a furry stowaway.

"Look a fox!" shouted someone peering over the slimy covered walls

"Hey you, you've got a fox on board!" another person pointed down

The Nervous and vulnerable Fox felt scared to find himself not only alive and breathing again but waking up being stared down upon by humans made him quite destitute.

"I've got to escape from here" Fox thought "Hang on Loveday I'll come find you and the others"

* * *

Authors Notes: Hello guys I'm finally back again

Yes I know Loveday is a bit absent in this chapter but you'll see her much more in the next one.

and I'm pleased to announce that my fanfic has nearly reached up to 2000 views! already, from readers all over the globe.

I am truly honoured that I pushed myself into making this story for you all. Please carry on sending your reviews if you want.

I'll do my best to upload the next chapter when it is ready, so bye till then.


	8. Chapter 8 New Friends, Old Enemies

**Episode 8: New Friends, Old Enemies**

Morning time had dawned.

Clambered up safely together from any sight, the farthing animals slept dreaming the dreams any animal would find super gratifying. Either it be? Feasting on the tastiest juicy fruitage or running exhilaratingly against the sunshine in golden scenery.

During so, It had been quite a very stressful time for them recently. Apart from being separated from Fox and Loveday, they'd all critically lost their entire trust in Toad's propounding guidance because his homing instinct had lapsed them off course and were mindlessly going around in circles. Not forgetting to also mention the unbecoming labour of Mrs Fieldmouse's new-born babies, which later brought Vole to approach solicitation for the smallest farthing creatures at stake. Such as bringing the Mice, Shrews and Voles together of course.

Vole being the radical type, wanted more than anything to be taken seriously for once on this exhausting journey. So for thinking it was all up to him, he'd risen early and spent all morning scouring the area optimistically.

Minutes later, he hurried on back to the resting grounds "We can stay here!" Vole proclaimed to the small members. "I've found us a home"

"I'm not alone!" mourned Voles deaf mother "What's the matter with him?" she demanded

"Shhh! You'll wake up the babies" Mrs Fieldmouse hushed them both

"He's found your home!" Mrs Shrew yells toward Mrs Vole

"No need to shout!" Mrs Vole grumbled typically, as her son starts describing his new found place.

"Soft earth, shady side of hedge, lots of grass and very near the fields. What more do you want?" Vole smiled proudly

"Water?" said Mrs Fieldmouse hopefully

"Trickle running through the ditch" Vole stated

"Sounds lovely" Mrs Fieldmouse sighed looking nearly fanciful "What with the babies and me so tired, I couldn't face going on" she differed with excruciation

"I want to know what's going on too?" Mrs Vole misheard again "Why isn't anyone talking to me?"

"Hmm…but you'll be breaking up the party" Hedgehog interrupted "Badgers not going to like it you know"

"Hedgehogs right!" Mr Shrew claimed "He very much won't"

"Well? He'll just have to lump it won't he?" Vole asserted "If you ask me? It's time we small creatures stood up for ourselves!" he looked very conspicuous at his striking miniature crowd. "with the right self-determination same as anybody. What do you say Fieldmouse?"

Fieldmouse feeling completely opposite to Voles outstanding speech only sputtered confidently "I-I suppose so, only I-"

"That settles it!" Vole brutally interjected, pounding his fist hard on the log like a judge's gavel "We'll tell him straight away!"

The loud thud he made caused the baby mice to wake up crying but their mother Mrs Fieldmouse managed to quiet them down "Shhhh!" she eyed at Vole's sudden interruption.

"Badger we are staying where we are" Vole finally pronounced severely and before he could run off to make his plan work, Hedgehog grunted at him looking pretty discontented.

"I insist on a vote" Hedgehog negotiated before any rebellious mutiny was affirmed properly.

"Fair enough" Vole permitted "the proposal is we all stay here. Hands up all who say I" that being said everyone of Voles followers upheld their paws happily, well except for old Mrs Vole who still couldn't hear a single thing, so one of the shrews eagerly placed it up for her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mrs Vole asked confused to have her paw pulled striate up.

"It's unanimous! promotion is carried" Vole foreclosed the case

"Hooray! Hooray!" the little audience cheered in agreement to stay where they could rule amongst themselves without having the larger creatures boasting or treating them underestimately.

This soon caught the attention of both Owl and Adder.

Owl felt an opportunity running her way contently.

"Poor Badger" she chuckled silently "Who'd be a leader hmm?"

"And he gets so confused" Adder pitched in agreement, having the same sophisticated thoughts as Owl "I wonder if we should help things along. What do you say?" she laughed deeply as they both deviously hurried to find Badger first before Vole and Fieldmouse did.

"I'm always glad to be of service" Owl said while Adder sild herself over to Badgers spot.

Badger and Mole were the only ones trying to relish themselves, eating up a few tasty grubs they'd dug up together and kindly shared with one another.

"Hmm…Peace at last" Badger pleasurably sighed. Then Adder came by.

"Is that you Adder?" Mole greeted her "Tasty these grubs, make a nice breakfast"

"Just as well" Adder smirked "Looks like you have guests" she soon pointed her tail toward two scurrying rodents coming their way. As scheduled Vole and Fieldmouse came nearly looking aggrieved.

"Ah morning" Badger politely greeted while hearing them both clear out their throats "How are the little ones today?"

"They're very well thank you Badger" Fieldmouse answered looking more worrisome than Vole beside him.

Hastily Vole immediately started to selfishly talk about their whole reason for being here "Badger? As elected representatives of the mouse and vole party-"

"How are you Badger?" Fieldmouse interrupted him trying to save Vole from causing suspicion about themselves.

"Oh mustn't grumble you know" Badger said

"And you Owl?" Fieldmouse added

"Never better thank you" Owl pleasantly said back

"Can we get on with it please?" Vole was getting more impatient with Fieldmouse "we have come to tell you-"

"Well more to ask for your permission really" Fieldmouse said more humanely

"Shut up" Vole snarled "We've come to tell you that after due consideration and discussion the vole and mouse and shrew party have voted unanimously to stay here"

Badger then looked distinctly alarmed to hear him say that. As Fieldmouse had feared he tried again to explain "Well to put it another way we'd like your permission to-"

Now even more despised Vole interrupted him crossly, they were supposed to be dignified officials "We don't need his permission"

"Are you telling me that ya don't want to go on to White Deer Park with the rest of us" Badger gasped

They both nodded back although Fieldmouse still weren't too sure.

"If only Fox or Loveday were here with us" Mole told Badger feeling almost as shocked as he did.

What the farthing animals didn't know was that Loveday herself was even closer to them than they thought. At this time, Loveday feeling tired and hungry scooted right through a tunnel made of gunnera leaves.

"This is a fine kettle of fish…Hmm now let me see, where am I?" Loveday murmured as she pushed aside some leaves, looking right ahead "Aye, not too far to go now, there's a clearing and the gunnera plants finish where I can see it"

Ducking back underneath Loveday soon followed her intentional directions.

She could've chosen to control the giant leaves with her psychic powers to escape quicker but wisely denied this action. You might as well say after surviving the error she was way more denial of using her telepathic powers until further notice. For she knew without using the telepathic energy it'll leave her facing the price of endangering herself to be drained both physical and mental.

"Even though I'm feeling overwhelmed, I won't deny how excited I am to see the others again. I really hope Fox and Badger are alright? wonder how they're getting on without me? Well talking to myself isn't going to bring me anywhere closer. May as well continue"

Soon afterwards Loveday notices how brighter it had become further ahead and revealed itself to be the one way out.

"Aye at last" Loveday smiled "Now I'm getting somewhere" she says as she then squeezed herself out. Ending up at an area with a couple of thorny bushes and skinny trees standing guard all over.

Wiping off her sweaty head, Loveday sunk down to rest "Phew its hot and I bet I've been walking for miles, my legs are gonna drop off next, I know it"

Settling her head down on her hands and pleasurably enjoyed sniffing in the warm moist air, she then heard something singing faintly in the air.

"Hmmm-hmmm-hmmm"

"Hmm…must be me imagining things again" Loveday thought

Looking over her right-hand side Loveday spotted a thrush bird singing merrily to her fluttering chicks.

Thinking the bird may help her, Loveday carefully walked up to the nest without starling them "You've got very sweet singing voice" Loveday complimented politely

The thrush paused and turned to see the strangest person she'd ever saw "Oh! Goodness me you made me jump"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry" Loveday apologised trying to keep her calm "Please don't be frightened, I guarantee you that I'm not going to harm you or your family in any such way"

And to Lovedays own relief the mother bird didn't threat "Oh what a relief" the thrush sighed "things have so busy lately that I've been so tired and jumpy these days. I've never seen you around these parts before, when did you get here?"

"only just now" Loveday said "not staying for long, I'm only passing through"

"Do excuse me for asking you, but are you a human and are you actually talking to me?" Thrush asked very curiously

"Frankly yes I use to be human back when I was born but apparently I'm not completely normal because I've got the ability to speak and listen to every animal language naturally"

"You really can understand me" Thrush gasped "how delightful to meet you miss…I've been told such stories about humans who existed to communicate directly to us birds long ago. Yes, I believe they named them feral psychic's, only I never believed them to be true until you suddenly came along"

"Guess I am your first encounter" Loveday introduced

"You're saying-?" Thrush gave a look

"Oh Yes" Loveday answered with a smile "My name is Loveday and I'm a real feral psychic"

"How do you do Loveday" Thrush bows

"The pleasures all mine. I'm sorry if I disturbed you and your family I can go if you want me to?"

"Oh no please stay awhile" Thrush welcomes her "Be my guest, It's nice having to talk to you for a change"

"Aye, if you insist it" Loveday now feeling glad to stay, sat down next to the tree where the thrush's nest stood in. Tis then the baby chicks were chirping away restlessly and Thrush had to chirp them a smoothing lullaby again.

"Hmmm-hm-hm-hmmm-hm-hm"

"It's no wonder you Thrush's are such popular songbirds; your voice sounds so pretty and harmonious"

"Why thank you, I do rather enjoy it myself especially the little ones here. Just you wait until I give them their first singing lessons"

"I think you won't have to bother yourself, their already sounding quite professional" Loveday giggled with admiration. "hearing them just makes me want to join"

"Well? Why don't you then" Thrush offered

"ME!" Loveday jumped "Oh your too kind Thrush but the thing is…um… I've never really sang in front of anyone before and I may not be the singer you expect me to be"

"Oh go on" Thrush encouraged the shy girl "My mate's been telling me on his travels that humans have their own way to sing to one another and I've always wanted to hear them"

"Do you really?" Loveday asked wide eyed

"Really" Thrush answered "and I reckon my chicks would want to hear you. You've got nice voice"

"Let me think of something to sing first" Loveday says meaning to accept "I know a few good songs I'm happy to share from the world I lived in, it can be tricky to pick the right one"

"What can you sing?" asked Thrush

"Mainly songs that I've grown up with" Loveday replied "It's been ages since I'd last singed a song"

"Don't hurry yourself" Thrush said as she tended to her chicks "we look forward to hearing whatever you may choose"

"Aye Thanks"

As Loveday started warming up with shy expressive volume, her ring's powerful light pulsed as if it was flowing out the music Loveday could remember listening inside her head.

Out of all the personal favourites she'd rummaged for, Loveday faithfully choose the balled that she used to perform to grandmother who was on her deathbed at the time and had cheered herself up numerous times when she'd passed away afterwards.

"Hearts call, Hearts fall

Swallowed in the rain

Who knows?

Life grows,

Hollow and so vain

Wandering in the winter light

The wicked and the sane

Bear witness to salvation

And life starts over again

Now the clear sky is all around you

Ah…ah…

Love's shadow will surround you

All through the night

Star glowing in the twilight

Tell me true

Hope whispers and I will follow

Till you

Love me

Too Ah…ah…ah…

Now the clear sky is all around you

Ah…ah…

Love's shadow will surround you

All through the night

Star glowing in the twilight

Tell me true

Hope whispers and I will follow

Till you

Love me

Too Ah…ah…ah…

Ah…ah…ah…"

The glowing dimmed itself and Loveday was overthrown with tears, waist singing she memorized about the fox she missed so gravely and had stirred out her affections for him embarrassingly. Except for being shocked she was ashamed to disappoint the thrush who wanted to ease her interests in humans but to hear a voice so heavenly like never before made Loveday seem disrespectful like a complete show off.

"Not this again" Loveday thought, the powers seemed to have a connection with her emotions. There was no turning them away, no matter how hard she tried.

Thrush was expressionless.

"Well I'll be…" Thrush finally spoke with impression, she thought how marvellously Loveday sang beyond compare.

"Aye I know, please don't ask me why that happened" Loveday said feeling uncertain to explain herself "I didn't mean to sound so unrealistic"

"Don't worry yourself about it, tell me what song that was?"

"Its called 'Winter Light' a personal favourite" Loveday wiped her face

"perhaps you must've really enjoyed yourself" Thrush advised "I think that's why you sounded so beautiful, so beautiful in fact you even put my chicks to sleep look"

Now Loveday was more speechless to see the effects of her angelic singing putting the chicks down to slumber land. Won't these circumstances ever stop coming?

"I really didn't know I could do that" Loveday murmured "it's a funny thing how I was born to be qualified unlocking these strange occurrences like nothing happened but they already did, and here I am still lost through it all"

"You mean to say you can do other things besides singing that way?" Thrush must've heard her

"Well…it's what someone like me was born to do. Aye like I said I'm not completely normal" Loveday explains honestly "reason being why I'm here you see, before the accident led me to this place they've been useful-"

"what accident?" Thrush interrupted looking worried

Loveday gave a regretful look "I'm sorry. I don't wanna talk about it"

Thrush saw the misery in Lovedays face and respectfully changed the subject. "That's alright I'm sure things happen for a reason, then they'll always turn out for the better results we have in life"

"I suppose your right" Loveday agrees looking breathless and heard her tummy bubble with pain "I feel so hungry"

"Well since that you've been so kind putting my chicks to sleep and giving me a show I'll never easily forget, let me offer you something in return" Thrush attempted

"I couldn't possibly-" Loveday nearly says

"I insist it, you look as if you hadn't eaten for days. Please let me save from starvation"

"It's not that I want your help Thrush, it's just I can't eat bugs unless their edible enough for my stomach" Loveday felt green and queasy

"Ah yes. I get it" Thrush nodded, pointing one wing "then why don't you pick something on those bushes over there, there's plenty to share"

Loveday turned her head to see the rocky blackish red ovals covering the surrounding bushes. She was aware if they might be poisonous berries, but they looked too familiar, comparing to the berries she use to pick when she was little.

"Why there wild blackberries" Loveday gasped in delight "Aye growing here"

"Not the green one's mind you, there not ripe yet" Thrush warned the excited girl.

"Aye. Don't worry I've done this before" Loveday said carefully picking off a few berries at a time for her weak aching body and muscles. Clutching them in her now stinging arms she immediately started clewing them down. They tasted so sweet it reminded her of warm berry muffins from the oven. With the juice spilling all over her nails and lips she embarrassingly almost felt like a greedy pig"

"Mm mm these are the best berries I've ever had. Thank you very much Thrush you saved my life"

"Only doing a favour for a friend" Thrush asserted almost giggling at the sight of Lovedays greedy manner.

"You do know once I'm full, I'll have to get going" Loveday explains with a mouth crammed full

"already?" Thrush said looking saddened "we were having nice time getting to know one another and my mate would've wanted to have met you"

"I must" Loveday exclaimed "I'm looking for my friends, we got separated"

"Friends? you have human friends here somewhere?" Thrush wondered

"Actually I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm with a league of mixed animals traveling together away from our old home in Farthing Wood" Loveday says "I fear the worse…I mean they're the only close friends I've got left. You see before I found out I was a feral psychic; I was alone and being treated unfairly by my own carers. So then I ran away and met the animals who all excepted me as a part of their trek"

"That's quite a fascinating story" Thrush beamed "I really hope you do find your friends again. They must be missing you very much"

"Aye, So do I" Loveday replied thinking if it were true that the farthing animals missed her like she did for them. "What would they be doing without me being there to protect them, If I'll be lucky I won't have to find out unless I start to act up more"

"Thrush? do you happen to know if there's anywhere a party of animals would go to shelter in your forest?"

Thrush gave a pitiful look "I ain't really the one who knows about that Loveday but there is somebody more accustomed to the entire forest heaths and miles beyond"

"Who's that? Tell me where I can find him, maybe he knows if my friends have taken heed here" Loveday shot up looking hopeful

"You should go ask the barn owl; he'll help you. He's been living here far longer than anyone else, you'll find him on the other side across the meadow and over the streamline" Thrush pointed over to the direction

"That wood?" Loveday asked looking where a small stream tripled in a grassy meadow and an even larger wood in the background.

"Correct"

"I'll make my way there now, thanks for your kind hospitality Thrush without your help I don't what I would've done"

"Thank you Loveday. It has been a great pleasure meeting you and I'll be sure to tell my chicks about your story"

Loveday blushed as she waved goodbye "Take care of yourselves"

"Good luck Loveday" Thrush returned the wave looking sorry to see her go "Mind how you go"

"Now I feel cheered up" Loveday thought as she went along "It's been fun having conversation with a thrush but I think I'll leave the singing job to the birds for now. Lets see? To find the barn owl, I wonder if he's similar to our tawny owl, what will he think when I come asking for his logic?"

Loveday reached the stream and took a few handfuls of water.

"The sooner I find them, the quicker we can leave this place, it may look safe but I know the oath can't apply to the local predators that might want to eat my friends. I must prepare myself or otherwise I'll be let down by my own rescue attempts…wait a minute? This could be my chance to step up my game from those lessons I've been taking from Kell, cause now it is time. Aye I'll need to let lose my powers to be sure I get some real practising. Kell must know something I don't expect like?...what is the meaning about my foretold density, What will I be to the farthing wood animals service? Can I really change the coexistence for both animals and humans living as friends?"

Back in town, a scared and frail Fox woke to find he had every human staring down at him in the channel lock.

"Oh great" Fox thought as he stared up between each of the walls. What he nervously didn't see was that the peering humans actually wanted to help out the poor trapped canine. It was a wonder how he'd even got on that fishing boat in the first place.

The loud chattering voices of man made Fox want to shrink.

"Can you catch him?"

"Come on Foxy! We only wanna help you"

"Doesn't he look angry"

"Look at his teeth"

"Hope he doesn't bight"

Fox looked very paranoid. Water kept increasing the craft up, bringing him closer and closer to the excited facing crowd of humans he truly wished could feel his awareness like Loveday always had. The boat was almost level at the top of the walls, he had to escape now.

"Come on, think, think" Fox firmly told himself

"Mummy can I have him as a pet?" a child's voice cried

"Watch out he's trying to escape"

At finale straw. The fox without thinking scrambled himself out and on to the pathway leading straight into a side street. Leaving the people with looks of bewilderment.

Through the streets and alleyways he passed by. It was as though every human minding their own business wanted to chase him. When on the road cars screeched to a halt nearly running him over. All he could do was helplessly try to find somewhere to hide without the attention of being pointed or stared at again. Zipping in and out knocking over a few bags and purse's, Fox quickly found a metal door where it hid a yard of sorts on the other side.

"I'm sure he came up here" a lady's voice said coming

Without a option to stay Fox hid behind a pile of cardboard boxes. The lady showing the crowd where the strange beast went stood on the doorway.

"He's behind those boxes" she pointed

"Meow!"

"A cat! Hehe it was just a cat all the time" the crowd shrugged and laughed.

"Some cat" the lady huffed closing the door behind them

To Fox's luck there was a working-class cat patrolling his yard by the name of Tom on his tag, out from behind the box's he hissed with threat at the trespassing stranger.

"Just a cat?-hiss-Can I help you Mr Cat? Remove your eye for instance" Tom stalked up to fox and tried to swipe at him with his sharp claws.

"I'm not a cat" Fox growled back looking controlled of his temper.

"And I'm not a fool either" the cat replied still glaring

Fox took a breath and calmly stood up to defend himself. "No offence meant; I take it that this is your territory?"

"Who wants to know?" Tom suspected nearly pushing Fox up against the wall

"I've come to ask for sanctuary?" Fox respectfully declared

"Sanctuary? Oh that's quite a different matter" Tom reformed "sanctuary from-"

"Humans" Fox confessed

"Humans eh? Might've guessed it. Take a tip from me Fox, all you got to do is learn how ta handle them. Do you know I can get anything I want around here"

"Is that a fact?" Fox asked sarcastically

"Come on tell me. What would you give for a collar like mine eh?" Tom said with opportunity in mind for his visitor

"I don't know? I've never had a collar" Fox said confused

"See never even had a collar! What I'd tell ya. Don't know how to handle them do ya" Tom sprang up on some piled planks and boxes. Having a conceited look on his face.

"Excuse me but I do have a significant way with humans by experience" Fox said feeling insulted

"Experience eh?" Tom smirked "How come?"

"Well I happen to be friends with one so there" Fox glared trying to hide his worry for Lovedays loss. His mind was still clouded by the fact that Loveday or Badger may not have made it out alive like he did. Although he had hoped to find his friends either way.

"Alright whatever ya say then" Tom decided to not challenge the fox anymore, without knowing what he was missing by Fox's words "I suppose your hungry too eh?"

"Starving" Fox grunted licking his lips as he followed Tom over a pile of binbags.

"Bits of meat over here; yesterday's, smells a bit that bother you at all?" Tom led with proud authority

"Just how I like it" Fox grinned with excitement

"Personally I wouldn't settle for anything less than the best, freshest, most expensive leanest cuts!" Tom overly described with one tear at the binbag, dropping a smelly chicken leg. "Disgusting!" he cringed

"Lovely" Fox said as his mouth watered against the old plump chicken leg. And just as he was about to take a gluttonous bight.

"Wait a minute, not so fast" Tom sternly interrupted leaving Fox dismayed "I'll let you eat this lovely bit of meat; what will you do for me eh?"

It was obvious that a city cat like Tom was privileged to bargain with whoever done business with the likes of him and not for free products. So Fox slyly gave in with his scheme.

"What you'd want me to do?" Fox asked

"Well I suppose you could do my duties for me" Tom suggested "keep the humans happy"

"Duties?"

"Yeah every morning I lay out a neat line of dead mice, rats and er?...so on. For inspection you see. Prove I'm worth keeping"

"And what do the humans do for you in return?"

"Feed me!" Tom grumbled "not that muck of course"

"Strange of Loveday to never tell me about animals already working for man" Fox thought

"Alright I'll catch a few rats for you" Fox obliged "Can I eat now?"

"Eats to his own I suppose" Tom allowed

Then all afternoon while Fox happily regained his strength, Tom vainly chatted on and on about how he should be showered by rewards of better feedings if he'd pretended to be ill from eating the garbage that Fox had been dining on. Using Fox to his advantage was worth earning his all-time favourite chicken livers.

From time to time, he even discussed how he regarded about Fox's in general circumstances.

"I don't know, you Foxes are always boasting about how good you are about hunting but your always scavenging aren't ya. I get no peace from you lot especially winter nights, terrible"

"Is it safe here at night then?" Fox asked without a care for Toms dreary tales.

"Supermarket closes in the evening; this yard belongs to it. Mind you delivery lorries come very early in the morning" Tom informed

"So? Could I stay here?" Fox pleaded

"Oh you better mate" Tom said as he flexed out his body lazily "you got some hunting ta do"

By night time Fox did as he bargained in order to spend the night in Toms backyard. All his pouncing and chasing brought him the lost memories of solitary life back before giving it all up initially for the animals that he'd sworn to stay with. Secretly he missed their company and Lovedays comforting presence.

Tom proudly slept listening to the beautiful sound of rats being bitten aggressively to death and was counting to be certain of keeping his original job's worth.

"EEK!"

"Three"

"EEK!"

"Six"

"E-EEK!"

"Ten?"

"No! Fourteen" Fox corrected him in a prideful manner

"Woah! Good lord that's enough. Don't overdo it" Tom dismissed him; next thing you know Tom would be ordered to try catching that many rats every night of his life and he'd live regretting making deals with fox's forever.

"Can I rest now?" Fox said looking impatient

"Sure thing Fox me old mate, you've earned your keep" Tom nodded

"At last" Fox murmured as he curled himself inside of a wooden crate

Next morning came, Tom's owner the inspector was over-joyed to see what a great display the cat had done ridding him of the rats. Except for Fox having to do all the hard work was still fast asleep. Until a forklift drove up and suddenly hooked up his hiding spot onto a yellow builders lorry. Fox at first couldn't believe to see himself going up and violently dumped in the back of the lorry's load. The engine roared vigorously away from inside the yard and back into the town. Leaving a rather confused Tom who never even got ta thank Fox for his efforts.

Back into the field, Badger still couldn't settle the score with the Vole and Field mouse's official request to stay behind permanently. For being Fox's trusting deputy he wasn't at all clever or confident like their leader and not having their guardian around was not any help either.

Owl took duty to advising what was best for everyone's solution, according to her factual verification. Or probably self-regarding recordation's.

"Weather Fox is here or not is of little consequence. We must decide what is best, clearly the field mice as good parents must do the best they can for their children. And if that means staying here then that is what they must do" Owl said proudly

"Oh thank you Owl" said Vole with gratitude. Having Owl speak on behalf of them was sure to grant them the freedom to choose easily.

"Whereas the rest of us are committed to continue our journey, are we not Badger?" Owl questioned him

"Hmm?...That is true Owl. Oh dear this is most confusing; if only Fox or Loveday were both here" Badger sighed scratching his head.

Mole tugged on Badgers fur "Badger? I'm worried about the babies. Their fathers not there to protect them and Adder-"

"Not now Moley!" Badger shushed him but Mole was right you know.

The baby mice just wouldn't stop crying. Mrs Field Mouse had tried everything she could think of to settle them. Why even Rabbit was trying to be some help.

"If only Loveday were here she'd know what ta do. Perhaps you should sing to them?" Rabbit offered

Mrs Field Mouse went giddy "Shhh! Weasel might hear you" she hissed

Worst to them Adder courteously slid herself past "Perhaps I could be of some assistance" she hissed

And before Mrs Field Mouse could tell her off and send the snake away, Adder forcefully overtook "I've had a lot of practice memorizing you know"

Both the mouse and rabbit hid the babies behind them from her view with untrusting glares. They weren't falling for any tricks even if Adder appeared very perspicacious.

"Yes you memorize your prey and then-" Mrs Field Mouse said

"You eat them!" Rabbit finished firmly

Adder ignored them and soon gracefully started to work her magic on one of the babies "Just watch me little ones". Adder then began to dance in a swaying hypnotizing motion without losing caption on the babies innocent eyes.

"First I sway gently from side to side" Adder said sounding like witch casting a spell, which she was.

Mole who earlier felt the need to check up on the babies safety arrived with squirrel to see Adder swinging herself lower and lower toward the babies with that lustrous look in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Squirrel wondered

"Then I start saying over and over very slowly 'You are going to sleep" Adder was drawing nearer, the babies rocked from side to side like her.

"Don't panic" Rabbit cried timidly

Mole's fears were coming true and he desperately needed to warn Badger at once "Help! Get Badger!" Mole told Squirrel which she obliged

"You are going to sleep, you are going to sleep, you…are going…to sleep, you are…G-going to…S-sleep"

"Thump!" Adder collapsed with a slump

"Well I never" Rabbit gasps

"What do you know? Adders made herself fallen asleep" Mole said baffled

"If the mice stay we all stay" Vole continued to primarily convince the unassuming Badger

"Vole before we started this journey everyone of us took an oath to look after one another-" Bader recited

"Badger!" Squirrel broke up the conference "A-A-Adders going to eat the babies" she panted

"Wha-?!" Badger intentionally picked up Vole and Field Mouse to follow Squirrel back to stop what was occurring.

As soon as they arrived they got quite dazzled to see nothing bad happened.

"What the?" Badger didn't know what to think.

"Don't panic Badger" Rabbit said in relief "Adder was trying to hypnotize the babies but she sent herself to sleep instead"

It was the funniest thing everyone heard all day, a snake trying to hypnotized but failed was so embarrassing. So they all just couldn't help it but laugh while Adder slept unnoticing.

Badger as always stayed modest "Ah let this be a lesson to us all"

In the hilly area Owl announced Badgers latest plan with her own mastery words to Weasel, Hear and Hedgehog "Our leader insists we move on"

"With the mice?" Hedgehog asks

"No! the Voles and Field Mice are staying behind" Owl replied

"The oath says we all look after each other, we can't leave them behind" Hedgehog argued

"That's what Vole says" Owl explained "That's why he's staying"

"He's got a point" Hear nodded "What does Badger say?"

"He says the oath means the voles have to stick with us" Owl said leaving them to think realistically about the oaths priority

"Excuse me? But I think our leaders got us all going round in circles" Hear admitted doubtfully to them

"Yeah I'll second that" Hedgehog agreed

"Morning mateys" Toad having woken up late missed the conversations and was trying to look pleasing in front of everyone after yesterday's dilemma.

Weasel smiled mischievously "Hahaha Just like Toad, going round in circles" she pointed accusingly

"Don't trust either of them" Hare crossed his paws glaring back at Toad

"I'll second that too" Hedgehog again agreed

"This oath thing's stupid anyway" Weasel thoughtlessly said as she laid back against the grass.

"Now there I must contradict you Weasel" Owl loyally defended since she'd witness how powerful the oaths performed for them these past few weeks she faithfully had no doubts about its unusual achievements anymore "The oath is necessary!"

"I could live without it; I could live very well hahaha" Weasel laughed without a care for Owls debate

Seeing that he wasn't wanted a saddened Toad left before the other animals clearly avoided his presence. It was race against time for him to find everyone's forgiveness in him.

After discussing for hours on end. Badger took some time to think it all off. Since he was elected leader it was all officially up to him to decide with example for the others to still believe in him. He'd have been happy if Fox or Loveday were there to consult for him.

Sadly it had all come down to accepting the breaking of the party, with no better way Badger gave up and respected Vole and Field Mouse's family decision. After all they were thinking best for the baby mice and ensued to keep the oaths existence.

As they were bidding adieu Badger wished for them in their new lives settled here in the field "Good Luck" he said with sorrow

"We are alright you know; you'll see what were capable of" Vole gladly professed

"Badger? Badger!" Toad hoped up looking heartbroken

"Now what?" Badger groaned until he regretted to see Toad's awful state.

"They've all lost faith in me" Toad sobbed

"Lost faith Toady?" Mole asked nervously

Toad then looked worse for wear, nearly as if he'd hated himself "They don't believe I can lead them to White Deer Park. Oh I do feel awful" he sniffed

"Poor Toad" Mole soothed as he went up to comfort his reptile friend by placing a nuzzling paw on his back "and it wasn't your fault, your homing instinct confused you"

Badger became cross to discover this personal rejection "I'd like to see anyone else doing better" he deadpanned

"I knows matey" Toad unconfidently said "but supposing my homing instinct gets the better of me all over again. Then where shall we be?"

"My dear chap, it won't Owl and Kestrel will make sure of that" Badger promised "Where is Owl?...Who'd be a leader?" he sighed "Kestrel!"

Kestrel was hovering above over the tree tops impressively. Taking a few private moments of hunting and enjoying the life of a hawk in mid-air.

"Gee-gee" she answered back

"We're going on Kestrel, can ya scout ahead for us?" Badger called above

"You can rely on me" Kestrel smiled down, as she prepared her wings to soar away.

"The sooner we're on our way the better" Badger confirmed "Come on Toad, buck up there's a good fella"

"Right you are matey" Toad nodded before looking collected "We go that way!" he directed

"I'm right ahead of you" Kestrel flow ahead for them

"You're a true friend Kestrel" Badger beamed "Alright everyone were moving off!" he announced then turned directly to the voles, mice and shrews.

"Goodbye" he said

"Goodbye!" the little creatures bidded

"Badger?" Mole called

"Now what is it?" Badger said annoyed and saw Moley standing beside a curled Adder.

"Adders still asleep" Mole innocently said

"Oh dear! How on earth are we gonna wake her up?" Badger asked knowing it was dangerous to disturb the snake without shaking it.

Squirrels sister then had really good idea "I-I know" she brought up as she hurried toward the best person to do the job for them safely.

"Weasel your wanted" Squirrel exclaimed

"Someone wants me. Pull the other one" Weasel laughed until Squirrel grabbed her arm and threw her to where she saw Adder

"Badger wants you to sing a song" Squirrel declared

Weasel looked amazed. Now somebody finally saw her talents and didn't need asking twice. "Well why didn't you say so"

In a flash Weasel ran up to Badger "You wanted me?"

"Uh?...Did we?" Badger said confused

"Yes Badger" Squirrel presented "Weasels going to sing a song to Adder to wake her up"

"To wake her? Oh I see" Badger then got the idea

"Charmed I'm sure" Weasel fluttered her eyes and sprang up a rock for a stage

The other animals prepared for the damaging Weasel could do with her off-pitched singing. Most of them would cover their ears or hide under bushes, Mole tried to get underground.

In a trilled and screechy voice Weasel exploded "Beauooootiful Dreamer! Wake up to me!"

"I can hear" Mrs Vole shook with surprise

"Staaarlight and dewdrops! Are waiting for me!" Weasel never sounded any better only worse each time.

But luckily Adder woke up with a start and quickly slid as far away from Weasel as she could. The other animals came out of hiding to set off energetically with Badger, leaving weasel lost in her personal world of stardom but without forgetting to waving off to their staying friends.

"Beauooootiful Dreamer! Wake up to me!" Weasel panted till she suddenly stopped to realize that everyone was gone and leaving her behind.

"Wait for me!" she cried running to catch up for them

"It's alright they've all gone" said Mr Field Mouse to his friends and family and began to settle themselves at home. What they didn't see was a pair of hungry eyes was watching them from above with one villainous thing on its mind.

As she was strolling through the woods Loveday appeared to be lost, she couldn't find the barn owl anywhere near. So she took a break and decided to practise using her powers.

"Now to stay in full control is to keep calm and concentrate on my aiming" Loveday said to herself as she looked at the targets me made to knock over.

"imagine yourself protecting your friends with feeling" she advised herself "it's what trigged them before, by my own emotions"

Loveday stretched out her arms and made both hands sprout out a liquefy trail of invisible energy. She flung her hands at the targets and telepathically threw them one by one all over the place like she was in a Bruce Lee film.

After that she tested her strength by lifting a log with the power of her mind, it fidgeted but dropped.

"Bother!" Loveday groaned "I really have to get this balanced out"

This time thinking harder in her second try, Loveday only got the log a few inches higher.

"I'll have to keep working on that" Loveday thought deciding to save it for next time.

"What else can I test? Hmm…Oh yes why haven't I thought so before" Loveday then decorated the area with her white glowing organisms and this time they were far better, more artistic and wrigglier like a galaxy of every type of star imagined.

"I've forgotten how amazing this is" Loveday giggled with enjoyment "And this was my first ever trick to perform in front of everyone to gain their authority for my intentional joining. And I wouldn't have gotten it if it weren't for Fox's help"

"I love it but I wonder how this could be used for my advantage?"

"Lost are you miss?" said a deep old voice

"Oh!" Loveday jumped making her lights disappear without a trace "Who's that?"

"Me! Look up here"

Loveday looked around then saw a sober but gentle looking barn owl. His feathers were nearly grey and had quite a prompting attire for an owl his age.

"Good day" Loveday greeted

"And to you too" the barn owl hooted

"How did you know I was here?" Loveday questioned

"Word has it there's been a visitor pacing here" the barn owl explained "also I happen to see what a commemorating exhibition you were functioning indefinitely"

"Oh you saw that didn't you?" Loveday blushed

"Indubitably, your unveiling is of a rarity unlike anything I've witnessed in all my years"

"I remember a barn owls lifespan is usually four years in total" Loveday recalled "You sound so…Hmm what's that word? Intellectual by the way"

The barn owl hummed approvingly "I may be wiser from my caducity but my eyes do tell me you hold up a potentiality to ingenious those who remain trusting towards you, even if your judged due to your species adversarial philosophies"

"What your saying is that you know I prospect differently from other human beings" Loveday interpreted "Yes I view the world as a peaceful place where we can all live in harmony without judgement"

"Only if it were possible which it isn't" the barn owl said disappointedly, although he was old and traditional he wouldn't deny Lovedays fine impression.

"I know. Sometimes I just wish I could make people think like me" Loveday imagined "the only thing you can do is treat everyone the same way as if your treating yourself if it weren't so difficult to ignore"

"You are unlike other humans even if your naïve still" the barn owl whispered

"Anyway the point is I'm trying to find my friends. That is why I have come to seek your advice. Would you mind helping me?"

"Certainly not a fuss" the barn owl nodded "What do these friends look like?"

"Where to begin..." Loveday had to explain all of the mammals, rodents, birds and so on.

"A group of animals you are identifying?" the old owl said as he thinked "How very compelling"

"and since we got separated I can't even scour my own footsteps" Loveday finished without giving away too much personal detail

"What about your powers? haven't you tried trailing them to trace your animal friends inhabitancy"

"I can't quite understand what you mean by that" Loveday exclaimed

"Seems to me that your human mind is still as forgetful and unbalanced"

"I beg your pardon?"

"No nothing important" the barn owl quickly deflected "I mean young lady; you know more about animals than you anticipate which I could tell is meant to be exampled as shown endurance mixed by your own creativeness"

"Shown endurance as example of what?" Loveday mutters

"It'll come to you eventually, just be patient that's all" The barn owl turned away getting ready to leave

"Wait! But I don't want to be patient" Loveday disagreed was this owl playing games with her?.

"Try going to other side of here, you may have better hope there and good luck to you child for you are the last" the owl flew away until he was completely swallowed by the woods.

"The last what?" Loveday was puzzled by that, surely that old owl didn't know Loveday was a feral psychic.

"the other side he says" she wondered "it's better than nothing I came for. What's that terrible noise? must be a whatever no doubt" the noise was like singing but a pain in the neck it sounded.

"Okay then time to move on…again" Loveday groaned as she telepathically pushed aside some branch's and thorns to clear her path.

"At least I can get used to doing this every day but not all the time" Loveday positively thought to stay practising her skills. Though she kept on wondering what the owl had told her earlier even as she grew hot and weak from the heat.

While being the passenger on board the builders lorry Fox courageously travelled outer into the neighbouring countryside near where the fields and forests skirted close to the town. All the way along he sniffed the air until he smelt something very pleasing. He was sure to have smelt out his friends whereabouts.

With little strength left he jumped off the lorry and felt the cool and cushioning grass beneath him. Fox panted desperately go under the shady spots. It was very hot indeed.

In a furbished paddock next to him stood a solitary brown horse. By the wrinkles around the face you'd know he was a horse in retirement from his life career.

"Hello there! Nice day" the horse wheezed formally as he encountered the fox passing his gate.

"Very pleasant" Fox replied

"Nice to see a friendly face I must say" the horse complimented his new visitor "can I offer you some refreshment?"

"Grass isn't my favourite food" Fox explained

"Pity. Mangers full" the horse wheezed again

"but I wouldn't mind a rest in the shade?" Fox inquired trying to not look ungrateful for the invitation

The horse beamed with happiness "be my guest"

As Fox got under the single chestnut tree, the horse for some awkward reason burst out laughing at him deliberately.

"What's so funny?" Fox asked thinking why his host was being rude for no reason at all.

The horse uncontrollably tried noting with an amusing smug "Bit ironic really! Been hunting foxes all my life and here I am now chin-wagging with you"

Fox's ears shot up with a startling look in his eyes "Hunting!" he shuddered

"Yeah lot of that around here" the horse stated then humbly realised the fox's discomfort "Oh dear! sore point eh? Didn't mean to upset ya"

"Isn't your fault" Fox reasonably understood, he couldn't blame the old horse for what he used to serve as for humans worse kind of wicked activity. His old creepy cubhood memories of being captured by a hunter were rebuilding.

"True. Only obeying orders" the horse indicated "Humans are a funny lot; crewel one-minute kind the next, have ta take them as ya find them I suppose"

"I don't know how I can take Loveday for instance since I've first met her, my guess this is a difficult relationship to define. She always stood brave, loving and non-judgemental which only reasons why we've all grown to befriend her as our protector instead of our nemesis which she's altered, by those risk's she numerously took for us and me especially even though I could smell her suffering and fear in silence. Personally I knew it was a bad idea for Loveday to start indulging about with those new forsaken powers because I cared about her…well really cared, I've warned her to be careful but she never learnt, although I am grateful for her selfish allegiance. If she's died in vain I'll never forgive myself for doubting her warnings…ever" Fox mindfully told himself looking condemned.

Unnoticing the horse rambled on and on since he was bored from not having someone to chat with for ages "Word of advise old chum 'don't hang about round here: hunting country miles around' wouldn't like to think you were…hmhmhm, you know hahahaha!" the old horse just couldn't hold it in.

Encouragingly Fox glared with ambition "Don't worry! 'm only passing through, on my way back to my friends"

"Friends? You've got friends…oh" the horse asked curiously

"Yes I wonder how their getting on" Fox said with extreme worry, then all a while he tells the horse his extraordinary journey he'd been having as leader of the Farthing Wood animals. The horse found this rather amusing to hear.

"Well?...yes this crow told me a tale of a bunch of traveling animals; nobody believed him of course, mostly about the human girl who's said to be partnered with them"

"Yes" Fox sighed "you wouldn't believe me if I told you about her but she is unlike any human you've probably seen"

"You're lucky to have her on your side, I must agree" horse nodded "suppose your friends must be missing you"

Fox stood and shaken out his body fur "Yes I've rested here long enough. Sun's getting high"

"Yes better hurry on" the horse looked up "find a safe hiding place for the rest of the afternoon"

Fox left the paddock grounds and turned to look back with gratitude "Thanks Horse!" he bellowed

"Good luck! Hope you make it and watch out for the hunt" the horse joked back with a steaming neigh

A short way along with Badgers group slacking by the hot weather. Something terrorizing occurred out of nowhere.

Hare froze from fright as he stared "Excuse me is that one of us!"

He pointed to a small disturbing bird fluttering overhead triumphally carrying a familiar prize dangling against its hooked jaws. It was one of the baby mice limping!.

Badger and the others saw it too "Quick get undercover!" Badger firmly whispered

"Don't panic" Rabbit said covering her children's eyes

"Get down dear" Hedgehog pushed his wife down

"Hide everyone" the squirrels ducked down too

"Oh my!" Mrs Hare gasped

"Shss!" the others hissed to her

"Do you want to give our game away Matey!" Toad warned

"What is that bird?" Mole cried

"I don't know" Badger replied "We've got to check on the others back behind us. Hare! You're the fastest of us, go back and see what's happened to the field mice"

"I'm already on fire" Hare said as he rocketed back the field they first immerged from. Swiftly footed he was neared the shrub where the voles, shrews and mice installed themselves.

"Shrrriiike! Shrrriiike!" an excited blood curding voice shrieked

That's when Hare choked as his blood ran cold at a neighbouring blackthorn bush which was all rusted by blood. The chestnut bird had skewered bodies of bumblebee's, Beetles, butterfly's, grasshoppers, lizards and hairless critters with the newly impaled baby mice planted against the thorns.

The bird turned and looked to at the hare like a giant fresh morsel. Hare shivered as he dared to say the killers name "B-Butcher bird!"

"Yeah! That's what they call me!" the butcher bird yelled handsomely as he left to seek other victims.

Hare began to search underfoot. Where were the grown-ups? "Vole? Fieldmouse? Shrew? Where are you!" he called cautiously

Vole was found in the open "Hare!" he whispered to him

Hare crept up "We are the others" he whispered back. Without answer Vole turned towards the others shaking under a bush for safety.

They all gasped with relief to see their long-eared friend come back for them.

Mrs Fieldmouse was crying aggressively with horror "Thank goodness you've come, my poor babies"

"Hare! Hare!" they heard Badger call in the open

Hare emerged "Over here! Don't worry we'll get you out of here" he comforted them

"Oh no!" Badger gasped coldly like Hare did earlier "Did you see?"

"Yes" Hare shivered with wet eyes "the babies have all gone but-"

Badger determined to not listen as he miserably picked up the over-regretful Vole in his paw.

"I'm sorry Badger…I was wrong" Vole tearfully said

Badger controllably replied "It was brave of you to…want to stay with the mice"

"Well anyway we vote to go on with you now if you'll let us"

"Of course you can" Badger sighed

After that they all quickly moved further and further away from the butcher birds territory. Owl and Kestrel who'd returned from scouting heard about the tragedy, so Owl usefully stood by for Badgers emotional state.

"I blame myself" Badger said downhearted to Owl

Owl feeling more sustained offers the best comfortable advise she could "There are three ways of acting wisely: the first is through mediation, this is the noblest. Second by imitation, this is the easiest. Third by experience, this is the bitterest"

"Fox would never forgive me" Badger admitted

"It's time we all accepted Fox and Loveday are dead" Owl irritated

Mole would hear none of it "I don't believe you so there! Their alive and making their way back to us"

In a warm tone Badger reinforced his followers "Well it's no use quarrelling about it. We must move on out of this terrible place"

"Come on everybody it's what Fox or Loveday would want" Toad reassured "And if we're quick, I think we can make a nice spinney by nightfall"

With new determination from all the setbacks that taught them the farthing animals got back into traveling coordination with restored sentenced and reliance.

"You are beginning to remember the way aren't ya Toad" Badger said

"That's right matey, so buck up Badger we'll make White Deer Park yet" Toad cheered. There was no way Toad was gonna let everyone down this time or ever again.

From all of her practising in the blazing sun Loveday dazedly slunk up to some shady oak tree's.

"Oh dear my head has hit the pit" Loveday placed her hand on "I guess one more rest wouldn't hurt" she folded back her arms behind the head and looked at the sunbathing leaves making a relaxing sound of coolness.

"What am I to do now. It's not like I can sniff them out like a dog, if only I knew what that Owl was talking about. I wish I was back with my friends" Loveday thought as she dozed off.

Fox was extremely tired after having to walk away from the horses paddock and into the forest environment and had very little ignorance about the constant wondering about the fate of his friends. As he wearily found a nice well-kept burrow with no scent of ownership in the corner of a field, he gratefully ventured in and place his head on his front legs in sweet relief.

The place was refreshing and empty. Soft enough for a few hours sleep and no interruptions. Soon as Fox was stirring to wake himself he caught the scent of something unmissable. A very feminine and creamy like smell conveyed up his nose with an embarrassing feeling to look up at the burrows entrance.

There right before him staring down was a rich but modest Vixen, a lady fox with such gentle eyes.

"Please don't get up" she said smoothly "Poor thing, you look exhausted"

"I'm sorry" Fox shivered with empathy "is this your earth?"

"Yes" the vixen nodded "but your welcome to use it. I do have several others"

"Oh!" Fox sighed coolly "I didn't know the place was occupied"

"I watched your tail enter" the vixen said "and have been keeping watch for you all this time you slept"

"How long?"

"Quite a while. Actually I was just going to hunt, are you hungry?" the vixen asked

"Starving" Fox replied looking gobsmacked to meet this vixen with interest. He began to get these feelings of excitement and lush for her "Haven't eaten since yesterday"

"Then your wits will be sharp" the vixen giggled at him "Care to join me?"

"Things are looking up" Fox thought as he actively went out with the wonderful creature he considered over charming. Together they ran far deep into the woods like two destined souls on an epic expedition.

* * *

Authors Notes:

I hate it when I'm struck by a writers block. This chapters been tough.

Well anyway. Hey guys I hope your all surviving like me in this lockdown madness. I know we'll manage and its not forever, we just have to give it time.

The next chapters on its way and I promise it'll be better than this one.

I'll see you all again soon and please stay inside as advised and save many lives as possible. Lets all be savers.

P.S Please don't go blaming the Chinese they can't help it if they've made this mistake on us all. We're all in this together and we need to stop it as equals among eachother. Good luck!


	9. Chapter 9 Friends in Need

**"Episode 9: Friends in Need**

"Lovedays head was in a complete disarray, with a million thoughts coming into fruition. Constant flashbacks were flashing in her mind as she paced around the forests

"I promised grandma before she died, that I would find out if this ring really holds the spirit of farthing wood".

"I want to help you understand me, prove you wrong about all humans being bad or offensive"

"I'll risk anything to gain your trust, if that's only what it takes".

However these thoughts provoked no conclusion on how to reunite with the farthing animals. Loveday was feeling deflated after all the strenuous things she did to find out where they were located with no winning result. However the wise old owls advice still played on her mind.

"You know more about animals than you think you do. Therefore you need to take that knowledge and use it to your own devices."  
Not only was Loveday unsure about how to reunite with the animals, she was also unsure of how they would react to being separated from her. Loveday hoped that they would wish to remain friends after this ordeal but she couldn't be too sure.

The severity of the situation has caused for Loveday to suffer from a splitting headache. With a big sigh exhaling from Lovedays mouth, she patiently realised what the owl meant "The Owl was trying to teach me to use my powers and animal senses in a way that will benefit us all! I must try to use them to grow with the animals and learn their ways. Hopefully it can help us to live in a better world without feeling as though we are constantly in danger."  
With this thought, Loveday proceeded to try to engage her 5 animal senses; Such as the power of ultra-smell, sight, audio, touch and taste.

"Think Loveday! Try to remember what Grandma taught you! Try to imagine yourself having animals sixth sense". Through this Loveday knew she had to signal her brain cells to kick start the use of her feral psychic telekinesis. While this was happening, Lovedays natural senses began to change from feeling ordinary into something more animal-like. Through the whole painful process her body dimly fizzed and sparked like burning wire, as a sign of the transformation.  
Firstly, her ears started to become pointier, her nostrils felt stronger when she sniffed and Loveday was positive that her eyes were keener in vision after she opened them again. With all of these new changes Loveday thought how handy they will be to help her find her friends before anything else happened unexpectedly.

"Whoa!" she thought "I've found it!. Now I'll be able to track them easily. So that owl was right. All I have to do is find the animals scent and follow it to wherever it does. I wonder if this sense of ultra-smelling works as how I imagined. Afterall what better way is there to help me in this obstacle".

With one heavy inhaling breath, Loveday's nose struck her with the introduction of many unheard-of fragrances and odours that no human could ever smell out in all one go. Individually Loveday detected the smells of flowers, grass, mud, smoke, wood, berries and many more others she couldn't quite make out.  
Except for the one thing she desired to smell most of all. It so happened to be the familiar scent of fur and feathers bundled into one-another. Say from being in a large group?.

"Could that be them I'm smelling?" Loveday wonders enthusiastically but managed to keep herself calm "I can pick out each of their scent's! Yes! I remember these smells back from when I was first with the farthing animals, only better.

"I can smell the squirrels, rabbits, hares, hedgehogs But who else is there?" Loveday sniffed in again a few more times "Who knew Toad smelt of stinky pond water? and Mole's definitely got that damp earthy smell I remember from when I first hugged him, back when we all left farthing wood and he refused to go. My! What a time that was".

In all the playful enjoyment, Loveday soon caught Badgers old dusty smell which he always carried. He never washed regularly. "Oh my gosh!" Loveday reacted "Badgers with them! He's survived! He's alright!" very visibly from the smell Loveday knew she was correct. Overcome with heavy relief, Loveday hopped that maybe even Fox was around too, as she tried to find his musky canine smell. Disappointingly another scent pushed her off her radar.

"This smell tastes salty but it makes me feel disturbed" Loveday thought until the scent made itself clear in her.  
"It's BLOOD!" Loveday shivered "Oh no! and it's coming from the same direction". Something monstrous was happening to them and she knew they'd be praying for their guardians armoured protection. She feared it was now or never.

"I've got to save them" Loveday fearlessly said, "Even if they blame me for what's happened I'll save them anyway".  
Angling her nose upwards, Loveday whiffed the air around herself to capture the scented trail. The scent was fresher towards her right side and so she decided to follow it over the open meadows, where the animals scent was covered in the grass by their fainted footsteps.

"This must be it; the scents led me to here but it doesn't finish here at all" Loveday exclaimed as she got her eyes peeled for any meaningful source of red.  
Whenever Loveday now squinted her sharp animal eyes into position. She could zoom in on everything better up close like a telescope would. It scanned the details more stunningly.  
"Thank goodness I'm not colour-blind like some creatures" Loveday thought until she at last saw dirty red spectacles staining the stalks of grass a few meters ahead.  
"So that's where the blood currently came from. Oh man, you'll never fool me again with eyes like these" Loveday said still looking from a fair distance "Now I can find the animals next".

Briefly as Loveday lowered herself to inspect the ground for the animals trace again. A new presence stalked her thinking with a disturbing appearance.

"Shrrriiike! Shrrriiike!" the sound of the nasty shrieks soon drew Lovedays attention, she looked up to see sitting handsomely on his throne of blackthorns was none other than the shrike bird, glaring with appetite for more pounds of flesh. Apparently to Lovedays disliking, the bush was already full of rotting dead corpses with blood dripping off. Including the baby mice the shrike killed recently.  
Feeling sick to her stomach. Loveday masked her face's fury to see such a tiny bird do psychopathic things like a real serial killer, mercilessly taking other innocent lives for ill pleasure. It was too obvious that Loveday had been led astray to see this reason, although not a very pleasant reason.

"And here I though humans were the only murderers in this world" Loveday thought with regrets.

"Did you do this?" Loveday sternly said as she stood and pointed to the hanging bodies.  
The shrike twisted its head in her return. "Easy pickings and delicious" the bird replied in a dry rustic voice.

"For you maybe but not for someone like me" Loveday said looking more disgusted by his wicked manners.

"What's got your hair in a curl? I thought you humans didn't give a damn for anything to do with one's personal business's, such as mine" Shrike chuckled rudely.

"Well your wrong" Loveday cried "Literally I'm a human who actually care's for animals. Tell me where you got those baby mice from?".

"Why do you care anyways?".

"Like I just said, because I do" Loveday repeated herself.

"Ha! You're as bad as that bloody Badger you!" Shrike criticised "Upset for no reason at all".

Lovedays ears arrowed upwards to that particular name "Did you say a Badger?".

"Yeah and a Hare, all sorts they were. All a bunch of lunatics mourning, going on. And all because of a few mice, I ask you" Shrike carelessly said.

"You dare to insult my friends in my face, you murderer" Loveday farrowed her eyes. It was all starting to make sense. She realised the shrike did attack the farthing animals and had killed those poor baby mice. It felt so betraying and upsetting for Loveday to imagine what their mother must've felt to lose her babies so young and forever be haunted by this disturbing trauma.

"Oh! so that's what it is then eh? A pathetic human off lollygagging with the likes of them blooming lot! That's a killer!" the shrike laughed. He didn't believe it one bit.  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Loveday resisted the dark temptation to ripping off the birds wings as she emotionally asked in a tight controlled voice "Which way did they all go?".

"Hahahaha! I'm not going to tell you girly. And ya can't make me" the Shrike refused "even if you threaten me by force".

"Don't you push your luck on me!" Loveday yelled.

"Oh yeah! What are you going to do about it" Shrike teased.

"Loveday had had just about enough of this aggravating birds mockery and especially about her friend's "I'll show you who's girly" she whispered deeply. If it was force the shrike wanted he was going to get it fair and square.

"You asked for it" Loveday said.

Unknowingly at the same time, Loveday feeling worse than upset was back in her powers status, she telepathically pictured grasping the bird firmly by command. The shrike looked puzzled as he watched the girl mysteriously reach her hand up into a grabbing position and twisted it into a bulky fist.  
In one single snap without warning, the ill-minded bird was being choked physically with no hand chaining around his feathery neck. Then he felt himself being aggressively levitated off of the bush and tugged downwards, floating in mid-air when Loveday pulled her hand over. Subsequently this payed off all of the practising Loveday had been pushing herself for.

As the shrike brutally wrestled to loosening himself out of his invisible cage. He'd suddenly saw Lovedays nightmarish look next to him, her eyes seemed to be glowing in a different shade of blue in reflection to her predatorial mood.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Where did you see all those animals go to?" Loveday calmly demanded. She was determined this strategy may give her answers without getting too violent. Instead it was to help prompt it out of the shrikes mouth.

"I-I…I saw them go…that way!" the shrike choked as he managed to point his wing in a direction. From the right-side Loveday sniffed again until she found the animals scent with satisfaction.

"Honesty, that's what I like to see" Loveday taunted.

"Will you please let me go now!" The shrike gulped uncomfortably.

"And why do you think I should permit you that?. I ought to crush your bones and turn you into what you value more than your own life. An ugly pound of maggot infested meat so that some other disgusting creature can come butcher you for fun instead" as motivational as her words sounded Loveday scrunched her hand more making the bird choke harder and with his bone ribs visible around his chest. However, then Loveday had second thoughts "Listen to me now. I'll only let you go if you promise me one thing".

"A-A-anything I'll do anything!" the bird said with torturous pain tightening around his frail body and feeling very frightened to be overtaken like this supernaturally. He was on the brink to falling into unconsciousness.

"You swear it" Loveday added.

"Y-YES!" the shrike finally obliged.

As her power still burned deep inside herself Loveday declared "From now on you will accept under moral terms to never and I mean ever slay another creature for the sake of your own selfish game or pleasure. For if you don't then there shall be consequences thrown down from the likes of me. Understood?".

The shrike nodded looking breathless.

"What was that?" Loveday persuaded. She wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"YES!" the suffocated shrike swore.

"Good, now shoo yourself before I change my mind and I mean it, you don't want to threat against a feral psychic again".

"S-Say what?" Shrike simply asked.

"A feral psychic you idiot. That's who I am" Loveday resaid and telepathically flung the bird far away into the sky's abyss. It went spiralling all the way out of the meadow, screaming uncontrollably until Loveday could thankfully see him no more.

Relieving herself from the throbbing pain in her head by panting, Loveday thought "That'll definitely teach him. I cannot believe he made me waste my time on him…at least he confessed" she then looked back at the blackthorn bush "I cannot allow these poor things to stay like this, they deserve a proper burial and that's what I'll give to them".

And so Loveday being respectful as always, dug a little hole with her bare hands in the ground and took off all three of the mouse's bodies and gently laid them down to rest in peace.

After a moment of sad silence, she covered them up and with one point of her ring her glowing orbs shot the bush into pieces, making thorns fly everywhere until it had nothing but a thin crusty skeleton, leaving no evidence of the butcher birds killing obsession.

"Phew! That was sensational" Loveday smiled feeling proud with her work "At last! Now I can go, hopefully I'll be able to spot Owl or Kestrel in the sky if I try using my new sight again, this time nothing can stop me".

Finally getting over and done with the shrikes mess, Loveday was happily on her way again. Running nonstop toward the direction where her animal senses had rediscovered the clean scent of Badger, Mole, Owl and all of her other farthing wood companions.

Although Loveday was mentally still engaged into her thoughts of uncertainty about Fox, even though their was no whiff of him in her nose, Loveday refused to believe that the heroic and cherishing Fox wouldn't just give up his loyalties and forget all about his friends when they needed him the most because that was one thing they both had in common to each other.

"Wherever Fox might be I hope he isn't feeling too lonely" Loveday thought warmly about him as she ran along. "I can't wait to show everyone my new set of animal skills won't they be impressed. This'll really restore our relationship".

* * *

Elsewhere inside the forest.

Fox was gradually enjoying himself for the first time in yonks. After having to travel a long ways off all on his own after the misfortune, feeling ashamed and terribly alone, he'd accidentally bumped into a beautiful vixen, who by coincidence had welcomed him into her humble hospitality which was a rare thing because fox's were usually territorial in their nature. Assumingly they both grew to like each other's company when they went off to go hunting together. This type of companionship Fox felt was different compared to anything he'd experienced before.

During their time being when they'd gotten more acquainted to each other in general, henceforth as Fox kept on glancing in Vixen's way with admiration not just on her attractive figure and personality, he started to feel uncontrollable under his skin with mutable feelings for this lady fox. Them being proud, nervous, cheeky, attracted, joy and yet awkward.

Of course he did like the vixen…well he really liked her but he wasn't feeling too sure if he was worthy of making a good first impression on her when he mistakenly invaded one of her neighbouring burrows without permission. Although frankly he wanted to share everything about himself to her, that including his journey toward White Deer Park and introducing her to his missing friends.

So while they took a break together from watching each other perform stupendously with their own hunting tactics and childishly playing toss the rat toward one another, Vixen persuaded Fox to tell her his story and through it all he told her about Farthing Wood, the oath of mutual protection, each one of his friends (except Loveday) and how the river had caused fate for him to meet her.

"Vixen?" Fox anxiously said.

"Yes" Vixen replied looking shy.

"Thanks".

"What for Fox?" Vixen blushed.

"For inviting me, it's been a great pleasure hunting with you. I've not hunted for ages" Fox mildly confessed.

Vixen giggled "Because of the oath I suppose".

"Yes, nice ta be back to normal" Fox gave a sly smug.

"Here. Have it all I'm not feeling very hungry" Vixen kindly offered her rat for Fox to eat.

"Gee thanks" Fox said as he both ate it up and finished off telling his story.

Vixen listened to him with great interest and was starting to secretly want to be a part of such a well-formulated community, completed with being involved in adventures and friendship. "What a life that would be" she dreamily thought.

But her interest increase. When Fox told her all about Loveday, at first she resisted believing him for she had grown up to be afraid of humans and their harmful ways of nature. Fox insisted to her that Loveday was different in comparison to the humans that had destroyed farthing wood. He explained to Vixen how he'd found Loveday, who was abused by her carers and therefore she pleaded him to be allowed to join on there side with willing desire.

For her first time, Vixen soon found herself wanting to know everything about Loveday "But how can this be possible?" she said, "I mean…I do feel sorry for her but I can't imagine why she choose to stay with you all, was it really the right thing to do?".

"It's a bit of a long-complicated story to answer your question" Fox said, "If you'd meet her I think you would soon understand the type of person Loveday is; she'd be happy to tell you herself, she really is quite the gentle talker".

"I don't know if I do want to" Vixen honestly replied, "though I will say she does sound rather special".

"Oh believe me she is more than that" Fox added. He didn't want Vixen to resent against the girl he took in but although he also didn't want to appear abnormal in front of the sensitive vixen.

"It would be nice to have a human for a friend. Only I'll have to see for myself weather she's worthy of such an entitlement".

"It's okay. I used to feel the same way as you did about humans until she came into my life. I'm sure the both of you would get along eventually".

"I do hope so".

"Tell me more about yourself eh?".

"My story has no element of interest" Vixen laughed "I've always lived in this country ever since I could remember. Fortunately man has never taken any interest to dig up my home like they did to yours…oh Sorry! I didn't mean to-".

"No please. I've moved on from it ages ago" Fox interrupted her calmly.

"You poor gallant fox" Vixen softly nuzzled up to him with affection. Fox loved the feel of her fur against his but controlled his urging to jump right ahead of the way things were going on between them both.

"Was there something else you were going to say?" Fox made up an excuse to hold her off.

"Actually I was" Vixen lifted herself off looking scared "to warn you that foxes get hunted around here all the time".

Instantly Fox remembered his last encounter with the retired horse who once was involved with the fox hunt and had respectfully tried warning him about it. The hunt was the nightmare from hell in all of Fox's history records. It was this idea that brought Fox the idea to be understanding of why Vixen was wary to meet Loveday in person. Afterall the hunt was the fault of her human species practising such a violent activity of sport as a harmful joke.

Nervously Fox asked, "Has it happened to you?".

"No, I've been lucky" Vixen shook her head "I've often heard the horn blow more than once. I suppose it will be my turn one day".

"NO! I'm here now, I'll protect you!" Fox stood above her looking very courageous and dedicated.

"Thank you" Vixen sighed "But what your already doing is so noble".

"You think so?" Fox asked with interest.

"I do!" Vixen insisted "such restraint to protect the weaker animals you would normally hunt and ta lead them on a journey with a human beside. I think it's very noble".

"Noble?" Fox wonders "I hadn't looked at it quite like that before" he personally thought.

"Oh? How had you looked at it" Vixen questioned.

"As a nuisance!" Fox firmly said which wasn't true at all. Despite Loveday was the one who first addressed Fox as a noble leader with a good heart, he doubted himself for it.

Alternatively Fox tried changing the subject "I wish I could stay here with you. I can't stand the thought of leaving you here all alone. I won't allow myself one bit".

Vixen felt herself bursting with blush's "You couldn't desert the other animals, think about the treason you may bring onto them all" Vixen reasoned, she wanted Fox to be aware of the fact that she liked him because of his loyalty towards his companions and would hate to distract him from doing so.

"OHHH!" Fox bared his sharp teeth in a frustrating groan. How was he supposed to choose going against living happily with the vixen who had fulfilled his loneliness in order to return to his friends?. All he could think about was welcoming Vixen into his life, because he realised he was in love with her and wanted for her to see it.

"Please don't be so hard on yourself" Vixen calmed him "I can keep you company at least until you find them again. They must be missing you"

"It's just that, I've never met a marvellous creature quite Like you before and I'd just like ta-" Fox paused himself when he heard a familiar yet unfamiliar sound coming from the tree above them.

"HOOO-WOOO!". It was a big old owl, trying to nod off to sleep.

"What is it?" Vixen asked as she looked up as well.

"The owl reminded me of someone" Fox explained rather disappointed that it wasn't his owl friend.

Though Vixen knew this owl locally and got his full attention "Owl! Have you seen Fox's friends?".

"No not many foxes in the woods these days" the owl answered.

"No not foxes" Vixen politely corrected him "a party of all kinds of creatures traveling together. A Toad, a Kestrel, a Mole, rabbits, mice, an Owl?".

"Oh! Now you mentioned it, I did have a lengthy conversation with another owl recently. Claimed they were traveling to some nature reserve if you please?" the barn owl recalled.

"Was there a badger with them?" Fox asked him ecstatically.

"Well?...now you've come to mention it there was one passing by with your friends I believe" the owl answered.

"He's safe?" Fox asked again, his bushy tail wagged from the excitement to finally know Badger had not drowned in the river all this time.

"Large as life" the owl confirmed.

"And I thought I'd never see him again, the old codger. Now you'll get to meet him" Fox said to Vixen.

"I look forward to meeting everybody" Vixen smiled as they both locked eyes on each other till Fox broke it off. More importantly he nearly forgot to ask his second question.

"I might sound strange to you but did you also happen to see a girl with them too by any chance?" Fox asked in a desperate tone.

"Hmm?…Does she have blond hair and can talk to animals you're referring to?" the owl described as he tapped his chin.

"Yes! that's who I'm asking for" This was all too good to be true for Fox "is she alright?".

"She's as fascinating as her metaphysical ways" the barn owl said, "I've had the privilege of meeting her face to face".

"Really!" Fox beamed.

"Absolutely" the owl said, he told Fox about the rest of his encounter with the feral psychic and how he'd spoken to her about trying to resolve some issues she had concerning her powers.

"Are you telling me that you've actually gone and left Loveday after she asked for your help. Why would you do such a cruel thing to her?" Fox asked feeling sorry for his human friend.

"Because she didn't need any of my help, you see she always had the ability inside of her" the Owl explained "All I needed to do was restore the girls pride and confidence within herself so that she could learn to do it on her own".

"Fox whatever is he talking about? what's all this got to do with Loveday" Vixen said all this talk about Lovedays having powers sounded like madness for her.

"I'll explain later Vixen" Fox whispered then turned back at the owl "Then why didn't you tell her before?".

"Loveday had to learn to do it herself independently, if I'd have told her then she wouldn't have believed me at the start. But don't worry she's already out there looking for the same animals I believe you are searching for".

"Well at least she's safe for now" Fox muttered "It's likely of her to do something crazy every time she's out by herself. I know her powers mean well but she never realises the consequence it might have effect on her own safety. We've got to find her before she gets herself into a mess".

"It looks like you and Loveday were both in the same circumstance. If she's already out looking for your friends then she can't be far ahead from us" Vixen informed.

"Maybe she is" Fox agreed "If we find her first then maybe we can help each other get back. Hey owl? did you see which direction Loveday was heading for?".

"I don't know where precisely but I did advise the girl to go towards that direction" the owl pointed "it leads to a steep hill where a copse stands on top of it. You can try finding her and your friends over there".

"They all can't be far away, let's make a start now" Vixen said as she got up and walked gracefully passed Fox "What are you waiting for?" she said back over to him.

The resistant Fox was highly in distress to leave so soon with her "The sooner I find them the sooner I lose you" he said looking extremely sad and glum.

"Come on you big lug" Vixen teased, gradually Fox did start leaving the forest beside her. While the fox couple strolled out further, Fox started to change his self-perspectives about his misfortune.

"You know Vixen I'm feeling quite lucky despite how all of this started" Fox expressed.

"You should be. You must be thankful to have survived the rivers rapids otherwise your destiny to lead the animals on would never have been fulfilled" Vixen said.

"It's not that I am ungrateful, it's just that I feel more pleased to have met you because of it" Fox nervously confessed.

"I'm pleased you have too" Vixen said looking glad "It's not every day that I get to meet someone new in my burrow".

"Oh!...um yes of course. Anyway shall we continue?" Fox said trying to hide his embarrassed face.

"Only if you can keep up with me?" the Vixen wildly sprang and flirtishly pushed against Fox with a cheeky brush of her silky tail under his chin. Then ran away laughing at him.

"Hey No fair!...Now you're gonna get it" Fox playfully growled with a smirk before he got himself back up and mischievously chased after her around the forest as if he were being a young cub once again. Pretty soon he'd caught up to her and they both raced side by side from nose to tail letting the world go by without a care. Stealing romantic glance's flirtatiously, till they both slowed down and paused again to catch their breaths still not taking their eyes off each other.

"Nice…for a vixen you're certainly full of hot steam" Fox complimented her as he panted.

"Too much to bear for you is it?" Vixen asked making herself look gorgeous from under the warm sunlight, causing her red fur to glow.

"No…I like it" Fox laughed he never wanted this romantic moment to end.

* * *

Somewhere further up ahead.

Badger and the dejected animals were all struggling to keep up as they climbed themselves up towards the copse which stood visibly on the top of a steep slope that was part of a raising hill.

"This way matey's" Toad shouted as he journeyed up first. Badger led the rest of the party more responsible and wiser since his conflict with the murderous butcher bird and had never taken his sight off of anyone.

"Keep close together now!...No stragglers! Can't take any chances with that…butcher bird still about!" Badger panted. Then he saw Kestrel coming back down "Kestrel are we out of bounds?".

"It's quite safe. There's no sign of him anywhere and the copse is in sight" Kestrel reported "you can relax now".

"Ah good…takes the weight off of…my shoulders…eh Moley?" Badger said with relief.

"Yes Badger" Mole replied as he thought to himself how unfair it was of him to be sitting luxuriously on Badgers neck. He felt dismayed to hear Badgers panting and gasping in effort to get themselves to shelter and here he was doing nothing to help.

So gathering up all of his inner courage, Mole tapped on Badgers head "Badger! Badger!".

"What is it Moley?".

"Can I get down please?".

"Whatever for?".

"Well…well I just think I'd like to walk for a change" Mole sputtered.

"Oh just hold on Moley" Badger panted more harder "Not much further".

But Mole wouldn't take no from him as he leant over to one side "No! but Toads managing even without Fox to ride on and I'm sure if he can then I can".

"Wait till we get to the top. There's a good chap" Badger replied, without taking notice that Mole was already lowering himself as he gripped on Badger's coat "Do stop pulling me Mole and just stay put. Your no trouble to me you know because I've grown so fond of having you on me".

"Um Badger?" Mole had already dropped down on the narrow ground and was slipping back behind due to his slack of pace.

"In fact I hardly notice your there Mole" Badger said as he continued on, he couldn't hear Moles cries for help at all.

"Oh dear! He thinks I'm still on him" Mole thought guiltily "What If he leaves me behind? I've got to keep up". He tried gripping the earth with his claws but it was no use, the more he attempted to reach Badger his body slid itself down the slope more and his eyesight was growing poor from being in the daylight, so it was hard for him to see where he was going.

Eventually the other animals even passed by him, they were all either distracted or desperate to get up the hill, apparently Mole was hoping they'd all give him some help. However they clearly just avoided him not realising he wasn't in any trouble.

The first to come by was Mr Rabbit and Hedgehog in lively conversation.

"Of course if it wasn't for us rabbits all this grass would be sky high" Mr Rabbit remarked.

"I thought it was the sheep or cattle that kept it down" Hedgehog suggested.

"Oh no! I don't see any sheep or cattle. Do you see any sheep or cattle? See its rabbits that's doing the job" Mr Rabbit said.

"Well I always thought rabbits must be some use, but I couldn't think for the life of me what it was. If Loveday were here she'd be able to tell me " Hedgehog replied as he and the rabbit family left Mole behind.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Mole cried "Badgers going to be angry at me if I don't make progress" Mole thought.

To come next was Adder and Weasel.

"Looks like Moley's lost his transport" Adder giggled darkly to him.

"Poor little Moley's lost his way!" Weasel sang loudly.

"Oh shut up!" Adder hissed "and get that thing your carrying away from me".

"What Lovedays bag? You don't know that this bag I'm holding has magic powers. Why it can grant me food whenever I want it, now it's all mine! hahahaha" Weasel boasted as she and Adder left also.

"I say? Badger!" Mole called he was feeling hot and sweaty. When suddenly the hare's and squirrels rushed passed and knocked him on his backside making him tumble down the slope.

"Excuse me!" Hare said as he rudely bumped into Mole.

"Sorry" Mole said feeling helpless.

"Come on dear were going to a copse" Squirrel said excitedly to her sister.

"Trees! Trees!" Squirrels sister cheered missing sight of Mole.

"Wait for me!" Mole called, why won't anyone help him? Maybe the voles, mice and shrews who were last in line could stop to help.

"What does he want us to see?" asked Mrs Vole with a pause.

"Stop fussing Mother! And do keep up" Vole told his mother.

"Help! I can't see!" Mole yelled toward them.

"We've no time for sightseeing come along" Mrs Vole misheard him.

"Help! Help!" Mole tried calling to them again but they had all vanished. Since he could not see anybody around himself he began to feel vulnerably alone on the hillside.  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"The animals had succeeded when they got to the copse at last. The funny thing was Badger didn't see the animals pass by him and now he was the last beast to approach it. For his old age he was feeling pleased with himself.

Although Badger was silly to not recognise that Mole wasn't on top him anymore "Ya see Moley…It wasn't so far" he panted blindly.

Owl had just arrived, looking bewildered at Badgers odd behaviour "They do say Badger that talking to one self is a very first sign of madness" she counselled.

"What do you mean talking to myself?...I was talking to Mole…right here…OH!" As Badger was showing Owl Moles sitting spot, he then felt the empty spot on his crown. This really shocked him terribly.

"Mole? Mole? Where are you!" Badger feeling embarrassed looked all over himself.

"Here Badger…" replied a little voice.

"There what did I tell you" Badger said.

Owl facepalms with her wing "Badger for pity sake please look behind yourself".

"What?" Badger turned around to see that a giggling Weasel was playing her dirty jokes on him. Now badger was even more embarrassed as he roared aggressively at her.

"Weasel! You little…little…oh what's the use" he shouted.

"Hmm? it seems that Mole has disappeared" Owl declared.

Badger soon grew more anxious for his missing best friend "Oh No!".

* * *

Back inside the forest, Fox and Vixen carried on following the animals trail. They still haven't spotted Loveday as they'd hope to yet but were both certain to be on the right track. Before Fox had decided to tell Vixen more about who Loveday really was, he thought to wait until they'd found her first because he knew she'd save him the trouble of explaining what he wasn't so familiar with, them being Lovedays powers which Fox couldn't properly define for Vixen to understand. Plus Loveday was far better at this sort of thing than he was, so he didn't matter for now.

"Not far now" Fox said happily as he sniffed the ground "Oooh it will be so good to see them again".

"There! I knew you'd be glad and won't they be surprised" Vixen assured.

"Not as much as Loveday will be when she sees two foxes return" Fox chuckled "Out of everybody else I'm looking forward to seeing her the most".

"I'm still worried about meeting her Fox" Vixen confessed "I'm not being judgemental; it's just I can't seem to accept the fact that she's a human. Can I really trust Loveday like you do?".

"To put it this way Vixen" Fox began "I trust Loveday with my life".

"Do you really mean it?"

"I do. After all we have saved each other's life on more than one occasion in the past, it seems fair to say that without Lovedays coming to us in farthing wood we all would have ended up dead anyway and I wouldn't be standing right here with you".

"You do have a point there" Vixen understood "between you and me I really do want to meet her".

"I can't wait to introduce you to her" Fox said smiled.

"You are lucky to have so many friends all together. I've never…had many till you turned up" Vixen remarked quite modestly "I wish I could join you?"

"You could now!" Fox beamed; it wasn't long until his voice shook with nerves, earlier he took some thought into asking Vixen this one particular question…the question that would really change their lives to bring the pair even closer together. It was an awful lot to ask for but Fox was certain it was the perfect opportunity to offer Vixen the best thing he could give, a happy fulfilling life with his unconditional love for her, "If you'd stay with me…as my mate?".

Vixen's heart trembled; she didn't know how to respond to such an affective question. Apart from seeing Fox cringing to hear her answer, she took a silent breath and casually said "Please try to understand me when I tell you this, I really do like you but I couldn't stay with anyone until they've proved themselves".

Fox's face collapses droopily with heartache until he finally heard Vixen say with conviction. She reassured him that she needed more time to think about it "But I'm not saying no, I'll decide as we go along".

With relieve Fox said, "In that case let's get going".

It didn't take long for them both to follow the trail toward a fallen tree trunk. Very oddly Fox sniffed the ground on the right side of it, while Vixen sniffed separately on the left. To their confusion the scent was actually divided up on each other's side.

"What's happened?" Vixen said with puzzlement.

"The scents divided" Fox answered, "strange isn't it?".

"Perhaps they split into two groups?" Vixen suggested.

Fox shook his head with intense disbelief "they wouldn't do that, no!".

"Then which way?".

Fox looked more closely on the ground as he snuffled "they turned! Then later on?...they must've doubled back. Something must've been chasing them?".

"Or they got lost?" Vixen added.

"Hmmm" Fox thought for a second "the question is which is the right way? We'll be wasting a lot of time if we both went the wrong way and now I'm more worried about Loveday. She could've gotten lost if she hasn't found them".

"Why do you say that?".

"Her scent isn't here with the trail" Fox explained "we've got to do something and fast".

"There's only one thing we can do" Vixen very assertively proposed "you and I must split up, each following a different trail. If you discover you're on the wrong track hurry back to join me and if I'm on the wrong track-".

Fox became thoroughly impressed with Vixens quick thinking, it was no wonder he thought that both he and she were meant to be together like this and yet he was still hopeful about Vixens finale decision.

"You'd be such a huge asset to our bunch of travellers" he romantically declared.

"Oh please Fox now's not the time for sharing personal flattery" Vixen giggled as she started to follow her side of the trail.

Fox was emotional to watch her leave but he knew better than to be selfish "You will come back won't you? I couldn't bear to lose you, not now".

Vixen turned back with a cheeky grin "You may not have to" she replied in a convincing tone and just as she was about to carry on.

"Oh Vixen hang on!" Fox called very suddenly.

"Yes?".

"In case you may find Loveday I want you to-"

"Don't worry I'll do my best to make sure she gets back safely" then Vixen was gone.

Fox gives an impressive smirked "Wow she's good that's for sure. I already miss her" he thought admiringly.

* * *

Back in the open.

The truth be told Loveday clearly wasn't lost and didn't know that the foxes were in a frenzy about finding her. She neared the gigantic hill as she crossed the open grassland for it, the narrow slope looked nearly like a grassy mountain to her eyes since she was now smaller in size.

She peered above to see if the animals were there but it was so high to even see the copse on the summit. Luckily her new ultra-smelling power was revealing to her mind that the animals were up and waiting for her to return.

"By the accordance of my nose they've definitely gone all the way up, this hill should be easy enough to climb for me to get to them. It'll be just like the old times when I use to play pretend mountaineers with Grandma" Loveday thought excitedly.

She quickly started to make her way up, it was easy from the start since the ground below was fairly stable until it suddenly started to become steeper, so steep in fact that Loveday had to stop to catch her breath and she hadn't even gotten herself half way above the slope.

"Oh bother! I've forgotten how hard this is being small, now I'll have to climb up the rest on all fours. Come on Loveday just think like a Fox yourself"

Crawling up in a canine manor, the sun blistered on Lovedays back and the narrowness of the slope was making her muscles shake with strenuous aching until she got up halfway and needed to catch her breath very profoundly.

"What…wouldn't I give…for a drop of…water right now" she panted in place. She didn't just worry about dehydration but also catching sunburn since she was laying there exposed in her underwear without wearing sun lotion. If anyone saw her they'd think they were seeing an attractive cavegirl basking in the sunshine.

Anyhow as Loveday had finally recuperated and was just about to lift back up her head, when out of nowhere there was a sudden series of tremendous vibrations, from the unsettling feel of it against her body and head which was glued to the grass it sounded to be coming from somewhere nearby. Loveday was horror-stricken! to hear this loud damaging noise inside her sensitive eardrums; it seemed her ultra-hearing was trying to warn her about something dangerous to not only be for her but for her friends as well.

"THUD! THUD! THUD!"

"Heavens! What's making all of that din?...A thunderstorm?...no there's definably more…Can I hear barking? And tooting from a horn? What on earth is going on? I'm suspecting there is something terribly wrong!" Loveday thought as she pressed her heads pressure harder onto the ground "Aye I can hear it increasing, its coming closer!".

Loveday was stuck investigating, right above a certain Kestrel was out sky patrolling as per usual, personally thinking about what was awaiting next for her and the farthing animals.

"Things have just never been the same since we've lost Fox and Loveday entirely, nothing but trouble. If only I'd have found them by the riverbank then our troubles in this outside world would be different and poor old Badger wouldn't be exhausting himself out more than he already is. If only there could be another way to…" Kestrel paused her muttering and looked down very sharply "No way!".

Immediately Kestrel thought she was dreaming."Do my eyes deceive me from what I'm seeing right now?" she thought warily "Can she truly be?".

At birds eye view there happened to be a human girl within sight. Secretly begging for her to be who she thought it was Kestrel sang her verse as loudly as she possibly could.

"Kee! Kee! Kee!".

Loveday forgot what she was doing then tilted and diverted her head from side to side. She'd know that beautiful sound from miles around. Her animal eyes saw nothing but a bright blue canvas until she'd widen them with great surprise, there blocking all of the sunlight out with its powerful wings and casting a shadow right down in front of her face was the friendly hawk she'd recognized.

"It cannot be!" she gasped "undoubtably I know who owns wings like that"

"Kestrel!" Loveday astounded then waved her arm to signal back "Hello there! Kestrel is that really you!".

"Loveday! it's me!" Kestrel replies with a soft smile on her beak "Oh Loveday we thought the river had swallowed you and we'd lost hope to see you again but I've finally found you at last and your living and breathing again no doubt. Oh won't the others be so happy to see you!".

"Are you telling me that they've missed me. After all this time I thought they were angry at me when I was all alone" Loveday said.

"They've never even stopped thinking about you since what has happened" Kestrel explained "They've all been missing you even Adder as I recall".

"Have they been really? Oh sweet relief, then that means you really want me to come back then" Loveday sighed.

"Yes! Now more than ever. They're all resting inside the copse ahead of you, I'll tell them you're on your way! Welcome back Loveday my dear friend!" in seconds Kestrel excitedly flew away so fast she didn't stop to hear Loveday call to her back.

"Kestrel wait you've got to warn the others! Oh dear she's gone but at least I know I'll be welcomed again. I better hurry" time was now of the essence for Loveday to give proceed warning to what she heard before, evidently she felt the bizarre noise had something cold-hearted and barbaric installed for them all to face unlike the old obstacles which payed the unfortunate price to some of their well-loved party members.

"I wish Fox was here with me, what would he think about that noise? Maybe he knows what it is since he's used to having ultra-hearing. I have a bad feeling that I'll soon be finding out" Loveday pondered as she levelled herself over to the highest point on the slope.

* * *

Back on the other side of where the blackberry bushes grew, Vixens side of the trail had ended abruptly and had discovered she was the one who'd taken the wrong direction, which meant she should go back and re-join Fox on the correct trail as agreed.

But before that Vixen slowed herself in need to think seriously about Foxes life-long proposal to becoming his mate. Her independence and freedom she cherished would sadly be taken away unless she resisted going back but her hidden romantic feelings for the hansom fox told her otherwise. It grew harder for her in thoughts of giving up her self consideration and satisfaction for the Fox she fell in love with. Her heart was pulling her strings to follow Fox down to the ends of the earth and yet she would not remove herself out of sitting position.

Fortunately there on her side was a Thrush who happened to have befriended Loveday hours ago and was singing a song to match the enjoyment of the warm moisty shade her chicks sheltered under.

Having no one else to talk about her difficulties Vixen decided to seek some advice from the Thrush who may provide the empathy she seeked.

"Do you have a mate?" she politely asked without a care.

"Yes and a family too" the thrush answered proudly.

"Don't you miss your freedom?" Vixen questioned with a sceptical look.

"Haven't the time" Thrush casually said, "much too busy".

"Hmm I see" Vixen understood with a sigh "I used to like walking alone in the morning dew".

"And now?" Thrush asked with a convincing look.

"and now I don't know what to do" Vixen conceded that her love for Fox was more important to her than anything in the whole wide world. She imagined hearing Fox calling for her vividly with a dreamy smile.

The thrush got Vixens message without hesitation, instead the bird saw how longing the Vixen was to go run after her new found lover.

"What is he like? Is he brave and true for you?".

"Probably" Vixen laughed with her.

"Haha if you don't try you never know?" Thrush assures "Go to him, while you have the chance left. Run away and be happy".

"I will!" Vixen declared and was already running away "Thank you Thrush!".

"Good luck!" Thrush waved goodbye as she muttered "ah young love".

Suddenly a big boom came from what sounded like a horn or something like it. This would be the starting sound of impending doom for everybody. This was 'the hunt!'. Humans were furnished from head to toe in scarlet dress coats and finely equipped with excitable hounds and well-built strong horses for their victorious catch of the day. Either a poor helpless innocent Fox or Vixen would be suffering the chase until it sucked the life out of them and then be torn to shreds with no mercy.

All together from their separate places Fox, Vixen and Loveday reacted and grew pale when they all heard the spine-chilling call of the horn at the same time, engulfing their ears like a moth to a flame. Stricken with sweeping horror and incapability to escape the brutes at once.

Fox having to face the anguish that torn him between going back to collect Vixen was overcome with pursuit to return for his friends cause now they all were in big trouble again. He kept turning his head behind to see if Vixen was returning but sadly there was no avail.

From the very same spot where Fox and Vixen had separated themselves from each other, the hunt was on a roll. The ferocious hounds were all set and leading their master who was in charge, onward to find their winning prize.

"That way!" the master shouted, their hunting pattern of hounds and horses soon ran at full speed on target.

More unfortunately Vixen was closest to the hunt. She feared the attention of bringing the hunt onto herself that she'd been dodging for years, and now in attempt to save time and join up with her beloved Fox she emerged through a short-cut in the woods to get safely ahead before time ran out for her to scheme for emergencies. She obviously realised that it was she who the hunt was chasing after her scent.

* * *

But back from the top of the hill ,Mole was still struggling to catch up to the animals himself. He too heard the hunt vibrating against the hallow ground in terror.

"Oh no! It's an earthquake!" Mole panicked; this sudden fear and wanting protective companionship gave him the speed of hauling himself forward. This time he got way farer than before.

"Kestrel who was heading over to tell Badger that she'd found Loveday, took pity on poor tired Mole and thought she'd help him.

"Kee! Kee!"

"Kestrel is that you?" Mole squinted above.

"Keep going! Your nearly there now!" she replied then flapped on ahead "Badger! Badger!".

"I say? What is it kestrel?" Badger asked, "I'm trying to look for Moley".

"It's alright Moles coming now and I've news!".

"What sort of news?".

"It's Loveday!".

"Uh?...What do you mean about Loveday?".

The animals were all wondering what Kestrel meant. Particularly Owl payed no attention to her for she never like hearing false hope being spread among themselves. She believed at all cost, that Fox and Loveday were never coming back to them. That was until she turned her neck to see a small figure appearing in the distance.

"Look mateys over there!" Toad shouted pointing a rubber finger.

"What can you see?" Hare asked as he looked down below the slope with the rest.

Badger was over the moon with what he saw, Loveday was grungily trying to get to them with a sacred look on her face and she was watching all around herself for no reason at all.

"By Jove! It's Loveday! Look everybody its Loveday and she's coming up" Badger enraptured them all as he pointed to where Loveday was.

"I can see her!" Squirrel yelled from a tree branch with her sister.

"Heavens above! it's really her" Mrs Hare exclaimed.

"Well I never!" Hare jaw dropped.

"I'd knew she'd come back to us" Mrs hedgehog wept tears of joy.

"Yeah, I had the same thoughts exactly as you did dearie" Hedgehog places an arm around her.

"Hallo there Loveday! come on your nearly there!" Toad shouted.

"Loveday? well it's about time she'd turn up" Weasel cross armed.

"Surely that cannot be Loveday" Owl doubted "She looks to be in a rather apprehensive state of mind if you ask me".

"Oh dear! I hope she doesn't get angry at us" Rabbit said to her husband.

"What could be the matter with her?" Badger asks.

"I'd say she's seen something happening in her dreams that we don't know about it. If you ask me we should be prepared for the unpredictable that she always leads us into" Vole proclaimed seriously.

"Oh I hope it isn't about that butcher bird!" Fieldmouse shivered.

"Please don't mention that" Mrs Fieldmouse scoffed him.

"Sorry dear" he apologised to his poor wife.

"Eh Badger? I can see Mole" Toad told him.

"Moley? Oh where is he?" Badger watched the tiny ball of fur approach his feet with satisfaction. He didn't mean to forget about Mole once he found out about Loveday.

He gave Mole the stern look "There you are! Oh Moley whatever made you do it? we all thought you got lost and you've worried me half to death".

Mole cried looking very exhausted and guilty "I-I'm sorry Badger you were so tired and I so wanted to help…and?...Oh dear!" Mole cried contritely.

Badger who had nothing punishing to say, gently picked Mole up with a sympathetic face. He didn't blame Mole for trying to do something good, even if it was a foolish act.

Cuddled in Badgers arms Mole cried into his broad chest "Please believe me Badger, I did it for your sake…I am such a nuisance…I'm sorry oh I am sorry".

"Its alright Mole" Badger soothed him with a nuzzle "At least your safe and cheer up cause Lovedays coming back".

"Has she? Where?" Mole clanged onto Badger's white hair with a change of happy expression.

"Right over there old chap!" Badger lifted Mole up for him to see her "she's almost here now".

"Oh goody!" Mole gave a loving face "I knew she was alive all along!".

Then out all of their excitement. The horn tooted from a close distance followed by the cries and turmoil of hooves running and howling of dogs; the hunt was on its way to the farthing animals hiding place. The animals got nervous and urged for Loveday to make it before the hunt occupied itself.

"Did you see the hunt?" Mole asked Badger "I heard it as I was coming".

"Yes so did I Moley" Badger comforted him "I think I know now what's bothering Loveday, she's scared of being found just like we do".

"Will she be alright? I can't see her yet".

"She'll be fine, don't worry; she can take care of herself. We'll help her as soon as she gets up here and then we'll all be out of harm's way".

Mole climbed himself onto Badgers head for a better view "I hope there aren't any foxes about?" he said.

"So do I Moley…so do I" Badger sighed sorrowful, everyone had the same thought as him.

"Kestrel keep watch! And help keep an eye on Loveday while you can!" Badger ordered her.

"Will do!" Kestrel soared all the way up until she got the best view out of everybody, able to see both Loveday and the hunt which had now growing more present to everyone's guessing.

The howling got louder and louder for the hungry hounds had contacted what they've been eagerly looking for.

"They've picked up a scent!" Hare noticed "They'll find us if they see Loveday there on the slope, what's keeping her?".

"I don't know? But your right Hare she must make it. Come on Loveday! hurry yourself!" Badger shouted down.

"Loveday get up here now!" Hare called as well.

"Quick as you can Loveday matey!" Toad shouted.

* * *

Pretty soon every animal seemed to be calling for her name. Only a few steps away Loveday was dead frozen and completely deaf to their calls. The impact of the hunt appeared to must have entranced her animal instincts to keep looking down the slope since she'd first heard the horn play its message of warning.

"I can't move" Loveday thought to herself "somethings pulling me to stay right on this spot, but why?. Maybe I'm supposed to watch over my friends or help whoever's in need of me but if I do that then I'll surely be physically drained again because I've already used up a great deal of my powers. Should I risk it? I can't ignore from doing what's right".  
Without further ado, Loveday bravely stood up and engaged herself with the assistance of her animal senses to look out for what was coming.

Lovedays eyes anxiously scoped the thick blanket of trees and shrubs for any sign of sudden movement.

Suddenly she saw who was being chased amongst the greenery, another but different looking Fox. It was trying to out win the chasing dogs as best as it could by weaving through the forestry in a zigzag and other such perplexing ways to confuse their hunting instincts.

"I can't believe this is happening, I'm fighting against this conviction my kind does to foxes. Now I'm very ashamed to be called human" Loveday thought, as she watched the victim emerge from out of hiding and rocketed over on the open grass, where she could see its lovely red fur stick out.

"Oh no!" Loveday cried as she then saw the excitable hounds stampeding behind after the poor thing, they were gaining on her fast. And the horse's with riders weren't plunging far behind either.

The cunning Vixen was running out of time. She didn't stand a chance of making it out of this one like many foxes hadn't before her. The pain and bone tiredness was written all over her teary face.

If Loveday had tilted her head down she would happen to see that Fox had accomplished making his way back and was caught standing at the low-level ground of the hill, watching his Vixen getting cornered helplessly.

He watched with horror as he murmured to the passing Vixen "Run girl! Run! Run!".  
Then by some immediate miracle, Fox felt all his fear melt away inside and his protective instinct took over him. There was no way he was abandoning the love of his life now, Vixen needed him just as much as Fox needed her.

As Fox turned his head, on the upcoming hunt he had a 'Oh no you don't' look on, then he set himself off down the turf, nosediving with only one thing set on his mind 'Save Vixen!'

He made a beeline in-between the action. Running straight though Vixens path so that the foxhounds could contact him instead. "They won't catch you while I'm alive!" he thought darkly.

Thankfully his idea of vengeance took an achievement cause the dogs were sniffing all over the place in bewilderment. Having no clue to which fox they were already chasing was which?.

But throughout it all, Loveday was the first one who smelt Fox's scent and jaw dropped as she watched him getting unquestionably involved with the hunt. This was the first she'd seen him alive ever since and was shocked to think that this time he maybe gone for good if the hunt had killed him properly.

"Fox!" Loveday shouted down emotionally but he didn't hear her "Fox! Come back! Fox!".

"Loveday! what is it? what's wrong my dear!" Badger called to her level.

"It's Fox and he's going toward the hunt!" Loveday impatiently pointed. The animals looked at one another in amazement and shellshock, they could actually see that not only did their guardian return to them, but so did their heroic leader.

"Lovedays right!" Toad jumped for joy "Its Fox!"

"But what is he doing?" Badger gasped with the same horror Loveday felt. They all saw him cross in-between Vixen and the hounds and was turning back for the outline of the woods where Vixen was heading for.

"This is very exciting" Adder hissed with amusement. Anything dark and battling was her sort of show.

"Hey Look! Hahaha they don't know which fox to follow" Weasel laughed, as they watched the hounds pause and were sniffing around the outskirt in baffling circles.

"Fox deliberately ran across the path of the hounds when they were after another fox, A vixen as I could tell. He'd put himself in terrible danger to save her" Badger said with impression.

Loveday had managed to climb herself back up to be beside the farthing animals again. Some of the animals were really glad to see her messy but beautiful self again and really wanted to go up to nuzzle her, but Loveday wisely told them there was no time for reunion hugs yet, they had a fox to take care of first.

"Did you miss me much?" Loveday whispered as she stood beside Badger.

"More than I can tell you right now Loveday dear" Badger replied placing a paw on her shoulder, "We'll celebrate your return and catch up with everything later how about that?".

"Agreed" Loveday nodded "and here comes kestrel!".

Kestrel had been watching the hunt from above and kept a closer eye on Fox.

"What's happening Kestrel? Are the foxes still in one piece?" Loveday called up to her.

"The vixen Hasn't escaped, some of the hounds are still following her too. Now they are both in trouble" Kestrel replied with slight sadness.

"A vixen?" Loveday gasped "I hadn't even noticed, looks like I'll have to keep adapting my animal senses more."

"Animal senses you say Loveday?" Badger asks with curiosity.

"No time to talk about that now Badger. Keep watching!" Loveday reminded him.

"Oh yes right!" Badger nodded, he hated it when he got distracted at times like these.

"Kestrel landed next to Owl in the tree above the animals "Now Fox is in the clearing heading off the rest".

"Oh no! the hounds can see him" Toad directed everyone to see Fox getting gained on the edge of the woods and disappearing along with the hounds inside it.

"Lets hope the vixen he's saving is having better luck" Loveday prayed.

"Don't panic!" Rabbit shielded her children's eyes from seeing the violence.

"If only you Rabbits hadn't panicked none of this would ever have happened" Toad told them off.

"The past is past Toad!" Owl quoted him.

"The very words we should all be living by" Loveday agreed "its better just to forgive and forget what's happened before, because those things don't really matter anymore. What really matters is to move forward and try to learn from our mistakes together. So stop blaming the rabbits on Fox's behalf, he certainly wouldn't do that".

"Well spoken Loveday" Badger patted her on the back.

"Oh thank you Loveday" Rabbit said feeling glad that Loveday never took anyone's side.

"I can't bear it!" Mr rabbit dramatically fainted.

"My husband!" Rabbit shrieked.

"Oh never mind about him, what about Fox?" Badger said.

"Allow me" Loveday worked her magic and turned her animal eyes on overlooking the forest vegetation again. She soon clearly saw that Fox was temporarily beaten and was dazed in hoping or preying that he saved Vixen in time.

"Its all looking bad" Loveday described with worry "Fox is tottering awfully and he can't run anymore. The hounds are close behind him and they're coming back this way"

From under the trees Fox came out, it appeared that he must've been trying to trick them into running in a big circle and was now leading the hounds back from where he came from. The animals began to get scared as they saw the baying foxhounds baring fangs and claws and everything they feared.

"He's drawing the hounds towards us!" Weasel gasped then dropped Lovedays bag.

"Don't Panic!" Rabbit yelled when she was fanning out her fainted husband.

"W-where am I? What's happening?" Mr rabbit dimly asked as he gained consciousness.

"Fox is drawing the hounds towards us!" Rabbit told him which made him faint again.

"Badger? we should run for our lives" Hare insisted with a frightful look in his eye.

"No! remember the oath, we must all stand together and fight!" Badger affirmed.

"One for all and all for one, that's our motto remember!" Loveday said.

"But we'll be torn to pieces!" Weasel cried in panic, then jumped herself in a bush like the coward she was.

"Fox was in worst condition as they all saw him coming up the hill. His plans had failed to save himself, for the hounds stamina were making lighter footing on the hill than he was. The situation was hopeless.

"One of the squirrels jumped on Lovedays shoulder and said, "Poor Fox he's so tired".

"They're not going to get him are they?" Mole said with pleading eyes.

"What are you waiting for Loveday? Please do something!" Mrs Hare begged.

"I can't! I've already used up my powers on something else" Loveday explained with remorse.

"You did what?" Hare stared at her.

"Listen everybody! We can't always rely on Loveday to take care of our problems, if we do then she may not stand a chance and we'll lose her again. So it's up to us to be prepared and work together as a team, because that's what Lovedays been trying to teach us all along. For once we should be the ones to protect her, so for her and foxes sake let's try" Badger spoke firmly as he gazed at Loveday affectionately.

The animals all soon agreed that now it was their time to save their protectors instead, to show how much they really did support and love them both for all they've done in the past to save their lives.

"Your right Badger, it's to battle mateys" Toad cheered.

"But what can we do?" Hare asked.

Badger turned to the birds "Kestrel? Owl? Can you do anything?"

"We can try to head them off" Kestrel proposed as she took off.

"In certain circumstances, attack is the only form of defence" Owl nodded with her as she followed behind.

"Get on with it then!" Weasel shouted through her bushy cover.

"Good luck you two!" Loveday waved them off to battle "I don't know what to say about what you said earlier Badger".

"Then don't Loveday dearest" Badger calmed her "you stay here where its safer and let us do it for a change".

"Thank you" Loveday said with tears in her eyes.

Unbearably Fox was already half-way up and the hounds were slowing a bit from the narrow climb. This was what Owl and Kestrel were waiting for by chance. One at a time they both attacked the hounds with their sharp talons, scarring them skin deep to make them roll down the hill with squirts of blood rippling off their foreheads. The birds even bravely swooped down trying to scratch the hunters black helmets in surprise.

"Gee-Gee-Gee-Gee!" Kestrel screeched as she stopped a hound from biting into Fox.

"Whoo-Whoo-ooo!" Owl sang as she swooped down fiercely on the leading huntsman.

"Get the hounds back here, the bloody devils are trying to confuse the hounds" the master cursed "one fox at a time, let's try the wood" then the whole group turned back. As did the obedient hounds as they had no choice but to follow their owners orders.

"Its alright! They've called off the hounds" Hare observed in relief.

"Well done Kestrel! Well done Owl!" Badger cheered them.

"Yes that was beautiful" Loveday added.

"Oh it was nothing really" Owl said modestly.

"Weasel popped right out of hiding again "They've gone have they?" she asked.

"It isn't over yet" Kestrel said when she and Owl landed back in the tree feeling very tired and proud.

Then from over the edge, Fox came up and collapsed right as he saw his dear friends bundled together, giving him well deserved congratulating cheers for his efforts in beating off the hunt like the noble leader he truly was.

"Loveday stood frozen stiff as she saw him. Tears were coming out and she quivered in place.

"Fox! You did it" Badger cheered for his young friend.

Fox didn't look too pleased as he shamefully realised what his friends had done for him back there. It was he the hunt was after and he didn't plan on having his friends risk their hinds for him.

As his voice recovered he miserably said "Oh No! what have I brought on you all" then he turned to see Loveday looking at him speechless.

"Loveday" He murmured but Loveday didn't get to answer him.

"It's alright Fox the riders have turned back" Kestrel said to him.

"Your safe!" Badger said, "They've gone after the other poor fox".

Fox was destroyed to hear that, he burst into tears as he turned to look back "No! oh no, no. I've failed her" he said in a voice of ruin.

Loveday was confused "What's gotten into to him? I did see he was up to something, but what is the meaning for him to be so heartbroken like this?" she thought.

"Who Fox old boy?" Badger asked in wonder.

"The Vixen who I'd met on my way back to you. I wanted her to be my mate" Fox sunk to the ground silently crying. Loveday rushed up to him and started to stroke his back, for now she understood the broken pain Fox was facing of having loss his achievement.

"You-you were in love" Loveday gasped in comprehension.

"Yes! I wanted her to come with me" Fox muffled in despair on Lovedays lap "I was going to introduce her to you Loveday, it was my dream for Vixen to see me enter White Deer Park"

The animals finally understood that Fox had lost his heart to Vixen.

"Oh poor Fox" Mole cried.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't realise" Badger spoke softly to Fox.

"I bet she gets away" Toad tried assuring.

"Three to one on, any takers?" Weasel offers a bet.

"Weasel will you shut up!" Badger scoffed her.

"and she's being sacrificed for my kinds own cruelty" Loveday looked up and once again had her eyes scan the wood for the hunt which they could still hear going on.

"I've let her down and now I'll never see her again" Fox continued to blame himself.

Without another word to say. Lovedays temper started to consume her, her eyes were spinning in blue flames and felt as though her animal senses were ready to fight alongside with her telepathical mind. The feral psychic was calling in her to do what she was needed to accomplish.

"She will not die today" Loveday whispered as she stood upright and ran effortlessly down the hill at a speed she never pushed herself to. The animals looked very surprised to see Loveday going.

"Loveday!" Fox shouted in shock "Loveday no!".

"Loveday Come back!" Badger shouted too.

"Is she mad?" Toad gasped.

"Loveday! Loveday!" the creatures were all shouting for her to come back.

"I'll go after her" Kestrel quickly offered and followed the speeding girl.

"Count me in. I'd like to see what crazy human idea she's planning" Owl said and took off with Kestrel.

But Loveday was already down and searching for Vixen in the outskirts. She heard the hunt coming from the wood beside and started to run across like a hunting lioness. She had a conquering plan brewing.

Vixen was at her end as she exited the forest. Her legs were all sore from pulled muscles and her tongue flapped lifelessly out of her jaws, as her head drooped with extreme exhaustion. The anticipating hounds were only a feet away with eyes thirsting to kill in their rampage and were gaining inch by inch. Luckily thanks to Fox's chase they were all tiring rapidly.

Loveday saw Vixen heading her way and hid behind a tree trunk as the noise grew louder. She patiently waited for them to come to face her. Vixen soon rushed passed and Loveday then started to warm up her powers.

"I'll shove them off with my brute strength, that will take the fight out of those goons for good" she told her active mind.

The hunt came closer and closer until, Loveday jumped out in front and flung her arms at the hounds wildly, screaming at the top of her voice "Stay back!". In a wave of her supernatural force, Loveday swiped the hounds into each other. They flew off the ground and slammed right against the trees, making whining sounds.

"Strike!" Loveday cheered, then she saw the riders at present. The horses started to act up for sensing Lovedays apparition, they wanted to turn around and run away. Their wicked master, who Loveday could smell the betrayal he intended to brake, wasn't letting his squad give up quite so easily. Before Loveday turned to run she saw the master flip his head right at her. The very first real human to see the feral psychic in person….or maybe not as Loveday first thought?.

"There! A rare white fox in our mist!" he shouted pointing toward Loveday with greedy and sinful eyes.

"White Fox? What the heck is he pointing at me for? I'm a human" Loveday said.

What Loveday didn't know was that in all of the humans eyes they could witness a white fox instead of a girl standing, they were surprised to see such a pure creature right in their game.

"She would double a fetching price! We'll be rich!" The master ordered "Get the hounds back up and catch the beast now! There's no escape for them this time".

Loveday was caught thinking about why the humans didn't actually see that she really wasn't a fox. She needed to make an escape, because now the hunt intended to kill her. So with little effort she desperately made a retreat back for the hill where Vixen was running towards.

Vixen didn't know what to think, she saw what Loveday did to stop the hounds for her. Truthfully Loveday was every little bit that Fox had described about her earlier, and now Vixen knew specifically Loveday was somebody she could trust, even if she didn't understand how Loveday was able to conquer a whole pack of wild dogs like that.

In no time to waste Loveday hurried up behind Vixen. The amount of pressure she used up in her powers had weakened her pace and was growing tired. Every breath she took wasn't even regaining her endurance.

"Keep going!...Hurry!" Loveday told the running Vixen beside her "when we get to the hill, save yourself and re-join Fox at the top. I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Vixen was shocked to hear this coming out from the humans mouth. She wanted to opposed the girls sacrifice, but she didn't have any steady breath to speak again to Loveday. And now it wasn't the hounds who were chasing them both, it was the master!. On his grey coated horse with a whip in his hand.

The master had unveiled his true colours and was taking things into his own hands since the hounds were now useless in winning. Mercy was not written down in his own rulebook.

"Loveday and Vixen are coming!" Hare pointed "They're out of the woods and making their way back up".

"and so is the hunt. That man's going after poor Loveday" Squirrel warned.

Fox was waiting on the copse edge with restored desperation, he never expected them to be this close "Come on you two, you can make it. You're both almost there!".

Easier said then done. Vixen and Loveday were gasping more than panting, at any moment they could die from lack of rest in them. Together side by side they courageously reached the half-way point with their last few breaths, the master was right on their tails. He was going to catch them in seconds.

Eventually Vixen couldn't fight this fight anymore with her straining body and was beginning to sink down to the ground lifelessly.

"No!" Loveday forcefully tried pushing Vixen back up on her feet before the master got to them. Vixens weight was too much for her to shove as she too was run dry on her average strength, and inadvertently Vixens body was pressing Loveday back down the slope. They were both starting to slip back, right into the masters hands.

"Oh no!" Fox was racing to their rescue; he saw the master right behind Vixen and Loveday. Raising his whip handle and poising his arm for a heavy blow, which could knock them both out flat and then the hounds would be on to them.

Seeing as they've lost the battle entirely, Loveday was shaking not from being scared but for the thought of excepting her coming end. She wasn't going to go without saving Vixen like she promised to. As the master prevailed on rearing up his horse, Loveday jumped on top of Vixen to shield her down. Then lifting up her ring with the sacred crystal, Loveday cringed with all her might to make it work again.

The ring fizzed slowly as the master leant over the side of his horse. Loveday only had one shot left and in one last push from her mind.

The light from her ring, laser beamed itself out right into the masters face like a flash of lighting.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" the master cried, letting go of the reins to cover his face. The laser had blinded him for good.

Sadly though Loveday was now out cold and had passed out on top of Vixen. Vixen tried to move the both of them to get out of the way. The masters horse was about to stomp them to death with its uncontrollable hooves.

Then from out of the grass, a glistening scaled head lunged itself forward and buried its fangs deep in the horses leg.

The horse screamed in pain and reared higher on his hind legs. Falling backwards with its front legs pounding the thin air and threw the unbalanced master down with a sickening thud. It had landed right on its rider and now the master lay motionless, surrounded by his hounds..

After watching the whole confusing episode, Fox quickly helped Vixen carry Loveday on his back "Come on Vixen!" he shouted as he heaved Loveday and dashed back for the copse one last time. They had enough going up and down hills for one day.

The next moment Vixen knew as they made it. She was dashing for the copse and collapsing right down as she knew she was finally out of harm's way. All of that running for her life had really taken toll on her. She looked very unwell and peaky.

"Oh you poor thing" Mrs Hare softy comforted Vixen with a few supportive strokes.

"You're going to be safe!" Fox went up to her with a loving nuzzle.

"Oh she's going to be safe" Mole repeated.

"Their calling off the hunt" Kestrel said, she and Owl had seen it all occur from above, including Lovedays incredible rescue. The hunt was now leaving, the animals watched as the riders left dragging along the masters broken body and limping horse as punishment for all their evil deeds. Which served them right for nearly bringing the deaths of Fox, Vixen and Loveday in all the same occurrence.

After all that, Fox had just laid Loveday down comfortably, her body started to twitch like she was having a fit. She was mumbling something to them unclearly.

Fox tried to make it out "What is she saying?" Fox asked.

"I don't know Fox?" Badger replied medically taking hold of Lovedays hand.

Although Vixen was still recovering she went up close to Lovedays face. As she got closer the word "water" was being repeated.

"Fox!…she needs water to revive herself" Vixen explained.

"Thats it!" Fox suddenly realised "Somebody find Lovedays bag, remember it contains the emergency water supply. Find it now!".

"Quickly everyone. We need to save her!" Badger ordered. The animals started to look.

Pretty soon the squirrels had the bag in-between them "We've found it!".

"Then give it here" Fox required. He managed to open the top and sniffed out the flask "Got it!" he muffled then took it straight over for Loveday.

"Here you go girl" Fox said, Loveday took her bottle and gulped it down.

"That's it then, take it slowly" Badger rubbed her back supportively.

Loveday felt all better again. As she looked up, the animals were all surrounding her with their silent smiling faces. They really did worry about her.

"Loveday?"

Loveday turned to see that it was Fox looking pretty cross and agitated with her.

"Um…Hello Fox" Loveday whispered, "It's been awhile".

Fox didn't reply. He only furrowed his eyes more at her.

"Fox please, I was only trying to help" Loveday tried explaining, Fox soon crawled over to her with his fangs showing.

"I know your angry with me but please try to understand"

Fox seemed to be growling as he stood next to her. Loveday was scared now.

"Ok go ahead and get it over with, I really am an idiot for putting your lover in danger" Loveday wept "You can hate me all you want but please let me come to White Deer Park and once we are there I'll leave you all alone till I die".

Loveday shut her wet eyes. Preparing for Fox to do his worst.

Unexpectedly Fox leaned in on Lovedays shoulder, rubbing his head awkwardly.

Loveday refused to gesture back but couldn't help returning the embracing hug. They didn't let go of each other for some time.

All the animals wanted to do the same to Loveday but thought it was best to not disturb this moment of reunion.

"I'm sorry our reunion turned out weird" Fox said after he pulled back.

"I don't blame you, this has got to be the craziest day of our lives" Loveday giggled and She turned to meet Vixen who was right beside her looking drier and thirstier.

"Here, you should've had this water first" Loveday offered to pour some in Vixens mouth.

"Thank you" Vixen smiled to Lovedays kindness and happily obliged her request.

"well aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?".

"Oh yes" Fox replied as he waited for Vixen to finish drinking. "Vixen Loveday, Loveday Vixen" he introduced proudly.

"How do you do Vixen and I'm sorry for what you've been through" Loveday bowed her head respectfully.

"The pleasures all mine for making your acquaintance at such a strange notice, I was worried in case you might not be a human I could trust, but after what you had done for me betraying those humans to save my life, I could never have been more wrong about you. Can you forgive me? I feel awful for not giving you the chance you rightfully earned from me" Vixen bowed back.

"Of course I do forgive you" Loveday stroked her head "Will you consider letting me be your friend?".

"I would be more then pleased Loveday. Just so long as you can explain to me why you can do such peculiar magic".

"It's a deal then" Loveday nodded with a small embrace "but for the record I can't really do magic".

The Foxes and girl laughed and Loveday turned to be greeted by everybody individually with their flooding's of questions and embracing's. Their heads were spinning with mystery. Apart from Loveday blinding the master they were confused as to why the horse suddenly fell backwards.

"It wasn't Loveday who did it" Toad said to them "Why did the horse suddenly rear up?".

"I saw a snake shirking at the horses leg" Kestrel confessed. There was only one suspect that they could all guess.

"Adder!" Owl gasped.

"Adder?" Badger asked.

"What! Adder hahaha" Weasel burst out laughing.

"Where is she?" Badger said.

Adder was secretly trying to sneak back up over into the copse. She really truly did come to Vixen and Lovedays aid when they were both still in trouble. As she slithered along Weasel pushed aside a curtain of grass.

"Found you!" she said giving poor Adder a startling surprise "You're a heroine Adder!".

"Don't be stupid, it wasn't me!" Adder hissed firmly.

"Oh yes it was" Weasel sang.

"Oh no it wasn't" Adder argued "it was some other stupid snake who did it".

Weasel clearly did see that Adder was lying and full of laughter she hurried back to the others.

"Hey everyone! it was Adder alright!" Weasel said.

The animals had never before thought that a creature as nasty as Adder would ever show being so caring. This really did prove that she was bound to the oath.

"Hooray! Hooray for Adder!" they shouted as she appeared "Hooray!, Hooray!".

"I will never Live this down" Adder said to herself, she was turning a bright shade of red out of embarrassment.

"Oh poor Adder" Loveday deadpanned "and I didn't get to see her do whatever it was".

"They're going!" Kestrel said. The horses and riders were finally gone and out of sight which reminded Loveday of something important.

"Go on Fox, I think it's time you had a private word with Vixen don't you think?".

"When you're right Loveday you're right" Fox nodded with gratitude.

"and take my advice. Just be honest with your feelings for her, If you do Love Vixen then be absolutely honest with yourself. Tell Vixen that you really love her" Loveday gently led him over to Vixen who was waiting for him. The animals kindly stepped back for them.

"Consider your advise taken Loveday" Fox smiled nervously "and believe me, when I tell you that I love you for the friend you've been to me ever since we found each other".

"Thank you Fox, I do Love you too" Loveday said, "Now stop worrying and go to Vixen before I make you".

"Fox chuckled as he got in front of Vixen.

"I know what you did, heading those hounds off" Vixen softly began looking at him with loving eyes.

"I…I couldn't bear to think of you…and those Hounds" Fox sputtered; he didn't know what to say.

"You risked your life for me, no real Fox would ever do to prove such a thing. It means a great deal" Vixen nuzzled his chest warmly. Fox was blushing with wide eyes.

"We're you?...we're you on your way back to me?" Fox asked.

"Yes" Vixen answered with tears of joy.

"Does that mean-?" Fox said.

"I would be honoured to be your mate Fox…because…I Love you" Vixen embraced him.

"I…I Love you too…" Fox sniffed as he returned the embrace. Now they were an official couple for life "Oh…I'm so happy" he said, it was the best day of his life.

The animals soon jumped out with cheers of welcoming Vixen into the group.

"Welcome my dear, you're one of us now" Badger said with open arms.

"Three cheers for Fox and Vixen everybody!" Toad shouted.

"Hooray!...Hooray…Hooray!" they all yelled in big celebration. Well all except for Loveday.

She just watched the newly wedded Fox couple with great joy.

"Good luck you two" she thought.

"Loveday you should come here?.." Fox asked for her to step over to him and Vixen.

"No Fox this is your big day" Loveday giggled shyly.

"And we wouldn't be here together if it weren't for your help Loveday" Vixen said, "We have so much to thank you for what you've done to save us both".

"Please, any other feral psychic would've done the same" Loveday excused "Seeing the two of you together is all the award I need".

"Get right here Loveday before I drag you myself" Fox persuaded. Loveday with no other choice did as told and stepped shyly in the middle between the adorable foxes.

"Come on everybody let's celebrate the returning of our friend Loveday and give her a big well done" Badger said.

"Three cheers for Loveday!" Mole shouted.

"Lets hear it for Loveday mateys!" Toad said.

"Hooray!...Hooray!…Hooray!" their cheers seemed to be even louder this time. Everyone's faces read how much happier they were to have Loveday back.

Loveday was utterly speechless, not only was this a day for her to remember by but it also marked the event of being so happily reunited with the animal friends she had feared being separated from at the start of the day. She was back with whom she truly belonged with…..Her Family!

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi everyone!, yes I know its been weeks since I last updated and I'm very sorry.  
My working hours got busier and it took me ages to edit and rewrite things. So thank you for being so very patient.  
Anyhow I'm just so happy that I get to upload this for you all and I hope you've enjoyed it because I've really missed being on fanfiction.  
You're welcome to leave me positive comments about anything and Feel free to ask me questions if your curious about future chapters upcoming.  
And thank you all again for reading my fanfic it means the world to me, I appreciate all your support and kind theres any request for ideas, don't be shy and leave them in your reviews.

P.S  
"Let justice be served for poor George Floyd.  
We can't let history repeat itself over again and again.  
Were all brothers and sisters to each other and racism is the worst sin anyone can commit.  
Spread your love and Kindness to change our future for our children.  
Good Luck!


	10. Chapter 10 Whistler's Quarry

**Episode 10: Whistler's Quarry**

The Farthing Wood animals were rejoicing to the return of Fox and Loveday after their late occurrence, battling off against the fox hunt and winning it all in the end by rescuing their newest group member Vixen, who had soon fatefully chosen to be Fox's new mate.

Recently so far into their celebration, the enthusiastic animals had longingly wanted to hear Fox and Loveday tell them about their adventures which they did happily obliged, Lovedays story got them talking about the most due to the part about her being self-blessed with animal senses to help her be more related to them harmoniously. Some didn't believe her yet but they were eager to see it was true overtime. The powers she processed still took some getting used to too.

The foxes became quite the popular couple themselves. Most of the time they wanted to enjoy being alone together since they were both now romantically mated for life, but the animals they were surrounded by simply didn't make it any easier for either of them. Above all, they decided to be patient with it until they got to their new home.

Laying close next to Loveday wearing her white dress again, who had the baby rabbits hugging her chest inseparably. Fox was being embraced on the side by a joyous Mole embarrassingly.

"Oh I'm so happy" Mole expressed sheading a few tears of joy as he again hugged Fox's fur.

Badger gave a deep sigh "Oh Moley!...if only your tears weren't salty none of us would be thirsty again".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the animals all laughed at him.

"Aye, you can say that again Badger" Loveday agreed "these two just won't let go of me" she showed the bunnies clinging onto her chest very tightly.

"It's funny how much longer they can be able hold on to you Loveday" Fox chuckled with Vixen next to him "goes to show they have been missing you the most eh?".

"Ok very funny" Loveday said sarcastically while shaking out her long hair.

"We never want you to go away again Loveday, we missed you" said the boy rabbit as he looked up.

"Please" added the girl rabbit "we love you".

"And I Love the two of you" Loveday stroked them "But there's no need for you both to stay clinging on to me I'm not going anywhere again, this I promise you".

"Really?" the two bunnies chorused.

"Cross my heart" Loveday promised, when the baby rabbits had finally realised and sprang off, Loveday could feel herself breath again with a gasp. This too made the animals laugh.

"Haha I told you we'd all make to White Deer Park didn't I mateys?" Toad praised himself.

"Um…Not quite all Toad" Owl calmly scorned with a stern look, the Voles and Field mice were looking very miserable and mournful.

Fox turned to them with regrets "Loveday told me what happened to the mice. I'm sorry".

Vole looked up "Its ok we've learnt our lesson and were just happy to know that Loveday has taken care of that monstrosity for us".

"Yeah… thank you for burying them Loveday" added Filed mouse with a pleased look.

"It was nothing" Loveday turned away; she didn't want to discuss it.

"But where's Adder? I'd like to thank her for saving me and Loveday" Vixen wondered.

"It wouldn't be wrong too; Adder certainly has gained all of our utmost respect" Loveday nodded in agreement. Even though Loveday didn't see what Adder heroically did when she passed out, she knew by all means that Adder was good-hearted when the snake didn't show it.

Weasel pointed over to a thick bush "Adders hiding!" she sang.

"Why?" Vixen asked looking confused.

"She's ashamed" Weasel answered with a laugh "Ruined her nasty reputation, Adder? come out, come out where ever you are!".

Adder reluctantly came slithering out of her hiding place, over to where the foxes and Loveday sat.

"If you hadn't struck out at the horse it would've trampled on you Adder" Vixen said with a grateful smile.

Adder put on a grim face "As long as you realise I was only saving my own skin" she hissed.

"Lucky for us" Vixen commented as she and Loveday shared a confusing look.

"Next time you might not be so lucky" Adder spat.

"Don't ruin yourself Adder, you're only going to bring more attention to yourself if you do" Loveday said, "your welcome to hide in my bag if you want somewhere proper to hide in".

"I don't need anyone's assistance, not even yours" Adder left in a huff. Fox chuckled loudly to this amusing scene.

"Hehehe, You clever vixen" He teased his mate "and nice try there Loveday".

"Sometimes I just don't understand some creatures" Vixen mentioned.

"Don't you worry about Adder; it takes some getting used to her but really she's just…um solitary, if I may be right" Loveday reassured to Vixen.

"Thanks Loveday" Vixen said, "when are you going to tell me more about your background? I'd really like to get to know you better".

"I'll tell you everything once were traveling together; it will give us something better to do" Loveday explained with a smile. Vixen nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't have thought better about it myself" Fox joked making them all laugh.

"Kee! Kee!" Kestrel was making her way back to the group in a hasty pace before landing again in a tree "I've found you water at last, in a quarry not far".

The animals were very glad to hear this. Since Loveday ran out of water their throats were dry as sandpaper.

Toad himself felt an excitable spark run right down his blubbery spine "Quarry?...Did you say a quarry matey?" he asked the hawk.

"Yes, it has a wiry fence around it, it looked like it hasn't been used for ages" Kestrel described it to Toad.

Toad was out of this world. He was laughing as he said "I knew it! I've been there before on my travels. There's ducks, water birds and I don't know what else? it's a treat of a place, oh we'll be quite safe there mateys".

"He's off again" Adder complained as she rolled her golden eyes.

* * *

With Toad leading the way, the animals and Loveday made their own way down and out of the south side of the slope and right across the open plains where a few sycamore trees stood guard and faint hill silhouettes were seen in the distances.

Loveday and Vixen were in dialogue conversation, as promised Loveday told Vixen her full story about her golden childhood and how she ended up escaping from the girls home in order to find out what her Grandmas ring meant. and from it all had then ended up becoming a close ally for the animals of farthing wood, since it was her Grandma's wish who had wanted for Loveday to take care of them, just like when her Grandma did when she and Fox's family go way back to being great friends and kept the peace flowing in the past.

Vixens eyes flashed with bewilderment. Amazing to think that she became the wife of a great leader and was soon finding herself in the middle of a humans unsolved destiny as well as a hard journey. However she was fascinated to hear every mysterious detail coming from Lovedays mouth.

"and so you see. If I want to find out why I am a feral psychic then I must find the answers in the animal sanctuary myself. That's why I've been training my powers and animal instincts ever since, to not only learn all about you animals and your ways of life but it's to help me make things better between us, so you can say it all happened by mere coincidence" Loveday concluded.

"I really don't know what to say about it" Vixen gasped with amazement "you are lucky to have come this far".

"And I wouldn't have achieved it without my friends by my side" Loveday said as she proudly looked to the animals all around her "there is nothing I want better than being hear with animals for comfort or company. It makes me feel happy and full of life".

"Now I understand" Vixen realised "You were chosen to stay because you'd do anything to protects us from the human world, cause we animals took you in and you return your support for us in that favour".

"Your not wrong there Vixen, protecting you and these animals gives me the motivation I've always wished for ever since I lost my Grandma…I miss her everyday" Lovedays face looked down sadly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, every time I miss someone I always say 'once you love someone they stay in here forever" she placed her hands onto her centre where her heart vibrated. Vixen felt sorry for Loveday and was now even more grateful to the human for saving her against the hounds before.

"No matter who or what you may be to me Loveday, I'll always be here in case you need someone to talk to".

"Thank you that means a lot to me" said Loveday "Come to think it Fox actually said the same thing to me like you did" Loveday giggled as she remembered.

"Has he been doing a good job of it lately?" Vixen snickered.

"Well yes…Only its nicer to have another female around here who understands" Loveday and Vixen laughed together, Fox was glad to see the two of them getting along well. He had his worries about choosing between Vixen and Loveday but now he knew there was no competition.

A little while later, Badger was watching as a few green leaves that were dropping above.

"See the leaves are falling, soon be autumn" he exclaimed before turning to Fox "Sometimes I wonder If did right, leaving the mice, voles and shrews behind, but you see we simply couldn't wait till those babies grew big enough to travel with us. No time" Badger regretfully confessed.

Fox had to agree "Quite right Badger, nothing else you could do".

"The truth always hurts but yes" Loveday added "The next time I have a vision I'll be sticking to it from now on then nothing bad can happen like it did at the river".

"I don't know Loveday" Fox protested "Avoiding your vision is what led me to Vixen, maybe it was meant to happen".

"It was probably luck" Loveday understood "But I hope you can trust me with what I have to warn next time".

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know it always comes on its own. Nothing to do with me" Loveday replied.

"Oh alright, I'll be more serious if that makes you better" Fox yielded.

"It does" Loveday says then she spotted Toad looking tiresome and was struggling to stay in front of them. The warm weather was probably taking toll on the amphibian and was in need of water.

"Nearly there mateys" he panted dryly.

"Fox? I think Toad could use some help" Loveday whispered beside him.

"Leave it to me" Fox replies as he strolled over to him. He stopped and gestured to Toad with his head "Toad jump up!" he kindly offered giving him a ride.

Toad was happily satisfied "I can ride on you Fox! like the old days" in one powerful leap Toad landed excitedly straight on Fox's red furry back.

"And me!" came Vixens voice "I'll take my turn carrying the smaller animals" she lowered herself to takes a few creatures.

Fox became dazed "You Vixen?" he said with blind admiration. His eyes focused directly on her as Badger was still talking to him.

"I thought well?...uh..Toad here will need to go into hibernation before long and he's our only guild, we rely on him. Can't have him falling asleep on us we've got to get to White Deer Park first. Did I do right Fox?...Fox?" Badger turned to see that Fox wasn't paying attention to him.

Fox woke up with a jump "Oh! Sorry badger?... I wasn't listening" he said.

"Metaphorically speaking, you have been struck by cupids arrow Fox" Loveday giggled as she hauled her bag up over her shoulder, carrying the bunnies with her like she always did.

Weasel of course was bursting out laughing "Hahahah! He's in love, our leaders in love!" she teased intensely.

"I'll thank you to speak of Fox with more respect Weasel" Badger sheepishly told her off. Mole sitting on him was having trouble holding in his giggles like a few animals were. Fox was getting too easily distracted every time he laid eyes on Vixen these days.

"At least Fox is enjoying himself" Loveday thought. She wondered if she ever will fall in love herself one day.

"Were nearly at the quarry mateys!" Toad shouted happily "I can feel it, isn't it wonderful, my instincts pulling me to White Deer Park now, instead of home to Farthing Wood. I'm over the hump I am, I'll not have any trouble getting us to White Deer Park now!"

"Hooray! Hooray for Toadie!" Mole cried.

Thought right at the back of the line, Owl and Adder were unenthusiastic about Toads nonstop bragging.

"Toads getting above himself" hissed Adder to Owl.

"Hmm? And if love is blind as they say it is. It's a fine state for our leader to get himself into" Owl despised.

"You helped save him" Adder mocked.

"You helped save his mate and not to mention Loveday" Owl argued back.

Adder flicked her fork tough sharply "I was saving myself!".

"Says who?" Owl taunted, soon their little quarrel ended with a huff.

* * *

The animals soon found themselves in between their temporary location, a giant net wire fence was in their way with no source of entering. The big pool of water was in their view with white cliffs all around and they really needed to get in, they hadn't come all this way not to get a taste of cool water.

"Oh dear" Badger sighed miserably. Then the little creatures started to bound right through the fences gap holes, after making it look easy they all soon scurried downwards to the pool like nothing happened.

"Lucky for some" Loveday brought up "my kind never lets people go where ever they want that's why this world is full of barbed fences".

"You mean to say humans are territorial?" Fox asked curiously.

"Yes but way worst in some manner of cases" Loveday replied with disgust.

"It's alright, we can all hop through" Toad encouraged as he leapt in the area happily through the fence.

"Um…Toad!" Loveday called to make him realise "We can't get in!".

Toad halted with embarrassment and turned to look back at the larger members "Oh see what you mean…I forgot how big you all were".

"Oh Toad" Loveday said as she facepalmed.

"That Toad is so astute" Adder complained as she threaded herself through.

"Can your powers move the fence for us Loveday?" Hare asked her.

"I think using my powers for this sort of thing is out of the question" Loveday reasoned "I don't think I can lift something this complicated, it may not work the same way as you expect".

"Better you don't do anything Loveday girl" Fox agreed. He didn't want Loveday to push herself again to soon.

"Would it help if I tunnelled underneath?" Mole asked brightly.

Badgers face lit up "Moley! what would we do without you?" he said proudly to his friend.

"Die of thirst I should think?" Adder mocked from on the other side of the fence.

Feeling agitated for being doubted, Mole furrowed his eye brows and started shovelling the earth right in Adders face. He forgot he was supposed to dig toward the pool.

"Turn round Moley!" Weasel said ,"your digging in the wrong direction".

Mole stopped what he was doing and looked up "Oh sorry" he apologised with pink cheeks. Again he redirected his construction even faster than lighting speed at the fence's edge, specs of earth and soil came pouring down in the animals eyes. Mr Rabbit was suddenly getting piled up as the dug-up access he stood on rose up higher to his chin.

"I say? Steady on Moley" Badger protested as he blocked the spraying specs from himself.

"Take your time, don't hurry yourself" agreed Loveday doing the same.

"Don't panic…my husband is being buried" Rabbit warned "Don't you dare say a word" she told her mate who was now piled high.

"Yes Rabbit. I think we have had enough of your panicking, don't you?" Fox asked in an annoyed manner.

"Yes Fox, sorry Fox" Mr Rabbit replied shamefully. His wife tried shushing him.

"Then we'll say no more about it" Fox finished then turned to encourage Mole again "Keep going Mole you're doing fine".

"Give us your best shot Mole" Loveday added "you saved us when we all got trapped back on the farm remember. Now do your best again".

Mole looking more confident did exactly what was asked. Pretty soon he dug out a big extended furrow underneath the fence and was burrowing further in until he was swallowed up whole in the structured earth.

"Bye Moley!" Weasel laughed as she watch him go down, in no time at all Mole successfully emerged himself out of the bank. This was his best work done yet.

"Well done Mole!" Loveday waved to him. She lowered her bag to let the babies come out from the top.

"Thanks Loveday" the boy rabbit said.

"Thanks for the lift" his sister said too.

"Anytime" Loveday replied and just when she was preparing to secure her bags straps on top, so it wouldn't fall off when she crawled into Moles tunnel when it was ready. Her ultra-hearing suddenly picked up an odd, funny and echoing kind of noise. It seemed to be coming from up above her.

"Is it just me or can either of you hear…whistling?" she looked confused to the foxes and badger.

"I can hear it coming too" Vixen nodded with an ear straightened up.

"Is it another human?" Fox asked as he looked directly around.

"No, up there look!" Badger patted Fox's shoulder and pointed upward. To their unexpected surprise they saw a long elegant looking bird with stilt like legs, flapping right above them with its massive white and grey wings.

"It's a heron" Loveday described as she watched it sour the sky in a big circle "he's making that funny noise".

"A fine display of flying technique wouldn't you agree Owl?" Kestrel commented as the birds both sat perching on top of the fence.

"Needs oiling of you ask me" Owl disagreed; she thought the herons wonky flight fashion was a disgrace to birdkind.

Eventually after seeing that, the hedgehogs kindly tested Moles tunnel to see if it was sturdy enough for everyone else. Thankfully it was in great formation.

"I'm out, I'm out" said Hedgehog getting out of the hole "Come on out dearie".

"I'm coming" said his wife. She too popped out and went down to the pool with her mate. Mole scurried back through his channel.

The squirrels were just about to jump into the entrance hole when Mole came out from the darkness "Wait a minute. I've got to widen the tunnel for Fox and Vixen and Loveday. Wait your turn" he asked the squirrels politely.

It didn't take long until Mole soon came back out after he'd broadened up the tunnel to just the right width for the even larger creatures. "Now try it" he said excitedly.

"You go first" Fox offered to Vixen. She steadily went into the tunnel and soon came back out safely "Over here!" she called to them.

"Well done Mole" Badger congratulated.

"Thanks Mole old son" Fox said. He was pleased that Mole saved their day.

"That's alright" Mole modestly replied.

"Your our little hero Mole" Loveday complimented him as she approached the hole. "Come on then let's go".

"Right behind you" Fox smiled.

Bending right down on all fours, Loveday started to crawl herself right through. The tunnel was dark and very damp but fresh air was coming right from the bright circle at the end where it all opened. Half way through Lovedays body nearly got stuck in the middle and needed to squeeze herself right out. Crawling all the way out actually reminded her of being in Alice in wonderland during the rabbit hole sequence.

"Phew I'm glad that's all over" Loveday thought when she'd finally got out. "It's not hard, come on!" she called back to the waiting animals. Moles tunnel had brought her to a place covered in overgrown bushes and long grass. There was even a wide path leading down to a large crater made from bare chalk. As she followed the pathway Loveday found the pool dotted with vegetarian islands and stones big enough to walk on.

"Come on Loveday! the waters cool and sweet matey" Toad shouted to her from a submerged stone in the water "do join us won't you?".

"Absolutely Toadie" Loveday said back as she walked along the sandy water bank, the whole place was overshadowed with high cliffs and made it feel out of this world.

"For an old quarry this is what I would call the perfect resting spot" Loveday said to herself with satisfaction, she went over to fill up her water flask "I'll bet this will be a nice quiet place to swim in…actually why not"

She decided to paddle her feet in the shallow waters. Leaving her shoes and socks with her bag, she gently entered the cool water and soon found a stone to relax herself upon. She laid there with her arms propped up and allowed her feet to dangle up and down against the water's surface.

Fox and Vixen were nearby drinking their fill. They both looked to see Loveday laying there peacefully on the stone.

"Poor Loveday" Vixen sighed "She must be very tired".

"Yeah, this is the first time she's ever taken a break from anything in ages. She always seems to keep herself busy" Fox said next to her "perhaps it'll be best if she stopped using her powers for a while, she might make a better recovery".

"I've yet to know what other things she can do. We still haven't quite finished talking" Vixen explained.

"Well you wait and see" Fox said.

While this was happening, back where the rabbits and squirrels were about to head on under the fence. The only thing was Mr Rabbit was still engulfed in his pile prison.

"Help! Help!" he kept calling in a mournful manner "You're not going to leave me here are you?".

"Perhaps this'll teach you not to complain as you always do" Squirrel spoke severely next to him.

"Yes and if you hadn't complained nobody would have noticed us, and Fox and Loveday wouldn't have remembered what happened at the river" Rabbit said looking very cross with her mate for giving them away.

Rabbits daughter was in the hole and heard the whole commotion "Is poor daddy being punished mummy?" she asked innocently.

"Alright! leave me here then, I know when I'm not wanted" Mr Rabbit urged.

"Very well. Come baby!" Rabbit meaningly left him all on his own, taking the children down the tunnel.

"Come back! I didn't mean it!" Mr Rabbit pleaded, looking sad to see his family leave him like that.

"Some creatures just never learn do they?" Squirrel deadpanned on Mr Rabbit as she started to help dig him out of the pile.

Still down in the pool pit together, the animals and Loveday were really enjoying themselves. This was their most relaxing part of their journey and it felt almost like a holiday to them.

"This is the life eh mateys!" Toad croaked cheerfully, jumping into the water he made a rather big splash which landed right in Lovedays resting face.

"Hey! Watch it!" Loveday got up coughing the water out of her nose and mouth. She heard Fox and Vixen laughing at her on the shore.

Loveday smirked to them "I suppose you think it is funny do you?".

"Don't even think about Loveday" Fox warned as he saw the human place a hand in the water and threw a soggy water strip, making them a little drenched on their fur coats. The foxes didn't matter anyway they all had a good laugh afterwards.

"Got you that time I did" Loveday laughed as she trembled through the water back to shore.

"Don't make a habit out of it though will you?" Fox chuckled while he and Vixen admired each other's reflections.

"It so peaceful, like a different world here" Vixen softly spoke to Fox as they looked at the secluded landscape in front.

"No humans" Fox agreed in a dreamily tone "If only they'd follow Lovedays example, then life itself would be different for us and we wouldn't be running for our lives from them".

"Lovedays not the only one who detests about it you know. Not all humans hunt, some are mostly good because they run nature reserves like this White Deer Park of yours, wasn't it Loveday who recommend that it was all real?" Vixen reminded.

"Yes it is true and some humans actually go home from hunting us to pet their dogs and their horses" Fox remembered "I tell you there is no understanding why humans are such complicated beings. Expect for Loveday I'll never really understand them".

"Still we must be fair" Vixen nuzzled up next to him lovingly "Let's just forget all about the hunt as we know it and anything connected to it. I can't imagine what Loveday would be thinking if we spoke behind her back, it'll really upset her".

Fox sighed as he nuzzled her back "Yeah your right, Lovedays been my closest friend ever since we began our journey and If she'd refused to be our guardian then I don't know what I'd do without her".

"neither would I to be exact" the foxes turned to see Loveday was sitting behind them sliding on her shoes. When she was drying herself off she heard what the Foxes were talking about admiringly. "Living among beside you and the animals all this time gave me that feeling of belonging once again, the same way me and my Grandma used to feel for one another. And I tell you it's the best thing you've ever done for me, you saved my life by not sharing this adventure, it was being here with you and Badger and all the rest. And that's why I'm crazy enough to call you all my family because I love you".

"You are always welcomed among our family too Loveday, you do belong here with us and we love you as well" Fox smiled warmly as she came to sit with them.

"Yes, we really do enjoy your close company like all the others" Vixen nodded "I just hope that you won't be too lonely when we get to White Deer Park, it may be difficult living on your own".

"Trust me, I've been living a lone wolf before I even knew I was a feral psychic" Loveday reassured.

"What's is a wolf?" Fox asked.

"Let's just say?...it's a powerful canine creature that lives faraway" Loveday defined "How are you coping on this journey Vixen?".

"Quite enjoying it, thank you" Vixen replied, "Look at Owl and Kestrel" they all turned to see the birds busily ruffling up their feathers, enjoying a nice bathe by scooping up water over themselves.

"At first I thought Owl was the leader" Vixen chuckled, all three laughed with amusement.

"To be honest, I think Owls just upset that she wasn't chosen instead to be in charge" Loveday laughed.

"Look at the hares with squirrel" Vixen pointed to them leaping and playing on and off between the rocky bands and islands.

"Cute" Loveday commented "Looks like their having fun".

On the bank, the hare's and Squirrel took a breather from their little game of chase.

"This place is just perfect" Mrs Hare remarked "I feel so safe, couldn't we stay?".

"But there are no trees" Squirrel protested.

"Hares don't need trees" Mrs Hare pointed out.

"Excuse me? But Toad says White Deer Parks not far now" Hare persisted to his wife.

"That's true and look what happened to the field mice when they thought they'd found a home" Squirrel reminded.

"Yeah we must stick together" agreed Hedgehog who'd joined them.

Loveday and the fox couple were still observing their friends "And look at Mole!" Vixen said.

They watched as Mole and Toad were busy splashing about catching or digging up worms right from underneath their wet feet. They were eating too many and were throwing them right into their mouths.

"Oh he's so greedy" Vixen noted.

"Haha, Toads almost as bad" Fox laughed.

"Those two really like to eat but they could do with watching their waistlines" Loveday teased.

As the three continue to sit silently watching their friends with delightfulness.

"Good Evening!" said a distant friendly voice.

Looking up at the cliff behind them, they saw the same heron from earlier, balancing at the top looking down on them.

"May I introduce myself!" he asked shyly.

"Oh! How do you do?" greeted Fox with a pleasant smile.

"Oh all the better for seeing you" the heron replied nicely, he opened his wings and came gracefully down making that odd whistling sound every time he flapped.

"I hope we aren't intruding?" Vixen respectfully asked as he landed in front.

"Oh no! Guests are always welcome" the heron said looking pleased to see them here.

"Thank you" Loveday said, "What's your name?".

"Call we Whistler, everyone else does" he said before noticing with surprise that he was talking to a human girl "you can understand me?" he asked Loveday.

"Yes of course I do" Loveday answered, "I'm a feral psychic".

"a…a what?" the heron was confused.

"Don't you worry old son, Lovedays a friend of ours" Fox calmed him.

"Oh really? My apologises" Whistler said to Loveday "I didn't realise".

"That's alright. I'm used to getting that reaction everywhere I go" Loveday confessed.

"I hope you won't mind me asking but-" Fox didn't want to appear rude to their host.

"The whistle?" Whistler read his mind without threat "Hmm…someone mistook me for a pheasant, took a pot-shot. Winged me. Air goes straight through it when I'm flying, makes a whistling noise". He stretched up his damaged left wing to show the visible hole.

Some of the creature thought he looked peculiar and were giggling when he gently flapped them to demonstrate "Everyone knows when I'm coming" he shrugged.

"Oh my gosh!" Loveday reacted.

"Wouldn't do for me" Owl shook her head "I hunt by stealth".

"Do you now?" Whistler asked looking competitive.

"Yes I do!" Owl made herself clear.

"Well fish don't hear me; in the water you see. Tell you what I'll catch you some for breakfast, watch this!" He flew up very excitedly.

"What an exhibition" Owl grumbled "Surely you're not impressed are you Fox?".

To Owls disappointment everybody around her was watching with aww. They minded the sporty heron and payed no attention to Owls regular complaining.

"Coor!" Fox gasped with enthusiasm. The heron was unlike any bird they've seen before, that sound he made when he flew was very catchy.

"A wise leader is never influenced by mere show-offs, I wouldn't be" Owl continued "but then of course, my wisdom is legendary. What do you think Adder?...Adder!".

Adder was resting behind a rock so not to be disturbed. When she heard Owl calling her name she came slithering out to see the noisy heron bulleting her way forward. She gasped when he came straight for her like a dragon hunting its prey and hid herself right under the rock for safety.

When Whistler made a sharp swoop turn right against the animals, Mrs Hedgehog screamed and rolled herself into a ball. Thumbing down into the water with a plop.

"Your wife seems to like swimming" Hare said to Hedgehog.

"Yeah she's frightened of the heron you see. Always rolls up when she's frightened, we both do" Hedgehog explained before shouting over to his mate "It's alright dear he's a friend!".

Weasel was flabbergasted to see Adder looking so scared. This was a rare thing for her to witness. "There you are!" she shouted to her beneath the rock.

Not looking so pleased Adder said, "Somebody ought to tell that heron about the oath".

"Scaredy snake! Scaredy snake!" Weasel sang like a rotten child.

"Weasel stop that!" Loveday scolded her "Leave Adder alone".

"Oh your no fun Loveday" Weasel groaned as she ran away from her.

"Help! Help!" cried Mrs Hedgehog, she was having trouble getting herself out of the water. Loveday quickly hurried herself over to the drowning hedgehog.

"Hold on, I'll get you out!" she said as she stretched her arms and grabbed her prickly body out from underneath the water with her bare hands. The prickles didn't bother her skin at all.

"Thank you Loveday" Mrs Hedgehog coughed "But I can swim perfectly well on my own".

"Sure you can, come on I'll help dry you off. Why don't you and your mate join me for lunch, I was about to get something from my bag" Loveday offered carrying her back to safety.

"That would be nice of you" Mrs Hedgehog smiled "that heron nearly frightened me half to death".

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" Loveday said getting out her towel "Whistler's only trying to be kind. He's already caught quite a load of fish, he's very good".

"I don't like fish" Mrs Hedgehog huffed while Loveday dried her off on her lap.

"Fine rescue you did there Loveday matey, I was just about to swim over but you beat me to it" Toad laughed.

"Everyone was distracted so somebody had to help" Loveday replied then looked up, "I don't like the look of those grey clouds".

"Well I do" Toad smiled with excitement.

"You would" Loveday nodded.

Dark clouds were suddenly appearing. In seconds they busted out heavy galloping rain.

"Oh dear! It's starting to rain" Vixen noticed.

"Get under here quickly!" Loveday gestured to all the animals. They all retired under a huge cliffside with a roof above to keep themselves dry enough.

"The weather doesn't seem to bother Whistler" Fox noted.

"Or Toad" Vixen added.

"If your born to water you wouldn't be" Loveday confirmed, digging down into her bags inner pockets, she pulled out a few waterproof containers.

Toad felt a drop of jealousy for Whistlers tricks and had a thought of something in vain "Ahoy mateys! I can do what Whistler can, watch me!". Then he dived further out into the deepest part of the pool where Whistler was hungrily stabbing his long bill.

The animals stood to watch. One of the squirrels thought "What I needs is a nice comfy seat to watch this…AH!". Without looking she accidently leaned into Hedgehogs spines.

"Do look where your leaning, I'm not a rock you know!" Hedgehog criticised "me and my wife are eating".

"Seeing all of this fish catching has made me hungry too" Loveday said "Good thing I sealed up these essentials I took back from the farm. The breads still dry as a bone, I think I'll put together a peanut butter sandwich and finish off the chocolate bar".

"Did you just say nuts?" the squirrels both asked excitedly.

"Yes indeed" Loveday answered as she spread it nice and thick "you can have some if you'd like?".

"Yes please"

Vole and the rodents smelt the food Loveday was unpacking and came right over.

"What about us Loveday?, we haven't eaten anything decent and that fish the herons catching won't do us no good" Vole complained looking peckish like the rest.

"Oh…right" Loveday understood and opened up another tin "You Voles and Shrews I think would like to nibble these carrots and you Field mice would be fond of this cheese".

The rodents were amazed to see the boxes full of food to their liking.

"You had this all along?" one of the shrews asked.

"I must've" Loveday nodded as she passed everyone their dishes "Guess I must have forgotten".

"Well it's about time we smaller animals got what we truly deserved, why doesn't the bigger animals take better care of us like you do Loveday?" Vole admitted as he and the rest tucked into Lovedays food without a care.

"Better watch out Loveday" Fox notified "Don't want to hurt Whistlers feelings by feeding everyone do you?".

"I'm sure he'll understand that Lovedays only feeding all the vegetarians" Vixen certified "We've got plenty of fish for the meat eaters".

Back sitting on a rock, Toad eventually caught up to Whistler "Ahoy there Whistler! Lets see if I can catch a fish too!". After jumping in, Toad swam deep through the grey murky water until he'd nearly captured a tiny fish right in his green flippered hands.

When he failed his first attempt he came back up and turned to Whistler with determination "I want to learn how to fish like you" he panted.

"Toads don't catch fish" Whistler contended with worry.

"Well I do, I'll show ya!" Toad refused vainly "I'll do it if it kills me" he said going back underwater.

"Who's ever heard of a fishing toad?" Loveday thought after ultra-hearing from a distance.

"Now we have two exhibitionists" Adder whispered to Owl.

"Toad needs little or no encouragement at the best of times" Owl remarked.

"He needs teaching a lesson" Adder ridiculed.

"Too true Adder" Owl smiled "Pride comes before a fall, or so they say".

Loveday turned to them "Um…Owl the pronunciation is pride goeth before a fall"

"Excuse me Loveday but I was talking to Adder" Owl excused trying to not look embarrassed then she felt.

"Oh never mind" Loveday said as she saw Whistler generously add another freshly caught fish to the pile.

"Whistler you're soiling us" Vixen convinced as she and Fox ate up their last filling.

"You'll have us as fat us Toad and Mole" Fox chimed with amusement.

"I could save a few fish by putting some in my bag for later?" Loveday offered.

"He hasn't come up yet" Mole nervously spoke.

"Uh?...Who's that Mole" Badger asked him.

"Toad! He hasn't come up" Mole explained.

"Now that you've mentioned it Mole, you're right. Toads been underwater way longer than usual" Loveday observed anxiously.

"Perhaps he's so full of worms, he's sunk" Owl sneered.

"Toad!...Toad where are you!" Loveday called out. At that particular moment Toad came back up, conceitedly holding a fish right in his fist.

"Look what I've got!" he shouted across.

"Look there he is. He's caught a fish!" Mole pointed with impress.

"So he has" Loveday nodded then she was sure to be seeing something enormous and dark beneath the water. It was heading straight for Toad.

"Uh?...Toad! you better watch out!" Loveday cried, but Toad didn't hear her.

"Told you I could eh? Hehehe…AAAAH!" Toad laugh with pride as the dark shape came beneath him. Then without warning Toad got seized down by it aggressively.

Loveday and the others shocked with horror.

"OH NO! somethings happened to him" Vixen alerted.

"What was that thing?" Loveday asked them. Evidently a fish that was traitorous to its size was leaping in and out of the water. Gluttonously trying to gulp down Toad who was half in, half out of its jaws.

"Oh No!" Fox gasped as he saw it.

"Toad!" Loveday shouted.

"I say? That old carps got him" Whistler noticed.

"He's too fat to swallow" Adder pointed.

"Just as well Adder, Toads the only one who knows the way to White Deer Park" Owl thought back.

"Serves Fox right for trusting a toad" Adder criticized.

"Shield his eyes, he mustn't see this!" Mr Rabbit anxiously told his wife to cover their sons face.

"But I want to see, I want to!" the baby rabbit resisted.

"It's better that you don't" Loveday warned him "Please someone help Toad?"

"Whistler! Can you do anything to help?" Vixen desperately asked.

"My pleasure. I've been after that carp for years" Whistler obliged with ambition written on his face. He flew up very determined and effortless. Then just as he caught up to where the great carp was splashing, he sturdily lunged downwards with his long beak stabbing and he pulled it back up again. This time carrying the big thrashing carp in his grip.

"He's got him!" Loveday pointed as she and the animals held their breaths for Toad. Whistler carefully tossed the fish back onto the bank, hitting the ground made the carp open its mouth and Toad dropped out, laying perfectly still in front of the animals.

"Toad! Oh no!" Fox gasped as he looked at him with worry.

"Is he dead?" the baby rabbit asked.

All of a sudden Weasel pushed Owl and Adder aside roughly "Make way! Make way!" she shouted, picking Toad up by the back legs.

"Don't jump on him Weasel you'll squash him" Badger firmly told her.

"Do you know what your doing?" Loveday asked Weasel.

"Sure! I've done this before" Weasel nodded. Hanging Toad off in her paws Weasel violently shook him hard. Water came pouring out of his mouth and soon he recovered with very baffled eyes.

"Hooray! Hooray!" the animals cheered for their amphibian friend.

Although Whistler went up to see him first "Are you alright Toad?" he asked.

While regaining his breath Toad panted "…Yeah…Thank you!…" he said with gratitude for the heroic heron.

"Oh the pleasure was mine" Whistler smiled proudly.

"You gave us quite a scare there Toad" Loveday said with relief.

"I'm sorry Loveday" Toad replied before looking at the dying carp which tried to swallow him, "Poor thing" he muttered very sorry for it "Do you think you could throw it back?" he requested.

"I beg your pardon?" Whistler asked confused by this strange senseless favour.

"He's out of his senses!" Adder snapped at Toad.

"No I'm not!" Toad argued seriously "I just can't bear to see it gasping like that". The fish was gasping the life out of itself.

"Stupid Toad!" Adder coldly shouted "It was trying to swallow you" she pointed mercilessly at it.

Toad just ignored her and looked beggingly at Whistler "Please Whistler?...one last favour".

"Hm…I don't know?" Whistler wasn't too sure why; he'd never done anything like that for anybody before. But Loveday seemed to know perfectly well and gently went up.

"It would be a compassionate thing if you did" Loveday joined "that fish may of course try to do the same thing, but its old and it would be ashamed to not let it die in peace".

Being amazed by this, Whistler feeling woeful then understood "Well if you put it that way". Without further ado the heron raised the fish resistantly in his beak and flew back to release his prize back in the pool.

"What a sacrifice" Vixen remarked.

"You realise he's been trying to catch that fish for years" Fox reminded looking both influenced and displeased.

"I'm sorry if I made things worse" Loveday apologised "I know being too soft is sometimes regarded as naïve".

"Oh I wouldn't think so Loveday" Badger spoke "Toads probably realised after facing death, that every life is worth sparing".

"That does happen regularly" Loveday agreed as they saw the heron fly back "Let's hope that Whistler isn't too upset".

"I'm sorry matey" Toad contritely said to Whistler "what a way to reward you for saving me eh? Make ya throw your fish back".

"It does seem a bit odd" Whistler said thoughtfully out loud. He was sad that he may never catch the fish again but a new admiring feeling flashed over him to rethink about the act.

"The oaths changed us Whistler" Fox explained "Before we started out on this journey to White Deer Park, we'd none of us think for a moment about throwing back a fish like that but now-".

"Live and let live" Badger quoted "that's our motto".

"You see, fighting for our continued safety was what brought on us our change of behaviour, including our ways of living. Like me being here for example" Loveday added.

"Well?...it makes a change, I must say" Whistler said, his interest for the new comers had made him feel like a different bird altogether "you know I do find you animals and your human rather intriguing".

"He'll be asking if he could come with us next, hahaha" Weasel joked.

"Hmmm?...Not a bad idea that" Whistler paced deep in thought "the more I talk to you, the more I begin to wish I were traveling with you".

"But its nice here" Adder argued.

"True, but it gets a bit lonely you know. Lots of ducks and fish of course but…are there any herons at White Deer Park?" Whistler asked timidly.

Toad immediately remembered "Now you've come to mention it. I did see one or two".

"Uh…Female herons?"

"Now there you got me matey…can't tell the difference see" Toad said in a joking manner. This caused everyone (Except for Adder) to laugh.

"That's a good one" Loveday laughed.

"And he's guiding us, ridiculous" Adder hissed.

"You're perfectly welcome to come along with us if you want to" Loveday welcomed "We already acquired a new friend and it won't be any strain having one more".

"And you might be lucky to find a mate Whistler…I was" Fox looked tenderly at Vixen who returned the look back.

"If we ever get there" Weasel said sarcastic, looking directly at Toad "Toads a bit accident prone".

"Yes! From now on Toad you'd better stick close, no going off on your own right" Fox reprimanded toward him.

"We were very lucky to have met Whistler otherwise you might not have been so lucky at this stage" Loveday made clear.

"You see Toad. You really are too important to lose; we must take care of you" Vixen reasoned.

Toad was astonished to hear this "I-I'm important?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Vixen nodded.

"Definitely, you need to rely on us as much as we do for you Toad" Loveday added as she picked Toad up in her hands "Remember you promised to get us to White Deer Park, so you need to remember that more often".

Toad gave a big blush and started to jump joyfully on Lovedays hands "Ooh hoohoohoo I'm important! I'm important!" then soon he kart wheeled right off. Whooping to himself endlessly in high spirits.

"Was that wise Fox?" Owl asked with concern.

"It was kind Owl" Fox supported his beloved mate.

"Of course, Owl is right. We should've asked her advice on how best to take of Toad" Vixen advocated unexpectedly.

"Um…if you say so dear" Fox sheepishly smiled.

Loveday hid her giggles then turned to Owl "Yes, were sorry for not taking heed to you Owl".

"Well?...I shall strive to make a willing exception" Owl said to Loveday "And now Whistler wants to join us".

"You'll have ta take the oath" Adder dictated as she came up on the log Owl was perched to.

"Oath?" questioned Whistler.

"The Oath of mutual protection" Fox described.

"And so shall you my dear" Owl said with a little cheeky grin "Fox's mate cannot be exempt".

"I say!-" Badger irritated Owls behaviour.

"I shall be glad to take the oath" Vixen said excitedly.

"Wonderful" Loveday beamed "It's alright Badger. Go on, give it to them".

"Uh?...alright then" Badger cleared his throat to start the annunciation "repeat after me". Very soon they went through the whole agreement as the animals and Loveday have done before. They all cheered and clapped once it was taken by their new party members. By and by they all started to leave the quarry behind.

* * *

Around two hours later, Loveday and the farthing animals were all in a random line with Whistler flying overhead beside Owl and Kestrel. Going across the dry plains with very little cover around them.

A while later Adders body began to tire she poked herself out from Lovedays bag "I'm exhausted, can't we stop?" she asked desperately.

"We're safer moving" Fox replied.

"Safer he says" Adder deadpanned.

"Adder you can't be exhausted, I'm the one who's giving you a ride" Loveday said.

"It's too bumpy for me to sleep in" Adder explained as she looked up "That whistles a sure giveaway".

"Well it's not Whistlers problem" Loveday admitted as she continued.

"Might as well shout it from the treetops? The Animals of Farthing Wood are coming!" Weasel yelled out laughing.

"Shssss!" Fox shushed her "do you think Adders right?" he asked Vixen.

Vixen gave her opinion in a rather dramatic tone which made fox laugh "If we do meet any humans? They'll be staring up at Whistler so hard, we'll be able to pass right under their noses without being seen".

"Even me?" Loveday asked as she passed them.

"I pretty much think so" Vixen suggested.

"That reminds me" Loveday thought to herself "When I last got seen by that hunter, he said that I was a white fox in his eyes. I wonder what that all means?. Maybe I should try summing Kell to tell me if it's a part of being a feral psychic, it could be my disguise".

Some of the animals were also discussing about Whistlers whistle.

"High pitched whine, all morning I've had to put up with it. Gets on my nerves" Mrs Vole complained crossly to Mrs Fieldmouse.

"I like it. Just knowing Whistlers about makes me feel safe" Mrs Fieldmouse disagreed.

While they all continued to travel onward, surprisingly Kestrel was crying out to everyone below her.

"Kee! Kee! You've walked right into the middle of a pheasant shoot! Take care!" she shouted with alarm.

This soon got everyone strucked with stress. They were all having such a good day and it always had to be disrupted by something life threatening. With worry Loveday smelt the thin air until she caught a sweaty stink which meant a dog was on the loose.

"I can smell a dog and gunpowder" Loveday described very concerned "We have to hide!".

"Quick everyone keep together and don't come out until its safe!" Fox instructed the frightened animals, they all started to run all over the place, right into the bushes and long grass.

"Loveday keep an eye on those rabbits, your good with them!" Fox commanded her faithfully as he and Vixen hid deep inside a bush for cover.

"Rodger that Fox!" Loveday replied, she hid down next to the bunnies who were fidgeting uncontrollably. She quickly urged Adder to make room for the babies into her bag and told them to stay well inside. As the human girl and the adult rabbits observed the empty field with the hares next to them, they heard barking coming right their way.

"Oh those dogs!" Vixen shivered to the thought of being chased by the foxhunt "It reminds me".

"Shsss!" Fox calmed her affectionately "With any luck they'll be so busy with the birds, they won't pick up our scent at all".

BANG! BANG! The gun fired out of view.

"Don't panic! Don't panic!" Rabbit clanged onto Loveday for protection with her mate. A dead pheasant fell right in front of them with a shock. Loveday was remembering the unpleasant time when she first saw poor Mrs Pheasant get killed in her eyes, but that made her hold the rabbits protectively in her arms while keeping an eye out for the hunter with her animal eyes.

The hunters dog came to collect the pheasant. It didn't see the eyes stalking amongst the bushes.

"Oh dear! I can't help think about poor Pheasant and his wife" Mrs Hare wept. Her husband shushed her.

Weasel almost gave their game away by her laughter, if it weren't for badger who grabbed her and covered up her mouth with his firm paw. The dog looked in their direction but shrugged it off thankfully.

"Keep still, he'll be back!" Hare whispered.

"Not if I can help" Loveday whispered, she found a few big stones and started to gather them up.

"What are you doing?" Rabbit asked her, but Loveday told her to shush and kindly hid the adult rabbits beside her bag where Adder and the children were peeping through the top. Very cautiously she crawled over to a tree which stood alone in their area and started to climb it very silently while holding onto her stones.

The birds were gathered under near the tree and Whistler accidently flapped his wings to stretch them.

"Be quite!" Kestrel hissed at his noise "You don't want a matching hole in your other wing do you!".

"That would be unfortunate" Whistler said with regret.

"But deserved" Owl whispered to him.

"What did you say?"

"Shsss, I don't want to be taken for a pheasant!" Kestrel glared at the two birds. She soon spotted Loveday in the same tree she was in. She gasped to see the human going up higher until she got a few inches to where she could see the dog coming.

"This'll trick him" Loveday thought as she leaned over to see the dog sniffing the ground near them. With one rock in her fist she threw it down forcefully.

The rock made a noise which distracted the dog away from them. It looked as though it was about to turn back to hunt them.

Again Loveday threw a second time. The noise was to give the dog a warning but it stubbornly refused to turn away.

"Alright! you leave me no other choice" Loveday thought darkly with her eyes fixed on the dog.

She gave a hard toss of the stone; it punched the dog right in the snout. The dog whined and run away crying, but as it was turning to look behind, another stone aimed him right in the rump and this time was gone for good with an aching bottom. The hunter was ashamed to see his dog acting so babyish.

"Did you see that?" Vixen asked with amazement.

"I did. The dog ran away for no reason…unless" Fox turned to see that Loveday wasn't in place with the rabbits.

"Of course…" he realised.

"They're going away" Vixen pointed to the hunter and dog leaving in the distance. This pleased all the animals.

"We need to be sure of that before we go on" Fox told his wife "I think we'd better rest here for a while in this covering".

"Yeah…getting dark" Badger agreed as he looked above at the purple evening sky.

"We'll move at first light" Fox decided "Loveday where are you?".

"I'm up here!" Loveday waved from above. The animals were speechless to see that Loveday had been able to settle herself up in the tree without making any noise. Thanks to her considerate efforts none of the farthing animals got found.

"Care to explain yourself young lady?" Fox asked Loveday with a smirk.

"I don't think I have to" Loveday giggled as she climbed back down the branches, hearing the others laughing along with her. She was mostly thankful to see that the rabbit family was still altogether with no casualties.

"It could've been worst?" Loveday shrugged.

"You helped us again Loveday, thank you" Vixen nuzzled up to her.

"No problem" Loveday blushed, the rabbits and hares soon came to thank her for her help.

"You've certainly taught that dog a thing or two" Hare nudged her shoulder.

"Yes, quite a throw you did up there" Mrs Hare agreed.

"You kept my children safe" Rabbit said with thankfulness.

"Our children you mean?" Mr Rabbit added.

"Your children nearly squashed me" Adder hissed at them "That was my hiding spot".

"Sorry about that Adder, desperate times call for desperate measures" Loveday said.

"I don't know about you lot but…I think that it's time we all went to sleep" Badger yawned.

"Quite right Badger, we've all got a big day ahead of us tomorrow" Fox nodded.

"Well goodnight everyone" Badger said.

"Goodnight" the animals all said and snuggled down separately beneath the bushes and long grass. Leaving only Loveday and the foxes to themselves.

"You know?...if you two go over to that thicket over by the tree I was climbing in, nobody would be able to disturb you both" Loveday suggested "you've both had a busy day, you deserve some alone time".

"I'd thought you were the one who's been having a busy day" Fox said with chuckle "Will you be alright on your own?".

"I'll be comfortable" Loveday assured "Goodnight Fox, Goodnight Vixen" she said blowing them a kiss.

"Night Loveday" said Fox.

"Sleep well" Vixen smiled to the leaving girl.

"Shall we go then?" Fox asked looking seductive toward the thicket.

"Lets" Vixen said, Fox watched her lead on with romance gleaming for her in his eyes. Vixen turned round with a look that tempted Fox over to her without asking. They wildly rubbed against each other romantically and started to lick each other's faces. Feeling both irresistible and desiring to enjoy their night alone together for the very first time ever.

As the night grew darker with a full moon shining down her bewitching moonlight.

Owl was still awake; her mind was raving on about todays events. Secretly she flew over to speak to Whistler who was fast asleep on the grass.

"Well Whistler? And how are you enjoying the journey" Owl asked with sneer

Her interruption woke Whistler up with a jolt "Eh?...what?" he asked with a sleepy snort.

"I was just wondering, how you were enjoying the journey!" Owl spoke aloud.

"Well I'm beginning to see why you all stick together Owl, especially why Loveday does. She really is the most extraordinary human I've ever saw. She's rather beautiful if I do say so myself" Whistler honestly spoke to her.

"The sooner we reach White Deer Park the better" said a familiar voice. Owl looked to see that Kestrel was sitting right above.

"Ah Kestrel. I thought you'd be asleep" Owl greeted; she was pleased to see that she wasn't the only one still up.

"I'm anxious about tomorrow" Kestrel said to her friends "we still have a long way to go and there's just no telling what we might have to face next?".

"Only he who is without hope, is without anxiety but he who is without anxiety is at peace" Owl quoted prideful.

"Oh shut up!" all the creatures sleepily yelled at her.

"Hmm…nobody understands me" Owl said pitiful to herself.

* * *

Authors notes:

Yay! this story's had over 3000 views already!.

Hi guys, i hope my next chapter was alright? i really enjoyed writing it and introducing Whistler to the gang. And I'm even more pleased that I saved the baby rabbit who gets shot in this episode, it was so sad for me when i was young.

Remember to comment if you want and I look forward to posting the next chapter sometime next mouth.

hope you're all doing well? see you next time.

Good summer to you all in the north, or winter if you live on the south side of earth.


	11. Chapter 11 Between Two Evils

**Episode 11: Between Two Evils**

Loveday pondered restlessly as she walked beside the larger animals, early the next morning. She had been hoping to encounter Kell once again in her dreams last night, but no he didn't come back…well yet.

"I was so expecting him to explain to me why people can't see me in human form. I'm wondering if?...being disguised as a white fox in front of their eyes would actually work to lead me better in future, without causing much suspicion. Oh well…at least now I know I'm being shielded for my own protection. It's actually incredible" she thought intrigued. The new feral psychic secrets kept on making her head spin in vivid awesomeness.

All the morning long, she and the animals had been back cruising on route to White Deer Park, so far they'd been traveling for many weeks, months even.

Their newest member Whistler the heron, was feeling enraptured having to be excepted among them unnaturally. Having so many different animal friends was a brand-new pleasure for the bird since he'd been growing very lonesome while he resided inside the abandoned quarry. That is until the Farthing Wood party showed up on his doorstep.

"I never imagined myself to be following such a group. It makes me feel happy just to be in among them" Whistler though as he admiringly stared at his new comrades.

Right now, the biggest party members of the group were trying to wait patiently for the little ones on the layout trail, they didn't notice until Loveday said that they were a few steps far away and had to pause for their sake.

Course they didn't mind taking a break but the small animals would surly beg to differ. In their minds it seemed that every time they had caught up, the bigger animals and Loveday wouldn't dangle long to give them an equally deserved break and would be on the go again.

To surpass the time being, Loveday was telling Whistler more stories about herself and the daring adventures they had all been having lately. She even demonstrated her Grandmothers ring to Whistler by pulling out orbs of light like a snake made from stringed fairy lights.

Though over inside the shade, a very dreamy fox couple were imagining how the future predicted for the both of them romantically.

"If Toads on course we'll be there for winter" Fox spoke smoothly to Vixen.

"Our own den" Vixen sighed fondly.

"Footprints in the snow when we go hunting"

"No one to disturb us"

"And in the spring our cubs will be safe"

"Safe…for always"

Seeing the Foxes nuzzle amorously made Loveday breathe out an affectionate sigh to see how pleasureful it was to witness the proclamation of being in love.

"They are very lucky to have each other" Loveday thought until Owl solidly interrupted them.

"If we ever get there!" Owl hooted in a cranky mood.

"Oh yes we will…" Loveday called pitifully back up to the tree the owl stood nagging in.

"Won't we?" Vixen asked now looking worried.

"Course we will mateys, not far to go now" Toad reassured with enthusiasm.

"Well that's good to know" Loveday lightened them.

"He who risks the lives of many on the word of one, will soon learn that words cost little and accomplish nothing" Owl quoted firmly.

"Oh really?" Loveday rolled her eyes.

"Is she always like this Loveday?" Whistler asked quietly referring to Owl.

"Aye affirmative. No matter how vague or hard she can actually be, Owl's only just trying to keep responsibility for everyone in her own metaphorical way" Loveday explained to him "she drives us nuts I tell you".

"Hmm…I see what you mean" Whistler agreed "You know, she'd woken me up last night to ask me such strange questions".

"Did she really?"

"Oh yes, I was fast asleep you see and then I heard her saying something-". While Whistler told Loveday, the smaller animals had breathlessly been able to catch up.

Both the Voles and the Hedgehogs thankfully rested themselves close by.

"Looks like they stopped ahead" Vole informed.

"Thank goodness" Mrs Hedgehog panted "I'd thought we'd never catch up".

"Yeah it's all very well for them taking little rests along the way, but when do we have a break?" Hedgehog grumbled exhaustedly.

"Ha! I expect they've done us a favour too" Vole cracked.

"Now there's nothing for it, we smaller animals must convene a meeting" Hedgehog devised.

"The oath calls for all animals to protect one another. And that means we get rests too" Vole huffed.

"Hear…hear" Hedgehog nodded with his arms crossed like the vole.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the small animals appeared. Including Adder who was the most tired and hot looking.

Owl flew down to meet her "Thought you'd got lost".

"Sorry to disappoint you" Adder replied.

"If your so slow…how slow is a slowworm?" Owl taunted.

"Ha! Their just lizards without legs" Adder scoffed with her skinny neck held high.

"You're as proud as Toad" Owl criticized.

"Not possible" Adder hissed "Fox and Vixen have made him feel so important, his heads swollen ta the size of a puff-ball".

"I'd blame Loveday for starting that, for no good reason she's always making us animals feel so special when we actually aren't as such" Owl disapproved.

Weasel was passing by them and had heard what was going on "Coming for a hunt?" she asked.

"At this time of day?" Owl sleepily declined with a yawn.

"Please yourselves" Weasel left sounding disappointment.

With everyone back in their alignment they headed straight for the hills sprinkled with large grey rocks and purple thistles. While ascending upwards they happen to see Kestrel swoop down to them. This meant something inconveniencing was afoot and they urgently had to be prepared for anything mental.

"Gee-Gee!"

"Now what?" Owl groaned as she saw Kestrel coming.

Loveday bent her neck up with the foxes and badger to the hawk.

"Did you see something Kestrel?" Loveday asked.

"There's a road ahead, a big road!" Kestrel replied with a concerned face.

"A big road did you say?" Loveday gasped in disbelief.

The shivers of horror soon spread among the creatures once they'd suddenly heard about this. Apparently this wasn't their lucky day so far.

The animals all kept on whispering paralyzing thoughts to each other.

"A what!"

"What are we going to do now?"

"That's not fair"

"Oh I'm so worried"

"What did I tell you?" Owl coaxed that they should've listened to her advice about allowing false hope to get the best of themselves.

In concluded silence, Badger first spoke calmly to Toad.

"Do you remember a road Toadie?"

Toad sluggishly recollected his thoughts about it "Oh dear! Let's see now?...yes come to think of it. There was a…sort of road?".

"Oh no! now he tells us" Mr Rabbit blamed.

"Toadies done a blunder!" Weasel chanted.

"But it was rough, lots of stones. No traffic on it…well there were some? Big machines but they were only digging" Toad continued.

"Building!" Fox realised "and we all know how quick humans are at that".

"Oh yes" Loveday remembered the impact her kind had schemed to destroy farthing wood "and if what Toads just said is true, then it must've happened ages ago…I'm so sorry I have to say this but…".

Toad soon read Lovedays lips "…Oooh! You mean now it's finished" his jaw gaped.

"Yes" Kestrel agreed "I've seen it".

"So that's where they were taking all the quarry stone" Whistler figured.

"Oh this is the last straw!" Hare gritted.

"All that walking for nothing" whined Mrs Shrew.

"How big is it exactly Toad?" Badger wondered curiously.

"Wide…come to think of it. There were two roads side by side" Toad describes.

"Two roads!" Badger gasped so hard that Mole nearly fell right off his head.

"The traffic moves like two rivers, flowing in opposite directions" Kestrel continued to explain.

"Oh No-No!" Loveday stomped down on one of the rocks in devastation "Oh bloody! I don't believe this at all".

Concerned by Lovedays outburst Vixen turned to Fox "Whatever's wrong with Loveday?".

"I reckon she probably knows what Kestrel and Toad mean…Do you Loveday?" Fox went up to comfort the upsettened girl.

Feeling calm by having Fox's tail rubbing against her back, Loveday steadily spoke "We're coming up to a motorway, that's what".

"I knew it…A motorway, that's what you humans call it right?" Fox remembered.

"Yes it is" Loveday replied.

Fox was just as apprehensive as everyone about this, but knew he immediately had to take precautions calmly weather he wanted to or not

"Is it very busy Kestrel?" he shouted.

"There are six lines of traffic, three going south, three going north with a grassy bank between" Kestrel replied with all eyes gazing at her above on the hill top.

"This is what comes of putting your trust in a toad" Owl condemned in Fox's face.

"I'm very sorry" Toad began to spill regretful tears "but I didn't know what they were building did I?".

"He didn't know because he's stupid" Weasel insulted.

"Yes, quite right" Mr Rabbit agreed.

"Now stop it!" Loveday scolded them "You shouldn't disdain people for their lack of memory. I know you're scared for your lives but blaming somebody for it won't make it all go away".

"Then why didn't you know about it?...I thought you were the one who has the power to see what's coming, if you did then we would actually know about this motorway you're kind has built right in front of us" Owl retorted.

"You don't understand, my predictions aren't always true, they're only just guesses because I'm the only one who's ever really experienced how it is all controlled inside me" Loveday defended herself "Well I'm sorry if I couldn't be of any help now, I really do feel for you all…really".

"Loveday that's enough, we already know you can't help it if you're in control of your dreams or not" Fox supported in a serious tone "but right now we really should be thinking straightforward".

"Aye Fox" Loveday nodded feeling a little emotionally recovered.

"Good. Is there no way round it?" Fox questioned back to Toad.

"Oh dear, I am sorry Fox but you see…White Deer Park is on the other side" Toad nervously said, though the amphibian wished he knew a better answer to tell him.

"Ah hahaha! Why did the chicken cross the road?...ta get to the other side! Hahaha" Weasels joke caused everyone to facepalm in annoyance.

"That's the stupidest joke I've ever heard Weasel do and that's a fact" Loveday thought.

"Quiet Weasel!" Owl hushed before she focused her effortless gaze back on top of everyone "when there is no way forward, the only way is to go back".

Everybody turned their heads to look behind.

"But we can't go back..." Loveday protested "Because?...Because…?".

"Because what eh?" Owl impatiently asked. Loveday had all of a sudden gone pale and lost.

"Loveday?…What's-" Fox tilted his head to see if there was anything wrong with her.

"Shsss!" Loveday forcefully placed a finger on her pink lips "Listen!". Her heart beated so rapidly as her ultra-hearing had picked up a familiar sound coming from the way they've just came from.

Faint thundering hooves, howling dogs and a tooting horn!. The bringer of death and destruction it sounded in the animals sensitive ears.

"The hunt!" Fox jumped with alarm "We can't go back!" he exchanged a frightful look to Vixen. There was absolutely no way the fox couple was daring to face them again. Either was Loveday to be exact, she had no strength left to defend with her telepathical powers like last time.

"We could" Weasel referred to herself and the refusal animals who were not prone game to the forthcoming hunt. It was basically the foxes dirty business and not theirs.

"Yes we could, your just being selfish" Mrs Hare added. Most of the smaller animals nodded to an agreement with her.

After a moments of sufferable silence, Badger fumed out wildly.

"How dare you!" he growled out "after all Fox's done for us, why he could've stayed with Vixen and left us to our fate but he came back didn't he? Why?...because we animals stick together".

"Yes! You can't just abandon him like that after all he's risked for you. There's no time for us to be doubting him, sticking together will guarantee for us to live through this one" Loveday persuaded "Wherever Fox goes I go too because I trust him, and you should be trusting him too. Apart from me, he's the one who's promised to defend all of you and your refusing to give him a chance, that's not like you at all".

The animals faces shamefully dropped down in defeat. They knew better then to beat Badger or Loveday in this argument, for they had been redeemed to think about their disgraceful behaviour toward Fox their undefeatable leader.

"Hooray!" Mole cheered in praise.

"Kestrel! Can you see them?" Vixen desperately called.

The hawks eyes zoned right behind Loveday and the group "Their coming this way! I think they're on your scent!".

"She's right. I can feel them getting closer to us" Loveday said when she quickly stood up, "We've got to get out of here now!".

"Then we've no choice" Fox agreed willingly with Vixen.

"To the road!" Badger shouted and began to run down the curvy path wedged between the hills which led towards the motorway.

"Can we vote on it please?" Vole hesitantly asked.

Already the Foxes and Loveday began to move hastily away.

"No time!" Fox responded with irritation.

"Come on! Let's go" Loveday beckoned as they all started to run without looking backwards.

Owl took her time to recite a quote "Sometimes fear of one evil overcomes the fear of another" she said before taking to the sky with Whistler and Kestrel.

"In other words, Lets scarper!" Weasel expressed as she too took off at an extreme speed.

"And I'll second Vole if I get the chance" Hedgehog supported.

Very soon all of the farthing animals were hitting the road. Though a weary Adder had only just slithered to the top of the hill and was shocked to see them all disappearing way ahead from her.

"What's the rush?" she deadpanned with a yawn. "Lucky I'm thick skinned isn't it" she spoke to herself then slid down the dirty trail, straining to try and catch up to the tiny, black dots in the distance.

* * *

Momentarily streaking across a few yards, Loveday and the worried animals soon found themselves going upwards to a line of pine trees where a fence bordered between the bank of the motorway and hunting grounds.

Mr Rabbit stopped himself to check his limping paw which looked all red and sore until Hare shoved him furiously.

"Get a move on!" he snapped at him without delay.

Nonetheless Loveday most of all was feeling stressed, it was never any easy task volunteering to be the peacemaker and guardian for the animals to help make a difference. Other than that she felt sorrier looking at Fox whom she saw was in a much riskier position.

As she ran closer up the bank in struggling pants she thought "Of all the days we've been traveling this one's got to be the worst. How are we ever going to cross a motorway without getting run over? Its hopeless" she thought sadly.

Before anything else came into her mind, Kestrel broke Loveday out of thought.

"Gee!-Gee!"

"What is it Kestrel?" Badger answered out of breath.

"The hunt is getting nearer!" Kestrel warned.

"It's alright we're nearly there" Fox calmed as they all collapsed on the bank.

"We'll be caught between two evils" Vixen hinted anxiously.

"It feels like were prisoners" Loveday added feeling the same.

Then somebeast coughed to get their sudden attention, it was none other than Whistler himself "Um…excuse me for interrupting but I'd just thought you'd like to know, I've flown over that road but I never saw the hunt on the other side of it…never".

Although attempting to cheer them up, Whistlers words only brought slight comfort.

Not wanting to show disapproval Vixen turned toward the kind heron with gratitude "Thank you Whistler".

"That does help a little" Loveday too thanked. While she regained her breath her animal ears detected the hunt closing in on them more.

Looking out overhead she watched the hunting party's dark silhouettes appear from over the hill and made a complete stop in the backscene.

"What's happening? I can't see" Mole asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I can see that they have stopped" Loveday said as she squinted her eyes more to see what they were up too.

"Somethings up" Loveday perked with hope.

The animals gasped to see what they then saw next; the hunt had withdrawn itself, disappeared back over the hill and rode out of clear view.

"They're turning back!" Vixen gasped with thankfulness.

"I thought they might" Fox said with please.

"Don't want the hounds near the road eh Fox?" Badger chuckled.

"That's about it" Fox smirked.

"Oh Yes! That's the last we'll see of them…I hope" Loveday wished.

"I hope we don't too Loveday" Vixen nodded as they both smiled happily.

All the animals celebrated joyously to hear the good news. After running away from the hunt maniacally they felt so rewarded.

"Jolly-good!"

"Hooray!"

"They've turned back!"

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Yippee! I knew we could do it"

Although their restored spirits didn't stay long, the next chain of disturbing events they had to endure was beyond over the wire fence. Where Owl sat on it with a distraught look.

"Now…Take a look?" Owl dramatically demanded.

The animals gulped and dared not to move themselves forward where they could hear the overpowering growls and shots of vehicles breaking wind through the fence.

Involuntarily Loveday made her way up to a gap see could see "I'll go look first" she offered.

"Uh…allow me and my wife to accompany you Loveday" Hedgehog invited himself.

"Are you certain you want to see?" Loveday asked.

"Not really but its instinctual to tell you the truth?" Hedgehog shrugged.

"Yes we just have to see for ourselves" Mrs Hedgehog nodded.

"Aye I understand how you mean, then say no more" Loveday understood.

Carefully the girl and the hedgehogs leaned through the hole at the bottom of the fence. In front the grassy bank went straight down for two parallel highways lined with three rows on each one, with a thin strip of debris and weeds paved in the middle where the road barriers stood. Basically any boring old motorway looked exactly the same.

Taken by this new sight, Loveday was positive that the first range of cars were stationary at the very spot. While the cars on the opposite side sped at lighting speed.

"Well Hedgehogs there it is" Loveday sighed.

"Oh crumbs" Hedgehog gasped "that is a big road".

Mrs Hedgehog was so traumatized by this, that she rolled up her body into a ball of defensive prickles instantly.

"Don't do that dear please?" Hedgehog begged his beloved mate "You'll make me want to curl up as well, please don't do that".

"But I'm frightened!" Mrs Hedgehog cried.

"I know but it won't help you know" Hedgehog negotiated.

"It's ok to get a little scared" Loveday said to the ball, "I get like that all the time".

"But you never get scared, how do you do it?" Mrs Hedgehog asked Loveday.

Loveday knew the hedgehogs were vulnerable and helpless but she wondered what her Grandma would say to an animals situation like this.

"My Grandma used to say, 'we don't grow when things are easy, we grow when we face our challenges' it means we have to learn how to find the strength that is hidden within us if we really want to win our battles in life".

"But its impossible for us, every time we've tried acting brave we always end curling up" Mrs Hedgehog replied, "And there's no telling if we'll end up dead because of it".

"There's no hurry when it comes to trying" Loveday explained "all it takes is a bit of courage and effort to push yourself out of your comfort zone and…I'm here, I'll be right here to help look after you both".

"Will you really?" Hedgehog asked looking up to her.

"Till we find the end of the rainbow" Loveday promised as she lifted back up "Now if you'll please excuse me for a moment, I have to let Fox know about this".

"You hear that my dear? Lovedays gonna help us. That'll make you not want to curl up eh?" Hedgehog patted his wife's prickles.

"I don't know darling, I'm still scared" Mrs Hedgehog shivered still "And what did she mean by the end of the rainbow?".

"Hmm…It must be a human thing" Hedgehog shrugged. Confused by Lovedays expression.

Then as Loveday confirmed to Fox about the motorway, the animals started to panic.

"Oh No"

"What are we going to do now?" they all whispered.

"Could we tunnel under it, do you think?" Mole suggested to Badger.

"Oh it would take?...years Moley" Badger regretted.

Once again the Voles, Shrews and Field mice rebelled against the larger animals furiously.

"See! Think only of themselves" Mr Shrew said

"How are we supposed to cross a road like that?" Mrs Shrew remarked "I thought Loveday was supposed to take better care of us".

"She didn't even bother to give us all rides" Vole agreed in a heated manner "We can't trust her or the larger animals".

Hare swung himself over after hearing this verbal abuse "The only time you smaller animals have gotten into trouble is when you left the group remember and didn't Loveday said she'd buried the baby mice out of respect?".

"He's right there" Fieldmouse and his wife nodded in memory to their children's loss because of their pride.

Weasel crawled herself over "It's alright for him, he won't have any trouble getting across the road will he?" Weasel pointed making Hare glare at her.

"Weasels right" the small creatures agreed together.

At the right moment, Badger made an announcement "Can I have your attention everyone!" he shouted.

"Kindly listen to what Fox has to say" Loveday exclaimed.

After clearing his throat shyly Fox reminded everyone "No one said this journey to White Deer Park would be easy but we've come through it together so far! And were going to come through this! So let's forget about our differences and lets stick together. Are you all with me?".

Thanks to foxes uplifting voice, the farthing animals soon obliged and began to reinstall their faith and trust for the canine.

"Yes Fox!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yes!"

"We haven't got all night!"

"We're behind you all the way Fox" Loveday praised exchanging a loving look with him. In times like these Fox was so glad to have Loveday standing there on his side as he returned his softer look.

"And how do you propose to achieve such a laudable aim?" Owl fiercely broke their bonding moment.

"Why Owl?" Fox glared back "Have you any ideas?".

"Well?...I'd have to think first" Owl respectfully replied before shutting herself off from the world into her calm mediation.

"Oh no, we haven't got all day" Mr Rabbit complained.

"She hasn't got an idea in her head" Weasel teased.

"When have I let you down!" Owl reacted out on them, she always hated it when somebody interrupts her thoughts. The creatures slouched to her.

"Or Fox?" Badger pointed.

"Or what about Loveday?" Kestrel argued.

"Please!...can we all just calm down" Loveday motioned "we keep getting into so many silly arguments for nothing. Look here's what we can do, first we look at the problem nice and calmly right?" Loveday scooted over for Fox to see the motorway beside her.

The Hedgehogs payed thought to Lovedays wise words in mind and peeked down the bank with them again.

"See for yourselves" Loveday directed a finger toward the first lane of vehicles. Random cars and lorries of every description stood motionless in a tightknit traffic jam, with waves of baking hot fumes and smog growing out from their exhaustion pipes and funnels.

"The nearest cars aren't moving at all" Vixen noticed.

"There you see, now all we have to do is decide what to do next" Loveday concluded.

"So we could get as far as the grass in the middle without too much trouble" Fox decided.

"Couldn't we just wait until its dark?" Mr Rabbit suggested as he looked through the fence.

"Don't be silly!" Hare scoffed "you know what your like with car headlights".

"Uh if I may be so bold?" Whistler uttered apologetically "This isn't a country road, oh no its never quite. It was the same with the quarry you see, they worked at destroying the land day and night without stopping, until they had exhausted it. Uh…excuse me for mentioning it".

"Not at all Whistler" Fox replied with appreciation.

Badger turned his stripy head to the others "Well I agree with Fox. I think we should get as far as the grass in the middle while we have the chance".

"One step at a time" Fox instructed proudly.

"This shouldn't be too difficult" Loveday confirmed "We'll make it to that traffic island before we are even spotted".

"Traffic island?" Vixen asked in confusion.

"The grass I mean" Loveday defined.

"Oh!" Vixen nodded.

"Some of us have bigger steps than others" Mrs Fieldmouse complained to her mate.

"We better double-check that its safe before we get this show on the road" Loveday advised.

"Righto Loveday" Fox nodded as he and Vixen looked out again with her. By their accordance there didn't seem any likelihood of the traffic jam ending so soon, if they were going to get halfway they'd better make a run for it while they had the time.

"They've stopped, there are no cars moving on this side" Vixen observed.

Fox turned his red face around to the rest of his followers with a determined yet charismatic look "Come on! while we have the chance".

"It's our golden opportunity, White Deer Park is calling to all of us" Loveday encouraged as she was the first to slide herself through the gap and fearlessly rushed all the way down toward the roads siding. Fox, Vixen and the Hedgehogs followed after her.

Without a word, the animals bravely stood up one by one and hustled themselves down too.

Loveday felt strange to stand so close to the human passengers in their giant vibrant-coloured cars. Despite how much they towered over her small size, she intentionally knew it was her duty as a feral psychic to shepherd every single member of her little family across, and with no more fatalities like from their journeys rough beginning.

The memory of losing the newts and the pheasants made her feel even more determined as she approached the roads edging. Lovedays animal senses picked up another new normality for her to experience. For the first time the cars seemed more of a nuisance because of their fowl leaking smells and stenches.

And the sudden breaths and smoke from the cars made poor Mrs Hedgehog curl up instinctively. She thought they were living metal monsters ready to pounce on her as soon as her paws touched the road.

"Don't let your instinct get the better of ya!" Toad hopped next to her.

"No need to shout, I'm not deaf!" Mrs Hedgehogs voice muffled.

"Here we go" Loveday thought with a big sigh. Thinking how stinky the place smelt.

"Well…Here goes" Fox nervously addressed as he puffed up his chest, "are we all ready?". The animals nodded in reply while Loveday gave him a thumbs up.

"We're ready" Loveday nodded; Fox returned to her with a face saying good luck.

"Come on!" Fox enthusiastically beckoned and stepped himself lively onto the road first.

With a running Weasel and hopping Toad behind him they all threaded between the wide spaces surrounded by bumpers and front headlights. The road had three lanes so it took them some time.

The rabbits shook uncontrollably worse than usual, it was lucky that Vixen took pity on the poor Leporidae's "No need to panic, just watch out for sudden movements that's all" she soothed them.

"That's right, always look before you leap" Loveday instructed to them.

They all watched as Toad was almost unexpectedly flattened by a yellow lorry in the second lane and had narrowly made a jump for it.

"Oh!" Mr Rabbit screeched.

"Well that was a close one matey" Toad chuckled as he emerged on the traffic island where Fox awaited.

"What are you all waiting for?" Fox called.

"Go on Rabbits, you can make it" Loveday prompted.

"We…We can't" Rabbit said back.

"I'll come with you…now!"" Vixen offered and lightly pushed the bunnies onward.

"Thanks Vixen" Loveday whispered.

"Your welcome love" Vixen replied.

They all went across with the hares joining them, especially to keep support of dumb Mr Rabbit from losing his head.

"Look my paws all red" Mr Rabbit whined at his injured paw.

"You'll have to wait until I am across to look at it!" Loveday called "Hare give him a hand!".

"A paw don't you mean" Hare corrected as he shoved the rabbit "Why am I always the one who has ta deal with the likes of you?".

"Ahh!" Mr Rabbit screamed in pain after getting pushed. Vixen came up to him and tried to keep him calm.

"Just look where you're going. Look at Fox, make for him" she motivated the rabbit to look firmly ahead where all the fellow animal crossers stood loyally. Not wanting to be left out from them, Mr Rabbit limped across with Vixen who now nuzzled Fox in reunion.

Weasel had boisterously crept away from Fox's side of the road and was skipping about the road foolishly like it was her private stage for showing off in front of everybody.

"Oh stupid Weasel! Why didn't you stay where you were?" Badger stressfully asked.

"We could always jump over the cars" The first Squirrel laughed playfully.

"It's safer over the tops!" her twin sister agreed as they both scrambled up on a car's front bonnet and climbed over various roofs.

"You'll never know if the cars might start moving again and then you'll fall. Watch yourselves now!" Loveday warned them.

"We will!" they answered excitedly, jumping and leaping from one row to the next.

"I'm going underneath…dare you to follow me" Weasel snickered.

"Don't you even think about it" Badger said to her.

Weasel ignorantly went under a blue car's undercarriage, at the same time the car brutally rolled itself forward with a hissing of smoke. As the smoke dissolved itself Weasel was laying on the ground, clutching to her chest like as though she had been hurt. Rolled over apparently.

Mole and Badger's jaws dropped in such horror. Had she been killed by her own actions!.

"Ahahaha!" Weasel woke up laughing, turns out she'd been pretending. She didn't stay long afterwards and finally stayed putt where half the group now waited for Loveday, Badger, Whistler and all the other little beasts.

"You're putting us all under pressure!" Loveday scolded the Weasel "Silly little thing" she muttered.

"That Weasels asking for trouble" Badger shook his head.

"She's out of anyone's control" Loveday presumed "she thinks this is all a game and we're already delayed as it is".

"Then lets get going, all of us. Come on you lot shake a leg" Badger said.

"Don't ya think we should wait for Adder?" Mrs Hedgehog asked looking edgy.

"We'll help Adder when she gets here" Badger said as he turned to gaze the fence, there was still no sign of the viper anywhere since they all have mistakenly ran away without consideration for her whereabouts.

"I'm sure Kestrel will let us know for sure" Loveday said.

"Its your turn now" Badger said to the gloomy hedgehogs.

"Oh dear" Mrs Hedgehog's whined.

"N-Now just be calm dearest, don't curl up" Her mate place a paw on her shoulder.

"I'll try…I promise I'll try" she replied.

"Remember what I have told you earlier" Loveday leaned and stroked her spiky head.

"Yes I will" Mrs Hedgehog nodded "W-will you please come with us Loveday?".

"All the way" Loveday said, "cause friends never leave anyone behind".

"Thank you Loveday, you really are a good friend to us"' Hedgehog smiled.

Loveday didn't reply back, instead she just smiled brightly to see that her new ever-growing relationship had been taking a major effect by changing many of the animals perspectives on her in a good way. Her company to them became even more valued overtime.

"Off we go!" Badger yelled and took to the lane with the remaining rodents.

"Now Hedgehogs" Loveday said as she too strode on ahead, tearing in and out between the maze of radiating cars, while keeping her eye on the last few animals who were crossing the road.

"Keep going!" Badger shouted as he was the first who can see the audience by the road bannisters. Only he and Loveday were the closest ones and were already on the other side.

Though for the Hedgehogs it was a living nightmare.

"Just checking" Hedgehog excused as he and his mate suddenly froze for a second.

"I want ta curl up!" Mrs Hedgehog begged in excruciation.

"Uh…uh a few steps at a time my dear, a bit of courage and effort will seed to us. Come on its safe, remember what Loveday's Grandma said" they both got down on all fours and continued at ease to their curling instincts.

The Voles, Shrews and Fieldmice weren't doing too well either. Vole's mother was overstricken by the stress of it all and had been stubbornly refusing to remove herself.

"C-Come on!...Mother!" Vole struggled to push her forward "Use your legs!"

Old Mrs Vole uncovered her shielded eyes "No! this isn't natural I tell you, it just isn't natural" she yelled out of anguish.

"Help! Heelllppp! Help!" Fieldmouse's little tail had gotten caught underneath a tire and was trying to pull himself free. His friends Vole and Mr Shrew quickly came to his rescue and they all tugged roughly on Fieldmouse until the tire had loosened its grip on him.

While they did that, Badger politely picked up Mrs Vole over to the other side with him.

"Come on mother it's only Badger" he said.

"What are we going to do with you?" Loveday stared at Mrs Vole as she stepped into the traffic island gratefully. A few of the creatures gathered up to greet her and she petted a few of them in return.

"You alright there Lovely?" Fox asked with a glad face.

"Yes I'm alright but it's the hedgehogs I'm worried for" Loveday turned to see the Hedgehogs had managed to make it half-way across.

"It looks as though you've helped them to overcome their fears" Fox smiled "They haven't gone and curled themselves up ever since".

"You're doing really well!" Loveday called to them "Just a little bit more!".

"We're coming!" Hedgehog said sounding less scared than before.

"Come on you thorn bushes on legs, you can do it!" Weasel shouted impatiently.

"Don't curl up!" the squirrels cheered them on and on.

"Keep going don't stop!" Toad shouted nervously.

What the Hedgehogs didn't see was that the line of traffic was starting to move inches forward again like a wave rippling upon the shore. At any rate, the cars might crush them if they got trampled in-between the bumpers and wheels.

"Watch out!" Badger warned.

"Hurry up!" Loveday called desperately "the traffic's starting to move".

Looking panicked the Hedgehogs were only just about to reach their friends in the last lane, when the car they were passing under jolted to life and sharply lurched against them.

"Don't curl up!"

The animals and Loveday held their breaths as everything around the hedgehogs went pitched black, for the car had automatically bumped into the one in front.

Thankfully though, the Hedgehogs were quick enough and had ducked themselves in time. As they showed up from beneath the shadowy passage everyone felt so pleased to see them unharmed.

"You did it!" Loveday beamed as she watched them emerge from under with Fox.

"Well done!" Fox yelled looking just as relieved as Loveday.

"Now were all here!" Vixen said happily.

"Except Adder" Owl reminded resting on top of a cars rooftop.

"Owl? Would you mind flying over. See if you can spot her?" Fox demanded with concern.

"Since you asked I wouldn't mind actually" Owl replied leaving them to their new ordeal.

When Loveday was about to go check upon the hedgehogs, a paw tapped against her leg.

"My paw is still hurting me; I just can't bare it anymore" Mr Rabbit complained pointing to his swollen red paw.

"Yes I know" Loveday pulled out some acid wipes and a bandage for him "Oooh it looks like you must've hurt it when we were running away from the hunt but don't you worry its very treatable".

"Oh why does nobody care about me; nobody I'm telling you and Now-" Mr Rabbit paused. He began to cough and gasp aggressively.

Loveday bearably concentrated to clean and fix up Mr Rabbits injury, suddenly she began to feel rather unwell. Her animal nose had suffocated in the polluted atmosphere being caused by the vehicles right beside them. Her eyes began to burn blindly from the smoke and her throat tickled.

The same went for all the animals, their sanctuary was nothing but a junk pit. Debris and rubbish were scattered and their lives hanged in the balance from choking over the gassy unliveable air.

"We can't stay in here for long" Fox said feeling sick as he saw everybody else suffering.

"Better not, or…we will all die from this…filth" Loveday coughed as she finished tying up Mr Rabbits paw.

"At lease only one of us seems to care about me, I'm starving" Mr Rabbit thanked Loveday and started to chew the off-coloured grass. Till he went wide eyed in disgust.

"Pah! Disgusting!" Mr Rabbit spitted a dandelion out, right onto Hare's nose by accident.

"Who's disgusting?" Hare growled in an insulted tone.

"The grass, it tastes funny?" Rabbit realised in bafflement.

Mrs Hare took a nib at it and coughed the greasiest weeds from out of her mouth "She's right! It tastes like the funny smell in the air".

"Hmm?…the cars must've been spilling patrol or fuel ever since this road was first in operation, that's why it's been spoiled" Loveday wondered "You didn't swallow it did you?".

"No none of us did" Mrs Hare explained "I hope we can find some proper food somewhere soon".

"We will once we're safely across" Loveday nodded.

"I hate this place" Mr Rabbit moaned "I nearly got poisoned".

"Oh do shut up" Hare grumbled as he crossed his arms "you do nothing but complain about everything".

"We already…know Mr Rabbit. Thank you very much" Loveday cleared her throat before Vixen joined her, "How are you holding up Vixen?".

"I'm well but are you alright Loveday" Vixen empathized, "Your eyes look a little inflamed".

"Don't worry it's only a reaction to the smoke" Loveday replied, "I'm fine really".

"Well we don't want to see you getting sick" Vixen concluded trying to hide her worry.

"Just as long as I don't try anything with my powers for the time being. I'll be back to normal" Loveday insisted.

"Let us hope so" Vixen beamed.

As the farthing wood party sat still and gaped over the rail to study the second road.

The excited voice of a child screeched from behind a cars lowering window.

"Daddy!...look at them".

"Mum! Dad! There's a lot of funny animals beside us".

Loveday and the creatures stared uncomfortably to see the car behind them had a whole family of passengers inside it, looking very disapprovingly at the exposed beasts hanging around near the motorway unexplained.

"Oh no! that's all we need" Fox murmured stressfully.

"Don't panic" Loveday whispered with unease, slipping to hide behind the road bannister with the rabbits and hares following her "Be still and back away from those people slowly".

"All of you get behind the rail with Loveday and fast" Fox demanded as he and Vixen and Badger slowly crawled away cautiously.

But the human family didn't bother to leave them alone as they had hoped.

"Are those squirrels daddy?" the child innocently asked.

"Vermin! Get rid of them" the mother distressfully induced her dim-witted husband. By now most of the animals had gone under the steel railings for cover.

"Badger can I get down please?" Mole asked him once they'd slid over.

"Stay where you are!" Badger answered.

The Squirrels instinctively felt entranced and would've run up a tree if there were any around them.

"Squirrels look out!" Loveday shouted as she saw the man thrust a drink can directly at them.

"Take that!" the man threatened and laughed rudely with his wife after he'd meanly threw the can out. The hasty Squirrels jumped to a siding and didn't see directly where they were leaping toward.

Fox quickly came out to help them "don't run into the road!" he warned hurriedly.

Too late. The squirrels blindly lost their focus and bonked their heads painfully against the family's car.

"You snotbags! Pick on somebody your own size!" Loveday growled to the people in the car, although she remembered that humans cannot exactly see nor hear her this way. Carefully she snuck herself out from her hiding spot and pleasantly guided the giddy squirrels back to the sheltered area.

"Nobody calls we vermin and gets away with it!" Weasel temperamentally wanted to take satisfying revenge on the offensive tyrants as she aimed the same can over her shoulder as payback for their evil attack.

"Weasel don't!" Fox tried stopping her.

"You'll only make them angrier!" Loveday added.

Weasel had already thrown the can back through the cars window successfully "Take that!" she yells.

She laughs so hard and distracted that she didn't see the incoming raid from out of the cars window frame.

The humans were too enraged by the weasels tactic that they crazily launched out everything they owned to hit her back with. Mainly bits of rubbish or even a few old toys.

Poor Weasel tried dodging everything that targeted her but her head had gotten spanked several times over and over.

"Ha! Got him!" the husband mocked as they all laughed at the head stirring weasel.

"Oh don't you ever listen?" Loveday complained as she kindly pulled on Weasels arm to get away from the car.

"Damn those snobby people" Loveday hissed inside her head. Usually she never swore but seeing the squirrels and Weasel get attacked by them really tore her apart "but they're not worth it, I've more important matters to deal with than giving them what for".

"Oh we've got to get out of here" Badger exhaled after seeing Weasels dilemma.

Enough was definably enough for the farthing party, they just had to evade across the other half of the motorway once and for all.

"Easier said than done mateys" Toad gulped as he apprehensively pointed at the opposite road in front. The vehicles that drove on it flamed pass the animals constantly like bullets.

The Foxes and Loveday examined it together.

Lovedays hair flapped violently into tangles every time something flew by. She pushed it away from her eyes to see that some of the animals had helplessly been knocked over by the rampaging wind.

"The smaller animals don't stand a chance" Vixen regrettably spoke to Fox beside her, while her ears and fur flapped against the wind.

"They won't last five seconds" Loveday indicated.

Nodding in agreement Fox suggested of an idea "Kestrel and Owl could carry them over?".

"Yes" Vixen thought "But their natural enemies, wouldn't they be frightened?".

"Hmm…Got a point there" Loveday said, "Not even my powers will be able to lift them all the way since I've had no time to really practice".

"I think you should forget about involving your powers, if you don't mind?" Fox politely disagreed.

"I wasn't going to anyway" Loveday declined as she continued to think. She very much wanted to make amends to the little creatures who had suffered enough by coming up with a better solution for them.

"Maybe they could ride in my bag but it wouldn't carry everybody…no that wouldn't work" Loveday thought.

Whistler whistled as he fluttered down to the island "Need some help?" he asked looking as though he knew what their troubles were.

"Wait…that's it!" Loveday blinked as an idea struck her. She shook Fox's shoulder "Fox listen? I think we've had the answer standing right here with us all along".

Fox didn't quite get what Loveday meant until she presented straight to Whistler.

"Loveday you're a genius" Fox smirked with content "It might actually work after all".

"I always knew that Whistler would be of use to us" Loveday smiled as she and Fox faced him.

"Whistler? You only eat fish don't you" Fox asked in a trusting tone.

"As a rule…yes!" Whistler answered, sounding very excited to hear what opportunity they had install for him.

"Will you please carry some of the smaller animals over the highway?" Loveday kindly offered "If you do, we'll always be grateful for having you for a friend".

Whistler didn't need asking once "I'll be delighted!" he beamed.

"Splendid" Loveday then gathers up all the small creatures around "Listen you lot. Our friend Whistler here is going to take you all across the sky so then you won't have to risk your lives to get there".

"But is it safe?" Vole demanded. He still resented toward the girl even if he did had a soft spot.

"Well…you'll just have to found out for yourselves, Whistler take good care of them" Loveday presented.

"You can rely on me" Whistler accepted "Who'll go first?".

"I trust you Whistler; you saved my life" Toad volunteered gladly.

"Right you are, hop into my beak"

As Toad sat tightly in Whistlers bill ready for take-off, the heron unfolded his wings slightly and in one flap shot up and zoomed over the road in a single short flight.

Once they'd landed, Toad dropped out with thrill and astonishment written all over his green face.

"Come on its lovely!" Toad addressed back. The experience of flying was a chance not worth missing.

The little ones kept on pestering each other over who's next turn it was.

"Me next! Me next!" the shrews said.

"No Me!" the field mice butted in.

"Me and mother should go first" Vole argued to them all. In no time at all Whistler made a surprise comeback.

"Come on queue up! everyone will get a turn" Whistler reassured as he enjoyed his new commitment to give them all rides up through the air.

"That takes care of that" Loveday nodded as she proudly watched Whistler.

"That solves that problem" Fox added.

The powerful din from the road suddenly softened, the number of cars had even decreased, overstretching opportune slots that they'd all been grasping for.

"Look!" Vixen spots in surprise "a gap in the traffic!".

"Come on Loveday, Hare's" Fox eagerly saw their chance.

"Actually Fox, I think it's best that if I remain here in case of any emergencies" Loveday insisted.

"If that's what you want, then I'm afraid you'll have to wait with Badger and the rabbits for the next coming gap this time Loveday" Fox thought it was he who should've remined.

"I'm patient enough, you get going first. And please don't get killed" Loveday pleaded with hints of panic.

"We won't as long as you will not do the same for us" Fox sniggered, he tried not to show how scared he was leaving Loveday on her own like this.

"Now Fox…" Vixen scolded "must you be joking like that".

"No I suppose not" Fox sheepishly apologised.

"Be careful Loveday please" Vixen begged.

"I will, I'll see you on the other side" Loveday tried to not let them get distracted with over worry for her sake.

"Come on let's run!" Hare beckoned to the foxes, even he and his mate were scared to not have Loveday come with them.

"Wait there's something coming!" Toad halted them as one last car was about to pass by.

"Once that cars passes make a break for it and stay alert" Loveday advised.

The hares and foxes stayed calm and got themselves into position "Ready, steady" Fox started, suddenly the car steamed pass leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"GO!" Loveday finished.

Away they all dashed. It only took them seconds to sprint over all three lanes and bumped right into Toad. Which Fox actually did by kicking him right over on the grassy bank.

Toad rolled and tumbled until his eyes could see stars circling around him.

"Ooh sorry! Couldn't stop" Fox apologised to Toad.

"We're safe, We're safe!" Mrs Hare praised in deep gasps.

"Hooray" Toad muttered with a dizzy expression.

Whistler brought Vole and his mother next and continued fetching the rest.

Old Mrs Vole was overwhelmed by the flying stimulation "I never thought I'd see the day a vole in flight, oh my lord".

"That makes us the first ever voles who flew in the sky. Just wait till those voles in the park hear about this" Vole bragged.

Back on the other side.

"They're alright" Loveday notified to Badger "there's only you, me and the rabbits, hedgehogs, an Weasel left".

"Don't forget about me" Mole waved his arms to make himself visible.

"Oh sorry…you too Moley" Loveday replied.

Weasel was still swishing and wobbling, her head injury had made her gone bonkers "Where's everybody gone?" she asked baffled.

Badger answered, "Some have run across the road, Whistlers taking the rest".

"I'm gonna run across too" Weasel chose for herself.

"With that nasty bump, I don't think so" Loveday refused for Weasels own good.

"Agreed, you're not going to run and that's that" Badger nailed his paw on top of the wriggling Weasel's body until she was secured on the ground.

"Is Whistler taking us?" Mrs Hedgehog asked her mate in longing desperation.

"Whistler what about the hedgehogs?" Badger asked as soon as the heron flew back.

Whistler regretted to say his declining "Oh dear! if only I could but your so thorny".

"Its alright…we know its no good" Hedgehog disappointedly understood.

"Yes we know…its alright" his wife sobbed.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to make it across yourselves" Badger guiltily said. The hedgehogs sad faces went down disheartened.

"Or you may not have to" Loveday interrupted as she took off her bag and placed it down. "My bag might just be big enough to carry the pair of you. I'll be glad to take you with me".

The hedgehogs lit up unbelievably.

"Your offering to take us with you?" Hedgehog asks.

"We can't possibly allow you do that" Mrs Hedgehog gasped.

"Nonsense, that's what friends are for" Loveday reassured, "let's be honest, even if you did try you may only have a ten percent chance of making it. Now are you going to get in?".

"Oh Loveday" Mrs Hedgehog began to cry out of guilt and thankfulness.

"Guess it is better than trying to risk it" Hedgehog accepted the fact and climbed into the bags opening with his wife.

As Loveday got them settled she noticed somebody was missing "Badger where's weasel?".

"Weasel?...she's right over-" Badger had forgotten to hold his grip on Weasel and she'd must've slipped out from his grasp when he wasn't paying attention.

"She's over there!" Rabbit pointed in front.

"Weasels walking funny" The baby rabbits giggled to see that Weasel was idiotically walking on the still busy lanes like a tipsy penguin spinning around in circles.

"Come back!" Badger shouted to her but it was no use trying to make her stop showing off in such a stupid state "Weasel the cars!".

"Whistler we need your help" Loveday asks.

"On it" Whistler eagerly took off once again and swiped down to grab Weasel before she'd met her end. Thankfully it was all taken care of.

"Ok" Loveday anxiously took a breath "it's all up to us now".

"Can you make it Loveday?" Hedgehog asked poking his head out from Lovedays right side.

"I'll get you there if it's the last thing I do" Loveday exclaimed.

"Oh I hope not" Mrs Hedgehog anxiously poked out on Lovedays Left side.

"The rest of us must wait for a long gap in the traffic" Badger observed.

"It will have to be a very long gap" Mrs Hedgehog mumbled.

"I'll second that but at least Lovedays bag will hold us in" Hedgehog tried keeping her calm.

"Try talking about something positive, it will keep your minds off the road" Loveday suggested "and me".

Mrs Hedgehog thought that was a good idea "I wonder what White Deer Park looks like? She said sweetly to her mate.

"Oh I don't know?...lots of white deer I suppose, grass, streams that sort of thing" Hedgehog imagined.

"Sounds nice"

"Hope we make it"

"I'll second that"

"We will I promise you" Loveday assured, she kept looking to her right-side where the traffic drove from.

"Please let us live to see White Deer Park" Loveday preyed as she couldn't imagine herself dying without knowing more about her ancestors secret located in the nature reserve. That would be a disaster.

"Ah! I think I can see a gap coming" Badger announced.

Luckily Loveday spotted a long gap advancing behind a speeding car, van and motorbike "Its definably coming now, remember we won't have a second chance so don't take this for guarantee".

"We certainly won't Loveday" Badger nodded in admiration.

"But what about me?" Mr Rabbit cried "My paw still hurts".

"Don't you say a word" Rabbit stood up "we've waited long enough to come this far and I am not waiting a moment longer".

"That's the sprit" Loveday nodded "Good luck guys and make sure the baby rabbits stay with us".

"We will" Rabbit made sure.

The last of the vehicles flashed pass leaving the welcoming gap in front.

"Now! quick as you can!" Badger gruffly shouted.

"Onwards ho!" Loveday screamed at the top of her lungs and without fear she sprinted, keeping her shaking bag close to her as possible "Hang on Hedgehogs!".

Loveday wasn't prepared for how uneasy this leading stream of action would turn out. This time the road seemed wider without a traffic jam like the first one. She ran and ran and ran with her eyes flashing brightly ahead every time she took a galloping step. It felt almost like her magic had been summoned to come protect herself and something new was happening.

The cars were coming and they all only had twenty seconds of crossing time left. Undoubtably Badger and the rabbits even managed to make it for the second lane with Loveday who seemed to be beyond restlessness.

Mr Rabbit stopped himself as he saw the cars coming near "Don't panic! There nothing coming!" .

"I'm noting panicking" his mate replied as she and the babies bolted pass him.

"Come on faster! Faster!" Badger repeatedly said as he crossed through the last lane.

"Hurry Loveday!" Fox furiously shouted as she came to the edge.

"Hooray we're all going to make it mateys!" Toad cheered.

"Don't give up" the animals shouted.

Ten seconds now gone; the hedgehogs struggled to keep hold of Lovedays bag from the inside. They'd been shaken and rumbled all the way across, very sickly.

"Hold on dear" Mrs Hedgehog said.

"I am" Hedgehog replied, "I think we're nearly there!".

"I didn't know Loveday ran so fast" Mrs Hedgehog thought.

"Yeah how strange…Loveday are you doing alright?" Hedgehog asked.

"I'm going to jump hedgehogs, hang tight" Loveday yelled.

"What Loveday?" Hedgehog soon found out.

With perpetual energy she'd never felt before, Loveday was hurrying across the last lane and without thought made a big amazing leap for the bank. Like a lioness, she flew high over the animals and crash landed on top of the grass without turning.

"Loveday!" Fox cried and ran up to her.

"She's made it!" Toad cheered with some of the animals.

"Hooray!".

"But is she hurt?" a Squirrel asked.

"Are the Hedgehogs alright?" Mrs Hare wondered "Quick check her bag".

"Badger and the rabbits are here. We've all made it" Hare informed until they saw Loveday didn't move.

Mole did a happy dance on Badger's head "We're safe!".

"Yes Moley but what about Loveday and the hedgehogs" Badger reminded him.

Fox desperately kept nuzzling Lovedays face, by miracle she muffled and lifted her body half off the bank, feeling drained and happy to see that she'd made it all the way across.

"Is it over?" Hedgehog muffled from inside the bag.

"Yes you can come out now" Loveday slid off her bag and opening it.

"That was quite a ride you gave us back there" Mrs Hedgehog panted in relief as she hastily got out.

"Our lives are yours Loveday, thank you so much for what you've done for us" Hedgehog smiled to her then his happy expression melted away into a gasp.

"Oh please think nothing of it, it was actually a lot of fun" Loveday giggled "By the way how was that jump I did?".

The hedgehogs and Fox were awkwardly silent. They looked as though they've seen a ghost or something paranormal.

Loveday twists her head around to see if there was something wrong "What is it?".

Vixen strolled up and gasped to see Loveday face.

"Can one of you please say something" Loveday asked impatiently.

"It's you Loveday" Fox answered in a surprised tone "have you seen yourself?".

"Why?" Loveday replied as she stuffed her hand into the bag and pulled out a mirror "Have I scarred myself?".

"Um…No Loveday you should take a look at your eyes" Vixen calmly explained.

"My eyes?" Loveday held up the hand mirror and angled it right for her to see. There staring back at her wasn't her natural blue eyes. The pupils were diamond like the ones foxes bared and their colour had transformed into something out of a fantasy world. They were vibrantly red, green and blue all together.

Loveday couldn't take her familiar eyes off of the mirror, these were the eyes she'd saw in the dream that had revealed her foxy reflection to her before. First it was her new animal senses, now she had a new pair of striking canine eyes. What could this all mean?.

"Its my eyes. They've changed" Loveday finally realised.

"You look almost like us with those eyes Loveday" Fox described in fearful amazement.

"How did it happen?" Vixen asked.

"I…I don't know?" Loveday replied then she looked at the mirror again to see if it all wasn't a joke.

"I say how very peculiar" Badger said.

"Rather colourful I must say" Whistler admired.

"They suit you well" Mole complimented.

"Why thank you Mole" Loveday replied.

"Maybe it had something to do with your…Powers maybe?" Fox wondered.

"Maybe" Loveday said as she admired herself, "I'll say, they really are…beautiful".

"Perhaps it has something to do with her helping us" Hedgehog suggested with his wife beside.

"Of course! I must've found another part of my feral psychicness when I lease expected it to happen. Sometimes things like that do happen when you've done a good deed for someone else's sake" Loveday figured.

"It does seem to make sense in such a strange way" Vixen agreed.

"I still don't get it" Fox said still confused.

"I know you wouldn't you told me you didn't believe in anything spiritual" Loveday laughed at him.

"You actually said that" Vixen looked at her mate.

"Um…it's a bit of a long story" Fox excused.

Everyone else seemed both scared and surprised to see Loveday with her new eyes. But that didn't stop them all from congratulating each other for a job well done and making a big step closer to their destination.

The hedgehogs said to Loveday they would never forget about this and were eternally grateful for her friendship.

As a cause of celebration the animals and Loveday cheered until their throats ran dry.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!".

Kestrel had been watching from above and was happy to see all her friends safely together from the motorway. But Adder was still missing.

"I can't find Adder anywhere" she said to Owl who offered her help.

"She can't've gone far" Owl said.

For ages she and Owl had scanned the bank where the fence was. They found her laying in a ditch taking a well-deserved rest.

"Everyone else has either been carried or run over the road" Owl greeted the snake with a straight face "they've all been worried about you".

Adder softly woke up "I trust I shall not be expected to apologize for lateness, four legs are faster than none".

"If you are done complaining, let's have you join everyone over on the other side" Owl resumed.

"I've no desire to commit suicide" Adder drawled.

"Then let me take you" Owl kindly offered to her close friend. Adder hissed in protest toward that idea.

Kestrel flew to bring the message to Fox and the group. They all watched as Owl tried her hardest negotiating with Adder sensibly.

"She'd never let herself be carried over, not by Owl or Kestrel anyway" Vixen remarked.

"Vixens right" Badger sighed "far too proud".

"We can't go without her" Loveday reasoned as she used her new animal eyes to see from a distance "it wouldn't be the same without her".

Just then Fox knew exactly what to do "Can you help Whistler?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

Whistler had the same idea "Element of surprise hmm…See what I can do".

"What are you up to" Loveday asked Fox.

"You wait and see" Fox chuckled.

"Any luck on Owls part Loveday?" Badger wondered.

"No…Not any luck" Loveday continued to observe miserably.

Apparently Adder was refusing to listen to Owls ongoing negotiations.

"Reflect Adder, on the ancient wisdom expressed in the phrase 'better to lose ones dignity than to lose ones life" Owl calmly said with a patient face.

"I won't lose either!" Adder snapped "If I stay here. Which is exactly what I'm going to do, you pompous bundle of feathers".

Owl gaped to Adders rude behaviour.

"Because no one can force me to do anything I don't wish to" Adder continued in a prideful manor.

The next thing you know, Whistler startled the snake as he snatched her between his beak without comprehension. The best part was when everybody saw the indignant Adder dangle around the sky so hilariously as Whistler ferried her to them. This was the best surprise they'd had seen in ages.

"Put me down at once!" Adder screamed.

"Well done Whistler" Fox congratulated.

"Here they come" Loveday pointed as the heron dropped Adder on the roads edge. The animals laughed uncontrollably loud at the snake with welcoming giggles, chuckles and chortles.

"I don't see what's so funny" Adder growled in embarrassment.

"Hehahahaha! Up there in…in the sky…hahahaha you looked just like a wiggly old maggot!" Toad teased between his out of control laughter.

"MAGGOT!" Adder roughly slithered and tried to lunge at Toad.

"At least your safe" Owl laughed.

"Yes we should count ourselves lucky" Loveday giggled.

"Hard to believe that it's all thanks to you Fox" Vixen added.

"No we all did it together" Fox calmly held in his laughs "Thank all of you for still believing in me".

"Like what Loveday says we're all behind you, you know" Badger patted Fox on the back.

"Hear. Hear!" Mole cheered happily.

"Well uh…most of us anyway" Badger said as he saw Adder's monstrous look.

"Clearly this has been a day full of endless surprises" Loveday smiled "tell me truthfully. Are my eyes a new look for me?" she said blinking them.

"They're a new look for us I'm telling you, I wonder if you'll start to grow a tail next" Fox honestly replied with amusement.

"Hey!" Loveday placed her hands on her hips as everybody laughed once again "If it weren't for me our good friends the hedgehogs wouldn't be laughing too, kindly show some respect at lease".

"Oh come on Lovely" Fox recovered.

"Don't you lovely me" Loveday giggled back.

"Never mind Loveday" Vixen laughed "your eyes suit you perfectly".

"Yes you deserve them from helping us" Mrs Hedgehog agreed.

"Thank you" Loveday calmed down and turned to Toad "Well shall we get a move on Toad?".

"Aye-Aye to you Loveday! Its all clear sailing to White Deer Park. Come on mateys!" as Toad cheerfully hopped himself up and over the bank, the farthing wood party left the motorway behind and continued to walk down to the neighbouring fields leading them on to their next adventure.

"White Deer Park we're coming home" Loveday thought as she lead the way proudly showing off her beautiful, charismatic eyes.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Hey! did you miss me because I've been missing you all very much.**

**I know I said i would update this back in July but sadly I got delayed. You see I'm back in my work and its had me all tied up in knots. Thank you all very much for being so understanding and patient with me, and please do keep showing me your support i really am grateful towards you all.**

**Please keep sharing your comments they are very helpful for me to keep on continuing and I hope your satisfied that Loveday has saved the hedgehogs so now we can see them more in the adventures to come.**

**I hope you all are doing well and i promise I'll get episode 12 done sooner than this one.**

**Enjoy the rest of your summer while you can. **

**bye bye my friends.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Deathly Calm

**Episode 12: A Deathly Calm**

Previously on that same epic day, the travellers barely escaped not only once but twice when they were being chased by the hunt and left stranded by the motorway, their toughest issue of all. Though thankfully none of the Farthing Wood animals got killed this time thanks to Lovedays quick thinking, more notably the hedgehogs wouldn't have survived if she'd hadn't insisted to bring them across by herself, which was why she was magically awarded a new pair of eyes. And too finish it all off, Whistler gave Adder quite the element of surprise which made everyone laugh hysterically in the end.

Although by all account, it was superb to think that in just a couple of days of less travel, White Deer Park will be embracing its famous newcomers, the many animal residents from Farthing Wood and Loveday Maples.

Right now they were all generally leaving the motorway behind to invade a farmland unlike the ones they've already seen before from their pervious engagements. The creepy land itself was far beyond natural recognition too, the fields jam packed full of harvestings (Mostly cabbages) grew mathematically clinical as if it were designed by a cold professional.

The fields didn't even have any dividing hedgerows to conceal the farthing party, whenever they observed the present field around them it appeared extremely wide open like you're marching on a different planet.

Gradually the animals felt an unknowning fear about the place and tried to distract themselves in any way possible. Even if it was disagreeable.

While Weasel trudged next to the hare couple she came up with a self-obsessed idea "What we need is a marching song!" she announced conceited.

"Oh no, not that again" Hare moaned with a facepalm.

Weasel just ignores him "Why not? It'll cheer us up, I'll start us off shall I? La lela la lela!-ah!" Hare instantly seized Weasels shattering voice before she'd sung another note.

"Shush!" Mr Rabbit hissed as he and his family passed.

To force release his gagging paws around her Weasels bites Hare aggressively on his arm.

"Ow!" Hare painfully yells. Clutching his injury.

"What's wrong?" Weasel complains as she looks everywhere "there's nothing in sight and I can see for miles".

"Exactly!...we can be seen for miles…and heard, especially you" Hare cautiously clarified into Weasels face.

Just then the birds came over.

Whistler signals the sky with his whistling wings as he frequently did to let the animals know about their arrival.

Mrs Hare was the first who spots them "Look! there's Whistler and Kestrel".

"And Owl…miles away" Hare added as he glimpsed at the tawny owl lack behind with precaution.

Down in the front, Loveday, Badger, Toad and the foxes were scarcely the only ones who didn't feel anything unusual. Their thoughts about arriving at the park sooner than later made them press on more eagerly to reach their new home.

"Can you imagine?, after all this time we'll soon be making it to White Deer Park shortly" Loveday said expressionless.

"Your right there matey, only a few miles to go now" Toad chuckled "White Deer Park is just on the other side of these fields".

"I can barely wait for us all to get there, what about you eh Moley?" Badger asks.

"Oh!...yes Badger" Mole replied sounding fed up.

With his pointy nose, Fox easily sensed that Loveday was hiding her troubled feelings, so he decided to ask her "What's up with you Loveday? are you feeling alright at all?".

"Aye I feel better…only it's just I've been doing some thinking lately" Loveday replied.

"What about, try me?" Fox encouraged her.

"Well you see…I'm feeling unready to be accepted. You've got a whole new life waiting ahead of you and I seriously have no idea what my involvements or expectations with the White Deer Park society has planned for me. And after having to go through so many irreversible changes and training to become who you've never dreamed of existing as, is just too much even for me to face moving on within a new environment, I'm scared that I'll do something evil and everyone will hate me, and then I'll fail my Grandma's wishes to help make a difference by becoming the best feral psychic around".

With concern, Vixen personally understood the stress that Loveday was going through and rubbed her scarlet head softly against the girls waist "You're not alone Loveday, we understand how hard this has been for you because we've all been feeling the same. You shouldn't force yourself to choose who it is that you are, Human or psychic because you'll always be the same person to us and we do love you".

"Indubitably" Badger agreed "will all be there to support you whenever you still need our help, doing something evil why that's just poppycock".

"I really appreciate your concern, it's just well-" Loveday paused as she stroked Vixen back.

"Don't say it. Your worried about finding out more about yourself and why you have powers? didn't you say that you'll find the answers there" Fox questioned with a smirk. Loveday nods back shyly.

"I get it" Fox understood. He knew the dwindling question about Lovedays future with them was still unanswered and he wished he knew a better way to help support his human friends situation.

"My dear? perhaps your overthinking too hard on yourself? You need to stay calm" Badger asserted with a fatherly tone.

"Maybe I have been" Loveday realises looking tired.

"Why don't you give yourself a break eh?" Fox coolly said. He didn't want to see poor Loveday suffering again "I know that you're scared but it doesn't matter how life will turn out for all of us…I mean we don't know exactly how our new lives are gonna turn out because we'll be entering the park together like when we first left Farthing Wood behind us. Remember what we animals always say?".

Loveday emotionally looks down at her sacred ring where she sees her colourful eyes flashing back with a questioning desire "We animals always stick together" Loveday said solemnly.

"That's right" Fox concluded with a small smile.

"Thank you" Loveday said sounding lesser tense. With that now settled they all continued to head farther into the field for about twenty minutes.

"Uh…Fox?" Loveday asks unexpectedly.

"What is it now Loveday?" Fox asks without showing his impatience.

The girl turns to point back toward the rear "I think there's something bothering the others?". They all turned their heads to see that the animals had weakened and were still standing.

"What's wrong?" Fox questions in alarm "why have they stopped?".

"I don't know?" Badger answers "but it's a bit odd, everyone seems afraid".

"Of what? These fields seemed to have affected them somehow?" Loveday figured. Her animal senses were taking heed on her.

"It's too exposed here" Fox quickly suggested "and that's why we've got to keep going".

"I don't know about you Fox, but I'm starting to get a bad feeling" Loveday worried.

"We don't have time for that now" Fox brushed aside. Leaving Loveday even more curious.

Secretly Loveday whiffed her nose and smelt something artificially damp in the open air, and it wasn't the dull lukewarm weather.

"That's very weird, why does it all small like chemicals. Can it be pesticide?" Loveday thought until Toad croaked.

"Come on, not far now mateys!" Toad shouted from leading point; he was very determined to lead the animals even closer to the park today.

"Get a move on back there. We can't stop yet!" Fox forcefully demands the animals to get their pistols pumping.

Whilst Loveday and the animals were finally able to continue crossing additional fields. Owl took liberties in spotting a lonely farm building in the distance and hesitantly flew herself toward it without word.

Contagiously silent for what seemed like hours, Loveday was still observing the farmlands suspiciously. Apart from the in ordinary smell she remarked how frightfully lifeless and grey everything looked. No birds singing or wind rustling or bugs buzzing. Only unsettling stillness.

"Its nothing but quiet here, dead quiet in fact" Loveday thought as she took out her water flask. All of that private investigating had made her thirsty.

After gulping it down she was sadly left with no more water.

"Oh darn, now I've got to find somewhere to refill it again" but before Loveday could carry on.

"Oh somebody say something!" Weasel shrieked so loudly she caused everyone to jump back.

"SHUSH!" they all reacted.

"Oh here we go again" Loveday facepalmed as she heard Mole utter from riding on Badgers back.

"Well?...I'm going to say something. I'm hungry" Mole brought up.

"No Moley! don't start that" Badger objected trying to not think about food himself.

The animals had been going on for ages without food since Loveday had shared the last of her leftovers in the quarry and now all their stomachs glugged and stitched whenever the mention of food preyed into mind.

"Shame my powers cannot magic food on its own" Loveday murmured as she imagined eating some of her old favourite childhood meals. Steaming fish and chips, spaghetti and meatballs and for dessert a bowl of creamy Eton mess with fresh strawberries.

"Hungry too Vixen?"

"How did you guess" Vixen giggled as she burrowed her snout in the nearest cabbages "But there's nothing to eat" she noticed.

"Not a grub in sight mateys" Toad puzzled as he checked under a cabbage leaf.

"Ohh! but there must be something good to eat around here" Hedgehog grunted as he too sniffed.

"Nothing to our likings really" Loveday marked as she took a closer look at the overlarge cabbages.

Mole found it the most difficult to prompt his stomach and stealthily slid off Badger with his overtaking appetite for the one thing he gluttony missed the most "Well the soils nice anyway, should be some juicy worms".

"Be careful you don't get too greedy" Loveday reminded Mole as he dug down furiously "we don't want to lose you again".

"I won't" Mole replied and disappeared.

"And we're alright" Rabbit sweetly said as she hungrily went up to the plants "the vegetables are beautiful. I've never seen a nicer young cabbage".

"What a shame for us though" Mrs Hedgehog complained.

"Yeah I'll second that" Hedgehog agreed "Loveday? are you humans mostly herbivores or carnivores again"

"To answer your question Hedgehog humans are naturally called omnivores, it means we are both plant and meat eaters".

"Interesting" Hedgehog said, "does that mean you're going to eat these cabbages too?".

"No I've always hated cabbages ever since I was small…wait a minute?" Loveday rubbed her ultra-nose against the cabbages moisture leaves, the smell was fresh on the cabbages like dewdrops.

With fear glued on her face Loveday waved over to Fox "Um…Fox? You might want to take a look at this"

"What is it?" Fox came to her.

"Don't ask, just smell these" Lovedays holds out a leaf for Fox to sniff.

Without any further question, Fox dug his snout down on Lovedays cabbage leaf and shot his head up looking horrifically bug eyed.

"…You know what you were saying earlier about having a bad feeling?" Fox slowly asked.

"Yes, and you said we didn't have time for it?" Loveday exclaimed.

"I think I take it all back now" Fox apologised as he and the girl nervously saw that Rabbit was entranced to take a tempting bight. And before she could.

"STOP!" Fox snapped as he broke Rabbit out of hunger hypnotism.

Instinctively Loveday ran up and blocked her arms fully around Rabbits meal "Don't eat this!".

Mr Rabbit disapprovingly march up "There's no farmer to see us, we're not in any danger, why can't we eat the cabbages?" he argued.

"I don't like the smell of it" Fox said in a low suspicious voice.

"I don't like the look of them either" Loveday uneasily added "their shininess doesn't look appetizing, its deceiving".

"But I'll faint if I don't eat soon" Mr Rabbit grumbled.

"Good! Then maybe you'll shut up" Hare taunted a he and Weasel exchanged satisfied winks at each other.

"Yeah and it's better to be safe than sorry you know" Hedgehog chimed.

While Fox and Loveday vigorously carried on inspecting, Badger came to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong Fox?" Badger asks deeply concerned.

"Reminds me of something?" Fox began "Look around you Badger do you see any field mice?".

The entire group all scoured to see if there was any sign of existing wildlife. Like Loveday they started to realise what her late predicament said about this place.

"There's no animals at all" Toad pointed out "Not even caterpillars and they love cabbages".

"and there's not a single slug in sight neither" Hedgehog too pointed "you always get them in these sort of fields".

"Strange isn't it" Fox murmurs.

"Hmm…see what you mean" Badger slowly nodded.

Vixen herself noticed something disturbing "There are no flowers either…No buttercups, poppies or daisies. Just-".

"Cabbages!" Fox finished. Yes there was nothing but a graveyard of perfect cabbages and nothing more.

"It isn't natural" Vixen exclaimed.

"No it really isn't, metaphorically these cabbages are sucking the life source out of everything we're seeing, just so that they can grow" Loveday finally said, "This has all got to do something with serving my kinds criminal side of things. I just know it".

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked her.

"I'm sorry It's kind of hard to explain..." Loveday tried remembering everything she was taught about farmers being none-cooperative with nature.

Owl's cleaver instincts took her around the clean building, where she saw to her own large eyes. There hidden in the back lot were large yellow drums, marked with black cross's. Stencilled to warn how chemically harmful the containments carried inside. Little puddles of the oily substances were also trailing on the ground leaving deadly stains on the grass.

Owls memory was jogged and she knew immediately what the animals and Loveday had accidently gotten themselves in for. Very quickly she flew back to find them.

To everyone's confusion she seemed panicked as she came and landed next to Fox.

"You must call everyone together!" Owl exclaimed desperately.

"I say you can't tell Fox what to do like that" Badger reprimanded.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked her.

"Before I do tell anything, I think it would be appropriate for Loveday to hear about this since she may have a great deal to explain" Owl politely considered.

Without much choice Fox broke "Loveday?."

"Sorry did you say something?" Loveday awoke.

"Listen, Owls found something-".

"Urgently!" Owl cut in. Then whilst she did that, the woodland companions were still extremely peeved about being banned from eating the cabbages.

"Just because there's no meat for them, doesn't mean we can't eat anything" Vole asserted to Shrew and Fieldmouse "If I've said it once I've said it a hundred times. We smaller animals must demand our rights".

"Look out!"

"What does it mean?" Mrs Hare asks her mate.

"Danger!" Hare exclaimed his wife.

"Take care!" Fox demanded.

"What a din" Weasel complained as she came with the rabbits.

"What's happening?" Rabbit asked.

"If somethings wrong, just…just don't tell me" Mr Rabbit begged.

"Are we all here?" Fox asks the squirrels as they joined in.

"The mice, shrews and voles are on their way" Squirrel one informed.

"Here comes Whistler" Weasel sang as they all heard his whistle.

Whistler cockily prepared for landing and didn't see Adder in his way. Adder saw the heron dropping and tried to flee fast, but instead Whistlers skinny legs smashed down on her tail and had entangled the snakes flexible body into a heap.

"Oh! So sorry" Whistler innocently said down to her.

"I might've known it was you" Adder hissed as she uncurled herself enraged.

"Quiet! Owl has something to tell us" Fox reassured.

With the crowd now seated in front, Owl revealed her fatal discovery.

"You are standing on poisoned land. It's in the ground we walk on, in the air we breathe and the plants which seem so luscious are probably deadly!" Owl wittingly began.

The animals gasped down to their shivering collarbones.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Weasel tried running away in blood chilling panic. Though luckily Badger made her stay putt.

"But…But how?" Mr Rabbit asked.

"It was done deliberately" Owl explains.

"The farmer! I knew I'd recognised that smell" Fox now realised.

"He keeps the poison hidden even from his own kind, there are some things even humans don't approve of" Owl continued then turns to the feral psychic "Is that true Loveday?".

"Yes Owl it is all true" Loveday confirmed looking down "You see, some disagreeable people like the farmer have a dirty potentiality for gaining control and ownership when it all comes to getting their own way".

Loveday was reluctant to share what she found out "It means. If the farmer wants to stop anyone (like us per say) from ruining his producing cabbages then he'll stop at nothing to do anything deliberate just to keep it that way. Even by killing whoever tries to eat the cabbages on their own terms, which is why he's sprayed everything with pesticide in the first place".

The animals were astonished and distressed to finally know about this.

"Poison! So that's why there are no flowers" Vixen said stressfully.

"Or insects, or any creatures at all" Toad added sadly.

"Nothing can live here except the things humans want to grow" Vixen cried.

"But what will they do with the cabbages?" Hare wondered "If you think you're so smart to keep this from us Loveday then you tell us?".

Loveday saw some of the small creatures give dirty looks directly at her "To be quite honest with you they'll will just eat them".

Unlike the others, Toad gave a sympathetic look to poor Loveday "But won't they die too?".

"Maybe" Loveday answered, "there's just no exclamation how unmeaningful this'll turn out for the victims who'll eat these, either man or beast".

"Who knows? perhaps for humans it'll be a very slowly process" Owl stared at Loveday grimly "what do you suppose?…".

"Well…? It isn't really my place to say so" Loveday ramosely concluded "I'm sorry".

Fox and Vixen felt even more sorrier to see Loveday feel bad just for being honest. Although they knew her good intentions to stay faithful, the foxes did fear for her sake.

"They're mad" Vixen murmured "Poor Loveday. I didn't know that humans are so careless to put animals or themselves in danger by adding a terrifying material on what they need to survive on most".

"Alright! Now listen, I did say this before and I won't say this again, Loveday isn't responsible for what happens to us. She decided to rightfully tell us, and she did it because she fears for everyone here and we shouldn't go jumping to conclusion on her. Let's not regret having her here to protect us and get out as quickly as possible. Are we all clear?" Fox defended the human charismatically .

Most of the animals agreed with their leader. Mainly Toad, rabbits, hedgehogs, hares, squirrels, Whistler and kestrel sensibly held their respect for Loveday, who couldn't blame them for not fearing their special human escort. Sadly the smallest creatures didn't feel safe with Loveday at presence.

"Thank you Fox" said Loveday with a calming smile.

"I'm always here for you when you need it" Fox comforted back.

Before they got on, Badger looked for Mole who was still absent.

"Come on Moley!...Moley!".

"Over there! I can see his molehills" Loveday pointed helpfully.

"We must to make sure he hasn't eaten anything otherwise…well you know what I mean" Badger reminded as he walked up to the fresh molehills.

"Oh I hope he didn't get carried away" Loveday fearfully said.

"Oh no Moley! what have ya done?" Badger shouted as he saw the spoilt ground.

"Mole please answer us?" Loveday called out. In seconds Mole popped right out still looking healthy and hungry like before.

"Hello Loveday…Hello Badger" Mole plainly said to his friends.

Badger crawls up to his little best friends "Moley how many worms did you eat?".

"None! They were all dead" Mole despairingly replied.

"Ah…thank the lord" Badger sighs with big satisfaction.

"Heavens above" Loveday wipes her blond hair out of her face. She bends down to let Mole climb aboard her hands "Come on Moley, up you come". Mole happily did this and enjoyed being carried in Lovedays soft arms for a bit.

Then after being kindly placed back on Badger, Mole couldn't handle his stress "But…aren't we stopping to eat? I'm so hungry".

"So is every one of us Mole, even me" Loveday stroked him as she walked beside Badger with her tummy rumbling up a thunderstorm.

"Moley your appetite will be the death of ya one day" Badger frowned.

"Why?...what's wrong?" Mole asked suspicious.

"I-I'll tell you as we go along" Badger calmed him.

Relieved to see Mole re-joining, Fox lead his followers back on route. Loveday tried acting all cheered up for Fox but she still struggled to resist listening to her own stressful thoughts.

"Where is the answers to all your questions when you need them the most, its just not fair of Kell leaving me like this. How I'm I suppose to find the farthing spirit on my own without help or guidance?" she thought "And now I can't stop thinking about food, I'm ever so hungry". Then as if by miracle she felt something soft hugging at her legs.

"Loveday we're very hungry" said the baby rabbits at her feet.

"I know you still are; I promise we'll find you some food soon" Loveday awed as she lowered to stroke their little heads.

"Have you got anything to eat in your magic bag?" the girl rabbit playfully asks.

"Some carrots perhaps?" the boy rabbit suggests.

"Please".

With regrets, Loveday reminded them that the carrots she carried before were all eaten, so to cheer them up she gave them both a ride inside her bag since they looked worn out. The little mammals we're jealous to see the human spoiling the babies again and grew more distant to her since it was her species fault that they were left here starving in a poisoned wasteland.

"You really have an extraordinary way with children don't you Loveday, those rabbits really do look up to you" Vixen admired.

"I know. I love children very much, especially baby animals" Loveday blushed feeling happy to see the rabbits still relied on her "Not that it's any of my business Vixen but…are you and Fox maybe going to have cubs yourself someday?".

"Well…we hope to when the mating season does come" Vixen responds looking excited to the thought of it "After all me and Fox have fought through together, it'll be worth raising the cubs in safety at White Deer Park, where we'll be teaching them their first hunts and going on long moonlit walks together as one happy family".

Loveday felt blessed to hear this, she'd never gotten the exciting chance of seeing baby fox cubs being born back in Farthing Wood and this just might be her best opportunity.

"I'd do anything just to meet Fox and Vixen's cubs when this is all over" Loveday imagined.

With a warm loving smile she then said, "As one would say 'to fulfil the eternal circle of life is one of the greatest joys in all the universe' I'm really happy for the two of you, I know you'll both make great parents someday".

Vixen exchanges a warm smile back "Thank you very much Loveday. I'm sure the cubs would love to see you if they're born next spring".

Loveday gave a startled look; how did Vixen knew about her secret wish?.

* * *

Apparently, after they'd walked through plains right at the edge of the fields, Loveday smelt some apples. Cause an orchard full of handsome ripe apples concealed inside a wire fence was standing tall next to them. The squirrel twins were jumping for joy and entered it.

"Look! Trees lots of trees" they enthusiastically sang as they danced through. The first squirrel helter-skeltered herself up one of the trucks toward the fruit-filled branches. Her sister mysteriously got her foot stuck on something sticky like sap and tried to pull it off .

The first Squirrel breathlessly plucked off an apple and was carelessly about to munch it "Mmmm…juicy".

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Owl forewarned her strictly out of nowhere.

"Yuck!" Squirrel realised what she'd almost done and wisely tossed her apple away. Landing down on both her sister and Badger's heads. Loveday picks up the rolling apple and inspected it up closely.

"What is it?" the second squirrel asked, still trying to pull her foot loose.

"Another human trick" Badger detected.

"Humans have a saying" Owl proclaimed, "One man's meat is another man's poison, goodness knows what they've done to these apples".

The animals just couldn't take it anymore, first the cabbages now the apples were artificially infected with pesticide as well.

"Something awful I'd predict" Loveday summed up and threw the gross apple away.

"Let's hope for their sakes they've got strong stomachs" Fox sympathetically says. The animals hunger issue was finally snapping out of their control.

"Can we eat yet?...my stomachs rumbling something terrible" Mrs Vole begged at her son.

Vole shook his head "No Mother, Owl thinks the animals and plants are poisoned, no thanks to Lovedays kind".

"Ahh! Except you of course" Adder gluttonously growls, the voles trembled as she wickedly crept up to them, ready for lunch.

"Adder!" Fox scolds her.

"Just teasing" the snake lied innocently as she slithered away.

"This food shortage is bringing the worst out of everyone" Loveday sighed agitatedly next to Vixen.

"Obviously, we can't have that now can we?" Vixen agreed as Loveday nodded "I'd hate to see us all go against each another".

"Me too and I'd be the one taking all the blame for it" Loveday fearfully said.

"In other words 'Hunger is stronger than any oath" Owl lectured sorrowfully.

"Owls right, instinct will out. I should know" Toad professed.

"So Fox, what shall we do?" Owl questions cynically.

"It's no use pretending we're not hungry anymore, we'll just have to take necessaries on ourselves if we are going to make it all the way to White Deer Park, without having any further distractions" Loveday confidently advised.

"There's nothing for it then" Fox gave in, before he nervously shouted up "Kestrel? can you see anywhere nearby where we might find food!".

In a vortexing motion it didn't take Kestrel long. As the hawk searched the valley she spotted a small ,capital country town a few miles off from the farmlands "Just fields and fields as far as the eye can see!...nothing!, There's also a town a long way off".

"Could we reach it tonight?" Fox asks desperately.

"You could?" Kestrel supposed, looking uncertain why he asked her that.

"Why?" Vixen turned to her mate confused.

"You've got an idea haven't you?" Loveday guessed.

"Alright, so humans have taken away our food. So why don't we take away theirs" Fox proposed with a mischievous smirk.

"What do you mean?" Vixen insists again.

Through a hot beguiling growl Fox uttered a single word "Scavenge".

"Wait, you mean go and search for food in the town like scavengers?" Loveday pointed in a trusting voice.

"Precisely" Fox made clear.

"And we're expected to go hungry I suppose?" Mr Shrew squeaked, looking harsh like the other small mammals.

"It's all very well for you" Vole riled the carnivores "Especially for you young Loveday. We'll never forgive you for what your kind has done to doom us all. Your species are but rotten, irresponsible, good for nothings" Vole concluded with a huff.

With a straight face, Loveday blamefully looked downhearted to see the small animals start to turn against her. She knew this would happen at some point.

"That's enough from you!" Fox snaps in outrage stepping in front of Loveday protectively "Don't forget that it was the humans idea who built the park we are going to and this girl here doesn't deserve your judgement".

The small mammals looked offended and just crossed their arms.

"They have the right to say it Fox, everyone's allowed to say freely what they believe in. If I'm going to make everyone feel unsafe than maybe I should-" Loveday tried speaking for herself.

"Don't say another word" Fox interrupted her as he kindly licked the tears off her face, "this isn't your fault but I know a way you could show them".

"How?" Loveday wondered with full interest. She was keen to do anything to make amends.

Fox stood up optimistically and finally shared his idea with everyone "We larger animals…Me, Loveday, Vixen, Owl and Whistler can go foraging for everyone".

"You mean bring food back? like what Loveday just said" Vixen realised. Inside she felt glad that Fox had abnormally defended Loveday like that.

"That's about it" Fox nodded convincingly.

"What sort of food?" Mr Rabbit demanded with a stuck-up look "I'm a martyr to my indigestion you know?".

"Oh…shut up!" Hare whispered next to him.

"Anything you want. Put in your orders now" Fox recommended. He gave Loveday a wink and they both got ready for their emergency raid expedition.

* * *

In the following evening before darkness fell, the raiders left their group sheltered in the orchard and found the narrow road leading straight to town. On the way they didn't speak much until they found in the pitch-black countryside the bright city lights beaming from the old-fashioned buildings fondly from a distance. Together they approached it and snuck into town to start their secret mission.

"Let's go" Fox said excitedly as they went into a dark traffic tunnel where the houses stood at the end of it "and remember we must stick together".

"I hope nobody will see us" Loveday says, "this is the first time I've ever been foraging".

"Hopefully nothing will go wrong as long as we stay in the shadows. Don't worry Loveday you'll soon get the hang of it" Fox grinned.

"I'd really like that. Any advice?" Loveday consulted.

Vixen told her "Keep your eyes and ears running, it's best to rely on your own senses in places like these".

"Got it" Loveday nodded "We need to find Whistler and Owl. They must be here already".

"It'll be easy enough; all Whistler has to do is whistle for us" Fox chuckled.

Eventually Whistler was the one who found them instead. He told them that Owl was missing and he couldn't find her. Though being Owl she was always planning way ahead and was probably waiting for them somewhere in the town.

While creeping along the dark moon lit streets, Loveday was glad she'd worn her blue forest coat; her robe hood protectively hid her face like Robin Hood. Go stealing from the rich and providing for the poor, which she was doing in her case.

They'd stuck to traveling along the cold alleyways and backstreets, which brought them behind an empty high street full of shops and cafes closed for the night, particularly where a neon sign flashed in foreign language and the framed windows were painted bright red on the building it came from.

Fox became very interested and hoisted himself up on his hind legs to sniff a hanging menu board screwed in the wall.

"What have you found?" Whistler asks him.

"I don't know" Fox shrugged "I smell food".

"Me too but where?" Vixen searched.

"I think this must be an Asian restaurant were outside of. These places are custom to have food scarps lying around" Loveday predicted.

"How'd you know that?" Fox asked.

"People are always throwing away uneaten food, that's how" Loveday explained "It's a very bad human habit".

"Oh" Fox now understood why some foxes always preferred to find fast food in urban places.

"CRASH!" a metallic sound came from around the restaurants front in the opening square.

"What was that?" Whistler asked.

"Come on!" Fox gestured.

Loveday and the foxes scarper down between the side alley while Whistler skidded behind. There laying on the main road in front was a tilted dustbin with masses of rubbish stinking of deep-fried smells.

"What kept you?" Owl scowled perching on the bin impatiently.

"Did you knock this over?" Loveday asked her with impression.

"No…cats" Owl confessed pridefully, "I chased them off".

"Well it's a good job that you came along. There's plenty of pickings to go around" Loveday began to dig about "Hey Whistler, check this out I think you'll like it".

"Hmm…Fish, well spotted Loveday" the heron praised and shallowed up a whole fried cod down his throat. "Tastes a bit odd but its fish alright" he described without complaint.

"You're supposed to be foraging for the others!" Owl sternly accused Whistler.

"Let him feed his own face first" Fox cool-headedly said "meanwhile we'll gather together what we can, come on Vixen".

"At lease there's plenty of meat to fill up the carnivores necessaries" Loveday said, "Waste not want not' that's what some people say".

"But what about you Loveday?...you must eat something too" Vixen insisted.

"Yeah you haven't eaten for ages, this'll probably our last opportunity so its best if you do" Fox chimed.

"I don't think I'll have luck finding anything to eat here" Loveday said disappointedly, until something caught up her nose "…don't go away, I'll be right back". She got up and went back to the fancy restaurant.

"Where are you going Loveday!" Vixen shouted.

"Don't worry, she'll be back again…I hope" Fox reassured unsure.

Earlier Loveday had remembered smelling something good in the side alleyway and missed it. Luckily this time with her animal super-smell and sight she found a white takeaway bag dumped on the black street.

"I thought that I'd smelt warm jasmine rice here…delivery guy must've dropped it on his bike and didn't check. A pity to let it go to waste though, lucky me" she decided and gladly carried the plastic bag back with her.

Back waiting for the raid to come back with supplies, the farthing animals tried forgetting about their empty stomachs by sleeping it off. While Badger and Kestrel kept watch for them all.

Nicely curled on top his mother, Vole woke to the sound of loud rumbling "Was that thunder?" he asked Mole who was lying beside.

"No, only somebody's stomach complaining" Mole giggled.

Suddenly a sore looking Adder curved from around the tree they were all resting under "If Whistler doesn't get back soon I'll eat-!".

"The oath!" Mole stammers.

"I'd eat that if it was on four legs…or even two" Adder growled aggressively.

Suddenly a flapping shadow was floating their way above. It was Whistler again. Adder gasped and tried to escape but too late she got comically pinned back like before, making everyone laugh at her.

"You're doing it on purpose!" Adder damned the heron.

"Oh! Do excuse me I never was much good at landing on dryland, anyway look. I've brought meat" Whistler quickly pointed to a pile of rummaged fish and raw meat.

Adders dark mood melted like butter as soon as she saw it all "I forgive you" she licked her lusty lips and gorged down.

Weasel crawls over "Did you say meat?" she asks and went up to the feast. Funnily enough she blindly bit on Adders body by mistake, the snake exploded a tempering roar at her.

"Wake up my dear, they've brought food for us!" Hedgehog shook his wife awake.

"Food?...where is it?" Mrs Hedgehog asked and soon they both tucked in.

"We can't eat that" Vole grumbled in disgust.

"Neither can the rabbits or-" Mole added.

"Oh…please be patient" Whistler calmly said and left to find his foraging friends.

The raiding party had now successfully ventured on from the village's central square over to a suburban property with an edible garden outside, guaranteed to help fill up the herbivores. Separately Fox ransack the bins next to the house while Vixen and Loveday stole from the vegetable garden. Every time Vixen managed to dig up a lettuce, Owl would swoop the greens into her claws and carry back toward the camp.

"I know snitching things in somebody's garden is wrong but I can't seem to help myself. Afterall this is more important" Loveday shamefully thought as she picked off runner beans, peas and tomatoes sprouting on bamboo wigwams.

"At least you have plenty of food to fend for yourself now" Vixen said as she kindly helped Loveday drop them in her open backpack.

"Yes I do" Loveday reconsidered, then she sees a water tap connected to the wall "I'm going to fetch water for us all".

"Where from? I don't see a horse trough around here" Vixen asked confused.

"I know something even better, you watch this" Loveday grabbed her flask and reached up for the faucet that was as tall as her small height. Vixen stood in surprise to watch oozes of water came plunging out and saw Loveday demonstrate how to catch it in her flask till it was full.

"What do you make of that then eh?" Loveday concluded as she tightened the lid back on.

"I really don't know?" Vixen shrugged "I wonder how fox is getting on?".

Suddenly they both heard the bins lid crash down, making a disturbing racket. There was worst still yet to come afterword's.

"GRRRR! RUFF! RUFF! RUFF! RUFF! GRRRR!"

The barking made Loveday jump out of her skin. "Oh no, now we are so dead meat!" grabbing her bag, they scarpered to the open garden gate where Fox was hiding behind the bins.

"Fox where are you!" Vixen called looking paranoid. The barking kept getting seriously louder and louder.

"Here!" Fox was about to step out to meet them when.

"LOOK OUT!" Loveday screamed as she pointed.

Two massive bulldogs had ventured out of the blue. Snarling demonically at the thieves who were trespassing on their owners private property. They were about to chase them fair-handed.

"We must've woken them up" Loveday thought.

Fox and Vixen retreated back up the garden path whilst Loveday slammed the wooden gate shut against the dogs faces. Without much delay they all ran away out through the back-fence and left the garden into a big wide opening.

"SPLIT!" Fox yells as he diverted himself to the left side while Vixen went right with a heavy heart. Loveday paused herself and loyally chose Fox's direction. The Bulldogs were now closing in behind them and getting ready for the kill.

Fox looked scared to see Loveday panting behind him "No! Save yourself Loveday. Go find Vixen!" Fox shouted, "They'll kill you if you follow me".

"I can't! They're already on to me" Loveday informed "Keep running!".

The dogs were gaining on them fast. Eventually they raced after Fox and Loveday all the way to a long boundary fence, where railway tracks were nailed safely behind it.

"What do we do Fox! We've got to climb over that fence" Loveday pointed as she ran beside him.

"No Loveday we'll have to jump for it" Fox panted.

"What! are you crazy? I can't jump that high".

"Listen to me Loveday! Your athletic enough…trust me I know you can make it!...you have to do it!".

"Alright I'll try!".

Being light-footed Fox amazingly made a high leap over the fence.

"Hurry Loveday, jump come on!" Fox persuaded impatiently.

"Stand back!" Loveday growled as she telepathically anticipated on the jump. Her feral eyes shone with control as her body suddenly turned lighter than air like she could do anything freely above metaphysical. Her legs ran at over racking speed and flipped effortlessly on her own over the eight-foot-high fence in a lightweight summersault and landing herself gracefully onto the other side without damage.

After picking herself up her glowing eyes died themselves down. Loveday panted painfully as she realised what she'd done unbelievably "Woah! I didn't think I could do that…I always thought it was cats who landed on their feet first".

Fox was speechless himself; this was the first time he ever saw something amazing done like that. No matter how he was really impressed with Loveday.

Suddenly the bulldogs weren't giving up an easy fight and they violently started to scratch and tackle the boundary fence out from underneath the ground to make a hole.

"Loveday the games not over yet" Fox warned "Those dog aren't gonna give up till they've caught us".

"Wait look there!" Loveday pointed up the rails. With a single yellow headlight shining, a train was about to whizz right pass them. The two friends exchanged an anxious look.

"Fox? Please don't tell me you're not thinking what I'm thinking".

"Loveday what other choice do we have left? Once we get across those dogs won't have time to catch up to us and then we'll make a run for it".

"If we time it just right we'll make impossible possible" Loveday said.

"Get ready to run. When I shout go, we go no matter what" Fox instructed as they both waited for the right moment.

"I am so not gonna enjoy this" Loveday thought nervously but she wasn't going to give Fox the benefit of doubt.

As their ferocious chasers ganged through the boosted fence and we're about to catch them by tooth and claw. Fox and Loveday kept their calculating eyes on both the dogs and train coming at the same time.

"GO!" Fox barked. In a heartbeat, they both insanely dodged the line before the fast running train roared straight across at them, riding in a thick black cloud of hot steam.

After they'd luckily jumped off the track in time and collapsed, Loveday coughed as she stood up from the impact, wiping away the smog "…we've beat it".

"So we have. Well done Loveday" Fox said thankfully.

"I should be the one thanking you" Loveday replied, "you've really helped me".

"Remember to think twice before you chose which Fox to follow. Let's get away from here and pronto" Fox saw the train had traumatised the dogs from underneath the speeding wheels..

"Race you back there" Loveday playfully made a run for it.

"Hey wait for me!" Fox shouted.

* * *

Dawn was now breaking first light as the farthing animals were finishing up their scavenged food. Feeling worried for his friends who should've returned by now, Badger sent the birds out to find them until they made a comeback report.

"Couldn't see them anywhere" Whistler said as he landed back, he regretfully didn't find Loveday or the foxes.

"Disappeared" Owl added as she took to a tree.

Before they knew it, Vixen gradually returned to the orchard alone all of a sudden. Looking very upset and grieved.

"Ah! There you are" Badger smiled until he soon realised "Where's Fox and Loveday?".

"We we're chased by two huge dogs" Vixen began miserably "we split up but they followed them…I hoped they might be here. I'm going back to look for them" Vixen decided.

"In daylight! Oh no my dear…uh its not safe" Badger reasoned.

"But Fox…and Loveday" Vixen emotionally argued.

"They'll find their way back; they always have you know" Badger tried to comfort "And we need you to help us find our way out of the poisoned land".

"The darkest hour is just before the dawn…well it is!" Owl quoted.

Pretty soon it was daybreak and everything itself atmospherically turned brighter.

With self-esteem Vixen guided the animals temporarily onto the next field. Being in charge put her into pressure and she was worried, she wished the bulldogs had chased her instead but above all she took the responsibly accordingly.

"Hehe this is the way alright. My homing instinct is homing in on White Deer Park now mateys" Toad proudly chuckled.

"Come along everyone" Badger called behind "Leave that alone!".

The rabbits had selfishly snuck up to one of the new healthier looking cabbages. "These cabbages smell different" Rabbit marked out.

"Perhaps this field hasn't been poisoned" Mr Rabbit predicted.

"And I'm so hungry" Rabbit again complained.

"Me too. We didn't get much lettuce last night" Mr Rabbit groaned.

"Always complaining" Owl despised in offence "Not a hint of gratitude".

Without noticing, clouded yellow butterflies were fluttering freely about.

"They're so lovely" Squirrel awed as she and her twin sister observed the pretty butterflies and playfully tried to catch them to no success.

"Please Badger I'm sure they aren't poisoned" Rabbit begged.

"But suppose they are…I could die" Mr Rabbit considered.

"Why don't you try it first Badger?" Weasel laughed as she forcefully held a giant cabbage leaf up in front of his glum face.

"Oh what a good idea!" Mr Rabbit beamed "Then I'd know whether it was safe to eat or not".

"And you are leader while Fox is missing" Weasel added wickedly.

Badger violently snatched the leaf away from her and disposed of it "No one is to risk eating anything around here!" Badger strongly demanded.

"They hear you but will anyone obey?" Owl said sceptical.

Vixen had been busy grieving for her lost mate all this time. Selflessly she came over to help settle things "Don't take any notice, come on Badger…better get going".

Secretly Adder had her amber eyes stalking on the butterflies and cunningly ate some with one snap in her jaws "Delicious" she sighs with pleasure.

"Gee Gee!" In the air Kestrel was still looking out for Fox and Loveday unforgettably.

Vixen wanted to hear her report "Kestrel! Any sign of Fox or Loveday?".

"Yes! They're just entering the fields from the copse on the other side. They're alright" Kestrel replied.

"Ah thank goodness" Badger breathed.

"I'll go check up on them" Kestrel flew away to meet them.

Meanwhile back to where Fox and Loveday were walking.

"Gosh what a busy night that was" Loveday declared "all this effort just to feed your entire community. I hope the animals will appreciate our work".

"Tired are you?" Fox asks.

"Only a little bit" Loveday replied with a yawn "I can't wait to get to the park".

"Yeah me too…We can rest if you want to?"

"No I can go on"

"Well if you're sure about it then eh?"

"What's that?"

"I said if you're-"

"No I heard something" Lovedays animal ears tilted in direction to an unexpected noise of the sound of a hot engine running. Ultimately something was happening in the fields.

"Hey I can hear it too" Fox picked it up and flicked an ear up.

Before either of them could search for the sounds source, Kestrel arrived.

"Kestrel we're over here!" Loveday calls waving up to her.

"There you are, we've all been waiting for you, the others are really worried-" Kestrel said back.

"Kestrel what's going on!" Fox interrupted.

"Sorry?" Kestrel asked.

"Not wanting to be rude Kestrel but can you see where that noise is coming from" Loveday asked polity.

Momentarily Kestrel swooped down and instantly saw two vibrant objects with nozzles overlapping the plants below her "There are two tractors approaching Badger and the others in the middle of the field!"

"Tractors?" Loveday repeated.

"They're making rain" Kestrel described.

"Rain?...Poison!" Fox spat.

"Oh no you are so right!" Loveday agreed convincingly as she sniffed "There's that awful smell again, only its worse than before. How bad is it Kestrel!".

Kestrel kept a close watch as she saw two mechanical red and blue farm tractors pulling agricultural sprayer devices row by row "It's spraying everywhere and they're closing in on the others. I must warn them…they must run!".

"No! can't run fast enough some of them" Fox deemed.

"We're out of the frying plan and into the fire" Loveday sighs down fully.

"Sorry what?" Fox asks.

"Things are going from bad to worse" Loveday explained.

"Now you tell me" Fox complained. Just then they heard Whistler coming for landing.

"Hello Whistler" Loveday greets as he joined.

"Hello…um excuse me the funny smell" Whistler said sheepishly. He reeked of the poisons scent.

"Never mind all that" Fox grinned "We're glad to see you".

"Loveday would it be alright if I could sit on your shoulder for a change?" Kestrel asked.

"Please do be my guest" Loveday holds out her arm. The good thing was Kestrel wasn't too big to perch onto her.

"Now then?" Loveday murmurs as they all watched the tractors getting closer to where theirs friends were gathered.

"If any of that rain falls on them-" Fox exclaimed.

Whistler suggested "I could carry one or two to safety".

"Their isn't enough time to even carry a sugarplum" Loveday explained "If you look carefully those tractors are towing in a pattern which takes them back to and fro, we cannot allow them to see us".

"But I know the one place the humans aren't going to go" Fox thought out loud.

"Where?" Kestrel asks on Lovedays shoulder.

"The place where they've poisoned already. Back the way we came" Fox navigated.

"Easier said than done" Loveday quoted "The animals are really going to kick your butt for your decision".

"Why on earth would they?" Fox asked looking clueless.

"Oh…forget it, let's get back to them before the tractor does" Loveday replied. Before she left an idea popped into her head "Kestrel I have a very important favour to ask of you".

"A favour? I'll be glad to do anything" Kestrel obliged as Loveday whispered her secret idea to her.

* * *

Crowding on the other side of the field, the animals were starting to panic as they stared in horror to discover that the blue tractor was slowly rolling nearer to their location.

"Is it an earthquake?" Mrs Vole wondered as she felt the ground vibrate from the massive wheels.

Mr Rabbit was about to make a dash for it when his wife grabbed him by the ears "don't panic!" she screamed.

"I want to run" shrieked Weasel as she shivers. Nearly everyone wanted to do the same.

"Oh now were going to get crushed by those human things" Mrs Hedgehog rolled up.

"Don't curl up dear" Hedgehog unfolded her apart and took her into his arms "Remember what almost happened to us on the motorway".

"Keep still please" Vixen coaxed.

Badger crouches himself down to the ground "If we lie low they won't see us".

"Says who?" Owl taunts.

Fox and Loveday were now hurrying their way back to the animals. Narrowly missing the tractors as they passed in front of them. Whistler followed them from up in the air.

"Quickly quickly!" Loveday yells as they saw their friends standing in the tractors upcoming path.

"It's Loveday!" the baby rabbits called happily.

"Hey there they are" Mrs Hare pointed to the running duo.

"Hi guys...sorry were late" Loveday approached them.

"Where have you two been then?" Hedgehog demanded.

"And what time do you call this?" Hare scorned as he crossed his arms.

"Loveday thank goodness your safe' Vixen emotionally went to greet her.

"I'm happy to see you too Vixen" Loveday gives Vixen a close reunion hug then after she released she forcefully spoke "Can't talk now, we need to get away from this field and fast".

"What!" the animals reacted.

"What's happening?" Badger asked.

"Now listen all of you-" Fox started to initiate, well he would've if Vixen hadn't burrowed her face against him into a deep reuniting nuzzle.

"Are you alright?" she says rubbing inseparably on him in relief as Fox returned his affection.

"I'm fine" Fox cockily said, "but we've got to move quickly, those tractors will be back and they're spraying poison". The farthing animals cringed.

"Oh no!" Vixen gasped.

"We'd better run for it" Badger submitted hastily.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Weasel said, she was already leaving.

"Weasel stop!" Loveday made her come back.

"Not that way, back the way we came" Fox directed.

"Are you telling us we've got to go back to that terrible place where we couldn't eat anything?" Hare jerked up furiously.

"That's what I'm telling you" Fox nodded arguably.

"You can tell till your blue in the face but I'm not going" Hare shook his head in solid refusion.

"Nor me" Mr Rabbit refused too.

"We smaller animals are sick and tired of being pushed around by you" Vole disrespected "Especially by humans".

Loveday just couldn't take it from them anymore. Feeling interacted by her fiery telekinesis she narrowed her hot eyes angrily unlike before "Look here! I have heard about enough coming from your dirty mouths, you will do as Fox says or else!".

"Or else what?" Weasel challenged.

"Or else I'll bight your head off!" Fox bared his blade sharp fangs at them, which helped did the trick.

"Right. I was going anyway" Weasel surrendered in a huff.

"Nice one Fox" Adder admired his dark threat "You should do that more often".

"Take no notice from her or them, lets scatter" Loveday calmed Fox.

'You lead them back to the orchard; I'll see to from the backend" Fox commanded.

"Righto" Loveday confidently did this. While she and Vixen ran down the front "Loveday can you tell me where've you been since I lost you both? And where's kestrel gotten to" Vixen asks as she panted up to the apple trees.

"Safety first, I'll tell you as soon as were out of harm's way" Loveday replied.

"Of course" Vixen understood.

"Hurry their coming back!" Fox forcefully ordered.

"Hurry he says. What does he think I'm doing" Mr Shrew complained as he and the small creatures struggled all the way back.

"FASTER!" Fox shouted as he saw the tractor creeping up on them by a few inches. He left as soon as all his companions were out of reach.

Well…all but one. Mr Rabbit was still dawdling behind due to his injured foot. Without seeing he accidently stumbled on a big rock and came tumbling afterwards. Passing out as he came to a complete stop. As he woke up again drowsy. He was met by the dark impacting shadow of a tractor driving by. The next thing he knew was the scattering raindrops of liquid sprinkling all over his grey coat. Soaking his fur right through till he stunk of it.

"AGHHHHHH! I-I-I got sprayed!" he screamed as he ran back to join the others.

* * *

Loveday and the group were just entering the orchard when they heard Mr Rabbit clutching his chest in deep shock "I got sprayed!".

"I'm going to die and it's all your fault" he blamed as he drooped against a tree and collapsed to the ground in agony.

"He does look dreadful" Mrs Hare pitied.

"He always looks dreadful, he's a dreadful moaner" Hare mocked.

"Clearly he's always getting himself into trouble anywhere" Hedgehog complained.

"Is he ok?" Loveday sat down next to the rabbits unconscious body.

"Hmm…Let's see shall we?" Badger went up to examine him and took in a few sniffles. Instead of being shocked he actually smirked "Hmm poor old Rabbit" he said sarcastic.

"Why is he looking like that?" Loveday thought as she too smelt the Leporidae. To her own shock he didn't smell of death "Oh I see…?".

"Don't worry I know how we can cure him" Loveday giggled.

"What's so funny about that?" Rabbit cried tearfully for her husband.

"Don't cry" Loveday said softly "I'll soon get him laughing again, you'll see". With a cheeky finger Loveday tickled on Mr Rabbits feet lightly, which seemed to make him flinch up. Then she used both her hands to tickle him roughly on the belly.

"ACHOO!" Mr Rabbit sneezed and sat up while Lovedays hands continued to torture him playfully. He blasted out laughing.

"No-No-No stop it, stop tickling me. No please I can't stand it I-I Hahaha hehe hahaha! Your killing me!" all Mr Rabbit could do was let it all out until Loveday was done. The other animals couldn't help but find this all funny and were too laughing.

"There you are you see, nothing to it" Loveday patted his head.

"I'm all better" Mr Rabbit grinned as he checked himself.

"Come off it, you're alright" Fox teases him "That stuff isn't good news if you happen to be a caterpillar but it isn't so bad for us…eh old girl" Fox looks directly at Owl.

"It was no bigger deal after all and that concludes it" Loveday says to Owl.

"Better safe than sorry" Owl turns her head away embarrassed.

"Likewise" Loveday nodded.

"and now we're stuck in this awful place again with nothing to eat" Mr Rabbit sat down disappointedly.

"Now then that's enough!" Badger comforted "I am sure Fox has thought of something".

"I have…there's another way out. We don't have to go through the field at all" Fox affirmed.

"Are you sure? Where? Where could we go?" the Squirrel twins kept asking.

"You mean we've got to start walking…again!...now!" Hare glared.

"But I only just got here" Adder complained.

"Don't you see that we're all hot and tired as enough" Hedgehog muttered "How do you expect us to get moving? Our paws are killing us".

"Don't give up mateys, White Deer Park is just the other side of that town the one Fox, Vixen and Loveday went foraging in last night" Toad reassured.

"Toads right so that's what we're going to do. Go through the town" Fox stated. The farthing animals were against this idea. In a muddle they muttered arguably all at once.

"We can't go through the town; we'd never make it, it's much too dangerous" Mr Rabbit fearfully objected.

"We'd never make it" Mr Shrew added for the small community.

"I know a way. Me and Loveday found it last night when we we're running away from those dogs" Fox revealed.

"technically you might as well say we found ourselves an easy shortcut" Loveday added.

"And I was worried about you two" Vixen smiled.

"Ah didn't I tell ya they'd be alright" Badger nudged Vixen with amusement.

"We're sorry we worried you. Everything's going to be alright now" Loveday apologised to Vixen.

"Wait a moment, where's kestrel?" Badger asked as he looked around.

"Oh I've been meaning to tell you that I've asked Kestrel to do me favour" Loveday remembered.

"Had you now?" Fox said with curiosity.

"I did, only just to scout somewhere very special ahead" Loveday told.

"Well where did you send Kestrel off to exactly?" Fox wondered.

Then before Loveday could explain, Kestrel came back.

"I don't think you'll have to wait for long" Loveday smiled and held her arm up for Kestrel to land "Kestrel at last, please tell everybody here what you've found".

"I've seen it; I've seen White Deer Park, it's on the other side of the town" Kestrel confessed enthusiastic.

"So that's what you've been up to" Fox chuckled at Loveday "you wanted Kestrel to find out how close we are".

"Just thought I'd help cheer everyone up" Loveday blushed "you know after our recent encounters".

"Are you kidding? that's the best news we've all heard in absolutely ages" Badger acclaimed.

"Wow! Did you hear that? We're almost there" Mrs Hare gleamed "oh thank heaven".

"Pull the other one. That Loveday has certainly done us proud now" Hare's bad mood shifted.

"I can't believe this" Rabbit said pulling her babies into a hug.

"Me either" Mr Rabbit gasped.

"hear hear!" Hedgehog nuzzled noses with his mate.

"HOORAY! HOORAY!" as Loveday had hoped for, the animals soon forgot all about their troubles and were celebrating with restored spirits.

"What did I tell you mateys eh? It's the last stage of our journey…come on" Toad immediately hopped away.

"To the Town everyone!" Badger gladly said as all the rest of the animals got on their feet and made hast toward their last obstacle, the town.

"I think whatever you had planned has worked out graphically" Fox turned to Loveday proud "you won't have to worry much about proving yourself worthy in White Deer Park now".

"Only time will tell…which we are wasting now as a matter of fact" Loveday giggled as she looked daringly at the little town ahead from on the outskirts "brace yourself countryfolk the beasts are coming to town and you can't stop us this time".

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hello! it's me again, hope your still enjoying my fanfic?. **

**Here's a news flash-good news is that my story has had 4,276 views already-the even better news is that we've only got two more chapters to go and i'm really excited to finish off the first series for you all. I can hardly wait, can you?**

**Working on this project has been an amazing experience for me and you've all helped to make it better by sharing your support and comments throughout it all.**

**My only hope is that i am not losing my touch and if anybody wants to recommend any good ideas or more of something particular for series 2 then please share them with me on your reviews or messages. i'd really like to hear them.**

**But anyways, please stay safe and take care of all your loved ones.**

**See you again soon, bye.**


End file.
